Darth Jekon 2: Rebirth
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: The Father is gone, Rhan has no one to guide him, only the Son to tempt him,to fufill his sworn oath to kill Dooku, Rhan must learn to control his power before it contorls him, and stop a new enmy ready to wipe out the entire galaxy one of light and darkness...AhsokaXOC, READ AND REVIEW & I SHALL ADD I rewrote chapter 8
1. Preview

**The more you try to save people, **

Rhan had healed the last of the wounded, only to see 3 separatist frigates descend from the sky like vultures

**You only darken their fate**

Rhan had, had enough, Boba had killed so many, he tightened his grip on his saber, and moved it closer to Boba's neck

**Without your precious 'Father' you're have no guidance **

**Peace is a lie**

"Ahsoka…" Ahsoka spun around in the dark shack, "Rhan…" she said afraid

**There is only passion**

Rhan moved his hand around her thigh, the other holding her hand, their lips as one

**Threw passion I gain strength**

"You think loving her will help you…she is but a distraction to power" Dooku held his saber to a kneeling Rhan, who was bleeding "No…she is what gives me power…the strength to defeat you" he charged

**Through strength I gain power**

The space station was falling, the city and it grew closer and closer with each second, "NOOOOOOO" his hands flew to the air ready to catch it.

**Though Power, I gain victory**

Rhan stood, covered in blood and wounds, his saber out, yelling to the sky, around him lied hundreds of fallen foes

**Through Victory my chains are broken**

He fell to the ground, on all fours, he started to growl and twitch, his deep blue and black eyes, were barely seen from his frequent eye twitches, the ground started to shake, and then crack, large rocks flew into the air, "GGGYYYAAAAAAAAAA*RRROOOOAAAAAAR*"

**The force shall free me**

(*Animal roar*)

_**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.  
Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Nightmareblade

Nightmaremistress

AVP5

Blitzkreiger

Put your name here and put it on your stories as a chapter to spread the news and help out


	2. A New Tale

A NEW TALE  
A group kids ran through the hallways of ancient ruins, a temple in a very thick jungle, filled with life, but that's beside the subject!

The kids all wore similar and yet different robes/ uniforms, there was a Twi-Like boy, with red skin and two girls who appeared to be twins, both pantorian with chocolate hair and blonde tied in a knots, then finally the two youngest, who were also twins but fraternal, one boy the other girl!

The ran through the halls tossing what looked like a ball, "Hey, Toal give it back" said one of the older twins with Blonde to the Twi-Leik, Toal only tossed it to the other boy!

"Heads up Jason" he said, before Jason could catch it, the youngest girl took it, "He Jania no fair" her brother said!

She poked a tongue out at him, "Nnnnn" "Lae, Flae look out" she said to the twin teens, Flae was the one with brown hair and Lee had blonde remember that now!

She threw the ball a little too hard, making it soar into the air; they followed it to a tall cloaked figure in its line of flight!

The cloaked figure was a man, with a brown beard, some grey in it, his robe was dark greyish brown as well, his eyes couldn't be seen he didn't even notice the ball!

"We're dead" said Toal as the ball got closer and closer and closer then they all shut their eyes, for a second them opened to see the ball hovering in mid-air!

The man lifted his hand and the ball fell into it!, "And who does this belong to" he asked? Toal raised his hand "Mine..uh..sir" he said!

"Think fast" and like lighting the ball flew from his hands and into Toals red face, knocking him over, "KYYAAAA, Toal are you alright" both the older twins cried!

His nose was bleeding and he was dazed, the Jania and Jason just stared "What seems to be the problem" said another, "Uncle Luke" cried the two children!

Across the hall stood Jedi Master Luke Skywalker "Make sure it doesn't happen again", the man said with no emotion, and left without another word.

Toa gave a sigh of relief, "That was a close one, one more second we'd be sith spit", Master Skywalker only smirked, "Instead of playing a game of 'hit each other in the face', how about I tell you a story instead".

"Why would we want to hear a lam old story?" Lae asked, Flae agreed, "OMIGOSH, UNCLE LUKE TELLS THE BEST STORIES" Jaina and Jacen cried.

"Well, lets begin" he said sitting down on a bench "Long ago, on a planet called Raxus Prime lived a boy…."

REFUGEE CAMP SIRICOO

A ship landed, the exhaust from it dispersed and the ramp, descended to the ground. People and aliens started to exit the ship, families and people alone.

A grey clad figure left the ship, a grey robe covered his body, he had no luggage like many of the other people, he only walked through the make shift houses and tents.

Rhan walked through the camp, getting a few awkward glances; some of the people walking his way stumbled to move away, as if afraid.

As Rhan passed a larger looking building, somebody leaned on the railing to it, it was a middle aged man, with a full head of brown and grey hair, and a beard, he wore simple blue tunic, with a badge and a blaster at his side, and his hands were clasped together.

Rhan took notice "Know who I am" the man asked, Rhan eyed his golden badge, reading the word 'sheriff'.

Rhan only kept walking, another one of the cops a rodian, stood next to the sheriff "Think he'll be trouble, Girth" the roidan asked.

"Maybe…have a few of the boys follow him" the Rodian asked, "No, Smix, we don't bother him, he won't bother us".

LATER

Rhan sat down, in-between two boxes, 'What am I doing here?' he asked himself, "Good question…" said an all too familiar voice.

The son sat ontop of a bench, lounging like a king, Rhan ignored him, "You know…I was thinking…there are probably scores of people here….".

The son cooed to Rhan more, "With your power we could….have some fun" the specters said with a smile, standing.

"Shut up…" Rhan growled, clenching his fist, "Oh…letting your anger get the best of you! Not very jed of you".

Rhan growled more "I am not a Jedi" The son smiled more, "And you are not sith…" he said softly.

Rhan stood "I am-" "Like…me" the son growled, with a grin, "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU" Rhan screamed, only to see the son gone.

He slouched, grabbing his forehead "SOMEBODY HELP" a woman cried, Rhan stood up, and followed the sound of commotion.

A crowd, had appeared in-between the, tents, a man, a human man was darting threw the croud pushing aside anybody who got in his way, in his other hand a blaster.

"STOP…SLAVER…PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE THEM" Rhan looked back in the crowd seeing a woman, dashing threw the crowd, after the man.

'Wait a sec…THEM' Rhan saw the sack kicking and screaming "MOMMY", Rhan clenched his fist. He leapt onto one of the make shift shelters.

Leaping from one to another until he was a head of the kidnapper, he landed infront of him, making the kidnapper fall backwards dropping the sack.

"GAH" he yelped pulling out his blaster, and fired 3 shots, Rhan whipped out a blue lightsaber, "URK" the culprit was lifted into the air, and his neck landed into Rhans, open hand.

"Jedi..jedi…a jedi" the crowd gasped, "LEIDA…SOPHI" the mother yelled, letting out, 2 twin twi-leik girls.

"You just cost me a fortune jedi-ACK" Rhan tighting his grip, "Slaver scum…" he growled raising the blue saber.

"AAH" Rhan swung his saber, but stopped it before he reached the man's head, in Rhans hand was the saber of Jedi Master Kashao .

He was breathing in and out, then took a deep breathe, "HEY YOU" one of the camp guards, cried, It was Smix along with a few others, a man, wookie, and Zabarak.

"Please help, this Jedi attacke-AAURK" Rhan tightened his grip, "that's a Lie, this Jedi, just saved my daughters" the Twi'leik mother said clutching her children.

Rhan tossed the criminal to the guards "He's all yours" Rhan scoffed, putting away his saber, "Get up you scumbag" the Zabarak said, taking the man away.

The Rodian, only glared at Rhan, who locked his gaze, soon he left, all eyes were on Rhan now, "NALI…" cried a man's voice.

A yellow skinned twi'leik man clutching his side, came running toward them blaster in hand, "Sigus" she said with relief.

Holding her two girls, the man, who Rhan assumed who was the father hugged his family, "Thank you master Jedi…than you" he whispered the last part.

"MASTER JEDI, PLEASE MY FATHER IS SICK," cried someone from the crowd grabbing his arm, "My children are starving they need food" cried another.

"Please, you must help us…we need food…SHELTER…HELP US We can pay you" cried more and more people.

He started to push away "ENOUGH ENOUGH" he shouted, he said shouting, making them quiver, he saw the fear in their faces.

"I…I will help you…all of you" he finally said.

COUSCANT CHANCELLORS OFFICE

"That is all, we have from out report Chancellor" Anakin and Obi-wan said, The Chancellor gave a nod, "Good, very good, oh, and I must say well done sending that Jedi to the Refugee camp".

The Chancellor had a smile on his face as Obi-wan and Anakin looked at one another, "I assume that was your idea, Master Skywalker" he said gleefully.

"Chancellor Palpatine…we didn't send any Jedi to any Refugee camps" Obi-wan said, "Oh..I must have been mistaken"

LATER IN THE JEDI TEMPLE

"Do think the person the Chancellor was talking about was actually a jedi" Anakin asked his old master.

"Its entirely possible, but I've checked the archives, no Jedi has been sent to any Refugee camps", Obi-wan said to him, Anakin shrugged "It is the duty of the Jedi to help those in need" he scoffed.

"Indeed, at least not all of us, are fighting, some are trying to heal instead" Obi-wan said, Soon Master Plo-Koon approached them "Greetings Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, there is something we must discuss".

The 3 Jedi Masters entered the holo room, to see Master Windu and Luminari. "We recived word on this…healing Jedi" of yours.

"Masters…I see no reason to worry ourselves of somebody who is only trying to help people" Anakin said simply, to all the masters.

"Indeed, Skywalker, always good it is to help those in need, whom it is, another matter" Master Yoda said entering in the room.

Master Luminari and others nodded "Rogue jedi are always unpredictable", she said, "And how are we sure it is even a Jedi".

"Because of this" Windu said pushing a button and a holo of Rhan capturing the slaver "Slaver Scum".

They all watched him, Then Master Luminari noticed something "Master freeze it…right" it started to rewind.

"THERE…now magnify on his hand" the holo enlarged onto his hand "That's, Master Kashao's saber…" she gasped.

"Master Kashao…is dead" Obi-wan said, "Indeed" she answered "Then who would have his saber" Windu asked.

"IT was the sith Assassin Darth Jekon who slew him, but he is dead…or so we beleived" Master Plo Koon said, "It possible that it is not Darth Jekon…merely a rogue red" Obi-wan said.

"I…shall decide what it is" said a new voice, a human, man walked in he had black hair that was thinning.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi" Master Windu said to them "This is Jedi Master Yeniseid".

The two bowed, to the other Masters "Master Yeniseid, is one of the orders most devoted seekers" the masters went on.

"Me and my padawan, shall go to this refugee camp to investigate this, rogue jedi, should he be deemed a threat" they looked at one another.

"He shall be dealt with," Obi-wan looked at the other Masters, "Very well…" he said cautiously, "Bring before us, him you must, Master Yenseid" Yoda ordered.

REFUGEE CAMP

A large tent had been made, many people, were in line, inside Rhan stood his cloak still on, "So how did you do this again" Rhan asked the little boy with a broken arm.

"I…uh..fell" he stammered, "Let me guess, tried to get into the cookie jar" Rhan said wit ha smirk, the boy blushed with embarrassment "All done…now don't do it again".

"Who's next!" he asked, he was answered by a wave of me and I am's he took a deep breathe, "People, People please, give me a moment".

Rhan exited behind the tent, and collapsed to the ground, "Oh…it seems you are growing…weaker" the son acted as if he really cared.

"Perhaps…you need a little…exercise" Rhan was on all fours as the son motioned to the family that Rhan had helped the Twi'leiks.

"Be quiet…you don't control what I..hnnn…do" He leaned against a crate, when the family saw him, "Master Jedi…we never got to thank you how..much" the Father noticed how Rhan was looking.

"Master Jedi…are you alright" Nali asked, "There is only…so much…I can do" he huffed, "Then…as we are indebted to you…we shall repay it".

He looked at them, confused "What do you need us to do" they asked, he smirked at the.

"WAIT I HAVE A QUESTION" Jaina raised her hand screaming "AGH, Jaina" all 4 of the other students groaned at her.

Master Skywalker smirked, "What is it Jaina" he asked, "If….this guy is so strong…why doesn't he just beat all the bad guys at once"?

The Jedi Master slash uncle smirked at his neice, "All in due time…my my, look how late it is" he looked out at the sun setting.

"We shall continue this story tommarrow, not go to dinner" he said with kindness, as soon as all the students left, Luke gave a "Hmph" and turned around.

"Children like them shouldn't hear a story like that" it was the man from before, leaning on one of the stone walls.

"Master M- …" he sighed, "You have been a great help to the rebuilding of the order, yet you still…you must move on" the jedi master said to the other.

"Then tell me" he said with sarcasim "How am I to move on, when you are telling story" Luke shrugged.

"They are young, let them enjoy their innocence while they can" he said puttinga hand on the other mans shoulder.

The Jedi Master whom he was speaking too, only scoffed at Skywalker "It is in innocence, were we are easily misguided…", Luke sensed the masers hostility.

"One day, you will face your past…Mortis"


	3. HEALING HANDS, DRENCHED IN BLOOD

JEDI TEMPLE DANTOOINE

Toal, Lae, Flae and Jacen along with Jaina, were all waiting in the courtyard for Master Luke to arrive.

They heard somebody approaching, it was just Master Mortis, "Don't look now…the nicest sith in the galaxy is here" Toal whispered to a snickering Jacen.

"Youngling Taol" Mortis said not turning his head "YES SIR" Toal said frightened, "Shut up" Master Mortis then left successfully making Toal soil himself with fear

Master Mortis, continued down the hall, "Ah, Master Mortis I was hopeing to see you-" "Is this about another Padawaan again" Mortis interrupted.

Look gave a sigh, of defeat "As a Jedi Master, it is our duty and privilege to teach the next generation of Jedi" Luke said to Mortis.

"My answer is no ,Skywalker" Morits said passing him, "Maybe you should tell them why I don't take padawanns any more"

"Well, you 5 are up early…*Sniff-sniff* Toal is that you" Master Skywalker entred the coutryard. "Uh…I'll just go and change"

Master Skywalker entered the, courtyard of the temple, to see the students, he took a seat "Now were was I oh yes"

HEALING HANDS, DRENCHED IN BLOOD

THE REFUGEE CAMP

Rhan, stood at a table, lying on the table was an old man, not awake, but obviously in pain, nevt the man were a young woman.

Rhan lifted his hands and gave a deep breathe, he laid his hands ontop of the mans chest, under his palms a light showed the man then let out a "GASP" his eyes shot open, as he started to coff.

"Father…" the young woman said happily! The old man shook his head "Leira..were am I" he asked shaking his head.

"You are save, sir, your internal injuries are healed" Rhan said moving his hand with an open palm, "Master, Jedi thank you so much" the daughter hugged her father, and the left.

He looked outside the large tent, to see a huge line, he gave a sigh, "Master Jedi, is something wrong" Nalo asked, him she was wearing a apron, holding bandages.

"It is just…so many have suffered and are still suffering because of the war" Rhan looked back at the mother, he gazed down at her.

"I should get back to…." He trailed off looking back at the crowd, what was this feeling, he felt "Master Jedi…are you ok" Nalo asked him again.

"Y-yes…there is something…though" Rhan started to move through the line, the people in the line all watched him asking where he was going.

"NALO…treat these people's wounds until I return" he ordered, as she nodded at him.

LATER  
Rhan looked threw the camp, still searching for what was drawing him, Grith the sheriff saw him, he only eyed Rhan as he walked by.

Then smix came up behind him, "I don't like him sir, even if he is a jedi" the rodian said, "We don't know if he's a Jedi, as far as I'm concerned he's a refugee like us all, so don't get any ideas, Smix" Grith ordered.

Soon rhan was deeper in the camp, until, he saw a tent on the far corner it was small, and looked ratty.

"There" he said, he moved toward it with caution, he slowly got closer and closer until, he was at the entrance.

He was hesitant, and then lifted the drape "AH- m-master jedi" a girl, about Rhans age maybe younger dropped a plate, she started pick it up, "Master Jedi. Please forgive me" she said as she started to pick up the shattered plate.

He noticed something, "You…are with child" Rhan asked seeing her swollen belly, the girl, sighed "Y-yes master Jedi…".

Rhan knelt down to her, "May I" he asked, she didn't know what he was asking but she moved her hands away from the ground to face him at the same knelt height.

Rhan placed his hands on her belly, and sighed "It was the child who was calling me" he finally said.

"I..I don't understand" she said afraid, "I don't know how to say this…." Rhan started, he looked at her with his dark blue eyes, his face hidden by his hood the eyes glowing.

"You have five seconds, to explain your self Jedi" a familiar voice said, as Rhan turned around slowly to meet Sheriff Griths Blaster nozzle.

"You are her father" Rhan asked, "Yes…" Girth tightened his grip, on his blaster, "Now-what-are-you-doing-here". He growled

"Her child..." he turned to look at the sheriffs daughter"or your child will be strong in the force!"

DANTOOINE

A republic drop ship landed, soon two more flanked it, the one in the middle, opened to reveal a group of Jedi younglings, "Come along now class" said Master Jocasta Nu, the Jedi historian of the temple, to all the younglings.

"Feels good not to be in the temple anymore" Barris asked Ahsoka as they both left the ship, "It does" she said with a smile, "Now, class can anybody tell me why we are here?" Asked Master Nu.

As students began to answer Barris whispered to Ahsoka "Have you ever been to the ruins before" she asked, Ahsoka shook her head.

"No…you" Barris shook her head again, "I hear their very interesting" she said to her friend"

Ahsoka smiled "Well let's find out"

LATER

Ahsoka and Barris, flew into a small village, on speeders "Want to get some grub" she asked Barris who gave a nod.

They entered what looked like the village cantina, one of the waiters noticed them a young woman, "Oh, hello there, we don't get many off worl..der…s" she toped seeing there lightsabers.

"Is something wrong…." Ahsoka asked her? "You too need to leave right now" she whispered frantically.

Barris and Ahsoka looked at one another when "HEY…" the two young woman looked to the Barman, "JEDI AREN'T ALOUD HERE" he screamed.

"Whats his problem" Ahsoka asked annoyed, "Please leave…you have to go" the waitress asked again, "GET THE HECK OUT, YOU JEDI MURDERERS" the barman yelled again.

Soon, some of the older patrons started to glar at them, "Ahsoka….lets go" Barris insisted a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"No, if he has a problem lets here it" Ahsoka barked, "You want my reason" The barman started.

"YOU DAMN JEDI KILLED A GOOD MAN, AND ALL HE WAS TRYING TO DO WAS SAVE HIS LITTLE BOY" One of the patrons shouted.

"WHAT…HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT'S THE FULL STORY" she shouted back, All of a sudden a blaster shot came near Ahsoka's face "That's a warning shot Jedi" all eyes followed the a eldery woman, she looked to be middle aged, but still had her grit with her.

She was covred by the shadows but her blaster as smoking and her dark hair was tied in a top knot, Ahsoka's hand went to her saber, but Barris grabbed her hand.

"Ahsoka no…" Ahsoka scoffed at them and left

REFUGEE CAMP

The Girl, who had learned was called Gizi sat on a table, her father Girith with her, and me felling her swollen belly with the child inside.

"How long since you realized you were….uh.." "Preganant" she said for him, "About 11 months" '13 MONTHS…that means the baby could come any moment' Rhans mind shouted.

"The child is fine and…may I ask…who was the father" Rhan asked, "Uh…he's" her father answered for her "He's long gone by now"

Rhan went over to tend to another refugee, "I see…." As he moved his hand over the sick refugee's body, he grabbed his head as it throbbed.

"GAH"

LATER

Ahsoka and Barris were outside heading toward there speeders, "What was that all about" Barris asked, Ahsoka.

"I know right, what did we do" she told her friend "NO…You nearly lost it in there and…look who it is" it was the waitress from before, who tried to get them to leave.

"Uh…hello" she started, "I want to apologize for what happened in their" she began, making both Jedi look at one another.

"You see, the man they were talking about, was actually a good person…I mean, a really good person he was kind, honest, and even saved half out village from pirates once".

Barris stepped foreward "Then why would the jedi want to kill him" she asked, "He was a jedi too" she said simply.

The Waitress had guided them far out into the middle of the night, too a farm, well what was left of a farm, "This is where the Jedi lived" she said.

"It's abandoned" a block from the house fell, "And falling into pieces" Barris added, The Waitress asked them to follow.

They entered the abandoned barn, were the ceiling was open, tools hung from the walls and the Waitress moved a large box, to reveal a hole in the floor.

"What is that" The waitress lifted a small, silver box, "Honestly…I don't know, but I know there is something inside it, but there's no key" The Waitress said.

"Not even a combination" Barris added "Whoever owned obviously didn't want it opened" Ahsoka said too.

"No…they wanted it opened look here" she lifted it over slowly to show words written on it, "To my beloved son" Ahsoka read.

"Should we open it" Barris asked, "Well I don't see the harm in doing so, nobody's hear" Ahsoka waved her hand over the box.

REFUGEE CAMP

2 lone figures walked through the refugee camp, both wearing dark brown robes, that covred their bodies and faces.

One was Jedi Master Yeinseid, the other his Padawaan, his padawaan's name was Jinx, he had blue skin and was a twi'leik.

"Keep a watchful eye Jinx…I sense he is near" the Jedi masters said to his student, "Master what are we going to do if he resists?" Jinx asked.

"Subdue him…and lets pray it doesn't come to that" the Jedi Master answered, They walked toward the sheirffs office, "Oh, great more Jedi!" Smix scoffed at Jinx looked offended.

"Indeed, may we ask we're the sheriff is" Yeinsied asked him, "He's at your Jedi friends place, along with half of the camp"

BACK WITH RHAN

Rhan had healed the last of the wounded, "AAAAYYYIII RUN RUN" somebody shouted, Rhan heard more and more people shout in terror and run away from whatever was coming.

"Sepratists" he gasped, "Kyyaa" Gigi screamed, Rhan spun around "WHATS WRONG" he shouted to her, Girith was clutching his daughter "Her Water broke!"

BACK WITH YEINSEID

Both the Jedi Master and padawaan gapped at the 3 sepratist frigates descending on them, "Master…should we call for aid" Jinx asked worried, "We need to get the the rogue jedi, I believe they are here because of him"

Both Jedi dashed through the crowd to the large tent, "NALO, GET AS MANY AS THE WOUNDED OUT, ALL WHO CAN'T WALK WILL HAVE TO GO ON THE SPEEDRS" the jedi saw the gray clade man ordering the tent of wounded people around.

"She can't be moved, she's going into labor" the father screamed at him, "THEN WE JUST HAVE TO DEILVER THE BABY HERE" the the rogue jedi shouted.

"ARE YOU INSANE" another person shouted, a girl, a teenage girl who was going into labor, "More Jedi, somebody" said seeing both Jedi.

"Usually I would say your under arrest, but we've got bigger problems" Yeinsied said to them all, especially toward Rhan.

"Have you brought the republic" Rhan asked him, "Oh, great, even when we try to escape the war, it still follows us" Girith said holding his daughter.

"This is no time to be arguing, we have to get everybody out of her" Jinx blurted out, "They baby is coming how many times must I say that" Girith shouted.

"Master Jedi, I need you to delay the droids as long as possible, Girith, you get your men and prepare for a fight" Rhan ordered.

"But what about my daughter" Girith shouted, "She'll be fine, Nalo and I will help deliver the baby" Rhan said as all the people left with their orders 'Or try too' Rhan thought

DANTOOINE

Clicking's were heard and the box unlocked "Well that's one way to open it" as they opened it they pulled the objects out, "A lightsaber!" Barris said pulling out a jedi's weapon.

The lines was open, but had a guard on it, the focus had a grip patern in it for somebody to hold it and the hilt was wrapped in dirty old bandages.

"But it doesn't have a saber crystal in it" She added, "Look at this" it was a small holocron, "Do you think theirs a message" barris asked.

"Lets see" Ahsoka said as she activated the holocron, "Geez do you have to film this" there stood a man, wearing pants, boots and a tank top, he had a long blonde ponytail, "Oh c'mon just smile" a womans voice was heard.

"DADDY" cried a shrill voice, as the man was tackled by a small boy, "you just ruined the shot kiddo" the woman filming said, "Oh, get over it, nothing wrong with playing with his dad" the man smiled, as he layed on the ground the boy ontop of him.

"Well, aren't you happy today Rhan" the dad said both Barris and Ahsoka we're shocked, "Rhan…as in Rhan Jerry, " Barris said.

Ahsoka deactivated the holocron "This…was his home" she said as she stood, she started to walk away, and leaned on the entrance to the barn.

"He had a mother and father who loved him…and we took it from him" she said with bitterness, "You…you knew Rhan Jerry" The waitress asked.

"Ahsoka….had many encounters with him" Barris said, "Th-than he's a jedi" the waitress asked, "Why do you care so much" Ahsoka snapped at her "Because…." She started, a tear rolling down her eye.

"Because I'm his sister"

**Thanks for all the reviews for within the first few days, oh and about Rhan;s dads saber, give me reviews for what color you want it to be!**


	4. Sacrifce

JEDI TEMPLE YAVIN

FIRE, BLOOD, DROIDS WHITE ARMOR, EXPLOSIONS ARED SABER COMING AT YOU

"GYAAA" Morits shot up from his bed, to see all the things in his quarters floating in the air and shaking.

"Uh…leave me alone" he said rubbing his head, as he got up.

After he was dressed, and had brushed his teeth, he threw on his grey robe put his hood up, and exited his room.

He decided he would go and get some breakfast

MASTERS/TEACHERS LOUNGE

Master Mortis sat at his table as Jedi Masters walked around getting lunch, holo's, etc, he read his holo-pad while drinking, something!

"Hello mort" said a familiar voice, "Master Ryan, do what do I owe the pleasure" the young Jedi Master sat down in front of him.

"So mort, how'd it go" he asked with sarcasm, "How did what go?" the cloaked Master asked the other, "Teaching your first class, it's the talk of the school"!

"Is my educational career that important" said Mortis with a smirk, "Well, the fact that you hate everybody may" he said quickly while looking away!

Master Ryan, gave a smirk, "I don't hate anybody, they just can't stand my charm" Mortis said with a bigger grin!

"Geez, it creepy when you smile" said Ryan taking a bite of his food, "So you know about Ulreik, the guy you filled in for" Ryan swallowed his full mouth!

"What about him"? Master Ryan put his fork down "Notice how all the human kids sit at the front, and the others in the back… he's-"! "A Human supremist" Mortis finished!

"Bingo! Guy came from the upper class, real upper class like Royalty" Said the young Jedi Master. "Well he will very mad that I put Lilas Offee at the front of the class"!

Ryan spited out his drink

"Offee, as in Barriss Offee's daughter" said Ryan with a bit of excitement, "Yep" Mortis said, "*Sigh* good, glad she got here safely, it's not easy being a jedi's kid"!

"Believe me, I know" Mortis took a sip from his drink, "Uh?" Master Ryan didn't notice what he said.

"Nothing, it was nothing" Mortis said to his the other master, "Hey guys" said a female voice, this one was a Twi'leik female, with blue skin and sleeveless robes!

"Vao how's it going" said Ryan, grinning "Not much baby" she said with some sexy, She sat down at the table with them!

"So, I got some news" she said leaning on the table with smile, she paused "Well" both men said?

"Skywalker told me a new Master's coming… from the old order" she whispered the last part, "That's great isn't it" said Ryan!

"One of the old Council" Mortis said to the female twi'leik, "No, but I heard whoever it is they fought in the clone wars, is what I heard"!

"Hey, maybe they can tell us about Mort" said Ryan looking back to Mortis, "Yeah, you fought in the Clone wars, right" Vao said arms crossed on the table!

"Let's just say I had a part in the war" Mortis said, "Oh, common you always say how terrible the clone wars were, you survived the purge, and that's all you have to say"!

Mortis stood up, "Please I have classes to teach" ending the conversation.

LATER

Mortis looked over his data-pad, for today's class, Skywalker had informed him yesterday after story time.

FLASHBACK

_"You haven't, been here long, but you you've been a huge help in research of the old order, but…" Master Skywalker started to trail off!_

_"But what?" asked Mortis? Luke put a hand on the back of his head "You'll need to teach a class… today, you'll be filling in for Master Ulreik!"_

_"WHAT"_

THE PAST AND MANY YEARS AGO

"GYYYAAAAA" a woman sceamed at the top her lungs, "Would you calm down Lahn…I bet it won't be as ugly as you" said a man wearing a white shirt, black pants, grey boots and a brown leather jacket, he had shaort black hair with a go-tee.

In the small farm house of Jerry, 2 people were in the main living room the man who had spoken leaned on a pillar of wood and the other paced back and forth worried about his wife's screams of labor

"C'mon Marcus, this is serious, I'm about to be a father" Lahn said to him, Lhan was wearing brown pats with a short sleeved shirt, his long blonde hair still in a ponytail.

"Lida…how you doing" he asked, into the room were his wife was, "GAH" A knife flew from the door into the pillar Marcus leaned on "Stars I love that woman" he joked as she sceamed more.

"What….what if it doesn't like me" Lhan asked, Marcus, who couldn't help but laugh "Whats so funny" Lhan asked him.

"Lhan…I've known you for years, and I know-" "GYYYAAANNN" a baby's cries silenced the two men Marcus smirked "You'll make a great dad" Lhan ran into the room.

TO see his wife Lida the proud mandolorian woman, tears in her eyes, sweating and in her arms was a small bundle of cloth, tiny arms swing from the cloth.

"Lhan…." She said tear eyed with joy, "We…have a son"

DANTOOINE PRESENT

"And that's how Rhan Jerry was born" The waitress, said to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we never got your name", Barris asked them as they all sat in the barn.

"Oh..sorry, my names Edassa" she put hand to her chest and bowed, her black hair falling over her head.

Both Barris and Ahsoka looked at one another "And….wear were you this whole time, Edassa" Ahsoka asked her curious "I was at a friend's house, my father godfather, came got me after the birth" she said to the two girls.

"Who was your godfather" Ahsoka asked, Edssa smiled "I haven't seen him since Rhans birth, he left planet the next week" she sighed.

"No word from him since" she got up, "I…need to go, being here brings back to many memories" Edassa said leaving the barn.

Ahsoka started to leave "Ahsoka…can we trust her" Barris, asked her friend "I don't know…but it's the least we can do". She said to the padawann.

SIRICCO

"GAH" Jinx destroyed another droid has his master, dealt with more of them, the milita Girith had forms was being pushed back, "We can't hold out much longer, Girith" Smix shouted shootin a droid.

"We have to by more time" Yenseid shouted to them, as he plundged his green saber in a threw a droid.

"Keep up the defense, don't stop" Girith ordered shooting rounds from a blaster rifle,

"Girith, do you have any explosives" Jinx shouted to him, "We have a few mining explosives, but that's about it" Smix said behind a box, putting another round in his blaster, "It's have to do".

"JINX, WERE ARE YOU GOING" his master called, soon Jinx was back, "That was fast, kid" Girith said to him, as he aimed at a droid and blew its head off.

Jinx lifted is head, to see more and more droids from before "MASTER" Jinx cried throwing a sac full of mines to his teacher.

"G…..GAA" Master Yeinseid used the force to blast the sack of mines to the approaching droids, beeping started to come from the sack, a droid leaned down "What the" is aid only to have a huge explosion destroy the droid forces.

"YYYYAAAAAAA" the milita cried, as the debris of droids fell on the ground, "That won't be the last of them" Yeinsied pointed out.

"SHEREIFF" somebody shouted, a commando droid was chargin at girith, whose blaster was jammed as he tried to fire at it "Look out" Yensied jumped infront of him and the droid, the droid shot Yensied in the chest.

"MASTER" Jinx cried, the Padawann fell next to his master, and held him up "Master, Hold on" Yensied coughed "I…have nothing left to teach you"

RHANS TENT

Girith, Smix followed by Jinx, holding his master body over his own, came to near the tent, when they heard the cried of a child, "GIGI" her father shouted as he entered the tent.

Rhan was leaning on a box, breathing hard, Nalo smiled at Girith, and in Gigi's arms lied, a small baby.

"Father…" she said happly, "It's a boy, and its perfectly healthy" Nalo said, Rhan looked out the window to see droid drop ships landing.

"Master Jedi" Girith looked at Rhan, his head down "Would you do us the honor…of naming my grandchild" Gigi gasped but then smiled.

Rhan, sighed, he went over to the baby, who cried in her arms, "I…I want him to have a better life" Gigi said, Rhan and her locked eyes "I want him trained as a jedi" Rhan looked over at actual jedi.

Jinx layed his masters body on the ground making his eyelids close with his hand,

He looked to Rhan and nodded, Rhan took the baby in his arms, and delivered the infant boy to the jedi padawann "His name…" Rhan unclipped something from under his cloak, "Shall be Kashao" he laid the name sakes lightsaber on the child.

"Go…take the child and the rest of the people, I will deal with the droids" Rhan exited the tent, he past the milita who were fleeing, in his arms was the fallen Jedi's body.

He looked over at a burning pile of wood, and layed the body on it, "You will not die in vain" he looked to the droid army

"You are a lost cause boy" the son walked beside him, "All that power you have, and you would use to avenge some decrypt old man" Rhan smirked.

"No…it won't be a waste, he is one with the force" He stood at the edge of the camp, seeing the droid army of tanks, droids, and spider droids.

"You are starting to sound like a jedi" Rhan smiled, and gave a laugh "Maybe I should start acting like it"

He removed his cloak, as it fell to the ground slowly, Rhan started to run, his robes the father gave him blew in the wind, as he picked up speed, he summoned the fathers, saber double-bladed.

"RRRRAAAA" He leapt into the air, and smashed his fist on the ground causing the force to send droids flying, he ran through the army of firing droids, making them hit one another as he sliced threw more.

He cut threw a super battle droid, and pushed 6 away with the force. More and more droids fired at him, and more fell.

Rhan unleashed all his power on them, finally pushed them all away giving him a huge amount of space, he looked up to the nearest droid frigate.

REFUGEE CAMP, ESCAPING

Jinx stopped with the baby in his arms looking back at the battle, explosions and destruction rang, "KID C'MON" Smix shouted, the jedi turned slowly, and headed toward the rest of the refugees he placed the baby and its saber into Jinx's arm.

Jinx looked back one more time he saw a droid frigate get closer to the ground, it wasn't just getting closer it was in a full on nose dive, explosions from the inside.

RHAN

"Grrrrrrr" Rhan had both hands to the sky, both of them extended and clenched like his gritting teeth.

Inside the droid ship it was chaos because of the force of gravity knocking the droids off their feet and into one another.

He started to move the ship, slowly but surely into the other ship next to it, "GGYYYAAA, TURN TURN" the droid in command shouted.

Only it was too late, the ships collided in mid-air, as the front of the first ship got closer and closer to Rhan, he leapt onto it, he started to run up the starboard side of the ship.

Leaping over turrets, then finally at the end, he leapt to the other ship he made collide and kept running and jumping dodge the explosions from the inside of the ship

He reached the final end of the ship, and leapt high in the air, onto the third and last chip, he took a deep breath "hhhhhhhGGAAAA" he pushed both his hand infront of them, making the falling ships be hit with an unknown force.

They smashed into the ground with a huge explosion, he stabbed his black saber into the hual of the ship, falling inside, it wasn't hard to reach the bridge since many of the droids had been smashed because of the chaos against the walls.

BRIDGE

A black saber made sparks as it sliced threw the droid "AAAA, WHAT DO WE DO" the droids shouted, as the door fell, Rhan charged in swing his saber and decaptining most of the droids, he deflected a blaster bolt back at one to his left while lifting the others to his right.

All until one droid was left, the one at a control, he was fidgeting "You" he pointed to the droid, "Will take me to Serenno" he had venom in his voice.

"O-o-ok" the droid stuttered as he entred in controls, Rhan, slouched in the captain's chair, knowing full well what he would do and its consequences "Its time we finish things" he said as the ship flew away.

"Dooku"


	5. Consequences

JEDI TEMPLE FUTURE

Mortis sat, in the courtyard meditating, he hovered a few feet off the growned, "I know your there" he said.

Out from behind a tree came a young miralian girl "Sorry…I didn't mean to spie" Mortis snickred, "Its fine Lilas, what you need" he asked with a smile.

"Well…It's just that-" A large flash of light appeared, so bright it was blinding

SERENNO DOOKU'S PALACE

Outside of Dooku's palace a marvelous party was going on, delegates from all over the confedarcy had come and were drinking and laughing.

Dooku himself was out and smiling, "So chairman how do you plan to deal with the young Bontari" said a delegate to him.

Dooku sighed, "It is a shame that one so young, would go so far to destroy the dream of his parents" many of the party members nodded.

Another Delegate entred the conversation "But is it not true that one of your former agents is aiding him, Jerry wasn't it" Dooku nodded, "Indeed, but he has been dealt with".

SERENNO ORBIT

A large fleet of Droid battle ships orbited the planet of Serenno, the commanding Droid walked around the bridge, "Sir, we're being hailed" said a droid in a seat.

"Unexpected, where is it coming from" the lead droid said, "Uuuuh, edge of the system" the dorid leader computed for a second "Proceed" it commanded.

A blue holo droid, appeared, "Sorry to bother you…but…uh..we need assistance" the droid said shakily.

"Assistance….what is your serial number, unit" the droid commander demanded, "IT'S A JE-" the holo became static.

"Did you do that" one droid said to another, as it shook its head, "Sir there's a ship coming out from hyperspace" The droid commander started issuing battle commands.

HYPERSPACE

Rhan stood running to console to console, entering in commands, "3…2…1" the ship flew out of hyperspace, just nearly hitting the command ship of the droid forces.

Rhan waved his hands to the left to push the ship away, as he did the ship started to shake from being fired on "Almost dooku…almost" he said to himself.

SERENNO

As the party continued until someone screamed, a droid ran up to Dooku "Milord, a enmy ship has broken threw the fleet" as a flaming droid frigate descended from the sky.

The party started to scatter and people fled the palace grounds, more explosions from the ship, it got closer and closer until his crashed right into the courtyard.

…..

…

….

A huge dust cloud had formed around the palace, Dooku stood from the carnage, looked around and activated his red saber.

He looked around again something fell a beam from the debris, he spun around to see nothing but wreckage and dust.

"I…have come home" a voice called, Dooku turned to face it, "It has been sometime hasn't it" Dooku spun around again saber ready.

Snickering was heard, Dooku growled "REVEAL YOURSELF" he commanded, the snickering stopped "As…you wish" the voice said with pleasure.

The Dust cleared, faster than Dooku could breathe, and ontop of the wreckage, at over Dooku, the sun to his back stood a hooded figure, "Here I am" the figure growled.

Dooku held his saber to him, "Jerry…" Dooku gasped, as Rhan smashed his fist into the ground as he landed from the debri, "Dook…I have been waiting for this" he said as he activated his black doublebladed saber.

"You seek to destroy me" Dooku said to him, Rhan clenched is fist "No…I SEEK TO OBLITERATE YOU" he charged, swing his saber in a chopping motion like a rutter, at Dooku who barely deflected.

"It was I who destroyed that fleet at Siricoo" he force pushed Dooku away, Dooku lifted a pile of debri at chucked it at Rhan.

Rhan stopped it with one hand "Impossible" Dooku gasped as Rhan flung it right back at him, "Do you remember what you taught me, Master" Rhan growled.

Dooku unleashed force lighting at Rhan who held up his saber wit hone hand absorbing it, "GAH" Rhan lifted his hand in a claw like way, making Dooku float in the air.

"DO you remember when you first taught me to use the force" Rhan said with ice in his words , He lifts Dooku higher "To channel my hate" he threw the old man against a wall, "To use my enmys fear, and turn to my advantage " Dooku triee to stand but failed as Rhan kicks him in the Jaw.

"To never show mercy to the weak" Dooku tried to shoot force lighting but its deflected back at him, sending him back 15 feet.

Dooku coughed "Yes…I did…you have become my finest pupil" Rhan stopped and growled "I AM NOT YOUR PUPIL" he deactivated his saber.

He lifted Dooku with on hand and made him fly tworads Rhan, who punched him in the face, he grabbed Dooku by the colour.

And punched him again repeatedly. "AND LOOK WHAT YOUR TEACHINGS HAVE BROUGHT WAR" he continued his assault "

"THE DEATH THE ENTIRE LIFE OF A PLANET WHIPED OUT BY GREVIOUS, LOOK WHAT IT'S MADE THE GALAXY" he shouted at Dooku as he kneed Dooku in the face, onto the ground.

Dooku has growled, "IT…has made me the most powerful sith in the galaxy" Dooku shot force lighting at Rhan, but he held up on hand and absorbed Dooku's attack.

Rhan shut his hand around the lighting, "No…" Rhan made Dooku's saber come to Rhan, "it has made you vulnerable" he activated Dooku's saber.

Rhan started to move towards Dooku, who tried to limp away "W-wait…wait, think of all you have accomplished, would any of it been possible without me" Dooku pleaded.

Rhan only got closer "This is the end for you my master" Rhan lifted the saber over his head, "MAY YOU NEVER BE AT PEACE".

He brought down the saber "OOF" Rhan was blown away by an invisible wall, it sent Rhan tumbling all the way, into a wall.

Across from Dooku and rhan emerging from the wreckage, is a person clad in black his wears a full black hood coat that goes down to his anckles, the coat has metal shoulder pads, the coat is zipped up, and their black pants and boots are barely visible in the person gloved hands is blood red saber.

Rhan could not see the siths face, because it was hidden by a mask, it was metal all around it, but it went down a little lower than the chin, a rectangle made of glass allowed the person to see.

Rhan stood up, "YOU WOULD DARE ATTACK ME" Rhan roared, as the sith took a stance "YOU DARE" Rhan charged only to be blown back, he took out the fathers saber, and charged against this time dodghing a few attacks and locking sabers with his enemy.

"I WILL DESTROY ANY WHO STAND IN MY WAY" Rhan shouted at the top of his lungs, "And that will lead to your own destruction" the sith spoke finally.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING" Rhan shouted trying to kick him, only to be blown away, Rhan retaliated with lighting from his figner tips.

"Fool" the sith said absorbing the lighting, he also took Rhans sabers, the sith held up his own finger tips and shot lighting out of them.

"GRAAAAAAA" Rhan reeled back in pain, as the sith got closer and closer and closer untin finally the sith lifted up his hands, making Rhan, clench up as if frozen.

His arms were extended, and so were his legs as he was lifted in the air, "Who…what are you"Rhan growled.

"The reckoning" the sith pressed his hand to Rhans chest, "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH" The sith pushed is hand deeper until a black and blue smoke like light appeared around it as it entered Rhans chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH" Rhan thrashed all he could to free him from his attacker until the sith Grabbed something insdie Rhan making his stop screaming.

The sith yanked out his arm, and something flew of Rhans body as he was flung away, he got up dazed, everthing was blury and shaking, and slow.

He looked up, but could hear nothing, across from Rhan, he saw…another Rhan, but transpernt, the sith walked towards it, the ghost from of Rhan tried to flee, the sith caught it, and drove its hand threw it.

Rhan heard nothing but could sit it scream, as the sith withdrew his hand, the ghost Rhan disappeared.

"W-what…have you..done to me" Rhan said as he tried to san only to fall, "I have taken away your power…without it you are nothing more than a mere boy" Rhan raised his hand at the sith.

He gritted his teeth as nothing happened, "Grrrrrr" he started to weaken, his arm shook "NOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed, at the truth.

"An now….son of Lhan…you die" The sith lifted Rhan up, and smashed him against a wall, then another and another and another, his robes the father had given him were torn, and ripped.

Rhan started to crawl away, "Damn…you….why…why are you…" he coughed "This" The sith stopped.

"To save the galaxy" the sit said ready to drive his saber into Rhans back, Rhan "I'm…not dying…JUST YET" he threw dust into the sith's mask.

Just enough to help him escape into a escape pod.

He smashed the door, shut, and hit the launch button the pod, shot out of the broken ship, into the sky "You can Run Rhan…that all you can do" the sith started to leave.

"Run"

SPACE

Rhan laid in the pod, breathing hard, he saw a small piece of debris, he lifted his hand again, nothing, "…Father" he asked aloud.

Hoping that the old man would come to him, for wisdom, "Father….father…FATHER" he screamed as tears went down his face.

"FATHER…..FATHER…" his screams were outside his pod as it drifted into space "FATHER….FATHER…..FATHER"

**OK QUICK INFROMATION TO THE FANS I WILL NOT BE HERE FOR 3 WEEKS SO IT WILL BE A WAIT SORRY, THER IS A CAMP THING I'M GOING TOO**


	6. Hope

** Ok, well I hate to do this, but I got no other, idea, this is going to be so stupid, but it's all I can think of at the time. I have absolutely no other idea what to do or how to do it.**

**DEEP SPACE**

Rhan laid there in is pod, on the ground, huddling to what little cloth he had left, outside his escape pod, something flew by, Rhan heard the roar of the engines.

He looked up, and saw it flying away it didn't even notice him, he reached over to a button, ready to send a distress signal, he was hesitant but hit it anyway.

The ships engines stopped, and pulled around, it was small and, but it flew around his pod, the the door opened spilling fresh air into the pod as the ships connected, making Rhan cough.

"He's alive…but barely" he heard a voice, his vision was blurred, "V…ventress" he said seeing the night sister, "Looks like I'm saving everybody today" she said helping him up, he leaned on her with one shoulder.

"Who's…COUGH..Everybody" he started to fall but was caught by a pair of hands, "That would be me, my young friend".

Rhan was shocked to see; who it was "Kenobi…you…your supposed to be dead" he managed to say, as they helped him into a chair.

"Jekon…what happened to you" Obi-wan gasped looking over his injuries, "A-ahsoka is she safe…is she alright" Rhan asked.

Ventress looked at Kenobi, "Let's take care of you first"

SERENO

Dooku stood in his darkned office, "You failed" he said as the other dark one said his helmet hiding his face, "You said you would kill the boy" Dooku growled at the sith who was looking out the window.

"He can no longer feel the force…he no threat" Dooku then said quickly, spinning around in his chair, "No…as long as Rhan Jerry, is alive, he is the greatest threat" the sith said his back turned.

Dooku scoffed "Perhaps you are right-" "I am right" the Sith growled, "Rhan Jerry is a survivor" the sith looked back at Dooku then back to the window.

"Then wh not kill him" Dooku growled, at him his anger rising, The sith snickered "If we strike him down he will become more powerful than you could possible imagine", Dooku stood.

"You are hiding something" the sith started to leave, "You will answer me" Dooku growled hand at his saber, the sith ignored him, "I will reveal when the time is right"

WITH RHAN

"So, if what your telling me is correct, you tried to assassinate dooku" Obi-wan asked him Rhan nodded, "I failed" he growled.

"That makes two of us at least" Ventress said looking out the widow, "that doesn't explain your injuries" Obi-wan said to him, Rhan had just finished going over what had happened to him, minus the sith taking the force.

"I…can't" Rhan said to him "you can't what'? Obi-wan asked him, "I can't…I can't feel it,,,ITS GONE" Rhan shouted.

"What is" Ventress asked him, Rhan clenched his fist, "The force…its gone…" he looked at a holo-pad.

His hand raised toward it, nothing happened, both of the adults were shocked, "By the stars, Jerry" she said she kneeled down as he sat.

"What has dooku done to you" Rhan looked her in the eyes, She notices something "Jerry…your eyes" she asked.

"What about them?" he asked her, feeling his face, "Their….they've changed" Rhan tried to look at his reflection on the window 'Please don't let the fathers gifts be gone, please' his eyes, Rhans eyes.

To his absolute horro they were the same, still blue rings inside black eyes, he felt his face. "Uh…Rhan, might I ask, how did your eyes become like that" Rhan was still in shock he only said.

"Thank you…father" he said to himself, "Thank you" he whispered, he stood up tall, and clenched his fists.

"Ventress…if we are to defeat dooku we must unite" he said turning, "I think I could do that" she said arms crossed.

He turned to Obi-wan, "Master Kenobi" he said toward him, "Like my father before me…." He kneeled, "Train me" he looked up locking eyes, Rhans dark blue and black ones with Obi-wans confused ones.

"Train me…as a Jedi"


	7. Old Memories and Old Friends

"I…will not" Kenobi said, cutting himself off in the middle, This made Rhans serious face show one of desperation.

"But…but why" he asked, Ventress looked at Kenobi, "It is impossible, not only have you killed a Jedi, you have war with the Republic, but I cannot even feel the slightest bit of the force within you…".

Rhan looked at him afraid, true fear gripping his heart "P…please" Rhan begged, this time on all fours "I know I've made mistakes, I've…done terrible things, unforgivable things".

Ventress watched Rhan gruvel, "Have some self-respect Jerry" she said to him, "P-please" he stuttered fighting back his emotions.

"Do not forsake me….please…I-I" he held up both his hands together "I beg you" he said, Obi-wan shook his head and sighed.

"I am sorry…I cannot" Kenobi said with remorse, "Forgive me Jekon" Kenobi added before returning to the captain's chair.

Rhans arms fell limp, he just looked at the floor "I..I..I..uuuuh" he fell flat on his face onto the floor, out cold, Ventress looked at Kenobi then back at Rhan then back to Kenobi.

"I would expect this thing from Skywalker Kenobi" she whispered to him, "But you Kenobi", Kenobi had both his hands together "Believe me it wasn't easy for me either".

"And if it was Anakin" Kenobi stood "He would rather kill him than look at him", Ventress nodded.

Ventress went over to Rhan, "I sense you are worried" Kenobi said aloud "A few cycles ago, I was ready to give up the outside world, and stay with my family" she said making Obi-wan turn.

"The witches of Dathomir" he added, she nodded "Mother Tailsan, told me I had to end all ties with my old life…and I made my peace with Jeko-…with Rhan" she said feeling his messy hair it had grown long and unkept.

"By the time he had left, he had returned and so did Grievous and his armies" she said the last with venom in her words.

Kenobi, had already figured out what had transpired on Dathomir "He could have fled, he could have left me to die… but he stayed" she said seeing the unconscious Rhan.

"But I thought you two were enemies" Kenobi asked, extending his hand while he sat, she looked back "We were…and maybe will be again" she answered.

"He looks so much like him" Ventress said, out of nowhere "Who?" Kenobi asked, "His father"

THE PAST

"Padawan, to me" Ky Narec said, the tattooed, brown haired man said to a young Dathomir girl, as they both deflected bolts from multiple enemies.

"Yes Master" she answered deflecting bolts, the girl sliced across the chest of somebody, and round house kicked them away.

"Asajj, BEHIND YOU" her master shouted, as a blaster bolt hit her in the back, "YAY" she yelped at the pain, the assailant aimed his sniper at her, "U" a brown boot made contact with the attackers face and a golden blade appeared.

Before she passed out

Later

"Master…what happened" the young Ventress asked, looking at her masters face as she rose from a matt, he smiled "Easy, Padawan" he said putting a hand on her shoulder,

Her back had been bandaged, "Rest easy, girl, you will be fine" a knew man appeared he was fair skinned blonde and wore tan and dark robes; he had a long pony tail, too.

"Asajj, I'd like to introduce my, old friend, Lhan Jerry, newly appointed Jedi from what I've heard" Narec said as Lhan laughed.

Asajj tried to stand, "So you finally took a padawan…the council won't believe it…" he said shrugging, "Stars, I see her and I don't even belive it" Lhan made Narec smirk.

Asajj, stood this time, "Padawan Asajj Ventress, it's nice to meet you" Lhan shook her hand, "Pleasure's all mine" he said.

Vocies were heard outside, "They will soon return" Narec said, heading toward the door. "Master?" Asajj said worried, "Do not fear, I Will return, Lhan".

The Jedi, nodded "Way ahead of you old friend".

PRESENT

"By the time my Master had returned, Rhans father had told me of his wife…and the future he wanted" Ventress finished her story.

Kenobi, sighed, "Ky Narec…I had only made is acquaintance once" Kenobi answered her.

Ventress stood, "Set a course for the nearest colony, let us at least give him a place to live in peace", Kenobi entered in some coordinates "What about you and him taking down dooku".

Ventress shook her head "I changed my mind...and it wasn't easy"

A DARKNED ROOM

"Ugggg" Rhan sat up on a warm bed, he felt his head with his mechanical hand, "Rest young one", Rhan came face to face with a Torgruta, with purple skin and a green and white Lekku.

The room Rhan was in was dark room, the furniture was similar to all of it, "Where…where am I" he asked.

"Safe" the woman said, Rhan made himself fall out of the bed, the torgruta went over to him "You must rest-" "GET AWAY FROM ME" he said shoving her away.

He went over to the window, "What…Kiros" he said, looked at the colony, of pacifists, all the sail like houses colorful in their design.

Torgruta walked the grassy streets below the window "How did I get here" he saw the woman picking up some things Rhan had knocked over.

Rhan walked over to her, and started to help pick up "I'm sorry, My anger…got to me" he stood up and held out her hand, helping her up.

"It is nothing" she said, putting the things on a table in the corner "My name is Trao" the woman said to him.

"…" Rhan was silent, "A jedi brought you here, asked us to care for you" she added, Rhan was given a, brown vest, it was lined with dark green, Rhan tighed a piece of cloth around his waist to tighten the vest, it went down about half way near his butt.

"Come, the Governor would like to meet with you" she said, opening the door.

LATER

Rhan entered the office of the Governor, the elder Torgruta from the Slave auxtions on Zygurriea. Rhan stopped when he saw him, then continued "Ah, welcome my boy" he said in a old soft voice.

"Uh…sir not to be rude…but why am I hear" Rhan asked, him, the Governor stood, "Have you ever walked in our city" he asked, Rhan gave a nod, "I came here once".

This got the governors attention, "When I lived a different life" he added, "That is what I wish to discuss", the Governor motioned to a chair "Please sit".

Rhan did "Here on our world, everyone has taken a vow of none violence" Rhan lowered his head worried he'd be recognized.

"We wished to remain neutral in this war, but it did come" he said sitting feeling his wrists, "We we're enslaved for a time being".

"Thankfully" he looked up to the sky, were the small outline of a space station could be seen.

"We have friends among the stars", Rhan looked up at the station, obviously republic. "D-does the republic, have troops here" Rhan asked.

"No… they have agreed to not interfere with our ways of life" the Governor answered, "Oh, I almost forgot" this caught Rhan off guard.

"May I ask for your name" Rhan was about to speak, but nothing came out, "I…I…" he smirked, "I've completely forgotten my name" he started laughing.

"I've been alone for so long, that I've completely forgotten what my real name is" this made the Governor now the one surprised, he watched as Rhan ruffled his hair with his mechanical hand.

"I take it…." He leaned in "You live a life of many struggles" Rhan stopped snickering, "Yes…I once tried to leave it behind".

The governor put his hand together and put his lip to his fingers "And I take it… you were unsuccessful", Rhan nodded.

"When my people and I were, enslaved, a young jedi came to our aid" he began, "She was torgrutan like us" Rhan instantly knew it was Ahsoka, and looked up.

"But…as she began to save us" Rhan knew what was coming, "Another appeared" The Governor stood.

He walked over to the window; "I could tell by the way the man carried himself, that he was one dedicated to violence" Rhan hung is head in shame not seen by the Governor.

"I have often pondered, of who the warrior was" the governor continued, "Then, it came time for me to congratulate our savior" he turned around.

Rhan looked in the old man's eyes "I asked her of the warrior", Rhan was on the edge of his seat, "She told me, that she had fought him many times but…even though she did not say it" the Governor turned around.

"I knew she deeply carried about him" Rhan stood, "I..I should go", the governor gave a nod, to him, "You may stay here as long as you like".

IN THE COLONY

Rhan walked into the courtyard of the city, a golden tower stood in the middle, and waterfall encircled it.

He saw a slope leading to a landing pad, somebody bumped into him "My apologies" Rhan spun around fast, making the colonist flinch.

Rhan stopped himself, "No…I should pay more attention" he said walking away, he headed toward the landing pad, and went through the city gate onto it.

He saw a group of merchants unloading, boxes and a few droids too, Rhan walked out onto the landing pad.

He remembered when he stood there the servant of Dooku, he looked at his hands "I had all that power…" he clenched his hands into fists.

"And wasted it" he grumbled, he started to leave, but heard loud beeps and whistles, "HEY GET BACK HERE".

Rhan looked behind him, to see the dark green and red, astro droid known as I8-l6. It sped around him beeping and whistling, "I-ate…I-ATE WERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME" Rhan shouted watching the droid.

"Hey kid, that's my droid" said a merchant twi-leik, "Your droid, and who you calling kid" Rhan asked "Put a sock in it schutta" the merchant pushed him back.

"You'll regret that" Rhan shot his hand out clenched making the merchants, flinch, as they came behind the twi'leik.

They stopped dead in their tracks, but nothing happened "Pfft...BWHAHAHAHA, WHAT ARE YOU SOME LAME EXCUSE FOR A JEDI" the laughed Rhan clenched his fists in rage.

"Please gentlemen" came the voice of Trao, "This is a peaceful colony" Rhan looked at Trao, she looked at the droid "What is your price for the droid".

LATER

Trao, Rhan and the renowned I-ate, walked on some dirt road, in-between houses "You didn't have to do that" Rhan said to her.

Trao snickered "I know, but it doesn't mean you're not happy" Rhan smirked, "The governor, told me, of your hardships...".

Rhan stopped, and I-ate, looked at him "I would find it hard to live, when forgetting ones name", Rhan thought for a moment, and looked at the droid.

"I-ATE" he half shouted, "I know this is crazy, but do you remember my name" the droid made beeps and whistles in reply.

"You do?" Rhan asked happily "then spill it" Rhan asked, the droid gave a slow beep and whistle "Master…I don't think that was it" Rhan answered the droids answered.

The droid gave a sad sounding beep sequence "No… it's ok". Trao put a hand on his shoulder "You need time young one, you shall have your name once more" Trao said to him with a smile.

"Do you really honestly believe that?" he asked her, Trao smiled "Of course" her smile was warm and kind… it remind him of Ahsoka.

He looked at his prosthetic hand, gripping it "An accident?" Trao guessed, "No…" he answered, they continued to walk "Do you regret losing it" she asked.

"Not really…it was actually better that I lost my old hand and got a new one" Rhan answered half smiling.

THAT NIGHT

Rhan laid in the room, that Trao had given him, I-ate stood in the corner shut off, he looked up into the night sky, outside his window.

"I'm surrounded by hundreds of Torgurtans…but none of them are you" he said, looking at the moon, he closed his eyes.

SPACE

Ahsoka looked outside the window of the star ship she was in at the moon, the ship was a lower class frigate.

"Ahsoka" came Barris's voice, "Did you hear" she asked, "Hear what" Ahsoka asked the out of breathe Miralian "Somebody…somebody launched an attack on Dooku's castle".

Ahsoka gasped "Seriously… who…how?" she gapped at her friend, "They say, they used a burning separatist frigate to smash through the fleet, just after coming out of hyper drive" Barris answered.

"Then what" she asked her, Barris answered "Crashed the ship into Dooku's front door" she said jokingly. "Who'd be crazy enough to do that" Ahsoka asked as they walked away from the window, "Sounds like your master" Barris joked.

"Barris?" Ahsoka asked somewhat offended "Pfft haha, your right he would" Ahsoka giggled, Barris giggled too.

"About leaving, her" Barris asked about Rhans mysterious sister, "It's better if she never knew the truth" Ahsoka answered looking back out the window.

"Is it" Barris asked her, friend who was silent, Barris sighed and began to leave "Ahsoka… I know your still taking the death of Darth Jek… I mean Rhan jerry hard, but if you need somebody to talk too…I'm here".

Nothing but silence,

…

…..

"You must forget about him" the glowing figure of the daughter appeared, "Why won't you leave me alone" Ahsoka asked the daughter, "Have you not learned what comes from emotions" the daughter lectured.

"Look, people out here aren't like your crazy family" Ahsoka retaliated to her, the Daughter looked offended, "Peace my child" came an old voice.

"Father" the Daughter bowed in respect "Whoa…what are you doing here" Ahsoka asked, "There is no death" he asked her, "Their…is only the force" the father nodded.

Ahsoka looked around "Ok…you two are here…we're is the son" Ahsoka asked afraid, "I do not know….even in death I cannot sense him" the Father answered.

Ahsoka sighed a sigh of relief then stopped "Wait…is…is Rhan dead" The father looked to the daughter, and waited for a second and the daughter nodded.

"I…am afraid so" the father answered, Ahsoka stopped dead.

"P-please….leave" she asked them, the father motioned to his daughter and they vanished, Ahsoka leaned against the wall.

"hic..hic…" she got teary-eyed, and buried her head into her knees as she fell to the ground leaning on the wall.

"At…hic-you won't-hic-alone…" she said, "I…bet-hic you met-hic your dad-..finally" she began to weep


	8. Death From above REWRITTEN

**I have to admit that last chapter sucked, I'm gonna try my hardest to restore the honor of this fanfic**

**Messed up Taros name**

**This chapter was done in like a day**

**Didn't really make a lot of sense**

KIROS

Rhan awoke to the smell of something delicious, licking his nostrils; his head came up from the pillow, and I-ate, rolled over to him beeping and a whistle as usual.

"Good morning to you too" Rhan said as he sat up, he put on the ghis brown vest, over his grey pants the ones he still had, he went down stairs, walking down the steps slowly to see what it was that smelled so good.

I-ate flew down on the jets that many astro-droids had, "I see, you are awake" Rhan was caught off by Trao emerging from the other room.

"…." Rhan was silent as she smiled, "Please sit" she said, Rhan nodded anded took a seat at a table in the middle of the room, there was a dining room, a kitchen with a counter and a single door for people to enter and exit.

Rhan sat down and looked at the food, there was some bread, fruit and eggs he sat there in silence, "Why… why are you being so nice to me" Rhan asked her.

Trao took a seat next to him, she had a cup in her hand, and drank from it, "Well, when you arrived, the governor, asked me to treat you", she took another sip

Rhan thought to himself, how it was an order not a choice, "That and I volunteered after everybody else said no" she said with a smile, this got Rhans attention, "Please eat" Rhan started to eat the food slowly.

"This is…delicious" Rhan said wolfing it down, he looked around, to see a cup to wash it down, "Allow me" Trao said, as she started to pour him a glass.

As she did Rhan stared at her, she smiled as she poured it he swallowed the food "T-taro" Rhan asked, "Yes" she asked back.

Rhan took the cup, he looked at it. Trao stood and walked over to the kitchen counter "It's not poisoned if that's what you think" Rhan took a sip of the cup, as Trao spoke, "Its…just I haven't had a meal like, since I was little".

Trao, stopped what she was doing, and began to look at Rhan, "You….had no parents" she asked, Rhan was about to take another bite but stopped.

"I did…. My parents" Rhan clinched is fist, as he bowed his head "Were taken from me" he growled, "I… am sorry to hear that" she said.

Rhan, only hide his face "don't be" Rhan got up from his seat, "You…you haven't finished your food" she stuttered.

"I'm not hungry anymore" he said as he walked out of the room, back upstairs, he layed down on the bed.

"Urg" he said smashing the pillow on his face, "Why was I so rude, it's not her fault" Rhan said, as the pillow muffled his voice.

Rhan stayed there in silence, he thought of the sith, taking his power "GAH" he shot up, remembering the pain for a second, even if it was just a second, it he could still feel the scar of the pain.

He put a hand to his chest, were the sith had literally ripped out his power, he was glad there was no scar, put it didn't take away the fact that his power was gone.

He looked over at a cup on the floor, Trao had left it with him the other night in case he got thirsty, it was useless, infact it was as useless as he was now.

The more he looked at it the more he hated it, the more he hated himself, he grabbed the cup "I'M NOT USELESS" and through it at the wall, the cup shattered on the wall as it connected.

Trao could here all that was happening from down stairs, as she continued to here Rhan smashing things in his room, "ITS THAT MONSTERS FAULT" he smashed another thing.

This time, Trao heard a huge smash, "GRAAAA" he yelled, than silence "Young one" she asked, "YOUNG ONE" she yelled up, she went up the stairs.

In the corner of the room, opposite to the stairs, Rhan sat in the fettle position not moving, not speaking, almost not even breathing.

Trao, swallowed her fear, down her throat and walked over toward him, she kneeled next to the boy, and started to reach her hand out but stopped.

She then put a hand on his head "Go away" Rhan growled, "It's ok" she said to him, "Leave…me….alone" he growled again.

Rhan looked up at her, with his black and blue eyes, hidden, by his arms "You are afraid" she said to him calmly, "I'm not afraid" Rhan growled locking up.

He started to shake "I'm angry" he said, gripping his fists making them shiver, "They are not as different as you might think" she said, she started to leave.

Rhan, was only silent "I am here if you need anything" she said, as she removed her hand from his head, he sat there in silence, alone, but not in peace.

THE REPUBLIC SPACE SATION

Two clones stood in the docking bay, as a goods ship entered, carrying supplies for the base, "Why do we have to do this" one of the clones asked.

"That's what you get for sleeping in" the other said, "ALRIGHT, START UNLOADING" the same clone ordered some droids who started to enter the ship as the ramp came down.

"Alright, if you fallow us we'll pay you…HEY ANYBODY HOME" one of the clones shouted inside, it was pitch black in the ship.

One clone nudged the other, "I'm not going in there" the one who nudged him sighed, "Alright I'll.-ACK kkkk" the Clone grabbed his throat.

And out of the ship came the Masked sith lord, a red lightsaber glowing like the blood that was about to come.

"DIE YOU LITTLE" the clone shouted shooting at the sith, who merely deflected them with his hand, "Ah…ah" the clone started to back away.

But the sith, lifted him into the air, and made the clone fly towards him, he grabbed the clone by the throat, "You won't get away with this you Separatist scum" the clone said.

"No, I am no mere Separatist, you are all put pawns on a chess board" the sith said, the clone struggling, "And I" the sith moved his light saber through the clone's chest "Am the one moving the pieces".

LATER

Taro stood in her kitchen messing around with something, when the doors slid open, she turned to see "Governor Roshti" she said, acknowledging the old man, he gave a nod, and waved his hand "How, is our guest".

Her warm greeting turned sullen, "He has not left his room, all day" she said moving away from the counter, "I tried to speak with him, but he turned me away".

Governor Roshti, sighed, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know what it is you are thinking" he said, the old torgrutan, said with sadness.

"But, you must move on, this boy cannot fill the void in your life" the Governor said, gripping her shoulder, "I… I know" she gritted her teeth.

The Governor removed his hand "Your son's death was a tragedy, but know he died following his belief….our belief" he said, "And what is that, to lie down and die while the rest of the GALAXY TRAMPLES OVER US" she screamed at him.

The Governor's face grew sad "While we were in slavery, I mourned for you son" the governor went on, "Many of us did" he answered her.

He stood there for a second, looking at her back "Death comes to us all, Taro" he said, "And one day… it shall come to me" he said, he started to leave.

"Farewell Taro" he said and he left, little did they know that Rhan was listening to them the whole time, "How long do you plan on hiding yourself".

Ok so apparently she did know he was there "I… didn't mean to spy" Rhan said, "I had a son, I know when people are spying" she said, her voice emotionless.

Rhan nodded "How…did he die" Rhan asked inconsiderably, Taro bit her lip, "In… the slaver pits…, I'm sure you've learned by now we were once enslaved" Rhan nodded.

She went on "He refused to do work…he also refused to fight back…and-and…" the swallowed, down her fear of the last words "They killed him for it" she said.

Rhan nodded, in understanding, "Slaves do not fear death" Rhan said, out of nowhere, she looked at him, "Death is release for a slave, it shows there masters that, they are free" she shook her head.

"I did not want him to die" Taro said, Rhan , looked at her he could only feel even more pain, as he had played a hand in the death of her son, even though it was not his choice for them to be enslaved.

Taro started to leave the room, Rhan shook his head, "Taro…" she turned to face him, "I'm… grateful for everything you've done…truly" he said.

She looked at him, "I have only had such kindness from strangers" he continued, "I wish I could say, what needs to be said" he continued.

"But I don't know how, I know you have clothed me, feed me, and even cared for me" he stammered, she gazed at him curiously "All I can say is…I can never take the place of your son" she closed her eyes.

And nodded, "But…you have been more than a mother to me than anyone in a long time" he said, her eyes opened and she smiled, "Boy I-"

BOOOOOOM  
The ground shook with such tremendous force, "What-" Taro gasped, Rhan and her sped out of the house to see what had caused the quake.

Rhan and her looked up into the sky, to their horror "The Republic Space Station was falling" falling from the very sky.

"QUICK TO THE UNDERGROUND SHELTER" somebody shouted, then "RUN…RUN….GET OUT THE WAY" somebody bumped into Rhan.

Rhan looked around amongst all the chaos; parts of the station were smashing into the colony buildings.

"BOY, THIS WAY" Taro grabbed his hand, and started to half drag him, they ran as debry fell from the sky, and buildings crumbled from it, the space station had blocked out the sun, casting a giant shadow of doom.

It's your fault

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Rhan shouted asking Taro, "I didn't say anything" she half shouted before a building blocked their path.

"This way" she said, dragging him again.

It's your entire fault

Again "WHO SAID THAT" Rhan screamed, looking around, "Young one please"

Taro screamed at him, but Rhan was frozen, the only thing that didn't move in all the chaos was, Rhan as he saw the Sith, standing about 50 feet away.

"What is it" Taro asked him, "Run…WE HAVE TO RUN NOW" he screamed, the station was drawing closer and closer to the city.

With each second, Rhan kept gazing up at the sky, to watch the giant piece of metal smash into the city, "We have to get out of here, we have to get out of here" he repeated now the one dragging her.

A tower fell, crushing half a dozen colonists, "AAAAA" Taro screamed as another fell, she fell down by the sheer force of the building falling, "We have to keep going" Rhan said, picking her up, she stumbled to get up and so did he with all the chaos.

"no no no NO" a building, smashed into the way they came, blocking them off, "Were trapped, were trapped" Rhan said looking around.

Rhan looked up to the falling station, "NNNNOOOOOOOOO" he roared his hands to the sky as if to catch it

This is your entire fault

The voice again taunted him in his mind, he banged his fists into the ground, "Its all my fault, its all my fault" Rhan agreed with the voice.

He looked up to see the sith, standing ontop of the building, Taro finally saw him too "Who is-" but she never finished her sentence the space station finally made contact with the surface

Burying thousands of colonists and Rhan.

…

…

….

….

"Koff….koff" Rhan couldn't see anything, he felt around with his hand, to see where he was, he felt something hard, he started to move a bit.

"Uuuu, well most of the galaxy wants me dead, least the force doesn't" he said, being able to feel all his limbs, and joints, he looked over at his robotic hand, he had wondered how long he had been down there.

He tried to move the fingers, "Rrrr" he felt a shock, looks like I'll need a new one, he thought to himself.

"Oh, no Taro…Taro…TARO" he shouted in the darkness, "…" nothing, "TARO" he yelled again "…." He heard something it was faint.

"H…e…ree" he heard it again, "TARO" he shouted, trying to find out where the voice was coming from, he felt around, and found an empty spot.

He started to crawl through what he could; "Nnnn" his leg was caught, "Rrrrrr" he heard the crumble of rock as he felt his foot break free.

He kept going, he grabbed another rock, and continued to craw l with his good hand until finally, he touched a something it was soft, but he gripped it, it gripped back it was a hand.

"TARO" he screamed thinking it was her, "Yo..ung… one" she barely whispered, Rhan didn't need the force to tell him she was hurt, "Taro…..".

The darkness, had started to fade, even a few circuits from the space station had made sparks, his eyes had gotten use to the darkness he could see her, only half of her.

"T…taro" he gasped seeing that a piece of wreckage had completely smashed the lower part of her body, "I-I'm…I'm so…" he tried to say.

Rhan could feel her grip his hand, "No…no don't die….d-don't die" he said again, gasping. "This is my fault…its always my fault" he said.

Rhan could see even better now, he and her could see each other, better, she looked into her eyes, they were still open, but he could see they were fading.

He bit his lip, trying to control himself "Why… do so many good people… die because of me" he asked aloud, "First dad, than mom" he thought of his parents faces.

"Mrs. Bontari, Master Kashao, The Father, and his children, even that Jedi Master" he thought each as he spoke, "WHAT GIVES YOU PEOPLE THE RIGHT TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIVES LIKE THAT" he screamed.

Rhan gripped her hand tighter, his hand shaking, in Taros cold on "What makes me so special….I'm just a stupid worthless kid who can't do anything on his own" he spat.

Rhan could feel Taro's grip loosening, "It's be better if I never existed, none of this would have happened" he said, in the darkness.

"Huh" he felt, a tight grip on his hand, it was Taros, "Koff" Rhan could feel blood splatter on his face, taro's blood.

"D-don't say that….don't wish you were never born" she coughed up, Rhan could only watch her already pale face, as blood trickled down her lips "Y-you can't….can't say that" she stuttered on her blood.

She coughed more, "People give their lives KOFF KOFF" she spat up more blood, he heard her choke on it, "Becua-KOFF-because, they find the value in KOFF other lives".

"I don't know who those people were who have died in your life" she said, she coughed more and more, "But they would KOFF KOFF-ACK".

"They would want…" she let go his hand, and she somehow was able to move hers. "You to keep going" Rhan couldn't say anything than what could he say, "So…they didn't want too die in KOFF vain"

The rocks started to shift and rumble, "So you would have to live… in vain" she said, he could see tears and a smile, her hand it the ground with a light sound, the rock started to rumble, Rhan could hear cracking.

CRACK

"Huh" Rhan felt the ground shift underneath him, a large crack ad appeared between him and Taro's body, it started to split, he reached out to grab her hand, he caught it, but the wedge between them was grown faster than he could hold on.

His hands were slipping cause of all the blood she had coughed up "No…no" he said again and again he kept trying to hold on but then….his hand slipped, he grabbed a small bar that was sticking out of the ground, on Taro's side, he tried to hold on to it long enough to keep the rock together, but the bar just ripped out its place it was about 6 inches long.

Dust flowed in to the small opening they had, he could barely see her body as it was swallowed by the earth, and metal, he reached out trying to grab her, biting his lip so that it bled but it was useless Taro was gone.

"BLLLLAAASSSSTTTT IIIIIIIITTTTT" he shouted, he smashed his fist into the rock and heard a THOK, more rock shifted, he thought it was his turn but instead, he felt something on his head, he looked up and felt warmth.

It was light, light peering in from the surface; he looked at it the rock had parted just enough for him to see, maybe even crawl up, bewildered his mouth gapping, until he shut it.

He looked at his destroyed prostatic, how the entire hand part of it was gone, only a small metal wrist part was left, he looked at his good hand with the metal bar in it and.

"RRRRrrrr" he stabbed the metal bar into what was left of the robotic hand, "ah-AH" he stabbed the mac-shift hook into the rock, and started to crawl into the new tunnel.

"I…I can do this" he said himself, he grabbed a piece of metal, sticking out, but it broke off, he stopped himself from falling.

"I…I don't need the force…. " He started to climb; he stabbed the metal bar into more rock, "Gra" he kept going CLINK

He hit metal, and started to slide back down the chasm, "Uu, I can do uuu this" he pushed is back against the rock and metal, dust licked is face.

"Mom….dad, Master Kashao, father, Lux, Ventress, Kenobi, Ahsoka….Taro." He grabbed on to the Rock once more, this time nothing happened it stayed, "I don't know what makes me so special…or why I'm still alive" he said looking at the light as it beckoned him on.

"But nnn… I'm going … to find out" he grabbed the rock, and metal began to not just climb but rise!


	9. From Bad to Worse

**SEASON 5 FINALLY (Takes place just before the new season began)**

Rhan, awoke to the faint sound of drips of water, then it fell on his face, he had wedged himself in the rock, so he wouldn't fall.

He lifted his head so he caught the water in his mouth, he wiped his mouth with his lips, it felt good to drink something.

He looked up at the light, it was in the same position it had stayed in the entire time he had climbed the day before, "No time to stop now" he unwedged himself from the rock.

He grabbed on to the nearest rock he saw, sticking out and grabbed it with his good arm, and he pulled himself and continued to push his back against the rock.

He tried to take his mind of it, as he kept climbing hoping it would go faster, it didn't jelp, knowing he could slip at any minute didn't help either.

He grabbed another rock and with a grunt continued up, he didn't know how long it would take, but he would keep going, not matter how long, "Well…at least things couldn't get any worse"

CRACK-THOOM Lighting and thunder were heard above and shook the ground below "Of course…force wants me alive" he kept climbing as he could hear the storm growing above him.

"The force wants me to die, underground, or by a crazy sith" he kept going he felt something moist and cold on his hands, it was rain it was water and water is slippery.

"Gah" his hand slipped off the rock he grabbed but he kept himself wedged tight, "or THE FORCE WANTS ME TO DROWN UNDERGROUND IN A DISASTER, BECAUSE OF A CRAZY SITH" he screamed banging his head on the rock.

He heard crackling, from rock, and bit his lip hoping he hadn't started a mudslide, to his surprise he heard a loud thud.

He looked behind him to see, a small hold in the wall just enough for him to crawl into "It isn't a hotel, but it will have to do" he crawled in.

"Guess I'll have to wait till the rain stops" he said aloud he looked down below to see the water falling into an endless chasm.

He laid his head on the ground, and closed his eyes, it wasn't easy slipping between rock, so maybe he could straighten his back out, for a few seconds.

_THE PAST_

_ "Rhan….Rhan, c'mon wake up" a old but youthful voice said, "I don wanna" came a high pitched voice, "Up" the old voice said, and a bundle of cloth flew out of a straw bed, and onto the ground._

_ "Now, come down stairs" a man appeared above the cloth he had long blonde hair, in a ponytail, he wore a tan yellow tank-top and dark green pants with suspenders hanging by his hips._

_ From the cloth, appeared a young boy with also blonde hair, but signs of brown in it, possible leading to a full light brown color._

_ "AAUUUUU….AUuuuuuaa" the child could have only been 7 by then for his cries and snot coming from his nose "ACK- he I didn't push you to hard Rhan" as the man said trying to calm him down._

_ "DADDY HIT ME WITH THE GHOST AGAIN" the boy cried, "Shhh-shhh please I'm sorry" CRASH the sound of glass breaking was heard._

_ "Oh-no" the man called daddy said, "LHAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY" cried a womans voice as she appeared over him, "AH…, d-dear…your up early" Lhan said in fear. "Howm nay times to I have to tell you not to use the force on, my baby"_

_ Crack-crack went the womans knuckles "I'm getting my vibro-axe" she said as she walked out, from behind the little boy stuck his tongue out at his dad "YOU LITTLE-" "Little what?" came Rhans moms voice._

_ "Little bundle of joy a gift from the stars, a blessing on our house-" Lhan said as he looked out to see that his wife was gone, "Your lucky your 7" Rhans dad said, as the boy just smiled, Lhan could only smirk back at his son "Uh… why did I have kids"._

Rhan smirked at the memory, it was good knowing that he still rembered his parents, this memory brought back and even worse memory.

_ "C'mon babe leave the toddler and come with us" the patrons had surrounded Rhans mom and him, she didn't care if people saw her with her kid._

_ They sat at a table eating and drinking food also being bothered by some of the drunken patrons_

_ She drank another glass "How many times to I have to tell you" she spun around from her seat and grabbed the man's family jewels, "Gyuyyaaa" the man growled have squealed._

_ "Leave me and my kiddo alone" she twisted her hand making the drunk cringe, "What are you doing just standing there-nnn" His mom continued to tighten her gri._

_ "GET HER" he screamed and the thugs were on her, "Kiddo run"_

PRESENT

Rhan gasped he shot up "Off" he hit the roof of the small cave, and rubbed his head, He looked up to see the rain still powering into the cavern "Oh boy" he looked down to see his own reflection, the rain water had filled the entire cavern.

He thought for a moment, only a second and started to climb once more, he grabbed on to a rock, to feel it moist and wet.

He slip and landed in the water "COUGH COUGH" he gaged on water, as he tried to stay afloat, He looked up at the surface the hole, splashing with water and the flashes of lighting.

He shook his head in the water, then, he heard something, it was a beep, than multiple "I-ate…" he said.

More beeps and whistles louder this time, "DOWN HERE, I'M DOWN HERE-COUGH-COUGH WHO'S WITH YOU" the underground continued to fill with water.

He splashed, in the water with just his one hand, and his broken prostatic, rocks shifted, he could hear people outside The droid gave louder beeps and whistles confirming it was not alone.

A large rock splashed by his face "DOWN HERE" he shouted again, something splashed next to him it was more rocks, "He's down here" he heard a familiar voice, he couldn't quite place where he had heard it.

"DO…DO YOU HAVE A ROPE" he shouted up, to them Rhan looked up to see 2 figures they were "GRAB ON" the same person shouted.

A rope splashed by his face he grabbed on it "hnnn" he wrapped his arm around the rope since he only had one good hand to grasp it, "G-GOT IT"

He felt himself being raised by the rescuer or rescuers he didn't know how many were up there, He shielded his eyes as he reached the surface.

"Huh, thanks for helping me" he said Rhan, moved his arm onto something, it was metal, he climbed out helped by his rescuer.

He took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the world once more.

Then he gazed at what was once called Kiros "No…" he whispered, the once peaceful city, was now gone, covered by the very, space station that was meant to protect it.

No buildings stood, even the great Governors tower had been smashed to peace's as if a child had played with building blocks, looked the towering mountain it too had shared the fate as its city.

Half of it was smashed and had fallen onto the rubble, of Kiros "Its gone…all of its gone" he said.

Rhan fell to his knees, "It's all my fault… I brought this destruction, I cuased all this with my presence" he looked at his one good hand and his broken prostatic one.

It was fitting, his good hand was still working find still human, the other part was broken like himself, he was still alive, but unable to use himself to his full purpose.

He made his human hand clinch and his robotic one spark, his anger growing, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he roared to the sky, not just of anger but of pain for the people of Kiros who had welcomed him with open arms.

For the Governor who had welcomed him, for Taro who had fed and clothed him and even of defiance the defiance to the sith.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" his yell had echoed, for over 5 seconds, until al was silent, "I-ate" the little astro dorid nudged next to him, giving a low beep.

"How did you?" he asked until he was interrupted "It was more than willing to fine its beloved master" he heard a dark voice say, it was full of venom and most sinister.

He stood up to turn and meet his rescuers "Savage" he gasped silently, There before him stood Savage oppress, the dark warrior the son of dathomir, the monster who he saw in his vision.

Rhan looked next to himself and saw a metal pole, from the ruins he grabbed it and ran at him him "GGRRAAAAA" he swung it at Savage but found it stopping inches from Savages horned head.

"W-what" he growled, Rhan felt his body trying to move every ounce of it, wanting to brain Savage, but someone else was pulling the strings.

"So this is the might Darth Jekon" the sinister voice returned, he felt himself lifted into the air, to come face to face with him.

He the first Sith, in ages who stood before the Jedi, he who forged a double bladed lightsaber, he who vanquished numerous Jedi Masters and Crime Lords and disappearing without a trace, the sith lord known as.

"Darth…Maul" Rhan gasped, as he was levitated before the half dathomir half machine sith, "And this is the mighty Darth Jekon".

Rhan watched the sith lord "How...how did you find me" he gagged, Maul looked to I-ate "As I said it was more than willing" the droid looked at Maul and gave a loud droid scream as it opened up all its compartments like R2-D2 going wild it charged Maul, who only blew it away into a metal piece of debry,

"I-ATE...you... YOU SITH SPAWN" he roared at the sith.

Maul eyed Rhan, and Rhan examined Maul as well, "I don't remember you being a cyborg" he said, he wiggled his broken prostatic "But beggars can't be choosers am I right" he grunted it, Maul tightened his grip.

"Yes… quite right" the sith said, Rhan could tell there was wasn't just darkness in Maul, and he didn't need the force for it either.

"I have an offer for you... Jekon" he said, to Rhan, Rhan watched the Sith, as he started to take him to Savage and Mauls ship.

LATER

ON MAULS SHIP

Rhan was thrown into a wall, of crates "Now, how about that offer" Maul said with glee in his malevolent voice.

"Gah-ack" Rhan coughed trying to take in some air, "I know what happened to you, savage" Rhan turning to is attention.

To the yellow skinned warrior "Still playing the servant" he spat at the armored sith, Savage growled and walked over to him, He kicked Rhan in the stomach, then punched him in the face.

"I see you have a history" Maul said, he continued "My brother, has told me of you, of how you were an apprentice to that pretender dooku".

Rhan started to cough again, but sat up "I thought I saw a family resemblance, your both just as ugly" Savage was ready strike Rhan again.

Maul held up his hand "I see you are no fool in the ways of goading an opponent" Maul said to Rhan, "Join us, Jekon, serve as our assassin, and we shall rule this galaxy" Maul finally extending his offer.

Rhan was silent could the not sense he had no connection to the force, or were they also trying to goad him into something .

Maul and Savage waited for his answer "heh heh" it came from Rhan, "haha HAH BWAHAHAHA" he laughed, "Grrr insolent child" Savage growled.

Maul only smirked "You think us nothing more than fools Jekon" Rhan stopped laughing and shot them his nastiest glare "Fools, would be an understatement, you call yourself, but you forget the rule of two" he said.

This is what really ticked of Maul, he lifted is hand slowly and made rhan gag, as his feet were dangling in the air, "You dare make a mockery of me" his voice it was dark and as evil as the son.

"I was once apprenticed to the most powerful being in the galaxy, defeated, and cast aside like a rag doll" Rhan clenched his throat, and looked at him.

"So-ack-was I" Rhan said, they dropped him Rhan coughed "Then we understand each other" Savage said, looking at Rhan.

Rhan only gritted his teeth "You shall serve us in the shadows, conspire with our enemies, make them trust you, and then…" Maul finished.

Rhan was silent "Brother, I must know why do we need him, he is nothing compared to our strength" Savage protested.

"PATIENCE…." Maul roared, "Savage" he said suppressing his rage, "Come, Jekon" Rhan was lifted by Maul, so he landed on his feet.

Rhan clutched his right side with his good hand, The entered the cockpit, to see "A junkyard" Rhan said, seeing the small planet or moon.

"Lotho Minor" Maul said, "Brother" Savage asked "Why have we returned here" Maul looked behind him his arms behind his back.

"To show this insolent child" he growled his last part, "What it means to be forgotten"

ON LOTHO MINOR

Maul walked out onto the junkyard world of Lotho Minor, the acid rain was gone for now, Savage dragging Rhan by his neck.

"You have two options Jekon" Maul said, Savage dragged him across the ground of dirt and junk, until he lifted Rhan by the neck over a deep chasm so dark it you couldn't see the bottom.

"Join us…or suffer…as I have suffered alone, cold" Maul growled Rhan seeing his anger rising in his face and in his voice, "To be forgotten even by yourself".

"I've already forgotten my original name" Rhan growled, "You surprise me boy" Maul said calmly

Rhan growled, at him but Savage tightened his grip on his neck, "I find it a mystery to me how someone of your age became a Darth so quickly" Maul said.

"Tell me…what makes you so special" Savage asked he walked over to Rhan and extended himself with his robotic legs making him taller and waited for Rhans answer "I wish I knew" Rhan spat at him.

"PO-TOO" he spit a wad of saliva into Mauls face, he whipped it away "Savage" Maul asked his brother, Rhan looked to Savage.

"I..ur..I saved your life" Rhan growled, at him Savage gapped at Rhan, they both remembered how Rhan had jumped in-between Savage and Dooku giving Savage enough time to attack them all.

"And now" Savage said, giving a glare "I shall end yours" he let go of Rhans neck, and Rhan fell down the chasm, into the darkness once more.

Maul looked at his brother "I saved your life…and now I shall end yours" he quoted them thinking it over "I must say well down, brother" Savage looked at hi brother.

"Really I thought it was a bit over the top" Savage answered, Maul smiled he then looked down into the Darkness, expecting to see Rhan.

"Brother" Savage said, "Will he survive" he asked Maul, "Do you know what is down their brother" Maul asked.

"I… do not know brother" he asked maul? The sith lord smiled at his brother "…Nothing" he said he started to return to the ship.

"Nothing?" Savage said following, "Nothing, but himself, and and that is all he needs to destroy himself" they entered the ship, and left the junkyard world.

But it may now become a graveyard


	10. Under

LOTHO MINOR

"Aaaaa" Rhan groaned as he sat up, he looked up to see where he was, he was defiantly below ground, because he saw a tunnel of junk.

He stood, only to fall once more, he looked at his left leg, and tried to move it "Gah" he hissed, feeling the pain in it.

"Looks like, I'm not climbing out" he said aloud, his voice echoing, something boomed up above, Rhan thought it was thunder, something was above him but what.

Rhan tried to stand, by supporting himself on the wall of the tunnel, he looked witch way to go, left or right, again, than again.

Rhan gazed forward, and started limping that way.

The tunnels were dark, but soon Rhans eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw more easily. Littered across the cavern floor was machinery.

Pipes, data pads, everything that a person could imagine, all thrown away.

Rhan had been walking for what seemed like hours, he had no idea of how much time ahd passes since he had been dropped down the cave.

He sat down, deciding to rest, he had supported himself on the wall the entire time, to easy the pain on his left leg, Rhan couldn't tell it it was broken, or just sprained.

He sighed as he let his body sink to the ground, wondering to himself "Great job… Jekon" he insulted himself.

"The first chance you get to not get thrown underground and you make stupid comments like a washed up comedian" he heard the echos of comedian, comedian, comedian.

"Shut up" he said to the ehco, he sighed what did he know, he wasn't a comedian, he was once a sith…a Darth, all the power, and now he was just a crippled.

"First day alone, and I'm already talking to myself" Rhan closed his eyes, and let himself fall into a deep rest.

LATER

Rhan, opened his eyes, he yawned and stretched, he sat there, trying to figure out if he should continue one or just stay and rest more.

He sighed, and looked at the ground, and leaned his head on his arms as he drew his right leg up, looking at the ground.

His eyes fiercened and his eyebrows knotted his human curled into a fist and he stood up.

'No…I won't let them win'. He continued, he grabbed onto the wall, and started to limp more, as he hopped down the hall of.

He looked at all the machinery, a few droids stuck out of the wall. He pushed som outlet wires out of the way as the dangled from the ceiling of the cave like vines.

SERENO

Dooku, looked outside his window as he often does, when he is thinking, the droids had finished the reconstruction and removal of the debry that Rhan has caused in their dual.

"You summoned me, milord" General Grevious, stood behind him, his two magna guards flanking him, "Indeed, General" the old man said to the cyborg.

"You are yet to identify your attacker" Grevious, gurgled from his voice box, the old sith, turned "Publically, it was an attack by the Republic, that is what you and I shall say, privately…it was Jerry" Dooku growled the last part as he took a seat at his desk.

"He lives?" Grevious, asked Dooku nodded "And what of this new alley you speak of" the droid general asked, another question.

Dooku sighed an angry sigh "He continues to defy me, but…he had been keeping Jerry at bay, and perhaps the rest of the jedi" Dooku leaned in thinking over the idea.

"Do not misunderstand my intentions count, I have no love for your war or politics", the Mysterious sith, appeared from behind Dooku's chair, Grevious Magana guards activated their staffs, ready to attack.

Dooku spun around shocked "How did you get in here" he demanded, "It is of no concern" he said, walking around the desk, "Is he dead, is that miserable excuse for a boy finally dead" Dooku asked eager for the answer.

"He must be, with the destruction of Kiros, no one could have survived that much destruction" Grevious said clenching his fist.

The Sith eyed, Grevious "General Grevious, the famed Droid General" he said approaching, he motioned to the droids waist.

"I see you have many.." Grevious looked at many of his lightsabers "Trophies" the sith finished, "And one day I shall claim yours" Grevious said, stepping foreward, this got the sith attention.

"That is a day, you only see, in your dreams…" he stopped and thought for a moment "Do droids even have dreams" he asked the General sarcastically.

"Care to test your power…fool" Grievous, drew 4 sabers with his four arms, the sith didn't move "….Perhaps another time" the sith said, as he started to walk to the door.

Only to be stopped by the Magana guards, the masked man stood there his hands behind his back, he gazed back at Grevious, "Are you a coward" he demanded.

"Enough, General" Dooku said, "You may go" Dooku said, to the sith, the Magana guards let the sith pass.

As the sith left the room, "You disappoint my Grevious" Dooku said leaning over his head hanging his head "He is no mere, sith" Grevious only growled as he returned is trophies to his hips.

"He…is something far worse"

LOTHO MINOR

SPLASH

Rhan fell into a puttle of….of something, "KOFF KOFF" he gaged on the liquid, and heard only the echos of the splash and his coughs.

"Pfft, pot" he spat out some other stuff, he stopped spitting it out, he hadn't eaten in a long time, or had anything to drink and this was the only liquid around it could be water, in fact he had walked for such a long time he couldn't even remember if it was day or night.

He looked at his reflection, his hair was long and greasy, and he leaned down ready to drink, it until he smashed his face in the puddle and quickly started to drink it.

"GULP-GULP-GULP-rrr" he grabbed his throat, as his mouth filled with something, until he threw up, all of what he had just swallowed, he coughed more on the ground.

He spat up the vomit out of his mouth, he whipped away what was left of it with his arm, and Rhan once more looked at his reflection in the water.

He hit with his hand, and got up again, he decided he would rest again.

LATER WHO KNOWS WHEN

Rhan once more struggled to awaken from his slumber, this time, he looked at his leg, he had to fix it, he reached down, and started to feel the bone, if Rhan was right, he would have to twist it just

"GArrrrr" Right for it to go into place. Rhan felt the pops and cracks as easily as he heard them, then once more "mmmmrrrrr" he gritted his teeth.

He tried to stand, this time he was successful, all he had was a limp, in his walk, Rhan sighed, he took a deep breath and tried to walk.

He winced as his foot took a step hoping it wouldn't break, he gave a sigh of relief, and started to walk "Well, it seems you aren't quite dead….yet" came a maniacal voice.

It was like a whisper but Rhan heard it a clear as ever, he stopped and looked around "What is it about you that makes you fight on" it said again.

Rhan looked behind him, trying to place were the voice was coming from "Who's there" he asked, waiting for the Voice do identify itself.

"I mean really, what are you living for now, no home, no family, not even a name" it mocked him, Rhan looked forward this time, he looked behind than in front he started to run.

It was more of a running limp with his bad leg, "Running again, of course you are, when things get to tough you run" he said close behind.

He kept going, his pace quickening "But what happens when you don't have anywhere else to run, what will happen" it cried to him as he came to a fork in the caves, "Who…who are you" Rhan asked.

"What will you do" it asked quickly and loudly, "LEAVE ME ALONE" he took the tunnel to the left and ran down its his hands on his head trying to block out the voice.

"Will you beg for your life, grovel on your knees" Rhan kept his speed, increasing as he went on, he shot his arms foreword "STOP" Rhan roared, as the voice began to laugh

HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAA

The laughing grew louder and louder, with each step he took, pouring into his ears, he dashed down the junk tunnels, going deeper and deeper until he came to a four way tunnel section"STOP LAUGHING" Rhan screamed.

"Oh, here were are again, you come face to a face with a choice" the voice said, Rhan could only see the 3 new hall ways mocking him, "Is this some kind of maze" he asked

The voice snickered "Life's a maze boy; you don't know which way to go" Rhan only looked around as if feeling a shadow fallow him, "So, what are going to, pick blindly, turn back, flip a coin, HAHHAHAHA"

The Laughter was deafening, Rhan looked at all the corridors trying to figure out where the voice was coming, Rhan placed his hands over his ears trying to drown it out.

"Please….stop" he begged, Rhan sank to the ground, and curled up into the fettle position "Is this what it's like…alone" he asked the voice hoping it would answer.

"….Yes" it said to him, Rhan stayed curled up, hiding his head in his knees "W…whats happening to me" he asked again, hoping somebody would give him answers even the voice "You are…breaking and it is most amusing to watch" it insulted him.

Rhan didn't move he only tried to curl up more "I…I don't know what to do" he asked the voice, "Your pathetic, you know that" the voice said again.

Rhan was silent, "You had all that power, and you could have done anything you wanted with it" it said to Rhan, the voice went on, "But what did you do, you wasted it on breaking a few droids and failing to kill the one man whom you despise for pretty much no reason" this go Rhans attention.

"SHUT UP" He shut up, he grabbed am metal pole swinging it around hoping to hit something "SHOW YOURSELF" "I think thats a stupid question" the voice said.

"Over here" it taunted Rhan swung again "Nope this way" he swung it again "GET OUT OF MY HEEEAAAADDD"

"You don't even deserve to exist" it say'd to him, Rhan was silent "No, you don't exist, you don't exist" it chimed "Is that what you're thinking".

"You're pathetic… Jus pathetic" Rhan grumbled something under his breath "What was that" the voice said.

"I'm afraid" he said, the voice was silent "Afraid of what, of the sith, of Dooku, of what?" it asked, "I am afraid…" he tried to finish it.

"I'm afraid to die" he said, "I don't want to die" he added, "Death comes to us all, boy but we decide when".

Rhan closed his eyes, not wanting to listen, before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep, something taped of the floor.

Two small metal feet appeared, and dragged Rhan away.

LATER

"Uuhhh" Rhan moaned, he felt the back of his head, on something soft, it was a pillow, "Easy, meatbag" came a wiry old voice.

Rhan opened his eyes, he was in a hut, "Am I…" he asked "Still under the land, yes" it said, Rhan looked to who was talking, he could hear a fire crackling, he looked over to see a hunched over figure.

"Who are you" he asked, he the shack was meta, and domed, Rhan started to sit up, it had a low ceiling, it was dark, he looked at the person by the fire, they leaned on a small cane, were short covered in a grey cloth, he also noticed metal legs.

"What are you" he turned around to reveal no face, it was metal, with a yellow set of eyes, "A droid" Rhan said, "We prefer cyberscavngers" it said, Rhan could see it walked with a crutch.

"Where…where am I" he asked, the droid man limped around Rhan saw a metal pot over the fire "Grub first, questions later" it said, it handed Rhan a bowl and a spoon. With both his hands, what.

"My hand…its fixed" a droids hand was attached to Rhans arm, along with his human hand the other.

"Yes, It was the least I could do" he said to Rhan, "Thank you" Rhan repiled

Rhan dipped his spoon in the grub and tasted it, "BLEK-…what is this stuff" Rhan asked, spitting it and gagging, "Eat up, you were half dead when I found you" it said to him.

"Where….did you find me, and you still haven't told me your name" the cyber shrimp looked over at him, "Well to answer the second question" it said.

"My name is Gear, and the first I fallowed you" he said, Rhan looked at Gear, "You…fallowed me, I thought nothing lived here?" The droid, called Gear moved to a metal piece in the shape of an oval.

"What is your name" he asked him, "I… I can't remember" Rhan said.

The droid looked at him "When those two horned men returned, we has assume they would kill us" Gear

He pushed it open with his cane, and light poured in, "Whoa" Rhan said, they walked out Rhan to "Behold, the true Lotho Minor" Gear said.

It was an entire city, underground the dumped shaped houses dotted the floor, while metal catacombs hung from the ceiling, with windows in them, and catwalks connected with bridges. Droid machines dragged boxes and other things.

Other things like Gear dotted the ground, many of them held metal staff like spears, tunnels could be seen, Rhan wondered if they led to more of the city or just caves "So they cave I was in it was" Gear laughed.

"One of our many" Giro said, "So, Lotho Minor isn't just one big Junkyard" Rhan asked, the droid nodded "Most of the galaxy doesn't know of us, and that's the way we like it" he said to Rhan.

Rhan saw many of the droid like people with spears eyeing him "Forgive them, we are weary of strangers" Rhan nodded "it's okay".

"There is someone I would like you to meat" Gear said to him, as they started to walk, Rhan saw a holo-terminal.

"You have holo's hear" Rhan asked, pointing over to a holo broadcast, "Ah, we are not deaf to the problems of this galaxy, the war is of great debate of our people" Rhan looked down to the metal dwarf.

"Debate" Rhan asked him? Gear gazed up at Rhan "Yes, some say we should join the fight, but then they ask, to whom we should swear allegiance".

"Let us see, on who wins" Gear said, they walked over to the terminal wear a woman was broadcasting "War continues to plague the outer rim, with the secession of Onderon" Rhan watched as many onlookers gazed at him.

"Insurgency, grows on the planet" Rhan started to lose interest "Lux Bontari son of the former Senator Mina Bontari" Rhan spun around to see a picture of Lux.

"You know this meatbag" Gear asked, "He's an old friend, at least he has something to fight for" they left as the machine turned off.

"Really, what?" Gear asked "Yes, Onderon was once his home" Rhan answered "And what do you fight for" Rhan stopped, Rhan remembered the voice.

Gear looked back "Yes?" he asked "When you were fallowing me, did you hear a voice" Rhan asked, the droid nodded "Only yours, you seemed that you were having an argument with yourself, much like the horned man" Rhan looked at him.

"Horned Man? As in Darth Maul" Rhan asked him, "If that is his name yes" Gear said.

Gear continued as Rhan fallowed him "I found you in the same tunnel we found him, you went the opposite direction he went" he tapped his can on his chest.

"Did…did I go crazy" Rhan asked, "I assumed you did, and left you, like I did the horned man" Gear answered him, "I thought I could help the horned one, save him from his madness, some people cannot be healed".

"What happened to him" Rhan asked, "He became a monster, killed anything he saw, with claws and his fangs, you would have shared that fate if I had not brought you hear".

Rhan was didn't say anything to that, but he nodded to it, "So who did you want me to meat".

LATER

"I'm telling you, I am the son of king" said a boy around Rhans age, "Ugh" Rhan said, he knew that voice "You know this dog" a guard said.

Rhan and Gear and a few others like gear stood in a hall with cages Gear had told him it was the city's jail.

"Yes" Rhan said, "Please let me out" the boy begged behind the cage, "Looks like I got to rescue you again Han" he said to Han solo, the boy from the citadel.

Han looked at him, his hair was messy and his clothes as well "Do I know you"? Rhan shook his head "You know the citadel…" Han looked at him blankly.

"Tinhead" Rhan finally said, "WHOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he screamed, "I…Ran into a little trouble" he thought about what Maul and Savage were doing probably destroying a fleet.

"Where your lazer stick" han asked, "I… Lost it, along with the force" he said sullen "Well, that's schutta for you"

"Well…I don't suppose…you know" Han said, Rhan smirked and shook his head "He was found snooping around our homes" the guard said.

Rhan laughed and scratched his head with the droid hand "Let him out, he's harmless" Rhan said.

The cell opened and out walked Han, "Well, thanks for the help Tinhead, so where my ship" Han asked the cyber men.

"Oh, that we melted it down into scrap" Han's smile faded, as Rhans widened, "This is a rough day for you ain't it" Rhan added.

"Oh, shut it" Han said, his head bowed. "Do, not be diswayed we have many wreckage from ships, you could build a new one" Gear said to him.

"Ugh, I'll get started" Han said following the guard, Rhan rolled his eyes "Need some help" Rhan said, fallowing.

"If it is a ship your require, we have one" Rhan looked down at Gear "You do?" he asked "It does" Han asked, Gear nodded.

GEARS 'SHIP'

Han and Rhan, along with Gear stood in front of a star ship, what was left of it, "Well its… corellian" Rhan said "Corellian yes" Han said "BUT IT'S A PILE OF JUNK" Han said kicking it.

The circular shaped ship was broken down, part of the haul was missing the, the cockpit was square the ramp was down, and looked broken, the glass on the cockpit was also smashed, the paint was completely faded, parts of the ship stuck out wildly

The More Rhan looked at it the more he recognized it "Han…do you know what ship this is" Rhan asked, Han, "Don't tell me, it's a magical jedi ship" Han said sarcastically.

"Han…" Rhan said "That's exactly what it is", he said Rhan walked up to it, and placed a hand on the ship he turned around "This ship, was once owned by the greatest Jedi ever known, his name Revan".

"Who?" Han asked, Gear nodded "The Legend of Revan is known even by my people" he said, "So what's it got do with this ship" Han asked, Rhan turned around.

"This is no mere ship, IT'S THE EBON HAWK" Rhan cried.


	11. The Endless Abyss

ONDERON ISIS

Lux walked through the city, the numerous people walking past him didn't give him a second glance. "Bonteri, we need to talk" came a voice, "Saul" the rebel was walking toward him.

"I told you, for us to split up" he said to him, "You said your Jedi friend would show up, but instead" his scowl vanished into a smile "You brought us 3, not bad" he said punching him in the shoulder playfully.

The senator/rebel felt his shoulder "They weren't who I was originally planning to have come, but I'm glad they're here none the less" Lux said.

"Well, I think it would have been nice having their leaders second in command" Saul said, Lux nodded "I only wish I knew what's happened to him" Lux said walking away "What was his name any way, Jedak, Jekro…Jekon that was it right" Saul said while Lux walked away.

"No, it was Jerry, Rhan Jerry"

LOTHO MINOR

Han and Rhan stood their looking at the Ebon Hawk "So, if what you're saying is true, you think we can get this running again" Rhan asked Han, Han nodded.

"Its Correlian, and correlians's are known for their star ships" Han answered, "But is it also true this was once, Revans ship" Gear, appeared behind them, Rhan was the one to say "Yes".

"Whatever happened to this Revan guy" Han asked him, "Revan was once a Jedi, he nearly conquered the Republic then saved it, legend has it when he died he was both Sith and Jedi" Rhan summed it up pretty well.

"So, like you" Han said bluntly "What?" Rhan asked, "Well, from what I've heard only bad jedi can use the shocky thing you did at the prison, but you seemed to hanging out with the Republic" Han said, Rhan crossed his arms.

"By the way, how are things with sweat cheeks" Rhan looked at him "Who?" he asked Han laughed "Ya'know the Jedi intern, the torgrutan" he Rhan thought instantly about Ahsoka, he hadn't thought of her ever since Naboo.

"She's probably forgotten about me completely" Rhan answered, wondering what she was doing now, Han nodded "Woman am I right".

Rhan smiled at his friend, "Han, if you can get this thing working, I will personally make it so you marry a princess" Han laughed at the feet.

"Here we are laughing at the impossible" Han smiled "Is it possible, if we could help" both of them had forgotten about Gear, and turned around "Uh…yeah" they both said behind them was Gear and about 100 of his people all of them holding tools.

Han smiled and stepped forward "ALRIGHT LETS GET TO WORK" he started yelling commands about the parts he needed.

Han looked back at the ship, he looked into the entrance of it, there was, there was something in there, Rhan could see it, it was…it was.

"Are you alright" Rhan spun around sweating to see Gear, "It… Its nothing" he said he started to leave, "She only wants to talk" he said.

Rhan stopped in his tracks as the bustiling of the underground city continued and Hans ordering around continued.

"You saw it to…. The woman" Rhan whispered, Gear was silent, "You told you had lost the force…you merely have gone deaf to it" Rhan nodded.

"I am deaf and blind to it, I don't know how to get it back" Rhan said to him, Gear sighed and walked over to him with his cane "When deciding for the future" he pointed to the Ebon Hawk.

"It is best to look to the past for guidance" Rhan didn't take his eyes off the ship, "Let me guess, what's in there is only what I take with me" he said darkly to Gear.

"Who told you such things" Gear asked as Rhan started walking toward the ship, "A prodigal Knight" he said entering the ship.

Rhan looked inside the dark ship, pipes hung from the ceiling so did cords, parts of the floor were missing as well.

The boy stood up inside, there were three door ways for him to go through, the one to his right though was blocked by parts of the ship, he took the one on his left, it was a square like room, with bunks cut out of the walls, a pipe had fallen from the ceiling impaling itself on the floor.

He left that room and Rhan went into one that was in front of the entrance it was more of a curved room like a triangle, Rhan looked to his right there was a desk of some type with tools covering it, to his right front looked like construction things bars lining the ships inner haul as if somebody was trying to repair it.

There was even a broken down speeder in it, he saw the exit out of the room, and a few crates littering the floor after going over then and under a pipe, he saw what he figures was the engine room, to his right, and too his left was a open hall leading into a man room.

He walked down the hall and saw some ladders probably leading to turrets for the ship, ad he entered the main room he saw chairs surrounding a table.

He then noticed there was another room to his left he turned his head slowly, "By the stars". It was the ships medbay, and on the bed, laid a body. Rhan walked up to the corpse, he leaned over it afraid to touch it.

It was covered in a robe, a jedi's robe he put his hand on it and "GAAA" a skull flashed in his face it was nothing but a skeleton, and he took a moment to catch his breath.

He looked more at the skeletal heap, and he saw something in its hand it was a small cube Rhan reached for it for a better look, he was hesitant again.

He looked at the body's skull "Please forgive me, for disturbing your rest, but I have to know who you were" he took out the cube and it was a small holocron old ones he had read about.

Rhan pressed a button on it and the box came to life and a life size holo appeared, it was a woman and the blue hugh, of the holo was static.

"We…we failed" she said she clutched her side, "To whoever finds this….*COUGH COUGH*" she was quite so was Rhan.

"My name…is Meetra Surik… but his history knows me as the exile" more coughing she leaned on the bed, were the skeleton was, and coughed more.

"If somebody has found this I am the body before you, I do not know what has happened to..COUGH COUGH…Revan" she said this got Rhans attention.

She fell onto the bed "I leave this to whoever finds this, for you must truly be guided with the force to have found me" Rhan watched the holo as it had more static, "At the edge of this ship, inside the storage room there is a box open it" she said there was more static and coughing.

"All your answers you have sought…put it on… all shall be revealed" the holo fell dead as the person who had taken it.

Rhan gazed at the lifeless body of Meetra Surik, of a jedi "Forgive me, wise one…" he put the holo in ontop of the cloth.

Then put both skeletal hands on her chest over to cube "Rest in peace".

LATER

Rhan walked into the storage room and just like she said there was a lone crate, the man moved slowly too it, a light flickered above it shutting off and on.

He leaned down in front of it, when he leaned over it a click sounded, along with dust shooting out of the box the clinks of gears echoed through the silent ship, until a final locking sound was heard.

The box opened with a ssshhhhh, and he was silent as the ship, took a deep breath and leaned over to see what was inside.

His breathing grew heavier as he reached in and lifted a bundle of cloth out of the box, it was light, he started to unwrap the bundle.

"Unbelievable" Rhan said as he removed the final piece of cloth, in his hands was a helmet, it was a dark grey, with a red brown like T on the front, the bottom part of the T was wider than the top and a visor wrapped around it.

"Revans Mask" Rhan said, to himself, "Put it on…" Rhan repeated the holo he turned around to the hole were his head would slip in.

He was slow as he moved his head into the helmet "And all" the helmet passed his face "Shall be revealed… but what" he said as he the helmet slid onto his head.

OUTSIDE THE EBON HAWK

"I need a crane, to get this thing out and…HEY OLD MAN" Han shouted to Gear as he talked to some locals "Yes" Gear said walking up to Han on his crutch.

"Where's ol'tinhead" He asked the machine creature "Inside" he said pointing to the ship "Why?" Han asked, "To find answers I believe".

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rhan scream could be heard outside the sip "I think something found him though" they both took off toward the ship.

Han easily got a head quickly and bounced into the ship "GRAAAAAA" Rhan yelled once more "WHERE ARE YOU" Han asked loudly.

"GRAAAA" He heard in coming from a different room "Works for me" the spacer said running into the storage room, to see Rhan on the ground.

"This is no time to be playing dress..WHOA" Han saw the mask right in his face as Rhan lunged at him, "What's wrong" Han asked him grabbing ahold of Rhan, "GET IT OFF ME" Rhan yelled Han tried to pull the helmet off.

"Rrrrrr…rrrr…Either this is really tight, or you have a huge head" Han said trying to yank it off, "GA" Han's hands slipped and both of the boys fell back, Han saw a pipe behind Rhan as he stumbled "He look out".

GONK

The metal helmet hit the floor after Rhan tripped on the pipe "Hey…hey Tinhead you OK" Han asked as he saw Rhan on the ground moaning.

Han stood up and looked at him "Hey" he haunched down over him, and tapped on Revans mask "Wake up"

SOMEPLACE DARK

Rhan stood in a cloudy fog, "Where…where am I" Rhan asked "Where is only a form of saying what in this case" came an old voice.

Rhan turned around, their stood Revan, not like the last time, His robes were darker and he wore armor as well as his mask "Your….Darth Revan" Rhan said.

Darth Revan nodded "I met you before… on Dantooine" the sith lord snickered behind his dark mask, a gust of wind from the fog made his dark cape and tunic blow.

"You met only a fraction of my spirit" he said to him, "Oh, I thought you were just making a fashion change" Rhan joked the sith snickered then shot his hand out and lifted Rhan into the air.

"Your constant remarks of meaningless when you have no backbone to back it" Darth Revan said holding Rhan in the air.

Rhan was stuck the air in this strange place "What is all this" he asked, "Consider it an Abyss…" the dark spirit said, he dropped Rhan "The Endless Abyss, a place for we…the fallen"

UNDERGROUND CITY

Han and Gear stood in Gears home, Rhan laid on the bed he was laid in when they first brought him here, "Blasted thing won't come off" Han said to him.

"If I am correct, I think this is matter out of our hand" Gear said Han raised an eyebrow and cocked is head while folding his arms "Really" he said, Gear walked over to Rhan and tapped on the helmet.

"He is some state of hibernation of sort" Gear said thinking, "This is ridiculous, Tinhead gets to take a nap, while I'm stuck with all the work" he started to leave the hut.

"Just call me when he's awake so I can knock him out again" Han said leaving, Gear, looked back at Rhan, more at Revans mask, that he wore.

Gear placed a metal hand on the mask "You cannot rest now boy, your journey hasn't ended yet"

ENDLESS ABYSS

Rhan stood up to face the Sith Legend "What do you mean Endless Abyss… and fallen" Rhan asked him Revan stood their hand behind his back.

"To put it simple, this is your mind" Revan said Rhan looked around "There's nothing in here, its just fog" He added.

Revan nodded at him "Yes, your mind is clouded" he waved his arms out slowly "And you must discover the answers" he said to Rhan, The boy stood there in silence he looked at Revan for an answer "Countless fallen have come here, in search of the answers".

As Revan preached, Rhan watched him "I… I didn't fall, I never did…I was in control the whole time" he growled, Revan walked away from Rhan "We always think we are, we want to believe we are in control".

Rhan shook his head "We are in control, our emotions control us, passion, mercy, longing, rage, love" he spun around and went as fast as light speed an inch from Rhans face "Denial".

"We mask out selves in the thought of control, I wore my mask as a symbol of control... control of power" Rhan was frozen he almost thought he felt the breathe o the Sith Lord on his face, "We all were Masks, and we must find the courage...to take them off" Revan withdrew from Rhans face.

Rhan tried to move but said "Will…will you help me"

Revan stopped in front of him "Hmmmm asking for help…this is a good start for you, very well" Darth Revan said, turning around.

"What… Just like that?" Rhan asked, Revan only said "Patience" Darth Revan said, "Merely wait here, and the answers will come" The sith said.

"If you say so" Rhan said, he took a seat legs crossed and closed his eyes, with that Darth Revan looked down at him then disappeared into smoke.

Outside of Rhans mind Han and the other robot like people worked on the Ebon Hawk, mostly just trying to pry it out of the junk.

But inside Rhans mind, he still waited, and waited and waited….then waited some more. Rhan sat in there in solitude.

Until finally "Are the answer" Rhan said, as the sound of a boot was heard making its last step, "No" came a voice, "We are" it said again Rhan opened his eyes, to see himself, 2.

One of them wore his dark red robe he wore for when he was first apprenticed, the other wore the garments that the Father had given him.

"Are you…me" he asked both of them, each of them nodded he looked at each of them the first was at his red robed self "Darth Jekon" his grey one then finally to the father dressed like one "Mortis" each of them said.

"No… those aren't my name its…." Rhan grew silent, and thought to himself.

"Who am I" he asked them, "We are you" the two of him said, Rhan only glared at him, both of them "So what is this, do I have to choose who am" he growled.

"Yes" they said, in unison. Rhan watched never took his eyes off the two, "If I choose one of you….will I be able to use the force again" Rhan asked them they nodded.

"But will I be in control…or will the one I choose be" he spat at them the three of them looked at Rhan, theirs multi colored eyes unwavering, each's eyes were different.

Darth Jekon was the fiery orange, Mortis was like Rhans eyes except almost lifeless.

"We all want the same thing…" they all said except for Rhan, "And what is that, Dooku, the Galaxy…WHAT" he shouted.

They were still emotionless, "…You" they said, to him, "Why" Rhan asked, they looked to one another, Mortis started to walk to the left and Darth Jekon the Rright.

"We both need you, if we are to survive" Mortis said to Rhan, who hadn't moved he didn't even look at them while they walked, "And What will happen to me" Rhan asked, Darth Jekon spoke "This is what you want".

Rhan clenched his fists, "If it's what I want, then why are both of you here" they stopped on his left and Right, "Because we have all failed at the same thing, and only together can we succeed" Darth Jekon said.

"Then tell me what that is" Rhan said turning to the sith version of himself, but it was Mortis who answered "Only together can we figure that out" Rhan spun around.

"But who do I choose, witch one am I supposed to be" Rhan yelled at him, neither of them moved, including Rhan, "Is it Dooku, am I supposed to kill him" Rhan asked.

"You failed, remember" Darth Jekon said Rhan turned to him, "I almost did-" "Both times" Mortis said, "I almost had him, I had destroyed his castle, broken him, and was about to end him with his own weapon" Rhan buried his head into his palms.

"His weapon" Mortis quoted, Rhan lifted is head "Yes…I wanted to use his own weapon against him, like he had made me is own weapon, so I too would be his end" Rhan said.

Darth Jekon snickered so did Mortis "Whats so funny" Rhan asked them, "It is better to be shown" Mortis said, lifting his hand, "Then told" Jekon finished.

The Fog vanished, and the ground became tan, stone, the sky appeared overhead, then he heard "OOF" Rhan looked to see Dooku, bloody beaten bruised then he saw himself holding a red lightsaber.

"Yes…kill him" Rhan said, wanting to see Dooku killed, "Look" the image froze, and Darth Jekon and Mortis appeared, "What…I was so close, I had his weapon, and I even had his life in the palm of my hands" Rhan said longingly.

"What you had in the palm of your hands, wasn't Dooku's life" Mortis said, he and Darth Jekon pointed to Rhan before he was about to kill Dooku, holding the red saber over Dooku and himself.

Rhan looked at the saber "That's…Impossible" Rhan said, he fell to his knees "It was yours" Jekon said, in Rhans hand, wasn't Dooku's lightsaber.

It was Rhans, the black saber the father had given Rhan was crimson, the color of a fallen ""


	12. The Endless Abyss pt 2

ENDLESS ABYSS

"I...I...I" Rhan tried to summon the right words but he couldn't say anything he was as speechless as the frozen image of him and dooku.

It vanished like dust in the wind. Rhan looked at his hands gripped the lightsaber, Both Mortis and Jekon stood behind him the red TNT if the blade shining on them in the in the never ending darkness.

Rhan turned "You fell and it was by your doing as it always" Mortis said to him Rhan looked At the blue grey clad one than Darth Jekon spoke "Every man takes this step the rep between light and dark" Rhan stood there in silence.

"Between good and evil" Mortis said, and then Rhan raised his head "Of life..." Both Rhans said but Rhan finished what they said "And Death" he finished they nodded.

"Uuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaasrrrrr" all of them turned to the sound of the roar, the. Again it screamed, "What is this" Rhan gasped out of the fog they came.

Rhan activated the other end if the red blade as they got closer "there's so many" Rhan said to the two "They are the countless of beings slain by your rage and lust for vengeance" Jekon and Mortis spoke in unison as the hundreds of lidless bodies walked out of the mist the only source if light was the red double blade saber.

They all moaned loudly and even screamed Rhan looked on as they drew closer and closer the zombies ranged from clones, deathwatch to trandoshans, to countless other species.

Each Step the got closer "Stay...Stay away" Rhan trembled afraid. He looked to Mortis and jekon for guidance the looked at him and Rhans face started to twitch he looked back to the horde of the undead "...".

His breathing came out cold, and quite as they moaned and wailed toward him, then he inhaled a large breathe and he took hold of his lightsaber with both hands "I will defend myself" he said seriously.

LOTHO MINOR HIDDEN CITY.

"No, no its suppose to come go in not out" Han said to a small robot being as he sat on top of the Ebon Hawk, the ship had finally been pried out of the wreckage, and was now on a lift like structure.

With catwalks over it, other of the beings like Gear, walked on the cat walks and had rops attached to it as they moved on top of the ancient star ship, others moved about inside it using splicers and other tools to repair its old tech with new ones.

"No, like this" Han said to the cyber bot as he plugged something in on top of the cockpit, "Now get out of here…yeesh" Han said as Gear looked up at him from below.

Han glared at him, "Has mr. Lazy gotten up yet" Han near shouted, at the elder, Gear only said nothing, Han gave a groan and jumped of the cockpit of the orange and grey ship.

"You do not share the others faith, do you" Gear asked Han, who stretched "Whatever that mystic mumbo jumbo is, not much use in a blaster fight" he retorted, Gear snickered at him.

"For one who does not believe, it seems you spend quite a bit of time around them" Gear snickered at the teen, "Alright look, I know that guys faking it" Han said back with attitude.

Gear turned back around gave a cheery "You are young…." Han was about to speak "And brave" Gear added, Han looked at him confused "Not everyone has the strength to carry themselves alone" Gear said to the spacer.

"What do you mean" Han asked, "Faith…is something nobody can explain, they can manipulate it, change the definition of it, but you can choose to fallow it…or not" Gear said and left Han to fixing his ship.

ONDERON PALACE DUNGEON

"Where are the other Rebels" the droid general asked, Saw, as they droid stopped torturing him, "Onderon is out system" Saw growled "Not yours" he spat.

The Separatist Commander pointed to the torture droid who raised the volt level to max, Saw roared in pain as the electricity shot threw his body, "Enough" the Onderon General.

The Separatist, looked at him, "We have to keep him alive, he is a direct link to the terrorists" the old General said, "You pity him" the droid stated.

"I pity your ignorance" he said, back at it. The General moved around and walked behind Saul "You can control the people of onderon but you won't sustain it against its will" he said.

He walked a full circle around Saw, "What your doing will make sure others will take his place, the war is lost", he stopped then spoke again "You have strong tactics, but its unfortunate you can't calculate a different approach" and he left the room.

LATER

Saw and the General argued about who was right and wrong about terrorism and patriotism "Separatists, have taken over Onderon because we let them" Saw finished, the General sat back down, "The King told me, you spoke of Jedi".

Saw turned to the General, "Yes, the Jedi are with us, General Tandin as I recall you fought once fought alongside them" Saul growled with disgust, the General shot up, "I did more than just fight with them, I bled with them, I cried with them…I lost much to them" he said with sadness.

The Freedom fighter looked at the Loyal General Tandin, "Did…di you meet an named Lhan Jerry" the old man asked, "No…and if I did I wouldn't tell you... traitor" The General stood this time angry.

"Guard" he said loudly, a guard came in and saluted "Throw him back in his cell" General Tandin ordered and Saw was taken away.

After the Guard and Saw left the General sank into his seat at the table, he sighed "Lhan…if only you were here…" he said with remorse.

ENDLESS ABYSS

"SSSKKKRRAAAAA-akc" Rhan cut the head off of another, zombie, more and more came with each cut, "GRAAAAAA" he roared swinging the double blade around him.

"GA" some of them jumped on him, and bit as his arms and legs "RRRRRRRR" he threw them off and drove his saber into them

He cut one in half, and decapitated another, stabbed two, and kicked one away, they kept coming the sheered numbers continued.

"C'MON" Rhan yelled taking a stance, as the wailed at him, he sliced at a clone, then at a trandoshin, "What…" he gasped.

The people of Kiros walked ran toward him, wailing their arms, no source of life in their eyes, screaming like banshee's "No" he growled.

"NOOOOOO" as he defended himself from the horde, "Why….why are they here, I never wanted them to die" Rhan asked, in horror, one clawed as his back and he rolled over to get it off.

"Because, they died because of you" he looked up to see Morits and Darth Jekon standing, above him in midair, levitating above Rhan.

"GRAAAAA" Rhan cut more and more as they spoke, "It was because of you, that those innocents died," he cut threw more of them and more, "You being their brought their death" Rhan cut even more and more down.

"YOU ARE A PLAGUE ON THIS GALAXY, GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT" they both Roared at Rhan, as he fought of more and more, they numbers started to decrease "LET THEM RIP YOU APART LET THEM HAVE THEIR JUSTICE", the zombies began to dwindle.

"SHUT UP" Rhan shouted slicing what little of the zombies away, "I WON'T LISTEN TO YOUR LIES" Rhan sliced more and more, away with the blade.

Rhan stood, covered in blood and wounds, his saber out, yelling to the sky, around him laid hundreds of fallen foes, and friends.

Darth Jekon and Morits still stood above, he looked up at them breathing hard "WHAT DO WANT FROM ME" he screamed at the top of his already tired lungs.

"To show you the truth" They said, He fell to the ground, on all fours, he started to growl and twitch, his deep blue and black eyes, were barely seen from his frequent eye twitches, the ground started to shake, and then crack, large rocks flew into the air, "GGGYYYAAAAAAAAAA*RRROOOOAAAAAAR*.

"What…What are you *ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR*-are you doing to me" Rhan stammered, as he let go of the saber, "Behold what you are to become, if you cannot escape this place" Jekon and Morits said lowering themselves the ground.

Rhan growled more, and his eyes shot at them with hate in his eyes, "Then…THEN SHOW ME THE WAY OUT *ROOOOAAAARRRR*" He yelled/roared.

They looked to one another, "Those who have failed to escape" Rhan grabbed his sides as the sounds of cracks and the thrashing of his body started.

He was sweating threw his clothes, "Become something else" they still spoke in unison Rhan tried to stand and succeeded with great effort "Grrrrrr….become what" he growled bareing his teeth, they were almost fang like.

"A monster" they said, "*RRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR*" Rhan fell back down, onto his knees, "noooo" he whispered.

He looked to them, sweating profusely, "Tell me *RAAA* tell me what I have to *ROOOOAAAARRR*" his body shifted and started to grow, his teeth grew longer his clothes started to rip.

"TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO" he cried, as his hair grew wildly, his bones cracked and shifted his nails started to merge with his skin, as did skin to bone, large spikes shot out inline across his back "AAAAAAAA*ROOOOOAAAAARRR*".

Jekon and Morits watched him as he changed "Move on" they said, "M-move…AARRRG-on" Rhan said, as his jerked his head.

His teeth, started to grow and merge into his lips, , his hair, started to sprout all the way down his knew spiky spine, his boots ripped off as hind legs grew spikes and jagged bone structures jetted out of his legs.

"You carry to much pain, you hate yourself for the deaths of others" They said, Rhans face grew long and oval like, his once pale skin grew paler in places like bone and darker than night in others, he was barely recognizable.

"**If…AAAA if I forget *ROOOAAARRR***" his lips and teeth were gone only knife like teeth remained nearly covering his face, his once deep father like eyes were long and tiny "**I'll dishonor**…*ROOOAAAAAR* **them**" his voice was like an echo the voice of Rhan was heard, barely over the new furious voice of a animal.

Jekon and Morits, started to walk to both of his sides again, "It is time for you to choose, you do not half to forget them" Jekon said finally out of Unison, then Mortis "But you must hold on to your greif".

"Peace is not a Lie" Mortis said, Rhans monstrous eyes opened more "But I will never last" Jekon added, Rhan turned to his darker self, "Your passion makes your strong" Mortis said Rhan shot a look at him.

"But with knowledge over it" Jekon again, and again Rhan looked at him "You can control it, instead of it controlling you" Mortis once more.

"Threw victory" Jekon said, Rhan gazed back to the dark apprentice "You will find peace…serenity" Mortis said, Rhan stopped looking at both of them, and he stopped twitching

"My Chains…" both of his old selves said, Rhan then spoke, his the strange new voice "**Can be broken**" he let out a sigh.

Rhan and the others stood there as quiet as the thousands of bodies "**Uh**" the creature that was once Rhan looked up, and shinning down on him "**A light**" he looked up to his, and on his knees he extend his hands to it if you could call them hands, the fingers had become long crooked daggers, his forearms were skinny and his biceps huge, his shoulders spiked at odd angles and rib cage showed under his torn vest.

The light grew brighter and brighter and shinned down on him "**Its…so….warm**" Rhan said, feeling it, all over his disfigured body, "**Is this….is this the force….the true**" he asked both of them.

He sighed once more, and stood, his pants torn and barely hanging on his bone pale and dark body, spots of dark spotted his strange body "It is the way out" they both said.

"**Mortis….Jekon**" his said, he didn't take his eyes off the light, "**Revan**" behind him stood Revan, the Jedi/sith stood behind him, not two but one, hands together.

"**You all…are a part of me**" he said, "**But you…are not me**" he said looking at his heinous hands, "Then" Revan asked.

"Who are you?" he asked

LOTHER MINOR GEARS HUT

"Hey Tinhead you up yet" Han came in grease and oil on his face, "Huh" Han saw the once unconscious boy standing, his back toward Han, his green tunic vest on his back and brown patns on his legs, long brown hair, and his mechanical hand a dark black and blue cylinder, a lightsaber and his human hand holding the Mask of Revan.

"Uh…Tinhead" Han asked, he turned "My name…." he turned to face Han, his eyes, like a deep blue flame, ready to light the darkness of a black hole, he levitated the mask of Revan, with one hand, and looked at it and gave a smile.

CLANK

It fell to the ground and rolled to Hans feet "You-you alright Tinhead" Han asked curious"My name...Is Rhan Jerry"

**_PLEASE GIVE ME OPINONS_**


	13. A Fathers Legacy

A DARK ROOM

Dooku walked into a dark room on his palace inside sat the dark sith that even Dooku feared, sitting cross legged in front of Dooku on the ground.

"I have felt it too" the dark one said Dooku knodded, "Yes a ripple in the force" Dooku said to him, the Dark one nodded "He is alive…and so is his connection to the force renewed".

Dooku gapped at the sith, "Rhan is still alive" he gasped, "Yes…the boy lives, it matters not how many times we try, the only way to kill is to find him now" the Sith stood.

"Will you hunt him" Dooku said as the cloaked man headed for the door passed Dooku, "No…he will come to me" Dooku spun around at him.

"What then, with every day he is alive he is a threat" the sith stood there, "A threat only to you…Count"

LOTHO MINOR

"ARE YOU READY" Gear shouted down to Rhan, Rhan stood on a platform, blindfolded. Gear stood on one of the catwalks, connected to metal catacombs.

Next to gear were some leavers Rhan extend his hand and gave thumbs up, Han and a few other of Gears kind watched Rhan, on the platform it was small only enough room for him to extend his legs so he wouldn't fall off.

"20 credits he gets decked" Han said, with a tooth pick in his mouth, "Hnn" Gear pulled a leaver, and from the catwalk a giant metal, piece of junk swung down on a cord at Rhan.

The Boys body tensed up, and he clenched both his hands, he took a deep breath and, he moved left leaning far to his left side, feeling the whoosh of the metal as it passed his face.

Gear pulled another leaver, and more junk swung down, Rhan dodged right, then left, he ducked and swerved as Gear pulled more leavers and the even when the Junk swung down.

Rhan got till, then said "…yes" he lifted his human hand, and all of the junk on the cables stopped, "Stupid magic" Han said putting some credits into the workers hands.

All the Junk dangled in the air when Rhan got off the pedestal, he had removed the blindfold and sighed it around his mechanical hand.

"Thanks a lot Tinhea- I mean, Rhan" Han said walking up to him, "Hows the ship coming" he asked Han, Han gave a "Hmph,that old bird" he said looking over to the Ebon Hawk, it looked almost brand new.

Han and Rhan looked over at it, "It's tougher than it looks, and…" Han leaned into Rhan, "Don't tell the nut and bolt heads hear this, but it would have been impossible without'em" the smuggler whispered into Rhans ears.

"I am so glad you approve of us 'Nut and bolt heads'" Gear appeared behind them chuckling, "Elder" Rhan said, "You have given us food, shelter, and even saved me live when it wasn't yours to save" Gear put both hands on his crutch, Rhan kneeled to be level with Gear.

"Is their anyway I can repay your kindness" Gear sighed, and looked over at the holoterminal, that they used to watch the Galaxy, "The war" he said slowly the true age of Gear showing.

"You want us to fight" Rhan said, Gear nodded, Han looked at them both, "Whoa, this ain't my war, his" he pointed to Rhan, "Not mine".

Rhan never took his eyes off Gear "I have fought on both sides of this war, more on another then one" he thought of his service to dooku and to all that had transpired.

"I cannot decide for you" Rhan thought of what Ahsoka and the then thought of what the father said to him, on Tython.

'You seek to learn the ways of the jedi because of her, to protect her'. Rhan stood there, "I'm going to fight…but I'm going to fight, not for a side, but for someone"

LATER

Rhan stood in Gears hut, he took some wrappings off of a table and wrapped them around his hand, tightly squeezing his fist, and he slid on two metal boots, onto his feet.

Then clipped a belt around his hips making his green vest have a tunic like look to it, finally, he wrapped an old dirty brown cloth around his shoulders. It went past his butt, and just above the back of his knee, and clipped it together, leaving enough cloth to make a hood.

He slide the fathers saber into a seethe on his back, and pulled the hood over his head sow the most distinguishing feature were his eyes.

He looked over at the entrance to see Han, "Are we ready" he asked him, "Does a wookie never shave" he said, Han walked out to see the Ebon Hawk fully restored; "You repainted it" Rhan said noticing its orange paint had been restored.

"Well, but I prefer it just one color" Rhan smilled at the young boy, the ship's loading Ramp was down, and the two boys walked toward it.

As Han, walked into the ship, he and Rhan looked back to see many of the people who had helped rebuild this ship, watching them.

"If you're going to say something say it now" Han whispered in Rhans ears, "Everyone…thank you, I don't know how I can thank you" he saw Gear amongst the crowd.

"All of you…I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR KINDESS, SOMEONE HAS ASKED TO END THE WAR…" he bit his lip.

"I WILL DO ALL I CAN TO END IT, I PROMISE YOU" no one spoke, they were all silent, "Farewell" he said, he walked into the ship and it engines roared to life, then cut out and died.

INSIDE THE SHIP

"She'll start" Han said, it soon came back to life, and outside the crowd cheered, as it slowly rose into the air.

Gear stood in the center of the crowd watching the ship rise up a large hole opened in the roof of the underground city and the ship, lifted out of it "Farewell…Rhan Jerry"

SPACE

"So how about we hit up on Nar Shaddada" Han said smiling, "I've been itching for a poker game" he laughed, Rhan sat there, "No, plot a course for Onderon".

Han looked at him, "What, the place is a war zone" he said to him, "I need to go their Han" Han got up from his seat.

"Why, we have a ship, you have your crazy magic and with my skills we could get rich off the underworld" he said to him, "I'm done running from this war" Rhan stood up.

Han grabbed his head "This isn't fair, I rebuilt the ship, I put in all the parts, and what did you do" Han said, "You took the longest Nap ever" Rhan was silent.

Rhan walked up to the younger boy "We have to help them, the droid army is to powerful…and there is something else".

"What?" Han asked then arms crossed "Not what…who and old freind" Han looked at Rhan as he spoke, "His name is, Lux Bonteri, he's one of my oldest friends, it's because of me that he's there I will help him".

Rhan and Han stood at a standoff, they glared at each other until "UGH" Han said, "Why do I all ways look like the bad guy" Han said Rhan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, why really, I'm just trying to survive this galaxy" he said to Rhan who was still confused "We'll go, but once we get their you're on your own, got it buddy" He extended his hand.

"Do I have your word" Rhan said grasping it, Han laughed "Smugglers honor buddy, and it don't come cheap".

LOTHO MINOR

It was full scale war, the ground troops engaged the droids on the ground, while Steela and Lux snipped targets, Saw led flew on one of the winged beasts that the Onderonians were using as bombers.

At first it seemed like they were winning, the people of Onderon cheering after Saw destroyed a droid transport.

Saw and the two other flyers smiled at their victory, but it was short lived as four Droid ships flew at them and shot one of the flyers down, a gunner looked up to see them only to befall the same fate.

Her along with the gun were blasted away "NO" Steela shouted seeing them, "Were did that come from" Lux asked looking around on the rock formation, "There" Ahsoka said pointing at the three ships.

They shot at two of the droid ships, but it was no use they were ray shielded, blocking Lux and Steela's blaster bolts.

"Any ideas?" Steela asked them, "Yeah, run" Ahsoka said to them, as the droid ship destroyed the rock formation they were on they leapt onto the backs of the flying onderon creatures, Lux leapt on first and helped and Ahsoka too.

Steela grabbed onto her own, meanwhile saw watched as the other flyers were helpless against the new droid weapon, he failed to destroy one of the monstrous droid weapons and was knocked off his flyer, if not for the help of General Tandin saving him.

While the rest of the rebels fought the droids, Ahsoka made a comm to Obi-wan and Anakin at the temple "I take it the rebels have dooku's full attention".

Ahsoka practically screamed at them, "It's a full scale war, we have to help them" she barked, "Please talk to the council" she begged to them.

"Even Master Windu would be wary even at this point, the council or the republic would not interfere in an internal affair" he said to the young jedi.

"The Separatists have a new Gunship, its shielded nothings getting passed it" she shouted at them, "I am sorry Ahsoka they will have to find away" he said to her.

He leaned in "Do not stay there if their failure is certain, evacuate who you can and return to Courscant" he ordered her seriously.

Ahsoka thought it over "Do you understand" he asked her, "Yes master" she said before cutting it off.

ONDERON SKIES

Han sat at the cockpit, "Alright, last chance to back out", Rhan stood up from his chair, "Lower the loading Ramp" started to walk toward the ramp.

"Go ahead get yourself killed see what I care" Han grumbled, The Ebon Hawk descended from the sky, to see the battle being raged.

"Hmph…this is where the fun begins" he smiled, flying the sip in, "Han" Rhan said at the loading ramp as it opened in flight.

Rhan was talking to him on an ear piece, "Alright, nice knowing you…. You know you don't have to do this" Han said, the ship was thousands of feet above the ground.

"It's not up for discussion, if you're so worried, come with me, they could use some air support" Rhan said to Han in the cockpit, Han sat there in silence, then he spoke "Please tell me you have a parachute or something" Han said into Rhans earpiece.

"Just the force….and that's all I need" and Rhan Jumped.

ONDERON HIGHLANDS

"Is the Republic going to help us" Steela asked, Ahsoka as she came up from behind "No" she said, "King Rash, rules Onderon as long that happens, the Republic can't do anything" Ahsoka explained to them.

"Their pulling, back cover them" Steela ordered as the Onderon rebles were in full retreat, Saw still rode on the back of Tandins steed.

"AT THIS RATE THEY WON'T NEED REINFORCEMENTS" he yelled at him, "We need to pull back to the nest" he agreed, a the droid army kept firing at the rebels were falling back when a droid ship was firing at them from above.

Steela and Lux started to back away from covering fire, then Lux saw something "UP IN THE SKY" he shouted, they saw something falling from the air toward the droid army, "Is it a bomb" Steela asked.

The droids kept firing, still marching the Gunship of the droids looked up to see the failing object, when

BOOM the object crashed right threw it on the ground in front of the droids, "CEACE FIRE" Steela shouted so did the droids.

A huge dust cloud had appeared, "What in the galaxy was that" Lux asked them, the dust cleared, it was a man shrouded in a torn cloth and hood.

He took out a long lightsaber from his back "I don't belive it" Lux said, "Rhan" Ahsoka whispered, Rhan activated, the once black blade, but it now shinned a azure flame.

"Blast him" the droid commander said, and Rhan started to deflect it, he then ran at the droids and leapt at them "RAAAA" he slammed into them

"I TOLD YOU HE'D COME" Lux shouted at the two girls, "Great now maybe you can help him" Steela said shooting at the droids.

Rhan cut down more of the droids he kept pushing forward, "C'MON" he shouted at them, He sliced threw a battle droid when he saw something, Tanks.

He looked at the stall rock formations, "THANKS FOR YOUR HELP" a man said to Rhan, it was Saw, "I need you to buy me some time" he barked at Saw, "How much" Saw asked "As much as you can give me".

Rhan put away his lightsaber, and focused on the rock formations, "Nnnnnngggg" he lifted his hands toward them, until they started to shake, the droids around the tanks looked up, "Uh-oh" one said.

"REVERSE REVERSE" the lead droid said, as the stone columns began to fall onto the ground blocking their route.

"It, won't stop them" Rhan said the Rebels who were still fighting, "We'll have to pull back to the nest for now" Saw said and Rhan fallowed.

THE NEST

Rhan and Saw rode on the back of one of the horse like creatures of Onderon, "Saw Gerarya by the way" he said to Rhan, as they got off the horse.

"Rhan…, Rhan Jerry" the force user said to the freedom fighter, "I know, your friend Lux has told us a lot about you" Rhan snickered "I hope not too much" Saw smiled.

"Now, that we have a Jedi on ourside this war is as good as won" Saw said punching the air with his fist, "I am not a Jedi" Rhan said to him, Saw gave a laugh, "Doesn't matter, you helped get the job done".

"RHAN" cried a voice, Lux was running toward, him, "Lux". Rhan saw his old friend and embraced him in a brother, clasping of hands, "I thought you had left this galaxy for god" Rhan nodded he looked Rhan over "And your taller" he commented Rhan was only a few inches above Lux.

"Almost did" he saw Steela, General Tandin, and Ahsoka who hadn't moved at all she was watching him her face almost lifeless, she walked into a large door that was the entrance to the Nest.

"Steela, General Tandin" Lux said, "May present Rhan Jerry, one of my oldest friends" Steela nodded, "A pleasure" she said, "Did you say Jerry" Tandin asked.

"Yes, my father was Lhan Jerry" Rhan said to the General, "You are Lhans son" he said to Rhan? Rhan nodded "Yes… you talk like you knew him" the General sighed but it wasn't a heavy one, as if a calm one.

"Lhan Jerry…was my son" Rhans mouth gapped, "He took his mother's last name, to help protect me, even at his death" Rhan, looked at Lux who shrugged at him just as confused as he was.

"Then that you make you" Steela started "My grandfather" Rhan said to him, the General nodded "When I heard of your fathers passing, I asked where you and your mother had gone" the General continued.

"I… I am sorry" Rhan said, but his grandfather only smiled "You have nothing to apologize, for" putting his hands on Rhans shoulders.

"We can talk about the past later, now we have a war to win" Steela said, as they headed toward the inside of the Nest.

LATER

Saw and the General left, the rest of them to continue the battle, leaving Rhan, Lux, Steela Dendup and Ahsoka.

"Psst" Lux shoulder Rhan, "We need Ahsoka's help" he whispered into Rhans ears, Ahsoka started to walk out of the room "I haven't seen her in months" Rhan said to him.

"Just do it" Lux whispered more, Rhan shook his head, "You just go help your girlfreind" he said motioning to steela.

Lux patted his friends shoulder, and walked after Steela, Rhan was about to fallow Ahsoka when, "So you are the son of Lhan Jerry", said an elderly voice.

It was King Dendup, the bearded old man smiled at Rhan , who fell to one knee "Your Majesty" he said respectively, "No" the king said.

"It is I who should kneel, for it not for your father my life would have ended many years ago" he said to Rhan, lifting him up.

"It seems my dad did a lot of things…lot of good things" Rhan said to the king thinking of Lhan Jerry, "Yes… but I've been so have you" Rhan smirked.

"No I havent" he said to the king, "Really, from what the young Bonteri has told me, you have saved his life many times" Rhan shook his head "He's exagerating" he said to him.

"I will leave you too it then" the King said patting his hand on Rhans shoulder, It was just him and Ahsoka then, he walked over to her, "Ahsoka…" he said reached toward her shoulder behind her.

"They said you were dead" she said to him back turned, "Who…?" Rhan asked her, she turned around slowly "Them…the… the ones" she said.

"The Father and his children" Rhan said quietly, she saw his eyes, "Rhan…your eyes" she asked? Rhan felt his head with his mechanical had "Oh… there actually from the Father…he's…been helped me"

She looked at his new hand, "Just a little something I picked up on lotho minor" she was silent still, Rhan was silent too, "Ahsoka…have you been seeing them too..." she looked at him seriously.

"Yes… but that's beside the point, where were you" she said anger in her voice, "Halfway across the galaxy and there and back again" he said to her, she narrowed her eyes at him.

He sighed, "They weren't lying to you when they said I was dead" she still glared at him, "Ahsoka….I… I lost it for a period of time" he she raised and eyebrow at him.

"Lost what?" she asked, "The force my connection was cut" he said, "But I got it back… and" she was still looking at him strangely.

"How do I not know you're just going to run off again" she finally said to him, he was silent, for a few seconds, "Just what I thought no answer…." She started to leave.

"I'm sorry" Rhan said, he removed his hood, "I never meant to hurt you" she looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"W…w-we'll talk later" she said to him, as they saw a ship flying overhead "Looks like we got company" Rhan said.

LATER

The ship landed slowly and all the rebels had their eyes and weapons locked on it, pirates emerged carrying large crates, Hondo also emerged from it his hands behind his back of his red coat "Don't shoot" Ahsoka said fallowed by Rhan.

Steela, along with Lux blaster in hand were watching Hondo, he eyes Steela "Ho ho, well" he said examining her.

"You could be my new favorite spies" he said smiling deviously, "Yeah, I don't think so" she said, "Careful pirate" Lux said, to him pointing his blaster.

"Hondo" Ahsoka said to him, the pirate lord looked at her, Rhan eyed him a confused look on his face, Hondo's gaze locked with Rhans "What are you doing here" she asked.

He explained about his little gift from Anikan and Obi-wan, he looked at Rhan, then Hondo pushed Ahsoka aside and walked up to him.

"Lhan…is dat you" he said removing his goggles to get a better look, "No…Rhan…with a R" he said to the pirate.

"Ahhhhh Lil RHAN" he said flinging his arms around the boy, lifting him up in a tight hug, "You know him" Lux said.

"No!" Rhan said confused, "What!" Hando snaped? "Oh me boyo me and your dada go way back" he said to him, "Seems like everybody knows your dad except you" Steela said still glaring at the pirate.

"Yeah…except me" Rhan, a blaster bolt shot the side of the ship, "OH my look at the time" Hando said, as 3 commando droids appeared firing rapidly.

"Well my work here is done" Hando said gathering his pirates he went toward his ship, "WAIT" Rhan shouted, "Yes boyo" Hando asked, "How did you know my father" Rhan shouted to him as Hando was on the ram to his ship.

"HAHA, I tried taking over his village on Dantooine and he killed all my men… except me" Rhan waited for the rest of if, Hando smiled "We were best friends ever since" and he got in his ship and flew off, while Steela called for her winged ride.

Rhan took out his lightsaber and activated the blue blade, and started deflecting bolts, "Blue?" Lux said, "Yeah…so" Rhan asked his old friend?

"Nothing…it suits you" he said firing at the droids. "They must of saw Handos ship" Steela said, "It was only a patrol" Ahsoka said shrugging it off.

"Now commando droids are smarter than that" Rhan said, Lux nodded "Oh, and how would you know" Steela said as Lux started picking up rocket launchers.

"What's that supposed to mean" Rhan said back to her "We don't have time for this, we need to get these rocket launchers to the men" Lux said to them both.

"Hope they work" Steela said, "Theres only one way to find out" Ahsoka commented, taking some, Rhan took 3 as well.

BATTELFEILD

The gunships hovered overhead like birds of prey shooting at the rebels while the droid army advanced on foot, "We've tried everything, but were target practice for those ships" Saw said to them as they arrived.

"Now it's their turn" Lux said, as he handed someone a rocket launcher "Thank the Jedi" Steela said as Saw took one, "And my apparent and old friend of my dad's" Rhan said handing them out as well.

"SAW" Steela cried as he dashed into the fight and took down a ship with one shot "ho ho, I love this" he said happily.

"Distribute these to the men whi-" "Steela" her come went off while she was talking "They've found the nest, there after the king" a woman's voice cried.

"C'mon" she said getting on her ride Lux also took one with Ahsoka, "RHAN" Lux shouted at him, "Go I am need here" he said taking out his blue blade.

Lux looked at him "GO" Rhan said and they were off, "Now the real war begins" Saw said loading another Rocket, "Yes… It does" Rhan said and Rhan put his hood up.

LATER

"FIRE" Saw ordered at two droid ships and the rebels took aim and took down one, "Last ones mine" Saw said, while Rhan cut down more droids.

Saw hit the ship with another shot making his spin out of control toward the cliffs "YEAH" he cheered.

It crashed into the cliff side causing dust to fly, "LOOK" someone cried and Saw saw (A/N: Haha) Steela dangling from the cliff side.

"STEELA" Saw shouted, Rhan hear his cry, and he saw her dangling, "Blast it" he said Trying to get to them "Surrender Jedi" a droid said, as dozens of droids stood between him and the rebels.

"Get out of my" he deactivated the lightsaber "WAY" and he unleashed all the force in him to blow back the droids.

He saw Saw take off in Steela's direction and Lux on the cliff trying to reach her.

"HOLD ON" he yelled running after Saw, he caught up to Saw with no effort, "You have to get back and lead the men" he shouted at him.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER" he shouted at him, "I know…then do what she would want to do" He said to him, Saw pushed him aside.

"MOVE IT" he shouted at Rhan, Rhan looked up to see Ahsoka lifting Steela into the air, he sighed in relief, until he saw the gun ship aiming its sight on Ahsoka.

"NO….AHSOKA LOOK OUT" he yelled, he started to run faster then Saw towards the cliff.

But it was too late, the droid ship fired and hit Ahsoka in the back of the shoukder making her drop steela and she fell, she fell and-

WHOOOSH a blur

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA A" screamed a voice into Rhans ears.

AT THE CLIFF

Ahsoka recovered from the shot and looked over the cliff side in horror Steela wasn't their "WHERE IS SHE" Lux cried in terror.

"Keep your pants on, buddy" came a young voice on a loud speaker "A ship" Lux gasped seeing the Ebon Hawk.

"Uh" came a groan, Steela was standing on top of the ship, she jumped off, "Whoa" she said seeing she was still alive.

"STEELA" Lux sang as he hugged her "I was so worried" she hugged him back, "HAN" Rhan leapt onto the cliffs edge, with Saw over his arm.

"Steela…I'm sorry If I hadn't fired the rocket..you..you almost di-" Steela stopped Saw from finishing, and hugged her brother.

"You came back" Rhan said to the ship, "Uh…yeah…well" the smuggler saw Rhan from within the cockpit.

"Hey don't get any ideas…. I expect to get a reward" the spacer said into the intercom, "Let me guess another friend of your old man" Steela guessed.

"No… this ones mine" Rhan said with a smile

ISIS

To describe the atmosphere of the city of Isis in only one word, Joy. Complete and utter Joy the entire city was celebrating the end of the war and the victory of the Rebels.

They were welcomed into with open arms and smiling faces as people cheered ought the city, the leaders of the Rebellion walked up in the city squared to the palace were King Dendup and General Tandin were wating.

"Imagine how this would have been If I had actually died" Steela said, in lead, she had Lux at her right and Saw at her left, Ahsoka and Rhan fallowed from behind with Han waving the crowd and blowing kisses.

"I'm just glad it didn't" Lux said smiling, at her, Steela smiled back all of them still walking, she nodded "But a sacrifice would have gave Onderon her freedom".

Rhan smilled, "If you had the option, your death would free Onderon would you" he asked her, she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes" she said seriously "Then you have already done so, by saying yes" she smiled at him she continued to walk with the others.

"The Love us…THE LOVE ME" he cheered, Rhan grabbed his color "Shut up" Rhan said dragging him with them, as the rest of the crowd cheered.

"REMBER THIS DAY" King Dendup said, his voice echoing threw out the city, "THE DAY ONDERON BECAME FREE AGAIN" he said as the crowd cheered.

They reached the final steps, "AND REMBER THE HEROES" his voice said over the crowd "LUX BONTARI, SAW GEERARA…AND STEELA GEERA" he said the crowd grew even louder at the sound of her name.

Each of the 3 Rebel leaders looked out the crowd smiling, Ahsoka went over to her master and Obi-wan, while Han and Lux stood off to the side.

"Where's my money" Han grumbled to himself, Rhan looked at the two Jedi Masters "I hear your friend will become the new Senator" Han said.

Rhan looked at the younger boy "He's fallowing in his mother's footsteps, she'd be proud" Rhan said arms in front of him, his hood down.

"Hmph, what about you" Han asked him elbowing him, "I heard they thinking of making you a General or something" Rhan shook his head.

"No… Han take good care of the ship" He said to Han, "Hey its half your half mine" as Rhan started to walk away, he looked back at Han.

"What made you come back" Han shrugged "Guess I got tired of being on my own" Rhan gave a hmph as well, "Yeah… it's not as fun as you might think".

"Han…if we're lucky, may paths cross again" Rhan said walking up to him and extending his hand Rhan took it "I make my own luck" he said shacking it.

"Well, I got a reward to collect" Han said walking off.

Rhan walked up to the Jedi, "It seems your feeling Better" Obi-wan said, "Ahsoka has informed me of what you did" Anakin said.

"I'd like to welcome you to the Jedi Order" he said Ahsoka looked at him, smiling along with Anakin, "I cannot" Rhan said, he extend his hands close together.

"For the death of Master Kashao… I would like to turn myself over yo your judgement" Ahsoka and Obi-wan gapped at him, Anakin was silent.

"I understand" Anakin sighed, his face grim, "Only guilty men Run" he said to Rhan, "And I am tired of it".

LANDING PAD

Two Republic Clones lead, Rhan to the ship him in cuffs, "RHAN" Ahsoka came running behind him, the two clones stopped and saluted her, "Give us a second" she said to them they saluted and then went into the ship.

"So what now" she asked him, he smiled "We take a break" she shook her head "A break, Rhan they may kill you" she pleaded with him, "I know, but I have to go to courscant" he said to her.

"Why?" she said growling, he gave a small laugh, and without hesitation gave her a quick kiss on the lips, without anybody but them noticing "that's why" and he walked onto the ship leaving Ahsoka speechless


	14. Warmth in the Ice

REPUBLIC CRUIZER

Rhan sat in a cell, his back to the wall leaning on it while he sat on the floor, his arms were over his spread legs and his eyes closed as he leaned his head back.

Two clones stood outside his cell at all times, even when Anakin walked up to them, "At ease" he said, "How is he" Anakin asked.

"Hasn't moved at all sure, not even a peep" the clone to his left said, Anakin nodded "Open the cell, I need to interrogate the prisoner" he said they saluted and let him in.

Then sealed the cell behind him, "I'm sorry it has to be this way" Anakin said, his hands behind his back, Rhan said nothing.

"Um…hello" Anakin asked Rhan who was still silent, "Uh… what are you doing" he asked Rhan, "Meditating" Rhan said, he gave a groan and got up then stretched.

"Never was good at it" Rhan said to the Jedi Knight, "Neither was I" Anakin smiled back, Rhan nodded, Anakin saw Rhans robotic hand "Seems we have more in common then we realize" Anakin said to Rhans fake hand.

Anakin removed his glove to show he two had a robotic hand "Ouch" Rhan said to him, "Well it wasn't a total loss" Anakin said putting the glove back on.

"Ahsoka told me how you sacrificed yours to protect her from Bane" he said to the young rogue, "And yours" Rhan asked him, taking a seat on the bunk this right, "A duel, with the count" Anakin said.

"A lesson in humility, I've learned not to rush things as much since then" Anakin said tighten his glove "Hmph…as much" Rhan snickered, shaking his head, Anakin smiled too.

Then Anakin's face became stern "In another life, you would have made a fine Jedi" Anakin said to Rhan, "Maybe" Rhan said not looking up at Anakin.

The two stood there in silence, "We'll be arriving at Courscant soon, you have my word you will be treated well" Rhan nodded at him.

"I know" Rhan said

COURSCANT LANDING PAD

A republic drop ship landed on a landing pad where Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, and Plo Koon stood, along with a dozen senate guards and Chancellor Palpatine.

As the ship landed, the exhaust steamed out, and the side doors opened, Anakin and the other two jedi walked out, Rhan was flanked on both sides by 10 clones, the force restraint around his hands were locked tight.

"Pardon me, Master Skywalker, but shouldn't he be more retrained" the Chancellor pointed out, looking at Rhan, the Masters looked at one another.

Anakin then answered him "In a usual scenario we would" he motioned back to Rhan "But he has come to us willingly and been very cooperative, I trust him" the Chancellor smiled with soft eyes.

"I will trust in your wisdom Anakin" Rhan looked right into the old man's eyes and saw something, "Shall we take him to our maximum security prison" the Chancellor motioned to his senate guards.

Master Windu walked in between the clones and the senate guards "Our apologies Chancellor, but this is a jedi affair" the Council member said.

The Chancellors face grew stern, "I am afraid this is a matter of the Republic as well, seeing as he was responsible for the destruction of Nedilo" Plo Koon stepped forward.

` "Chancellor, that was the doing of General Gervious and his droid armies, not this boy" the masked Master the Chancellor was silent and narrowed his eyes.

Rhan kept his eyes on the Chancellor, "…Very well" the Chancellor said, ending a possible argument.

"I expect to be kept inform though" he said still a serious face on, "Of course your highness" Anakin said, "Very well, good day Master Jedi" he said bowing and walking to his own speeder with the senate guards.

"Master Yoda, shall we retire" Plo koon nodded, the short Jedi Master nodded "Return to the temple, yes", Rhan gave a sigh seeing that the tension was over, he fallowed the Jedi to a different speeder that would take them to the Jedi temple.

COUNCIL CHAMBER

"Let this trial begin" Windu said, as all the Jedi Masters sat in the circular tower room, at least 4 of the twelve Jedi masters were holos.

"Did the defendant wish to say anything before we begin" Master Kit Fitso asked Anakin who shook his head, all eyes staring at him.

"Very well, since he came to us of his own free will, his sentence will be less hard then what it previously would have" Windu said to the whole council, as all agreed

Master Shaak Ti's holographic face was moved into his fingers as she scratched her chin "But are we sure he speaks the truth when facing our judgment" she said the council turned their heads to the torgrutan.

"Or is there something more elaborate behind this" she finished to the rest of the council

A few nodded in agreement and others waited for the next council member to speak, "Pardon me Masters"

Obi-wan said, "But considering the circumstances, what would be his punishment".

"That is a matter best discussed in private" Windu answered, him many of the council nodded and gave grunts of agreement.

Master Kit Fitso sat his hands together as one leaning in his chair, "What of you master Fitso" Plo Koon said the Jedi Master Next to him.

"It is a troubling matter…. I sense much darkness in him" Windu nodded "As do we all", while they debated is fate Rhan sat in a guarded room deep below the Jedi temple

"Darkness yesss" Master Yoda finally said something, his eyes were closed "Something else I see" he continued the Masters turned their eyes and holographic eyes towards the short green elder.

"Hmmmm clouded it is" Yoda opened his eyes, looking at the floor, Plo koon was catching his chin gave a low "hmmmm".

Yoda motioned over to him "Master Koon Something to say, you do" the tiny dwarf Jedi master asked.

The Jedi master who had discovered Ahsoka then spoke, "Master Yoda, you shall be heading to Ilum, yes" Yoda nodded.

"As all ways, Oversee the Gathering I do" the two masters locked eyes "Something as sacred as this should not be said to outsiders" Kit Fitso said motioning to Rhan.

"The Crystal caves" Plo Koon nodded, at what Anakin had said.

"Hmm, strong in the force is that place; meditate on his fate you suggest" Yoda spoke to Master Koon who nodded to Yoda.

"Accompany me, he shall" Yoda said nodding with a smile , "Master Yoda I must protest" Windu said, "Someone like him, around younglings of the order could have a negative influence, on the rite of passage" the blade master pointed out.

"Indeed" Yoda said, "That is why, Padawann Tano shall accompany us as well" Obi-wan nodded "She is quite skilled" then Kiadi-Mundi.

"Agreed, but what of her Masters say" All eyes turned to Anakin, who had been silent for some time, Anakin looked up at Rhan, his eyes a mix of emotions "Ahsoka, and Rhan have a history as enemies" he said.

"You speak with a tone is your voice Master Skywalker" Master Shaak Ti said, "Yes, Rhan Jerry came to us of his own will, he is willing to face judgment what better way than that of the force".

The Young Jedi Master continued, "I trust my Padawann can handle this matter"

"Decided it is then, postpone this trial till I we return" Yoda said some of the Masters began to stand as the holographic ones disappeared.

Many started to leave, Anakin stood up and looked out the window down at the city below, Obi-wan saw he did not leave with the rest of the council, "Anakin" Obi-wan said walking up to Anakin who had his back turned.

"You are worried" the older Jedi said to him.

Anakin shook his head "I can't always be there to protect Ahsoka" Obi-wan nodded "It was the same when I taught you" Anaking gave a hmph.

"Only time will tell if you made the right choice" Obi-wan said, and the left Anakin with his thoughts.

ILUM DAY BEFORE THE GATHERING

Rhan fallowed Yoda, in the trudging snow, a great snow storm covering their eyes, the wind whipped at their snow gear, yoda wore a smiple robe not affected by the snow at all, Rhan wore the same style of coat he had when he and Lux encountered death watch.

"Come, this way we must go" Yoda said, walking over the snow with ease.

"Not the most hospital place is it" he shouted over the snow storm, pushing himself foreward, Yoda kept walking in silence, "Master Jedi why have you brought me here" Rhan asked him, Yoda said nothing.

"I only wish to be tried for my crimes against you and your jedi" he half shouted once more to him in the blizzard, Yoda stopped at what looked like a stone circle, at a dead end.

"The force, reach forward we shall" Rhan stood there as the Jedi Master turned "Only together can we enter" Rhan did as he was told, he reached out with his hand, and so did Yoda.

The Blizzards wind was all that could be heard howling light a wolf as the two stood there, quiet and focusing on the force, until Rhan heard a giant lurch and crash, parts of the ice began to shatter and crash onto the ground, until a door way appeared.

"Come" Yoda said to Rhan as he headed toward the cave, Rhan fallowed.

INSIDE

Yoda walked into a great room, the sound of his staff clacking the ground made the only noise, Rhan stood in awe of it, "Unbelievable" he gasped.

"My father told me stories of this place" Rhan said, "Young Jerry, hmmm yes remember him I do" Yoda said to Rhan as they kept walking, "Came here did to the Crystal Caves, during his days as a jedi hmmm" waiting for Rhan to speak.

"These Jedi" Rhan said looking at the statues of four Jedi, holding lightsabers "Yes, original four they are, to establish our order"

Rhan stopped gazing at the structures and quickly fallowed "But why am I here, I already have a lightsaber" Yoda stopped in the middle of the room.

"True this is" the short Jedi Master took a seat in the middle of the room, onto of a block of Ice, "Brought it I have" Yoda revealed the lightsaber from behind his robe, and levitated it with the force.

Then made it fly over to Rhan who caught it, right in line with his eyes, "Is this to be my judgment" Rhan said looking at the Lightsaber, Yoda sat their looking at him with eyes as cold as the ice he sat upon.

"Am I to fight you here…." He asked Yoda was silent, Rhan locked cold eyes with Yoda, he activated the blade "So be it" Rhan said activating the lightsaber, the two blue blades extending from both end.

Yoda activated his lightsaber as well, and took a stance; ontop of the ice, Rhan and him stood their eyes glaring at each other.

Rhan narrowed his two eyes at Yoda, who had kept his calm yet serious face like all Jedi Masters. Neither of them moved, they stood there as if frozen, a piece of ice fell from the ceiling ever so lightly.

"….No… I won't fight" Rhan said ending the silence, he loosened his arms and deactivated the saber, Yoda did to and both stood upright.

Yoda smiled at Rhan, "Come sit" Rhan put the saber on the ground in front of him, "Attack me, you did not why?" Yoda asked him as Rhan sat legs crossed, in front of Yoda.

Rhan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know" Rhan said, Yoda nodded "More physical connection with the force than spiritual, yes?" Yoda asked Rhan.

He gave a hesitant nod, Yoda nodded as well "Saw something in you, I did" Rhan kept his gaze on the ground, "What did you see, exactly" Rhan asked him.

"Hidden it was" Yoda said scratching his chin looking away, "Meditate on this we shall" Yoda closed his eyes and rested his hands on his legs.

"We?" Rhan asked more confused, but Yoda said nothing Rhan stood up and put, and too postion of him on both knees hands on his knees like the Father did when he meditated on Mortis.

He took a deep breath and exhaled it, he tried to concentrate he felt himself, leaving the physical world and entering the realm of the force.

LATER

Ahsoka lead the jedi younglings into the crystal temple, Yoda and Rhan still sat in silence Ahsoka held up her hands seeing Rhans back, all she saw was the steady rising of his back with each breath he took, she then continued.

"Who's that" Peetro asked, one of the younglings, "Dunno" a Rodian Youngling, as the all looked at Rhan, they walked past him looking at Rhan strangely as the only thing moving was the steady inhale and exhale of air in his lungs.

"Master Yoda" the Padawans greeted the Elder Jedi who opened his eyes, "The force made Physical the Jedi is" he said waking from his meditation.

"Comes great responsibility with that, yes" the younglings nodded to the Grand Jedi Masters words, Biff looked at Rhan while Yoda talked, "Protect others, how does a jedi hmmm" Yoda stood and took out his own lightsaber the green blade alive and floating in front of the younglings.

Rhan hadn't moved a muscle, while Biff kept his two separate eyes on Rhan and his lightsaber "Biff, pay attention" one of the younglings nudged him.

He snapped back to attention seeing the lightsaber all the younglings were enchanted by it "Build your own lightsaber you shall" he said to them, Ahsoka looked at Yoda then back at Rhan, "But harvest your crystal first, you must" Yoda finished.

The Other Jedi younglings started to talk amongst themselves "Master yoda wow…see I told you…not I told you" they said as yoda deactivated the blade.

"Heart of the lightsaber the crystal is" he patted the blade in his hand as he spoke, "Focus is from the Jedi it does" he preached looking back at the Jedi.

Yoda lifted his hand and waved it causing a window to open and sunlight to shin into the ceiling, he moved his short clawed hand once more causing a strange machine up above to shift and turn causing the giant ice waterfall melt into water.

"If Jedi you are to become" Yoda said to the children he pointed to the open door way, were another cave awaited, "Enter the crystal cave you must, trust yourself" a few of the younglings gulped.

"Trust each other, and exceed you will", as the Younglings prepared to enter the cave, Ahsoka reminded them "Once you have your crystal do not remain in the cave, as daylight ends the door will freeze over again and you will be trapped" she said to them.

"For how long" the rodian girl asked, "For one rotation, there will be nothing anyone can do for you" she added, Peetro then asked "How will we know witch crystal to pick".

"Only you can know which one is yours, know hurry" she said the padawans were hesitant but then walked into the cave, biff too one last glance at the kneeling Rhan.

He then saw the rest of the younglings leaving him and he fallowed quickly, as the Padawans were far out of ear range, Ahsoka looked at Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda" she asked him? Yoda giggled "Brought him I have, why you ask" he said talking about Rhan, "Not to be rude, but yes master" she said to him.

Yoda looked up at the teenage torgurtan "A connection with him you have made, as I said before" Ahsoka remembered when she had, felt the same pain Rhan felt at the Jedi temple a while back.

She looked back at Rhan who was still deep in meditation.

YAVIN 4 THE PAST

Rhan moved through the dense jungle, he was still young, and scrawny. He had only a knife and simple light shirt and brown pants, he was barefoot.

The sounds of all the animals and creatures in the jungle rang out, as well as the sound of Rhans feet crunching and squishing between mud, branches and leaves.

He heard a bird screech and the fly off, he sighed as it was only a bird "Geez, If I had known this training would be this hard, I would have quite while I was ahead" he said stretching.

He smiled and shook his head, then continued onward, "Huh" he heard a branch snap, then another and another, he readied his knife and "GRAA"

ILLUM

"RHAN" "GRAA" Rhan had Ahsoka pinned to the ground in the icy cave of Ilum, "Ahsoka…" Rhan gasped seeing he was ontop over her he took a moment to see he was still in the cave.

"What….wha" he took a few deep breaths and leaned back, he gave a heavy sigh "Sorry… I didn't mean to…hey what are you doing here" he asked her finally.

She got up, and dusted herself off "It's the Jedi Right of Passage", she said extending her hand helping him up, he took it "Aren't you a little old for this" he asked, she scoffed at him.

"Funny, I'm just an extra chaperon" she said to him sternly "I wanted to see if you were alright, sorry to disturb you" she said walking off, Rhan caught her shoulder "Sorry, I was just remerging my training".

She looked at him, confused "My training under Dooku" he said, Ahsoka then nodded "Oh, bet that was fun" a sarcastic cone caught Rhans ears, he smiled at Ahsoka.

"It wasn't easy, trust me" she nodded, Rhan looked at Yoda who was still watching the freezing ice, "My father told me when he came here" Rhan said to Ahsoka.

"He told me, that Yoda said he would be trapped in the ice if he didn't return by sunset" he walked past Ahsoka his eyes locked on the ceiling he spun in his footsteps watching the sunlight.

She gave a grunt in agreement "I was told the same thing but it wasn't the ice that would trap you" she said coming up behind Rhan, they were about 10 yards feet away from Yoda.

"But the mind" Rhan said remembering the Endless Abyss, "…Yes" Ahsoka said, "How didyou" she asked?

Rhan looked at her; "I know a thing or two about what the mind alone can do to somebody" she looked at him confused, "Rhan…what did happen to you after Naboo".

Rhan sighed "I knew I'd have to explain myself to you eventually, wellp-" before Rhan got a word out a Jedi Youngling came running out of the cave.

"Looks like I'm the first one back with my crystal" said a confident voice, it was Peetra "That wasn't so hard", he said.

"And the others" Yoda asked him, Peetra laughed "Who knows, I didn't want to gloat sense I found mine so quickly" he rolled his eyes at the thought while Yoda took Notice.

Ahsoka walked up behind Yoda and Rhan fallowed "Show us?" She asked him he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a white crystal.

Rhan saw the crystal gleam in the sun, then melt quickly "A crystal you have found" yoda pointed to Peetras hand "Water you have brought, hmhmh" he gave one of his classic giggles.

"That's impossible, I was sure of it" Peetra said discouraged, "Hmmm, So certain you were, go back closer you must look" Yoda said poking him in the chest.

"But the door is already half closed" the youngling pointed out looking at the door then back to yoda, "Then you better hurry" Ahsoka added to him.

Rhan looked at her then back at Peetra, started to run off "Hey kid" Rhan shouted, he looked back "You'll find it" he said earning a smile from Peetra.

When Peetra left Yoda turned to Rhan "Encourage him, you should not" Yoda said, "Forgive me, it is not my place to say such things" he bowed in forgiveness.

Ahsoka looked at Rhan bowing, "Speaking of lightsaber crystals, Rhan what would yours look like" she asked him, he thought for a moment.

"I've also been curious about this myself" Rhan said he walked over to where he had left it and saw nothing "Its gone", Rhan yelped.

Ahsoka walked over to him "Whats gone" she asked? "The lightsaber, my lightsaber" Rhan added to it, "Taken it was, returned it shall be" Yoda said behind them.

"Biff, must have taken it" Ahsoka said the two others shot her a glance "I saw him looking back at it with curiosity" Rhan thought for a moment.

"Biff?" he asked "What's a Biff" "A youngling who came here" Ahsoka explained to him, "I need to go get it" Rhan said walking in the direction of the cave.

"Interfere in the ritual, you cannot" Yoda said, he stopped and Rhan growled, "Then what to suggest, patience" he asked mockingly.

Yoda nodded, Rhan sighed "Fine" he said defeated returning to his position beside Ahsoka and Yoda.

LATER

The First two to make it back with their crystals were the Rodian and the one who reminded Rhan of master Kit Fitso, came back then the one Rhan assumed was biff came through the door way.

"Well done Biff" Ahsoka said the Ithorian ducking his head below the ice, the Ithorian gave a sound of delight holding his crystal, "Now I believe you should be returning somebodies lightsaber" she said arms Corssed.

Biff scratched his head and made a low gurgle, "What do you mean, you misplaced it" Rhan asked him, Biff poked his two fingers together while he explained "A monster?" Rhan asked again.

"I don't see what the big deal was, that thing didn't even work" the Rodian pointed out, "Its becuase" Rhan said really annoyed "It only works for me" he said.

"Now ancient Ritual or not, I am getting my lightsaber back now" Rhan said walking toward the cave, Ahsoka looked at Yoda for what to do.

"Fallow him, await your return we shall" Yoda said, Ahsoka fallowed Rhan into the caves,

INSIDE THE CAVES

"I don't need your help you know" Rhan said as she fallowed, "Well, I never offered, and besides your still a criminal, so think of it as parole" she said to him, Rhan only scoffed at her.

"Are you still mad at me because of, turning myself in" They walked past a few columns made of ice, coming to a fork in the road, "No, go ahead get yourself killed see what I care" she said sarcastically.

"What is with you" Rhan asked her? He said holding up his hands "Me, oh nothing" she said crossing her arms, "Did you honestly think I was dead" he asked her, they took right cavern and started to walk, Ahsoka in front of him.

"Well, when a dead person comes back from the life saying" she spund around and waved at him "Hey, sorry to tell you this, but I just saw Rhan in the afterlife bye" she waved at him and turned back around walking away.

Rhan gave a grunt and grabbed his head "I don't know why they told you I was dead, maybe they just meant dead in the force" he pointed out to her.

She stopped and balled her hands into fists "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY MEANT" she shouted at him her voice making the cave echo it, Rhan flinched at her outburst.

They continued into a cave with three rooms and took the door that Biff had told them about.

The cave was dark, and it was hard to see, but Ahsoka saw his lightsaber on the ground, and picked it up, "Here's your stupid toy" she tossed it to him and he caught it.

"Ahsoka I never, meant to hurt you" he said, she turned around and continued to walk "It doesn't matter" she said to him.

"It does matter" Rhan said, not trying to end the conversation, "If it mattered you wouldn't have left" she said arms crossed not looking at him.

"I left to protect you" Rhan said in a hushed voice, "Protect me…Protect ME!" Ahsoka nearly screamed, "Do you think I need you protecting me all the time" she said swiping at the air infront of her.

She turned around to face him, his eyes looked sad but hers were like ice "Do you think I can't look out for myself" she scoffed at him, "No, it's not like that" he said his voice quaking.

"Oh, thens its Dooku, no it's Grevious, or is it Ventress" she asked listing the other jedi slayers, She went on "What are you trying to protect me from, cause-" "IT'S ME" he shouted grabbing her shoulders quickly his face leaning in.

"It's me… I'm trying to protect you from me" he shook his head looking at the floor, "When the father told me of this lightsaber… his lightsaber" he held up the blade, closer to her.

"He showed me what my future would be if I went to the dark side or the walked the path of the light" he continued, while she was silent, "If it was blue, you were still alive, but I didn't know where until I found you" he said to her.

"But it is blue, I saw it on Onderon-" she said before she was interrupted "If it became red" he said still close to her, "I killed everyone…all my enemies, all my friends all of them…." She looked at him still confusion cloaking her eyes.

"And I saved you for last" he said quietly, "That's why…that's why I always left why I always ran away from you" Rhan said letting go over her shoulder.

"So all the times you ran away…" she asked him, he nodded "Rhan… I.." she tried to speak, but nothing came out they stood there in silence.

"Rhan…I went to Dantooine, I saw your home" she said to him Rhan shot her a gaze, his mouth gapping, Rhan didn't say anything he let Ahsoka continue "The people there seemed to had loved your father" Rhan smiled at the memories of when he was a kid.

"Yeah, I remember ol' Koonah… nice place… nice people" he said to himself, "They weren't to us, your sister was though" she said Rhan looked at her, "I… I have a sister" Rhan asked her.

"You didn't know?" Ahsoka asked Rhan shrugged "I barely remember my family what about you" he asked her changing the subject "I was taken by the Jedi when I was little I don't remember them, my family's the Jedi now" she said to him.

"It could be yours too" she said looking up at him, cause of his height, "Ahsoka… " Rhan said to her.

"Being a Jedi something I cannot do…at least not till this war is over" he said to her, she looked down disappointed, "Guess this means you're going to run away again", he cupped her cheek.

"I told you…" he brought her eyes back to his "I'm done running" and he kissed her in the Crystal Caves, as the kissed the walls started to gleam, with all the crystals in the ice, illuminating the floors as well with gleaming lights like stars.

With each second the crystals gleamed as one like Rhan and Ahsoka's lips, then they broke apart but the crystals still shone in the dark cave.

They looked at the walls of the once dark cave, the looked at all the crystals in the walls, the ceiling the floor still illuminating the dark cave as if they stood in space.

As if they were the only two people in the caves, the planet, in the galaxy.


	15. Saber Through the Heart

JEDI SHIP CRUCIBLE

Petra, Zatt, and Katooni walked through the ship talking "So it was just lying there in the ice" Zatt asked, "Yeah, weird right" Petra said to the young Zatt.

Zatt gave a nod "Guess so, I had to blow up a wall just to get to mine" Zatt said they were talking about their test to get their lightsaber crystals.

Katooni rolled her eyes "Well, I still had to climb a kriffen mountain to get mine" she whined, "Oh, you're welcome by the way…" Petra said smugly "For y'know saving your life" he laughed.

As the kept talking they walked past an open door, without looking in, then Zatt leaned back his head and neck showing, then Petra above him and Katooni's headdress head third.

"Isn't that the guy, who Byph stole the broken lightsaber from" Katooni asked Rhan sat on his knees his hood up and hands on his knees as well, his lightsaber in front of him, he sat in a open room the only thing in it were a few boxes.

"I still don't see what a broken lightsaber is worth" Petra whispered to them, suddenly Rhans lightsaber lifted up off the floor, and activated the two blue blades humming and hovering in the air "Broken huh" Zatt added, as Rhan took hold of it.

"What's he doing" Katooni asked as they spied on him, Rhan swung the blade to his left spinning it slowly with one arm, he stood then he swung it to the left and switched arms now it pointed out to the left then again, he repeated it.

He then slowly spun the blade around his back and extended his hand outward and took a deep breath, "Dunno" Petra answered Katooni, Rhan then spun the blade around his back again, but faster he swung it to the left then to the right up down, around his back once more.

He kept doing this faster and faster swing the blade striking at invisible enemies, slicing at the air around him faster and faster, he kept going waving the double blade around with even greater speed at which the blade became a blur in the room of blue and white.

"huff huff huff" Rhan started to breath harder and harder with each swing beads of sweat covered his face until, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA" he took a stance in front of the boxes and shot lighting at them from his fingertips.

The boxes smashed against the wall "Whoa" Katooni gasped "Double whoa" Petra said, Zatt was just speechless, "What are you kids doing" Rhan said his face dashing over to their direction.

"Uh… nothing" they said, and then ran off, Petro smiled "I dunno about you guys, but that is one weird jedi", Zat chuckled "Ditto".

"Well that was impressive" Ahsoka walked up from behind the younglings into the room Rhan was in, "Ahsoka… I'm sorry they shouldn't have seen that" Rhan said looking at his human hand it was still steaming hot with lighting.

Ahsoka walked up to him "Well, I have to agree with you on that one" she said to him, he bit his lip in agreement "Rhan… what were you doing in here" she asked him.

"Letting out some steam" he said, looking at the boxes, "trying to let go of unwanted memories" she looked over at them, she folded her arms.

"I'm surprised that Master Yoda allowed me to return with you" Rhan said the two walking out of the room.

"I think he knows you're not such a bad guy after all" she said to him as they walked, down the halls of the ship, "But…why" Rhan asked.

Ahsoka shrugged, "The Masters of the Order, only try to do what they think is right" she said to him, "What was it like making your Lightsabers" Rhan asked changing the subject.

Ahsoka smirked, "Well, my first one nearly blew up in my face and hey-" Ahsoka nearly shouted seeing Rhan laugh into his arm, "It blew up" Rhan asked, her she was silent the said "Ok… maybe it did".

"HAHAHAHA" Rhan laughed, "Ok, what about you" she asked? Rhan held up the fathers saber "The father gave it to me, as a gift to help defeat the son" he said to her as he sheathed the blade.

"Ok… what about your first lightsaber" she asked him, Rhan put a hand on his chin, an thought "I had to survive an entire month on Yavin 4, with only a knife dodging ferocious beasts, surviving endless nights going days without food and eventually making my way toa monster infested tomb of a long dead sith warrior, then having to escape said tomb before it collapsed" Ahsoka gapped at him, "Not to hard" he said with a smile.

"Oh…" was all she said, the continued to walk ill the came to a window in the ship, as they passed through space, and they stopped in front of it looking out at the stars, "So…" she said rubbing her arms.

"If what do you think your life would have been like if you had never left Dantooine" she asked him flatly "I'd probably be helping my dad in fields or getting in trouble then running from my mom after not eating my vegetables" Rhan said to her looking out into space.

Ahsoka snickered at that last part "No but seriously if you could choose… what you would want to be" she asked him casually.

Rhan looked they open vast space filled with stars and planets "Space always appealed to me" he said thinking it over, "I'm not sure" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He gave a hmph and a smile "Maybe I'd go home, to Dantooine rebuild the farm plant some crops…" he looked over at her the back into space.

"Start a family… yeah that sounds nice" he said talking to himself Ahsoka's smile faded "Well, maybe after the war is over you can" she started to walk off, "Then again" Rhan started, he grabbed her hand.

And dragged her back over to him and made her spin into one of his arms "I would have never have met you" leaning closer to her face she pushed back on his chest "Eh, snips" he added smiling.

"Easy, tiger" Ahsoka said pushing on his chest she stood up straight, "Come 'on lets go check on the younglings" she added.

Rhan didn't move he then fallowed and asked "Do they know… I mean who I am" he askedher, she shrugged "No, right now they think your just an extra chaperone" she answered.

"It's just… they saw me use the force in a way forbidden to jedi" Rhan added fallowing, "Well, my master said that using Force Lighting isn't necessarily forbidden" she said to Rhan.

They walked down the white halls debating it over "It's just that nobody has figured out a way to use it without using dark side teachings" she said, "I guess that makes sense" Rhan commented.

They came into a room were Petro, was training with a remote and deflecting the bolts from it while wearing a training helmet and the other younglings watching him, it was Zatt, Katooni and Ganodi, then Byph in the corner with each bolt the remote shot, Petro deflected it.

Ahsoka smiled at him, and rhan watched the youngling as he spun his blade around hitting the remote and making it recherché of the walls until it rolled up to Petro, it almost hit Byph, he picked it up and removed the helmet "I call that move the whirl wind of destiny".

Zatt scoffed at his fellow student "Hmph show off" Gungi sat on a counter watching, Ahsoka walked up to Petro clapping softly "Can everyone gather around please" they did so and Ahsoka went behind the counter, while Petro put the training helmet over Ganodi's head, as a joke.

Rhan stayed at the door, and leaned on the wall watching her, "You have all successfully passed the gathering" Ganodi pushed Petro away who was laughing, "And harvested your crystals".

Gungi gave a roar of delight, the other younglings flinched at his cry "So" Petro asked "When do we get to build our sabers" Katooni nodded in agreement.

"Place you crystals on the table" Ahsoka asked, and they did so "Your lesson begins now" Ahsoka went on, "May I introduce you to Lightsaber architect and designer Huyang"

Rhan looked over at Ahsoka as she motioned to a corridor, were out came a droid, an old looking one it was a dark metal with a rusty brown and had a tool belt around its wast, Rhan gapped at it was a droid that made lightsabers.

"These are them" the droid asked? Looking at the children "I swear they get younger evey expedition" the droid said putting its mechanical hand to its lip like an annoyed old man.

"All have passed The Gathering" Huyang asked its yellow eyes on the young jedi "Yes, sir" Ahsoka said Huyang turned its mechanical neck and head towards her "Are you sure"?

She nodded "But he's a droid, you expect us to learn from a droid" came the voice of Ganodi behind the others "Who said that?" Huyang asked annoyed and irritated , skimming the younglings.

Ganodi pushed herself forward and crossed her arms "Many years I have been on this ship, and teaching many a jedi before you, and I will continue teaching many jedi after you" it said turning its head and walking away pointing.

"Call me what you want" the droid waved its hands around then pointed to its head "But inside my memory banks, I contain a record of every lightsaber ever made" Huyang said looking back at the kids.

"And the jedi who fashioned them" the droid said making a holo appear of various sabers, Rhan recognized a few of the designs watching the droid "Which will you choose" Huyang asked as it walked around the room.

All the younglings shifted and moved looking at the hilts "The simple hilt, the curved approach" as it spoke it moved behind a pillar "One inlayed with the bone of the Kartoozian whale" it asked them?

"Bastilon ore or Black Onk" it contuned, Rhan thought of his own saber how the father had merely summoned it with his hand "Well…" it said, Huyang looking out behind the pillar.

"From the battles of Rash Vonk to the peace keepings of Parlion to our very own clone wars" Rhan watched the droid it talked as if was a jedi "The Lightsaber is the Jedi's only true ally" Huyang put its two mechanical hands together nodding to its own words.

"But how do they work?" Huyang leaned over and picked up one of the crystals "Yes, you have brought me crystals" a magnifying lens shifted in front of its eyes as it examined the crystal.

"But they are useless unless you give them life" it declared looking at the younglings "Do you how to even use the force within the crystal" the droid asked Ganodi who shook her head.

Huyang went on "No" it said sarcastically Ahsoka giving a smile "Then I suggest you ask a question a droid cannot answer" Huyang stood up pointing to its chest.

"A wookie?" Huyang said looking and Gungi surprised in tis voice "Rare you are to the Jedi" it said getting a scowl from Gungi, "Proud your people must be" Gungi gave a low roar of acknowledgment.

"Unique" Huyang said, lifting a finger upward "Just as your lightsaber", Rhan ignored what the rest of the droid said, about what he told Gungi to do, and rembered when the father showed him his two fates on the color of his lightsaber.

If red he became a merciless sith warrior who slaughtered everyone if not he was some strange blue blade wielding jedi fighting against clones, but who were they clones or mere copies.

It was strange he was older in both his the visions but in the one the blade was red it had gorwn taller and was clean shaven and the same was with the blue styled one except he seemed more scruffy.

"Whoa...Look at that" the younglings snapped Rhan back to attention as the droid brought over a box with all the students gathering around looking into it.

"Wow" they said seeing Huyang putting together pieces of metal, Rhan walked over curious seeing the droid construct a small hilt he leaned over them to look into the box, seeing various pieces of parts that were made to build a lightsaber.

Huyang lifted up a finished lightsaber "It is my job before you leave this ship, you will have everything you need to build your lightsaber" it placed the blade on the counter next to the box.

"And the knowledge of how to do it, so let us begin there is much more work to be done" Huyang said looking at the kids.

He then saw Rhan and looked up at him, their eyes met "What are you looking at, didn't you already go through this".

"Can you show me how to make a blade like his" Petro asked pointing to Rhan with his thumb "Oh, and how exactly is his blade unique" the droid asked not amused.

Petro looked back at Rhan "Well, show him" Rhan gave a hmph, and unsheathed the blade behind his back, the droid examined it, "Hmmm, double-blade" Huyang took the blad slowly examining it.

"Tythonic ruins engraved, within metal" he gave it a few tinks with its metal hands "Black Onk, no unknown substance" Huyang walked a few steps away looking at it, "Cheap knock off" Huyang said tossing it back to Rhan.

"Excuse me!" Rhan asked offended "What did I offend you, that's just an imitation of the ancient blades of the force wars, those designs were lost long ago".

Rhan scowled at the ancient droid itself "This is no ordinary lightsaber" Rhan said activating the double bladed grip.

The blue blade shining on the droids face "Are you threatening me" Rhan held up the blade "This lightsaber was given to me by someone very, very important" Rhan continued.

"Oh, I'm sure it was" the droid said sarcastically, Rhan groaned and deactivated the lightsaber "I hate droids with emotions".

LATER

Huyang had brought up a diagram on how to make a blade all, the younglings sat using the force to interlock to parts of the blade, Rhan leaned on the wall arms crossed.

Byph and Gungi sat on the floor while Zatt and Petro at the counter, Katoonie and Gandoi sat on the opposite end of the room.

While each struggled with the parts and the force, Petro moved his hands around using the pieces to interlock into a new lightsaber.

The sounds of it being born made Zatt loose his concentration "Whats the rush Petro" he asked the boy, "With this lightsaber, I'm going to challenge Obi-wan Kenobi to a duel" he said swinging it around.

"And kill General Grevious" he said heroically the girls chuckled at him, "No" Rhan said walking up to Petro, "Grevious is no ordinary droid" Rhan said Petro looked over at him.

"Oh, and how would you know" Petro scoffed at Rhan, who only hardened his gaze "Because I have fought him" Rhan said the youngling, "Whoa" Zatt said.

"Bet he'd love to get his hands on that blade" Zatt said metioning Rhans lightsaber "Do you know that each lightsaber he takes is from a jedi he's killed?" Rhan said looking at Zatt who gulped.

"But how is that possible, he's not even a jedi he's not even alive" Katooni pointed out, Rhan looked at her, Rhan sighed "No one is truly invincible, even Jedi" he said Thinking of the time Grevious and him attacked Nedilo.

"Still means, he can be destroyed" Petro said confidently "Yes…" Rhan said walking over to him taking his lightsaber "But not with this" he said to him.

"Allow me to explain this" Huyang said walking over the droid taking the lightsaber and explain to Petro what he did wrong.

Rhan started to leave the room, Ahsoka stood over Katooni and Ganodi speaking to them, when suddenly something rocked the ship.

"What the" Rhan asked? As the ship was rocked once more "I don't know, hold on" Ahsoka said dashing out of the room, Rhan fallowed.

Rhan dashed around a corner behind Ahsoka, they sped down the halls, "Artoo what happened" Ahsoka asked as the two force users ran into the cockpit.

The droid gave a couple of beeps "What, where" she asked the astro droid, she looked out the cockpit and saw a flying saucer "Oh, no" she whispered.

The ship fired two rockets "Doesn't this ship have any weapons" Rhan asked them as the ship rocked "No" Ahsoka said, the then added "Urg, their aiming for the hyperdrive" she was rocked by another missile.

"Get us out of here" she ordered Artoo, the droid complied with a beeps and stuck its plug into the hips computer, as Artoo began to fly the ship away the saucer shot two more missiles.

The ship lurched and the lights shut off, "Blast it" Rhan said suddenly the ship made a whining sound and stopped dead "I don't like the sound of that", "Stay here" she ordered Artoo who agreed.

"We need to check on the younglings" Ahsoka said to Rhan, who nodded and they ran out of the room, down the powered down ship.

Ahsoka sped in front of Rhan "Any ideas on what were up against" she asked him, "Pirates, mercenaries, anything this deep in space" he said to her, they ran around a corner to see the doors cut open with a slicer.

"Here we go" Rhan said, taking out his lightsaber "No" Ahsoka said putting a hand on his lightsaber "We need to make sure the younglings are safe".

Rhan looked at the door then into Ahsoka's blue eyes "Urrr, Alright your ship, your rules" he said as they ran off in the way they came, they ran back around the corner, through a door.

"URG" Rhan punched the door control after Ahsoka locked it, "Younglings, younglings" Ahsoka cried seeing them with Huyang.

Ganodi ran up to her "Who's attacking the ship" she cired, "Pirates" Ahsoka said, "Wequay by the look of their ship" Rhan added "Pirates" Ganodi quoted.

"They'll kill us all" she said without hope, Byph whined in agreement "Perhaps we should hide in the ventilation shaft" Huyang said.

Ahsoka looked at the droid "Follow me" she said motioning to the floor when Petro said "Running is for cowards, we should stand and fight" he said.

"No" Rhan said, "There is a time for fighting, but not now" Rhan said helping the younglings into the ventilation with Ahsoka.

Another door was pried open "time to go" Ahsoka said, "Is the part of our training" Katooine asked afraid.

"It is now" Ahsoka jumped in and then Rhan who used the force to rest the ventilation bars back into place, as the Pirates walked over the vents, they spoke "Hondo wants the kids brought to him" said one the another "Dead or alive, yes…. hahahaha" they laughed.

"Hondo…that slimy" Rhan whispered "shhh" Ahsoka hushed him then the pirates left, Ahsoka crawled over to the younglings "We must have courage young Jedi, Ganodi and Zatt" she said looking at them.

They looked at her for answers "Get to the cockpit, find R2-D2 and secure it" she ordered "The rest of you, take Professor Huyang and hide inside the hold, and wait for my command" she said.

Petro sat on one knee and asked "What are you two going to do"? Rhan and Ahsoka looked at one another "I'm…" she started; she looked at Rhan who nodded.

"We're going to reroute the engines, so we can break the hold the pirates have on us" Ahsoka told them in confidence "Ok"?

Katooni then asked "What about the pirates already on board the ship" she asked, Ahsoka gave a sigh "Once the ship is ruptured, a vacuum will be created" she explained.

"A vacuum will be created, and will suck the pirates into space and off our ship" she said Rhan nodded "Uh" Ganodi asked.

"Will we be sucked into space" she asked afraid of the possibility, "Wha…" Ahsoka asked her "No the hold and cockpit will be sealed and still have air" she said getting sighs of relief from the Younglings.

"Do not, and I meant do not engage the pirates" Ahsoka ordered them seriously "Your only job is to stay hidden" she ordered.

Rhan watched her take command of them "Understand" she asked and they all nodded at her afraid but determined "Now go" she said and they started to crawl away.

Rhan was smiling at her as she watched them go off "What are you looking at" she asked him, he shrugged still grinning "Nothing" he said started to crawl.

"Ladies first" he said motioning to the other end of the vents "Uh, yeah not happening", Rhan rolled his eyes, "So instead you want to look at my exhaust pipe" he joked at they crawled down the tunnel.

As the rounded a corner "Can't you talk to Hondo" Ahsoka asked, him Rhan looked back at her "Maybe, but I doubt he'd listen" Rhan answered her?

"Whats so valuable onboard" he asked her, "The lightsaber crystals, their considered priceless" she said to Rhan.

"Really, I had no idea" he asked her "Didn't Dooku teach you anything about lightsabers" she commented as gas started to fill the tunnels, it was smoke, "No not really ahd KOFF KOFF" Rhan looked around at the smoke.

"Their trying to smoke us out" he said looking at Ahsoka.

"Don't worry were almost there" she said, and the continued on.

ENGINE ROOM

Rhan and Ahsoka dashed into the room, and straight to the controls, Ahsoka started to type in commands "Ok, pull that lever when I say so" she said to him.

Rhan walked over and grabbed the one she said "Ok… now" Rhan pulled onto it, and the engines started to come back online.

"Zatt" Ahsoka activated her com-link to the bridge, "I'm overriding the emergency fail safe power to the engines" she said touching more buttons.

"It's working" came Zatts voice on the other end of the link "Any word on the others" she asked him, she looked at Rhan then Zatt said "No, I didn't hear from them" he said.

"Great" Ahsoka sighed, throwing back her head "I know what that means" she said again, Rhan nodded "Petro" he said, "Petro" she agreed.

They both went over to the door "Got to hand it to the kid, he's more stubborn then you" Rhan said Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Can we please focus" she said to him.

"Understood" he said and the two ran out of the room, down the halls. "Let's head to the hold first, see if their ok" Rhan suggested to Ahsoka as the sprinted.

"On it" she said and the turned a corner, they ran to a closed door, and Ahsoka opened it, they both saw Hando and his pirates.

"Allow me" Rhan said, he dashed a the pirates and "RRRAAAAA" a wave of force lighting, shot at them sending them flying into another door that was closed they hit the ground with a thud.

"Hondo" Ahsoka spat running over to the pirate king, he looked over at her "The Jedi Council will not take kindly to this attack" she said walking between him and the younglings.

"An neither will eye" Rhan said gripping his hands into fists, "Ah, Rhan…and Ahsoka" he said, to them both "How will the know who is responsible" Ahsoka looked back at the younglings.

"If there is no one left to tell the tale" he said with cunning in his voice "Hondo… take what's left of your men, and leave" Rhan growled at him.

Hondo snickered at him, "Oh come come, now Rhan" he said Ahsoka crossed her arms "You seem less hospitable then out last meeting" Ahsoka glared at Hondo.

"My mood is based on profit" Hondo explained rubbing his fingers to show he meant money, "And Today, I am in the mood for crystals" he said extending his hands.

Rhan stepped forward "What about what you said on Onderon, my father was your friend" Rhan said pointing at him "He spared your life" Hondo activated his shock staff.

"Boyo, your father and I were friends" he lifted it up and said "But not us", Ahsoka patted her hips "You want the crystals".

She took out both her green and yellow Lightsabers "Come and get them," one f Hondos pirates charged her and Ahsoka kicked them away.

Hando charged Ahsoka and they locked in combat "Easy now" Hondo said as Ahsoka pushed him down another hall, Rhan took out his lightsaber, "NO" Ahsoka screamed at him.

"I won't leave you" Rhan said, as she blocked an attack by Hondo, Rhan heard a blaster shot as the pirate who charged Ahsoka shot Huyangs head off "How rude" he said to the pirate.

"Please Rhan those pirates might get through the hold door, YA" he sliced at Hondo who kept tauntning her "Protect the younglings" Rhan was hesitant "For me" she begged.

"Blast it" he bit his lip and ran at the pirate shooting Huyang, Rhan spun around and sliced off the pirates head.

"Inside now" Rhan said picking up Huyangs head, as they all began to run into the hold, Petro locked the door, "Were all inside the hold, but Ahsoka's still fighting the pirates" Petro said into the com to Zatt.

"Ahsoka, their inside" Rhan heard the comlink said back "Then what are you waiting for" her voice came from the com.

"Ahsoka no" Zatt said into it, Rhan could still here the electrifying sound from Honod's staff "Just Do it" Ahsoka ordered.

"Ahsoka NO" Rhan yelled he pushed Petra aside, and stared at the com, but it was cut off. "OPEN IT" Rhan yelled at Petra

Who was holding Huyangs head "I can't the locks ovrided" he said, "GRAAA" he bang at the doors, he stood a few steps away and began to charge up the force when he was knocked off his feet.

"No" he said, Zatt was moving the ship trying to break free, "NO LET ME OUT" Rhan screamed but the ship lurched once more again and again until "We're Clear, make the jump to hyperspace" Ahsoka's voice said on the com.

"Ahsoka… get out of there" Rhan said into the com, as he spoke into the ship hit a high speed and made them all fly back into the wall.

COCKPIT

The Younglins along and Huyang walked into the Cockpit "Yes we did it" Petro cheered punching his fist into the air, "There off the ship" he cheered.

Gungi walked in holding Huyangs head and Bpyh holding his arms, Katooni got a look at the broken up Huyang "Oh, professor" she said worried.

"Bring him here I'll fix him" Zatt said getting off his chair, "Aw, you should have seen Ahsoka" Petro said, "She took them all on by herself" he swung an imaginary lightsaber around.

Katooni walked over to him "Were padawan tano" she asked, they all ran to the intercom "Padawan tano are you there" Ganodi asked.

"Come in" she asked again, Rhan sprinted into the cockpit "Ahsoka…Ahsoka are you there", Rhan walked in quietly.

"She's not on the ship" Rhan gasped, his face gapping and eyes almost lifeless, "She must have gotten sucked into the pirates ship… or worse into space" Katooni said.

"DON'T SAY THAT TO ME" Rhan roared at them, the all looked at him, "She's alive… I know she is" he said he walked over to the pilots chair.

"Move" he barked and took a seat "Are we heading back to the temple" Katooni asked him, "What no, we have to go after AHsoka" Petro said.

"No, were not doing either" Rhan said typing into computer, "What?" Petro asked him "You all are heading back to Courscant" Rhan said to them turning around.

"I'm going after Ahsoka" he said to them, "What… alone" Zatt asked him? He shook his head "No… not alone" he typed in something and spoke into the computer.

"SKyjockey this is, Lighting-fist do you copy" there was static on the channel, "I repeat do you copy" more static.

"Ebon Hawk DO YOU READ ME" he shouted into the radio, then the static changed into "Loud and clear Lightingfist, gimme your coridinates".

"Get to hear your voice again Han" Rhan said into the intercom.

LATER

The Ebon Hawk docked with the Crucible with in the minute, and out walked Han from the docking board, "I told you I make my own luck" Han said to him.

Rhan shook his hand with the smuggler, "Good to see you too" Rhan said walking over to him "I need your help" Rhan said to him, the younglings watched them, along with Huyang.

"Really what's in it for me", Rhan grabbed Han by the colour and smahed him against the wall "A pirate by the name of Honod, took Ahsoka" he shouted at him, the leaned in and growled "I-will-get-her-back" he growled.

"Easy, crazy I told you half the ships yours" he extend his hand "Smugglers honor" Rhan grabbed it, "Wait you can't just leave us" Katooni asked Rhan.

Rhan walked over to them, and got on one knee infront of Petro, "Petro… listen to me" he said to him "You have to protect them" he said to the youngling.

"All of them" he said, Petro shook his head "But, I can't I don't even have a lightsaber" he said to him, Rhan looked at Huyang then back at Petro "You have the force… that's stronger than any lightsaber" he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Han, let's go" he said to the smuggler and they walked down the air lock, leaving the younglings with Huyang, "Petro" Rhan said to him.

"You will be a great Jedi one day", Petro gapped at him, then stood up straight and gave a grunt of strength.

EBON HAWK

Rhan and Han sat in the cockpit, "So what do you know of Hondo" Han said to Rhan "Not much" Rhan said to him, as they took their seats "Really, the fact is he is one of the most powerful pirate lords in the galaxy, and you're going after him" Han smirked.

"Yes… and I'll cut down anybody who gets in my way" he said to Han, "Oh c'mon even the Hutts are scared of him" Han added to him Rhan shot him a venomous glare.

Han shook his head "Alright, your funeral" Han said as they entered in quadrants "Hold on a sec, were getting a transmission" Han said as he pressed button.

"Hondo" Rhan growled seeing the holo-gram of the pirate, "You have cost me a great deal of money, boyo" he said to Rhan.

"Were is AHSOKA" he screamed at him trying to control his anger, "She is occupied at the moment, but don't worry she will fetch" Hondo smiled malevolently, "A good price".

Rhan glared at Hondo "You listen to me, you disgusting excuse for a thug, I will find you" Rhan said pointing at him "And I even one mediclorian on her is harmed" he said.

His hand crackled with lighting, "It will be the greatest mistake you've ever made", he cut off the transition.

"Han" Rhan said looking at the smuggler "Already way ahead of you" and they shot off into hyperspace to save Ahsoka


	16. Pirate Life

DANTOOINE

"OOF" a weequay male was thrown the ground, he had on boots, tan pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a human man walked up to him on the ground.

They stood in a large grass field; in the distance was a small town

The Weequay stood up "Oh…well dat could have gone betta, eh" the weequay said dusting himself off, the man behind him had on a dark green vest and pants, with a light tan undershirt, he had a long pony tail, "Leave" he said to the alien.

"Well…IF YU SAY SO" the pirate charged the man, only to get a knee on the gut, and the wind knocked over out of him.

The weequa shook his head and moaned "I told you get out of here" the man said again to the pirate, who spat at the ground, "I thought yours Jedi never came here" he asked him, still staggering.

The Man only crossed his arms "Leave Hondo, your time here causing these people harm is over" he said pointing at him, Hondo gave a young sigh, "You took'em all out every last one of them" Hondo said as if smiling at an old memory.

The man kept his stern face "You came, to this village to bring misery and pain to its people" he said swing his arm back to the village he had just come from.

"Yeah, well at least it paid vell boyo" Hondo said to him, "There's more to life then getting paid for something" the villager scoffed at the pirate.

Hondo shook his head and laughed "Well, why spare me then, come one" Hondo said standing in front of the man, arms open and chest exposed "Take your best shot, Jerry" Lhan Jerry crossed his arms and shook his head.

He turned around and began to walk away "I've had enough killing for today" Lhan said turning, Hondo only gapped at him "IS DAT IT, YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE ME" Hondo guessed waving his arms around.

Lhan was walking in the opposite way of the village, "Yes, I'm going home" Lhan said turning his head, "Oh…" Hondo guessed, he scratched his chin, "Hows about we head to the next inn over and I buys you a drink" Hondo ran up behind Lhan and put an arm around the former jedi's shoulder.

"You are a strange one, pirate" Lhan said looking at him, Hondo laughed "You as well, ex-jedi" Hondo said, Lhan gave a raised eyebrow and a unconvinced smile "Oh c'mon I'm offering to buy you a drink after you completely slaughtered all my men and humiliated me in front of an entire village" Hondo said holding out his hands, as he removed is arm from around his shoulder.

The sun began to decend into the grassy fields of Dantooine, Lhan only raised his eyebrow higher "Hmph, seems like todays enemy's our now the afternoons friends".

Hondo gave a toothy smile "NOW YOUR TALK'N" Hondo said to him, and he put his arm around Lhans shoulder "I know a place that serves the best juma juice…" Hondo said as they began to walk he waved his hand around describing it, "… Oh, by the way do you like twi'leik dancers" Hondo asked Lhan.

"I'm married" Lhan said as the sun got closer to the ground, part of it disappearing to the other side of the planet "Oh, really…, is she a'jedi aswell" Hondo asked the sun making their shadows grow longer and longer every second.

"She's Mandoloiran" Lhan said, Hondo gave another hearty laugh "You are braver then I thought Jedi", as they walked into the Sunset as freinds.

EBON HAWK PRESENT

Rhan walked around the Ebon Hawk seeing all the changes that had been made "You've been busy Han" Rhan said seeing parts of the floor, walls and ceiling at been replaced.

Rhan heard a laugh from the cockpit "Yeah, I called in a few favors to get this ship back up and running" Han shouted from across the ship.

"New ray shield, extra proton torpedoes, better engine, you know all of it, and of course…." Han cut off, a second Rhan waited for the smuggler to talk "Cup holders" Rhan sighed, and he felt something cross his foot.

"WHAT THE FORCE" Rhan shouted seeing a tiny frog like creature hop over his foot, "I guess you met our stowaways" Han said in the cockpit.

"Stowaways?" Rhan asked Han, then he saw them, there were dozens of the tiny creatures, they were all hoping around the ship "Han… what exactly are these" Rhan asked picking one up with the force they were yellow had two legs two beady eyes, and spots covering, it licked Rhans face and he dropped them.

"I think their called Gizka, some guy dropped them off saying they were mine" Han called back, "How do we get rid of them" Rhan asked.

"Beats me" Han said shrugging in the cockpit.

LATER

Rhan and Han sat at the cockpit, still in hyperspace "No chance in talking you out of this still" Han asked, Rhan who was silent his arms were crossed.

Han sat there, "Guess not" Han added defeated "Do you know how to even get into Hondo's fortress" he asked the rogue.

Rhan shot Han a glare "Yes… I'll break down the front door" he said determined Han shook his head "Your stupider than I thought" Han said leaning back in his seat.

"Really, and how would you plan on doing it" Rhan growled at him, leaning over accusingly Han shrugged in his seat while he slouched.

"Well, in my many years of the underworld" Han said thinking to himself "They would most likely be wasted after a successful, job" Rhan raised an eyebrow under his cowl.

Han looked over at him "But since Hondo knows we're coming" Rhan waited for the next explanation "He'll probably be on guard, jedi are high priced in the underworld" Han added.

The non-jedi looked over at Rhan, "What do you mean" Rhan asked him, Han gazed over at him "Crime bosses, Warlords, maybe even Hondo would buy a jedi for a lot of money, especially if their female" he explained to Rhan.

"What!" he asked with accusation, Han stood up and walked a few steps forward "Think about it, you're the son of a Jedi, and look at half the things you can do" Han turned around pointing at Rhan.

Rhan stood up "Are you saying somebody would buy Ahsoka, just so they could-" "And then their descendants would could use your crazy magic" Han cut in Rhan folded his arms "I thought you didn't believe in the force" he asked the smuggler who then took his seat once more.

"I don't" He started to type in on the monitor "But, I know that there are some lunatics who do" Rhan looked at Han back seeing him turn his head slightly to look at Rhan.

"And they will do anything, and to anyone if they can have that power" Rhan gapped at the idea of it; suddenly a beeping was heard on the holo-monitor.

"A signal where?" Rhan asked Han, who flipped it on, to show Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi "Close, around the middle of the system" Han said as the holo of Obi-wan shook.

"Rhan, didn't expect to see you" Obi-wan asked him, Rhan looked at Han "Whats going on?" he asked him, "We were sending out a distress signal out to all Republic Military links near us" Rhan shrugged at Han who merely said "Well she is technically Republic" he said mentioning the Ebon Hawk.

"Wait- why aren't you with the Younglings, Master Yoda told us you would return with them" Obi-wan asked Rhan, who then spoke the holo "Ahsoka was taken by pirates, Han and I are going after her" the Obi-wan lurched once more.

"What's going on?" Rhan asked the jedi "Well, it seems that General Grievous was expecting us" he said to the two young men "Anakin will be glad to hear that you're going to save Ahsoka" Obi-wan said as the jedi master took out his lightsaber.

Han looked at Rhan, waiting for him to speak, "Prepare to repel boarders" Obi-wan said to someone else on the opposite in of the holo, "Rhan, you should head back to the younglings, we can't reach them in time" Obi-wan ordered half suggested him.

"…No" Rhan said to Obi-wan "What, Rhan they need you more than Ahsoka does-zzzt" Han cut the conversation off "Boring conversation anyway" he said to Rhan.

Han looked back at Rhan "What, those kids are fine, now let's go save sweet cheeks"

VILORAN

Han flew the ship in below the atmosphere, onto the rocky canyon like world; "Were about… a few clicks from Hondo's base" Rhan said piloting the ship Rhan looked out across the land.

"Set her down in that canyon" Rhan said, pointing to a small canyon with smoke rising from it, "The smoke will hide us" Han nodded at it, "Alright".

As the ship landed the sky and rocky world disappeared and was replaced with a dense smoke of volcanic proportion, as the landed with a lurch, exhaust left the ship.

As the ramp descended Han and Rhan walked out. As Han puffed out his chest "Alright lets go-OOF". Rhan close lined Han in the chest, making the smuggler stop.

"Stay with the ship, when I've got Ahsoka" Rhan handed Han a com device, "I'll contact you" Han took it reluctantly or acting like he was "Ok, whoo I mean it's not like I don't want to help you its just that I have a phobia about…" Rhan was 6 feet away "Dying" Han said Rhan stopped and rolled his eyes at the younger boy.

Rhan, came to a wall in the canyon and started to climb, he leapt from one rock to another with the force, grabbing onto a ledge then shooting off it again until he climbed his way to the top.

"Hmmm" Rhan said looking around the barren surface he took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area around him, he saw something, "A transport?" he guessed seeing.

"Pelrgo's traveling world of wonder?" He read on the side of the transport, he saw it was heading in the same direction he was going.

Rhan thought for a moment, the looked at the traveling carnival "Maybe I won't have to break the door down alone" he said running toward the carnival.

PERLGO'S CARNVIAL

Rhan walked out from behind a few rocks, he saw that the one he assumed was Perlgo was the same species as the famous racer Sebulba, he had a mustache and was laying on some sort of lion like animal.

He walked over to it and stood in front of it, Perlgo saw him, and waved his arms around "STOP STOP YOU IDIOTS" he as he spoke the ship covered in light bulbs and junk came to a stop.

"You there" Perlgo said pointing to Rhan "Get out of the way, were on a tight schedule", Rhan jumped up with the force and landed 3 feet away from the circus owner who flinched and so did a few other of the carnies.

There was a small alien and a Torgrutan, and a Gamorean clown, "So am I" Rhan said leaning down, "I'm going to have to commandeer your ship" Rhan said to Perlgo who's pet creature he was leaning on growled at Rhan.

"Easy girl easy" Perlgo said patting its head, "N-now I'm sure th-theirs something we could work out" the carne tried to plead with Rhan.

"This transport is heading to the pirate fort of Hondo Onako" Rhan asked him Perlgo gulped but nodded "Y-yes we are tonight's entertainment" he stammered to Rhan.

Rhan looked at the carney's who were petrified of him, his mouth gapped seeing the fear in their eyes, there fear of him, he sighed "I'm sorry…" Rhan raised his hand up and clutched it like holding a cup.

Perlgo lifted into the air, gagging and clutching his tiny throat, "But… you do not have a choice" the others all backed away at the site of it.

The Gamorean clown started squealing begging Rhan to stop, like a stuck pig at a slaughter house, Rhan glared at the Gamorean "And I can assure you, I am far worse than Hondo".

LATER

As the traveling Carnival kept on its way to Hondos, the Gamorean has left the open part of the ship, probably to cry at what Rhan had just done, Perlgo sat leaning on his pet animal, while the Torgrutan and another alien who sat on a box just stared off into space, the sun was started to leave their side of the planet for the next.

Rhan stood at the edge of the open doors of the carnival, his hands behind his back, Perlgo watched Rhan with fear in his eyes, he began to twirl his mustache with his two small hands "So… you are a friend of Hondo's" he asked Rhan.

Rhan turned his head slowly and glared "No" he said demented, to him, Perlgo stopped twirling his mustache, and shuttered at Rhans fire gaze.

"Oh…b-business you, underworld types know each other…r-right" Rhan bared his teeth growling at them, Perlgo waved his lower arms on his scraggly body in defense "I am sorry I meant no o-ofense" he said petrified.

Rhan looked away, "Hondo, has taken someone from me… I must save her" Rhan sighed at them, his anger leaving him, that was when he heard Perlgo sigh "Hondo has taken people from us too… many friends" Perlgo said to him, Rhan looked back at him.

The young man's eyes fell to the floor, "Many of whom we shall never get back" the ringleader sighed.

"I am sorry…" Rhan said to them, "I know what it's like to lose people," he stated towards them, Perlgo scoffed at Rhan, without a care of what he would do to him.

"But do you know what it's like able to do nothing, to watch as they die over some mad man's displeasure" the circus alien barked at Rhan.

Rhan was taken back at the outburst and was ready to shout back, but nothing came out of his lips, "To a man's displeasure… no" Rhan said to them, thinking of the two most important people and now a third was added to that list.

"But to have lost some one, and not be able to stop it… I know that just like you" Rhan said to them thinking of his father who had died protecting him from the Jedi, how his mother was murdered by thugs and he was you weak to save her, and now Ahsoka.

"I should have been their" Rhan said gripping his fists "I should have stopped her I should have fought with her" Perlgo and eyed him with a curious fear.

"…Uh… milord?" he asked Rhan, who hadn't noticed he was thinking out loud, "Oh… sorry" Rhan said to the alien.

Who waved him off, "It is was nothing, you're braver than I, to stand up to that… that brigand" Perlgo spat at Hondo's name.

Rhan nodded "I swear, when the time comes, you or any of your circus will suffer, because of this" Rhan said bowing toward them.

Perlgo smirked, the sun was nearly set "Faster you dogs, faster old Hondo will be furious if were late" Perlgo barked toward the people who piloted the ship.

Rhan smirked at the old one, he looked back toward the direction of Hondo's base he saw five things standing in the middle of the road.

The ship lurched and shook violently as it stopped "Hey-hey, whats going on" Perlgo said trying to steady himself, so did Rhan as the ship lurched.

"Hey hey, what are you doing, I said faster not stop" Perlgo shouted at the drivers as his beast creature stood up.

Rhan looked at the angered carney leader when he heard a young voice "SIR?" Rhan recognized that voice, all the Carnie's looked down to see 5 children.

"Petro" Rhan growled seeing the boy in annoyance "Uh…" Petro said seeing Rhan, surprised "We understand you're on your way to the pirate stronghold" Petro began his eyes shooting back to Rhan and Perlgo nervously.

Perlgo then spoke "Yes, what's it to you" he asked holding one of feet like hands in exasperation, "Who are you, how did you get out here" he said waving them off.

The Torgrutan put her hands on her hips looking at them and the other alien stared at them two, Rhan narrowed his eyes uner his hood, "Our ship, crashed and we've been stranded".

Petro began Rhan raised an eye at the tale, Petro said bowing he the said "But our misfortune is to your benefit".

Perlgo laughed at them he looked at Rhan who kept his narrow gaze, then back at the kids "Oh, and how is that"?

Rhan waited for what else Petro would come up with, and the other younglings. Petro out a hand to his lips thinking "We…uh… are ACROBATS" He cried holding up his finger, "Uh" Rhan put face palmed his head into his bandaged one.

"ENTERTAINERS" he said spinning taking a fighting stance, the other younglings also took poses to make it more elaborate.

Rhan rolled his eyes at them "We would love to join your act and travel with you to your next destination" Petro said wanting to go to Hondo's pirate cove.

"Is that sow" Perlgo said with disbelief, "You all wish to join, my little family" Perlgo said bringing one of the smaller aliens next to him, then pushing him off the ship with his leg hands.

"You would like to accompany us and entrtain Hondo's pirate horde" as he spoke the two smaller Aliens did backflips.

Katooni then spoke "Very much so, yes" she said slyly, Rhan swore she had something in her nose for the sound of her voice, "Oh, oh no the pirates are an unforgiving audience I couldn't possible, what the-" he said gasping at what the younglings were doing.

All the younglings were standing ontop of one another like acrobats, Rhan was even a bit surprised seeing it.

"How did you…oh, oh my" Perlgo said watching them with glee "Artists" he said to them looking at Rhan, "True artists, young man how many of these, how many of these tricks can you do" he asked them.

The younglings then did another acrobatic form standing on top of each other's shoulders like a pyramid. "How many do you want" Petro said smiling at him.

Perlgo started to laugh at him with joy of the discovery, Rhan only rolled his eyes in annoyance "Welcome to the show-uh" he saw Rhan glareing at him shaking his head.

"Milord they are just kids, let them" Perlgo said wanting the possible profit, Rhan shook his head knowing the kids were wanting to rescue Ahsoka like him, "Fine" he said turning around holding up his hand in surrender.

The kids ran toward the ship and leaped onto it, Perlgo shook their hand welcoming them with open arms as did the rest of the circus.

Rhan walked deeper into the ship, clutching his head, over his hood "Rrrrr, why" he asked himself, he looked back at the kids who were smiling at the carnies.

"May, I have a word with the leader of this young troop" Rhan said meaning petro, not wanting to arouse suspicion, that he knew them.

Petro walked over and gulped, Rhan put a hand on his shoulder "So, tell me young man" he said as he looked back at the Carnies who looked away from them.

"How do you-" WHAM he slammed Petro against the wall holding him up with both arms "What in the stars do you think you're doing here" he whispered at Petro.

"I told you to stay with the ship" Rhan barked at Petro, who held up his arms waving Rhan's anger off "The ventilation system, was ruptured if we didn't land we would explode" Petro tried to explain, Rhan sensed he was telling the truth.

"IS that all"? He asked the youngling, as he put petro down, he scratched the back of his neck "Well" he started to Rhan, "I did suggest we save Ahsoka… but that's only what you would want me to do if you failed" Petro said in his defense.

Rhan raised an eyebrow at him "Petro" Rhan said knitting his eyebrows with his fingers "You've made this even more difficult" Rhan said thinking over the complications.

"I'm…" Petro snapped he stopped himself at Rhans gaze "I'm sorry… I… I just wanted to help you" Rhan sighed, "It's a jedi's duty to help others" he said bravely.

Rhan shook his head "I see you made a lightsaber" Rhan asked him pointing at it; Rhan could actually see a few similar designs to his own except it wasn't dark like his.

Petro held it up, "Uh yeah…it works this time" he said to him, rhan scoffed at the young jedi "Alright… you can help me" he said to him shaking his head defeated at Petro's determination.

"But" he said holding up his hand "At the first sign of trouble you run, do you hear me" Rhan said leaning in, Petro nodded at the order "Leave the fighting to me" he said to Petro who nodded at Rhan.

Rhan shook his head at the young boy "Your impatient, obnoxious, selfish" Rhan said crossing his arms making Petro loose his smile "But" Rhan started to ruffle Petro's hair "So was I, when I was your age" chuckled.

HONDO'S PALACE

The Circus ship flew in as night descended around the palace, lights robots floated in unison around the courtyard of pirates, as some of the carneys were on the ground juggling and entertaining them.

A loud circus song was playing as the ship opened its hatches "Alright Kids… it's show time" Perlgo said up on his beastly stead, he looked at Rhan, "Best of luck to you young man" Rhan nodded at him as the alien leapt off the ship and landed at on a ball in front of them.

"Uh.. What does he mean by that" Zatt asked, Rhan saw he was dressed as a Rancor holding bone, they peered at the pirates through a crack in the boxes as the ship landed.

Rhan looked at Zatt, "Did I ever tell you how I killed a Rancor with a rockslide", Zatt shut his mouth at that.

"Where's Ahsoka" Katoonie asked as Perlgo entertained Hondo, who sat in a chair slouching, Rhan eyed the pirate crowd, "Whatever you guys do, do not engage them" Rhan ordered they all nodded.

Rhan looked around to see I the pirates were drunk, in fact they were most of them anyway Hondo was already on a second drink , "Hmph thanks for the extra worries Han" Rhan said.

"What?" Zatt asked "Nothing" Rhan said to them, "I can see Ahsoka's lightsabers" Petro said pointing to them at Hondo's belt, were they were tucked in "I'll get them" Katoonie said.

Rhan kept his eyes out for Ahsoka, he didn't see her at all, "MAY I PRESENT ANIMAL INSTINCT" as soon as Perlgo said that Rhan saw Ahsoka, she looked terrible she had been starved beaten, and looked parched he examined her clothe and saw they were intact nothing had been removed save her lightsabers.

He sighed in relief seeing her, he looked at her pale face, it was covered in dirt and bruises her lips looked cracked from dehydration, he growled seeing her in such a state.

The younglings ran out, of the ship Rhan saw Hondo laugh and Ahsoka recognize the younglings in fear, Rhan went to the back of the ship, and heard the sounds of the pirates cheering to the supposed acrobats act.

He climbed the upper part of the ship, he slid down the side out of a window into the shadows, he watched as the younglings danced around.

He moved behind boxes, and crates as all the drunken pirates were, watching the kids laughing and cheering, he moved behind a large box hearing a drunken man laugh, "Whoa whoa" the pirate fell off the box and landed infront of Rhan behind the box.

"Huh" he said seeing Rhan who kicked him in the face before he could shout Rhan was hiding. He moved behind more boxes and dove behind Hondo's chair a few spaces away.

He saw Ahsoka still watching the younglings worried sick, he kept himself low as he krept behind some open barrels.

As the younglings did another stunt, Rhan was finally close enough to Ahsoka, he dove over the space between the barrels hew was behind and a crate Ahsoka was next two.

He slowly reached his hand out and grabbed her mouth "Hmff", he pulled her behind the crate, "Ahsoka" he whispered "its me" he said smiling at her as he removed his hood and his hand from her lips.

"Thank force you're ok" he said hugging her, he then put his hands on her cheeks and brought her into a deep kiss behind the crate.

"Rhan, what are they doing here" she asked him mentioning the younglings, "But what if-" "Ahsoka" Katooni appeared behind the crate next to them, she hadn't seen their deep embrace.

"Don't worry we have a plan" she said holding up Ahsoka's sabers, they all looked to see Byph standing ontop of the ship.

"I think" Katooni added, he jumped off the ship, while Hondo stood below on a board over a barrel.

As byph landed on the board it catapulted Hondo into the air the drunken pirate "I'M FLYING" Hondo screamed as he flew through the air, into a pile of junk.

With that, Ahsoka was freed by Katooni "That was a good act" Hondo said smiling, thinking it was a joke, the other drunken pirates helped him up.

One saw the other younglings running off "HEY IT'S THOSE BLEEPIN JEDI KIDS" he said pointing at them, "What the children are jedi" Hondo gasped? The other pirates took chase an Hondo fell over onto the ground

The others were Joined by Ahsoka and Katooni, as they fled the pirates who were about to fire when, Rhan jumped in their way "You have to wait for THE MAIN EVENT" he yelled activating his double balded blue lightsaber.

He started deflecting the pirates bolts fired at him; Ahsoka looked back at him as he deflected the bolts, she and the younglings turned around and activated their Lightsabers deflecting all the bolts headed for them.

"He's still back their" Petro shouted, about Rhan to Ahsoka "Don't worry he can handle himself" Rhan kept deflecting bolts at him trying to buy him time.

"HE'S ALL ALONE" Petro shouted, as he broke the line of jedi and ran towards the pirates straight toward Rhan, "PETRO" Katooni shouted after him.

"HIYAH" he said as he leapt over the pirates and came back to back to Rhan, "I'm with you don't have to fight alone" Petro said to Rhan back to back, holding up his single hilt saber.

"Petro, I told you to go with the others" Rhan said as they deflected more bolts, "NO, I'm not leaving you" Petro said stubbornly, Rhan shook his head at Petro.

"You told me to protect everyone, THAT INCLUDES YOU" he said deflecting more bolts of blasters, "Ho ho ho isn't dis a surprise" said a laughing voice.

"Hondo" Rhan growled seeing the pirate king holding a shock staff like the magma guards of Grevious "You really expect to beat me while you're drunk" Rhan said as many of the pirates held their fire.

"What just happened" Petro asked, "RHAN…" Hond shouted picking up another bottle "I FIGHTE BETTER WHNE I'M DRUNK" the pirated shout throwing the bottle at Rhan, who dodged it only to engage with Hondo.

"PETRO… STAY CLOSE TO ME" Rhan shouted, as the two began to duel the pirate, "Too against one, no fair" Hondo said swinging the staff at them.

"The rest of you after the others" Hondo shouted at some pirates who ran at some speeders "BRING ME MY JEDI" he shouted.

Rhan kicked Hondo back "She's IS NOT yours" Rhan said with ice in his words as the two locked once more in combat, "I have to say, boyo I'ma tad disappointed" as the parried each other.

"What think I'm afraid to take you one alone" Rhan said parrying the pirate, Petro blocked more than he attacked.

"No… es cause your dad put up a much better fight", Rhan drew back his hand and "RRRAAAAAA" he shot a bolt of force lighting at Hondo, "Uh-oh" Hondo said.

As the lighting made Hondo fly back into the wall, "Ok, you had me there-HEE" Rhans blue blade was inches from Hondo's neck.

"Vat are you Vaiting for" Hondo defiantly asked, him Rhan heisted he then spoke, "Now twice, my family has held your life in our hands" Rhan said deactivating his saber he ran over to a speeder and called Petro over to him "And now twice we have given it back", he activated the speeder and Petro got on "The next time" Rhan said glaring at Hondo who felt his neck.

Rhan shot daggers of eyes into the man as fierce as his sith lighting "Your life… is mine" he and Petro than sped off after Ahsoka and the others, the other pirates took aim at them "Wait" Hondo said standing, making the pirates cease fire.

"We've got bigger problems" Hondo said looking up seeing droid ship fly over head


	17. Things go Right for Once

It didn't take long for Petro and Rhan to get clear of the Pirate base, Petro sat on the edge of the speeder while Rhan piloted it, the clouds above were dark but no rain fell from them.

They sat on the speeder in silence "So, why did you spare him" Petro asked Rhan didn't answer him he just kept flying the speeder "I mean he was a criminal" Petro added?

"Listen Petro" Rhan looked behind him "We've all had our share of bad things done, and besides it's what my dad would have wanted", Petro looked at the powerful force wielder in front of him on the speeder.

"I thought attachments are forbidden" Petro said quoting one of the jedi teachings, Rhan sighed he knew that Petro thought him a Jedi like him, "Petro, I didn't know my father all that well, but I know he never wanted me to become a murderer".

Petro nodded at that "I guess that makes sense" he said to me, "LOOK, there's GANDOI" Petro shouted up at the sky, the Jedi Crucible ship flew overhead, it rotated around, them and headed back the way it came.

"Han… HAN DO YOU READ ME" Rhan said into the comm on his wrist, nothing came out of it "Were too far away" Rhan said.

"Is he that spacer you called, on the ship" Petro asked Rhan nodded to him "Yeah, looks like I'm hitichin a ride with you guys again" Rhan said as he drove the speeder.

As the neared the ship it lowered it ramp, and Rhan saw "Oh no" he said seeing the pirates in their own tank, chasing the younglings and Ahsoka, "Think they're still mad at us" Petro asked?

"They'll forget about it after we leave their planet"

Rhan hit the exhilarator on his speeder and he and Petro sped off down the ground up behind the pirates shot more blasts at the pirate's tanks at the stolen one.

Petro took out his lightsaber "Pull up next to them, I'll slice their engines" he said to Rhan, who looked back at him and shouted "Yeah, pirates will lose an engine and you'll lose your hand, cause of the explosion", Rhan dodged a few boulders on the ground getting closer to the pirates. The crucible hovered over the two tanks as the gained on them.

The Pirates fired another round hitting the younglings tank left engine, "Petro" Rhan called, Petro deactivated his lightsaber.

"Take the wheel" Rhan said leaping ontop of the handle bars balancing himself, his cloak like cape blowing with the speed of the their bike, "What?" Petro said grabbing the handle bars, while Rhan jumped onto the pirate tank.

"Mind if I ride" he said as two of the pirates who were sitting on top of the tank firing, looked back. One still was inside the turret firing, the two who saw him looked at each other.

"GRAAAA" the two weequay pirates started firing at him he whipped out his double bladed saber and started deflect them, one of the pirates shouted into the tank at the driver "SHAKE'EM LOOSE" the tank started to shift back and forth.

As the pirates shot back at him, Rhan caught a glimpse of Ahsoka deflecting shots from the turret of the opposing tank, but it wasn't enough soon the other engine on their tank got blasted.

Rhan saw the younglings tank start to drift away, until it resumed its postion somebody must have gotten inside and put it back on course

Petro tried to pilot the speeder beside them, "PETRO" Rhan shouted at him, the youngling looked up at Rhan "GET ON THE SHIP" he said pointing to the Crucible. As the younglings started to board, cause Gungi was dangling from Byphs legs.

Rhan kept deflecting the bolts, he saw Petro speed up beside the youngling's stolen tank and jumped on, the speeder soon then crashed and exploded beside Rhans tan

BOOM

The pirated on the tanks turret fired at the Crucibles engines and destroyed one of them "NO" Rhan shouted, as the engines started to explode around it.

He looked at the pirates who glared at him smiling, "GAAA" Rhan leapt over them then onto the bow of the pirates tank, he leapt forward and landed onto Ahsoka's tank right next to her.

"ARTOO GET OUT OF THERE NOW" she shouted into the comm on her wrist, "Good to see you're still with us" she said to Him, Rhan gave a smile at her "EVERYONE LET GO" she shouted towards the younglings.

"Jump down" she ordered to them, the younglings all let go, Byph, Gungi, Katooni, Petro along with Gandoi and Zatt then followed by the droids.

"The ship will crash into us" Rhan said, he lifted his hands and focused on the exploding jedi ship, Petro looked back to see Rhan using the force to push the falling star ship away from them.

"Whoa…" Petro gasped at Rhan, until he saw the pirates opening fire on the still "BEHIDN YOU" he shouted, as one of the pirates "RRRrrr" one of the pirates hit Rhan in the shoulder.

Rhan looked up at Petro, then to the ground as the falling ship hit the ground "BRACE YOURSELVES" he shouted, he grabbed Ahsoka and wrapped himself around her body, "Rhan what are you doing-" she never got an answer because the tank and the ship collided on the ground.

Making them both flip, and then the Crucible explode the ship's parts shot out in a fire inferno of an explosion, while the tank crashed in the ground, kicking up dust and tearing apart the ground. Making the younglings, Ahsoka and Rhan go flying, Rhans body hit the ground hard while he still cradle Ahsoka, using himself as a shield.

…

…..

…..

…

As the dust cleared Ahsoka regained consciousness, she shook her head and saw Rhan lying to the left of her unconscious, "Rhan…oh my RHAN".

Rhan coughed, confirming he was still alive, Ahsoka saw her Lightsabers a few feet away, and then two boots over them, and a weequay pirate scoop the blades up.

"Heh heh heh, nice try little jedi, but it looks like you're coming with us" he said while he picked them up, Rhan rolled over and tried to stand.

He gave a series of rough and violent coughs, "COUGH COUGH urk" he grabbed his mouth, "Rhan" Ahsoka asked.

He started to get up; the pirates flinched seeing him, until blood splurted out of Rhans mouth as he coughed wildly, the Pirates started to laugh hysterically "HAHA GOT A LITTLE TORN UP IN THE LANDING" they mocked as Rhan fell down onto his knees.

"Cuff'em" the lead pirates said.

LATER

The pirates had gathered all of the younglings up and handcuffed them, Rhan as well despite his injuries, "How is he" Katooni asked, seeing Rhan breathing heavily his head laid in on the top of the pirates tank, Zatt felt around Rhans chest, "I think he broke some ribs… and m-maybe punctured a lung".

"He has internal bleeding" Ahsoka added, Ganodi looked at the pirates "He's hurt he NEEDS A MEDPAC" she shouted at them, "Shuddap" one of the pirates said slapping her in the face.

The Rodian being knocked over, "He'll get what's coming to him" the pirate who had taken Ahsoka's lightsabers pointed to them "All'ya will" he said with anger.

Rhan moaned in Ahsoka's lap "Let…us…go COUGH COUGH" he tried to say to the pirates, "And who's going to make us" the same Pirate asked Rhan.

"You... HAHAHAHA" the pirated laughed at the weakened Rhan, who coughed up more blood onto his lips, "Haven't felt this COUGH COUGH worse since COUGH-SPLIRT since the Citadel" Rhan said remerging how he had the surgical assassin armor.

"You'll be fine Rhan" Ahsoka said whispering, "NO whispering" the pirate said kicking her in the back, she hunched over a bit and ignored the pain.

They neared Hondo's Palace, and one of the Pirates took out some binoculars "What the…" he said looking in the binoculars, "Droids… it's an Invasion" he said seeing two of his comrades shot down by the droids.

Rhan started to sit up, he felt his at least one of his arms was probably broken; Petro helped him up "… It's Grievous" Rhan said barely breathing.

Petro looked at him, "The General Grievous… we're so dead" Petro said thinking it over, Rhan snickered at him as blood trickled down his lip, "You said you'd kill Grievous COUGH HUFF HUFF… you may just COUGH get your chance" Rhan said to him.

The pirates drove off to the side, and landed up on top of a cliff overlooking the base, Droids were tearing apart the pirate's loot and scrapping it all "This isn't good" the Pirate said looking through his binocular.

"The scrapped droids are looting the place" he said zooming in on the Pirate base and the droids with slicers cutting away at metal, "There dismantling our ships" he added.

"The fact that Grevious is here with his entire fleet means that master Kenobi must have been overrun" Ahsoka said to the pirates, all the Younglings looked at her, Rhan was still on her lap breathing hard "This entire system is now Separatist space".

"What should we do, there's nowhere to run" Katooni asked, hoping for a plan "Leave me" Rhan said, he coughed a few times spiting blood, "I'll only slow you down" he gasped in-between coughs.

"Better Idea, skunk" the Pirate who was complaining about the droids said walking back over "I could trade you to the separatist in exchanged for my freedom" he said smiling at the evilly.

Rhan coughed up more blood "Not likely", Ahsoka scoffed at them "Grievous didn't come here to make deals" she said she looked at the droids unloading out of the ship.

"If he already controls the planet he controls the system" she said, she shot the pirates a glare "If you hand us over to him he'll kill us then you" she spat out at them.

The pirates looked at one another processing what she said, "We have a common enemy in Grievous, together we can get out of this" she said proposing they join.

"You must have some other ships, somewhere you are pirates?" she asked one Pirate looked at another "Hondo's got a private fleet of ships, but only he knows where they are" the lead pirate said rolling his grey eyes at Ahsoka's.

"Then go free him COUGH.. And leave me here" Rhan said to them "We're not leaving you Rhan" Ahsoka said to him, against his protest.

"We know grievous" she said to him she looked at the pirates smuggle "And he and I know droids" she said to them the pirates squinted at them unconvinced "With our help, you stand a better chance".

They lead Pirate and Ahsoka stared at each other, glaring blaster bolts at one another, until the pirate swallowed and walked behind Ahsoka pushing Huanng aside.

Rhan heard the blaster shoot and the breaking of metal, the pirate had shot Ahsoka's cuffs "You got yourself a deal jedi" he said to her as she felt her wrists.

They freed the other younglings and Rhan, who Ahsoka helped up "We should do what he this one says, leave'em behind" the big bulky pirate.

Ahsoka shot the bulky pirate a glare, but it was Petro who said "No, he's coming with us" he barked at the pirate "Since everybody wants me to stay" he coughed out blood "Just-ACK give me, some bacta… and I'll be fine" Rhan stammered to them.

LATER INSIDE THE HONDO'S PALACE

Ahsoka cut down the two droids standing guard, she opened the door, and put one foot ontop of a droids severed head. With Hondo still struggling at his prison restraints.

"Jedi, and here I thought you made your escape" Hondo fiddled with his Fingers, when he saw two of his men bring in Rhan on their shoulders "No" Hondo asked Ahsoka.

"No, there were complications" she said to him, "Now we have to put our differences aside and be friends, or else were all gonna die here" Ahsoka threated to the pirate who was still dangling, above them.

"Aaaah" Hondo smiled at Ahsoka "Very diplomatic ha, I knew you didn't come to rescue Hondo out of how do you say it…" the two of Hondo's men sat Rhan down against the wall of the cell, he was still breathing hard.

"Out of the goodness of your hearts" he said to them, Katooni walked up to Pirate king "A ship more specially" she said crossing her arms.

Rhan stopped paying attention to the conversation he was too preoccupied with the pain, in his side's, his arms, and all over his body his head throbbed like crazy and blood gushed to it not helping.

Petro walked up and crouched beside him "Uh… you'll be fine… Rhan" he said to him Rhan gave a weak nod of assurance to the youngling, "What happened to the boyo" Hondo asked Ahsoka after talking about the hidden fleet; he motioned his head into Rhans position.

Rhan was slouched and breathing was slow and hard, "Courtesy of your pirates" she said to him, Rhan put his hand against the wall and tried to stand once more, he fell back down "What does it matter, Grievous's army is way to big" Hondo said.

"Don't give up, we can fight" Petro said with confidence making boxing actions with his hands, Hondo was unconvinced "Hondo…" Rhan said looking at him.

"These are the bravest younglings I have ever seen…" Hondo stared at Rhan who coughed "I'd take any of them against the strongest of Jedi Masters" Rhan stammered coughing he put his hand to his mouth to cover the coughs.

"Well then show me" Hondo said to the younglings, "Show me your swords, little jedi" he asked with delight in his words "Show Hondo you are ready to fight" each of the younglings took out his and her blade and ignited them, one after the other.

Except Katooni, Hondo looked at her "And you child where is your saber" he asked her, the girl took out her lightsaber parts and explained she hadn't finished it, the ancient droid master gave her some reassuring words, and the blade was then made.

Hondo said "Finish it now finish, finish" he said gity with excitement at her, "This is worth the price of a ship" Hondo said as she looked at the pieces.

"To see the construction of a Jedi lightsaber is well…. This is priceless" Hondo said smiling at her, "Finish it, and together we can defeat grievous" Hondo reassured her.

Katooni sat down and before she knew it the blade was constructed, her fellow padawans cheered for her as did Hondo, at the newly born blue blade of a Jed, "It's time to leave" Hondo said as Katoonie cut Hondo free.

As Hondo was freed he smiled at Katooni, Hondo then looked at Rhan, "Uh, look at you, I take my eyes off you boyo for one second your papa would kill me" Hondo said as he walked over to Rhan.

Rhan coughed up more blood "What was with the big show, you know we have to work together" Rhan asked Hondo, who shrugged.

"Who knows maybe I'm just paying you back for sparing my life" Hondo said as he reached into his coat pocket, he pulled out a, a medpac by the looks of it.

"Hold still" Hondo said, as he stabbed the medpac into Rhans neck, "Gaaa…uggg" Rhan said standing, up he felt his wrists "What was that" Rhan said feeling his wrists.

Hondo and the others all looked at him "It's just a simple might stim to get you moving, otherwise we would have to carry you around boyo" Hondo said crossing his arms.

"Now let's free the rest of my men", Hondo said, the two pirates and younglings fallowed Hondo out of the Cell, leaving Rhan and Ahsoka.

Rhan looked at Ahsoka "We'll be alright" he said holding out his mechanical hand, Ahsoka grabbed it "I know…" she said clutching it.

The two separated their hands and ran out behind the others, "ALRIGHT BOYOS, LESGET OUTTA HERE" Hondo shouted, to his men as all the pirates were set free from their cells.

LATER

The last of the pirates had been set free and armed with the droids weapons, Ahsoka and Rhan both had their light sabers out as the building started to shake "Grievous must know were coming" Rhan said to Ahsoka and Hondo.

"Then letsa ago" Hondo said as they ran out of the palace to see tanks firing on Hondos former stronghold, As the fled the building Grievous army began to open fire on them.

Hondo's pirates did the same, as Ahsoka and the younglings attacked the doirds with their Lightsabers. Rhan scanned the droid army for one in particular, and then he narrowed his eyes seeing his pray.

"GRIEVOUS" Rhan shouted, charging at the droids he had seen Grievous at the opposite end of the droids, they both locked eyes, Grievous yellow alien eyes and Rhans dark blue ones.

"Jerry…" he growled, "RHAN" Ahsoka shouted, at him as he leapt over the dorids, "AT LAST" Grievous said taking out two lightsabers.

Rhan crashed into the droid general who blocked Rhans double bladed saber, "HAHAHAHA, I see you finally face me" Grievous cackled as Rhan and Grievous circled one another, "No, just distract you" Rhan said, as he jumped onto a speeder that flew overhead.

"YOU DARE RUN FROM GRIVEOUS" the droid screamed, as Rhan jumped onto the speeder bike.

AFTER THE CHASE SEEN

Hondo, Rhan and Katooni pulled into Hondo's secret Hanger, the pirates started to Board a ship, "Hondo wait, Ahsoka and the others are still out there" Rhan said pointing to the door, Hondo answered with a "You two are welcome to come".

"You may join my merry band of pirates" he said waving a finger and boarding the Rhan growled at Hondo when Katooni said "I won't just run away" she said.

Hondo was nearly in the ship when she said "Ahsoka trusted you, we all trusted you" and Hondo stopped, Hondo gave a sigh, "Alright Alright" he said.

Katooni smiled and ran up the boarding ramp, "I'm going to regret this-HEY HEY" Hondo shouted as Katooni hugged Hondo around the waist.

"Huh… your welcome small one" Hondo said patting Katooni's smiling forehead. Katooni let Hondo go and walked into the ship, Rhan walked up beside Hondo and grinned.

"Vhat" Hondo asked in his accent "If you ever tell anyone abot dat I'll-" Hondo threated "My lips are sealed tighter then a blast door" Rhans said to him.

Hondo shook his head "This I why I don't have kids" Hondo said shaking his head into the ship. The ship flew out of the hanger, and into the air.

"Uh…uuuugggg" Rhan fell into the wall grabbing his gut, "The adrenile is wearing off, boyo best not to stress yourself" Hondo said taking the pilots chair.

Rhan bit his lip "I'm fine, just get us to Ahsoka and the others" Hondo snickered "Todays enemies become afternoons friends" he said piloting the ship.

"What-COUGH" Rhan asked him, he felt the pain from the crash coming back. "Just something your da said to me Boyo, when I first met ol'Lhan".

Rhan thought of his Father and Hondo together as friends, he's idea was interrupted "THERE" he pointed at a cliff edge were the younglings and Ahsoka faced off against Grievous.

"Katooni" Rhan said to the little girl behind him "Hnnnn open the boarding ramp" Rhan stammered as he clutched his chest.

The stim was wearing off, it would be almost gone, "H-hondo… I need another stim" Rhan said to the Pirate, "No can do boyo, dis last one will only last a few minutes" Hondo held up the fed filled neelde tube.

"I… care hhnnnnn" Rhan coughed out as he felt it getting harder to breath, "GIVE IT TO ME" Rhan shouted grabbing the might stim.

"Your funeral" Hondo said, as Rhan injected it into his arm the pain vanished, he opened his eyes, determined, he Rhan down the hall of the ship to see that all of the younglings and droids were on board, Ahsoka was outside battling Grievous the waved for her to come on.

"PETRO" she shouted at the boy, who snapped to attention "Tell Hondo to get ready to take off" he said, as Rhan jumped off the loading ramp onto the cliff he activated the fathers blade.

He took a deep breath "QYMAEN JAI SHEELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he roared at the top of his lungs, Grievous and Ahsoka instantly looked at him, Grievous's eyes full of surprise.

"Rhan" Ahsoka said, as she leapt over Grievous and stood beside Rhan, they both held their blades to Grievous "Ahsoka, get on board, I'll follow" he said.

"Rhan, you can barely stand" she said to him, "Just…" he took one hand off the blade and "DO IT" he lifted Ahsoka up into the air with the force and made her body fly back into Hondo's ship.

Leaving him and Grievous on the cliff "How… HOW DO YOU KNOW SUCH A NAME" Grievous screamed at him, Rhan put both hands on his blade "Because… it was once your name" Rhan said to him.

"This has been a battle that has been long awaited by me" Grievous spat at Rhan, "The feelings the same..HYAH" Rhan leapt at Grevious.

The two students of Dooku locked blades, "I will gladly ad your blade to my collection" Grievous snarled at him with their blades locked.

"You can try" Rhan said as he used the force to push the droid general back, Rhan looked back at the ship to see that Hondo and Ahsoka were still watching "GET OUT OF HERE" he shouted and he shot a wave of the force at the ship making it rock back and forth.

"Ok kittes shows over" Hondo said, "We can't just leave him" Ahsoka protested waving her hands back at Rhan as Hondo turned the ship around.

Soon the ship was far out of sight, Rhan looked back to Grievous "RAAAA" giant clawed metal foot kicked Rhan into the chest, "GAH" Rhan felt the pressure on his broken ribs and blood coughed out of his mouth, he backed up all the way to the edge of the cliff, as droid tanks and droids appeared from over the ridge.

"Hondo was right the stim's wearing off" Rhan could feel himself weakening; the time of the adreline was wearing off faster and faster.

He backed up to the edge "Is that all…" Grievous guessed at Rhans weakness "And here some considered you my equal…HA" the white droid laughed at him.

Rhan fell to one knee his vision started to fade, "We are in no way-COUGH…ANYTHING A LIKE-" Rhan spat his blood at Grievous, he dropped his lightsaber and fell to one knee at the edge of the cliff.

"Yes… I AM FAR SUPERIOR" Grievous cackled, Rhan put on hand on the ground as he threw up more blood, Grevious "Any last words boy"!

Grievous picked up Rhans lightsaber, Rhan stared at the droid blood dripping from his mouth, "HAHAHAHA" Grievous cackled as he tried to activate the lightsaber, "What…" he asked?

The droid General tried once more, and once more the cyborg failed again and again and again "Why will this blade not work" Grievous demanded, "Because…" he sat up on his knees wabbling, "You…aren't… WORTHY" Rhan shot his hand out and made the blade fly toward him, he stood up and activated the lightsaber.

"RAAAAAAAA" Rhan stabbed the blue lazier sword in the edge of the cliff, it started to crack, and rumble the cracks spread so much Grievous had to take a few steps, as the chunk of rock Rhan was on started to fall into the canyon below.

"CURSE YOU JERRY" Grevious shouted as Rhan disappeared from sight, "You WILL NEVER DEFEAT GRIEVOUS… NEVER" the droid shouted at not being able to kill Rhan.

Something else was heard rumbling "Don't count on it" it was the Ebon Hawk, Rhan weakly stood atop the ship, glaring at Grievous.

Inside Han started to fire at Grievous, as Rhan entered the ship from the top, Rhan slid down the ladder, "HAN" he shouted to the cockpit.

The ship began to rock back and forth, the droids were firing at it with their tanks, "YEAH BUDDY YOU OK" Han asked pulling the ship away.

Rhan wobbled into the cockpit, the blood drying around his mouth "What…what took you" he asked him, as Rhan fell onto the floor, "OH KRIFF" Han gasped seeing Rhan fall, "Come on man hold on".

SPACE

Hondo's Ship had boarded Obi-wans Cruiser, as the exited the younglings were greeted by a warm welcome by Obi-wan, "HONDO, TAKE US BACK NOW" Ahsoka screamed at the Pirate.

"Ahsoka calm yourself your safe" Obi-wan and Commander Cody walked up to her ash she was about to strangle the pirate, "Where's Rhan" Obi-wan asked?

Ahsoka looked at him with a blunt look "Oh my, he's still back their" Ahsoka shook her head "We have to go back their" she half screamed, "I'm sorry Ahsoka, but as you see-" "GENERAL" A clone ran up behind Obi-wan.

Obi-wan turned to see the clone running up to him "What is it" Obi-wan asked? "What is it Separatists" Kenobi asked, "No sir, unknown ship, it heading right for us" the clone said pointing out into space.

Obi-wan could barely see it in the distance through the ray shield, "Seal the doors" Obi-wan ordered as the ship got closer and closer, "TO LATE" a clone screamed as a blur of grey and orange smashed into the hanger just as the doors of the cruisers hanger were closing.

The ship skidded across the floor of the hanger and smashed into one of the poles that divided the hangers of ships, the Ebon Hawk's engines were smoking hot.

Cody aimed his blaster as the hanger was sealed and the ships landing gear positioned itself upright making the loading ramp lower.

"Hold your fire" Obi-wan ordered as Han came out of the ship carrying Rhan on his shoulder "Little help her" Han said as the younglings and Ahsoka smiled.

They all dashed over to him "YOUR ALIVE" Petro shouted, Ahsoka ran past them all, and hugged Rhan, "Ah…Ahsoka" Rhan said hugging her back with one arm.

"Sir… is he one of ours" Cody asked Obi-wan, who shrugged "Let's just say for now he is", Hondo walked over to Kenboi "Now, how about a tad compensation" Hondo smiled at Obi-wan who sighed.

Ahsoka hugged Rhan tighter "Sorry… I made you worry" that was the last thing that exited Rhans mouth as he collapsed to the floor, into Ahsoka's arms.

MEDBAY

Rhan eyes fluttered open, he found it easier to breath now, he took in a deep breath of air and exhaled it, "Huh" he felt something heavy on his chest, and he was in a med center, a single room it looked like. He had a bandage around his head and arms, and fingers but on his chest was Ahsoka's head.

She was sleeping soundly, he smiled, and his smile seemed to wake her up "Rhan… RHAN" she shouted hugging him once more.

"GAA" Rhan flinched at the pain he got from her touching her wounds "Oh… sorry" she said letting go, Ahsoka sat back down in her chair.

Rhan sighed "Is everyone ok" Rhan asked, Ahsoka smiled "Y-y-yeah their fine, but you're not you almost died" she gasped at him, Rhan shrugged "Ahsoka… I almost die almost… every week" he tried to stay.

Rhan thought about how worried she must have been for him "I'm sorry…" he saw her hand on his bed and put his own hand over hers.

"It's ok" she said, Rhan leaned in, ready to kiss her she did too when "YO, I see you're feeling better" Han walked into the med-center.

Ahsoka turned around "He is thanks to you once more" Ahsoka said to Rhan, Han chuckled at himself, trying to look humbled "I just came to check on Rhan here, see you around sweet cheeks" Han waved leaving, Rhan and Ahsoka alone once more.

"You should get some rest" Ahsoka said to him, Rhan shrugged at the idea of it, she turned around back to him, he still had his soft smile on his face, so did she.

Rhan once more took her hands "Ahsoka… I want you to know-hmph" she had pressed her lips against his interrupting him, he leaned and kissed her like he did in the crystal caves, and like in the crystal caves, it felt like they were the only two people in the galaxy.

They separated there lips, "Rhan I" Ahsoka said, she stammered "I love you" she said to him, he raised his eyebrows at her this was the first time he had heard her say it "Heh, I know" he smiled


	18. Round 2

REPUBLIC CRUISER MEDBAY

Rhan's body was less bandaged then before, he stacked a few pillows behind his back so he sat upright, he watched Ganodi as she described what Huyang had told them of Master Yoda's when he got his lightsaber crystal.

"And then whoosh, Huyang said Master Yoda flew in on a starship" she cheered waving her arm in a motion to describe a ship, Ganodi, Zatt, Katooni, Byph, Gungi, and Petro all stood around Rhans bed, with Gandoi quoting Huyangs story, Ahsoka leaned on the wall watching them smiling at the children.

Rhan and the other younglings smiled at the tale, he looked at Gungi who smiled back at him with a toothy grin the wookie, than went back to Ganodi.

"Alright, that's enough… somebody needs their rest" Ahsoka said walking over to Ganodi. "Oh, c'mon she was just getting to the best part" Zatt whined about the having to stop, "Well then she can get to it another time" Ahsoka said, as the Younglings sighed "C'mon Zatt" Katooni commented.

Ahsoka lead the younglings out of the Room, Rhan rolled his eyes at the thought of more rest. Petro for some reason had stayed in the room.

"Something wrong Petro" Rhan asked, scratching his bandaged neck, Petro turned and tried to say "W-well…I…." Rhan waited for him to finish.

"Yeah?" Rhan asked him, Petro balled his hands, and looked him in the eye "I was… hoping when your knighted…that… that…"

The word 'knighted' caught Rhans attention, Rhan sighed and started to say "Petro…I'm not-" he was interrupted by Petro saying "That you would chose me to become your Padawan".

Rhan gapped at Petro, who fidget where he stood, Rhan started lay his head back on his pillows "I know it's a stupid thing to ask" Petro stammered, "But… But I don't just want to be a Jedi… I want to be a great one" Petro smiled at Rhan, who kept his vacant gaze.

"Like you" he said Rhan shut his eyes at the boys naïve words "Petro…" Rhan said sitting up, Petro's smile started to fade, when "PETRO" Katooni came running into the room, "You've got to see this, the clones are so cool" she shouted.

"Uh…yeah sure" Petro said looking back at Rhan then fallowed Katooni, Rhan softly pressed his head against his pillows and put his hands over his eyes, "I heard what he said" Ahsoka walked into the room.

Rhan through off his blankets and placed his feet dangling over the bed, he wore a white shirt and white loose pants, bandaged dotting his arms.

"Rhan… you need to rest" she said, as he got up "Ahsoka… a few weeks ago I was in force induced coma, trying to literally fight my way out of my mind" he said putting his bare feet to the cold metal floor, Rhan took off his shirt to reveal a few bandages.

"What?" she asked, Rhan shrugged "It's a long story, and besides with the force healing I'm practically good as knew" Rhan said, stretching, "Listen, about Petro…" Ahsoka said coming up from behind.

Rhan nodded at what she said "I know…" Ahsoka walked up closer to him, "They all admirer you, especially Petro" she said Rhan turned around to look at her, his neck was slightly bent, "Petro he… he looks up to you".

"What if he's looking in the wrong direction" Rhan speculated walking over to a mirror and looking into it, "You're a good person Rhan" she said walking up to him, she pressed her hands against his back, and leaned her bead onto his shoulder blades.

Rhan sighed at her touch "We all see it… why can't you" she asked? Rhan looked away from the mirror unsure of what to say.

The stood in silence the sound off the ships engine was all that they could hear, when "Ahsoka" Ahsoka's wrist comm link awakened to the sound of Obi-wans voice.

"Yes Master" Ahsoka said turning away from Rhan quickly "What is it" she asked the comm, Rhan looked at her wrist as it beeped green "Are you with Rhan" he asked?

Ahsoka and Rhan locked gazes "Yes" she said into the comm, "Good, could you please bring him to the bridge" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes Master" she looked over at Rhan, "Shall we" she asked him Rhan smiled "Sure" he answered.

BRIDGE

Rhan who was now fully dressed walked into the bridge with Ahsoka, Rhans hood was down, and his hair hung loosely over his ears and neck, "What is it Master" Ahsoka said seein Obi-wan at the holoterminal.

"We got a transmission" Obi-wan answered her, he looked at Rhan "Well you did" he said, Rhan raised an eyebrow "I did"?

Rhan asked him, the Jedi master pressed a button on the monitor and a blue hologram of an old man appeared, the old man was bald with no hair on his calp, but around it he had on a leather jacket with light colored pants, and dark boots but the holo showed it all as blue, "Uh, hello" the holo said.

"My name Is Marcus Gavin, I heard you had somebody on board, somebody I might know" he said, Rhan looked at the two jedi, who looked at them "Marcus… I know that name" Rhan said to them.

The turned back to the holo when it said "His name… its Rhan Jerry" rhan gapped at the man, "I'm… I'm his godfather, and if you get this message Rhan I'd like to see you I now you'd have a lot of questions who I am, how do I know you" the old man said, his elderly voice was slow but sure!

"I'm your godfather, Lhan your father and I… we were good friends, I was their when you were born" Marcus answered holding up his hands "If this message reaches you, I'm at the Olgaro Outpost, I'll stay there for as long as I can, I'm in hanger 16, level 2" and the transmission.

Rhan and the others were silent "He's my godfather, I remember now… and he has no idea what's happened to my parents" Rhan said turning around.

He looked back at Kenobi "You need to go… you have to tell him, whats become of your family" Ahsoka looking back at the men.

"Ahsoka, that's completely out of the question" Obi-wan said with intuitive to mean prisoner, "Then send Ahsoka with me" Rhan said, answering him.

Ahsoka shot him a glace "What?" she asked "If I try to run then she can bring me back, but I have to see him" Rhan said back the Jedi General.

Obi-wan scratched his chin, "I have to clear it with the council" he said to Rhan who only narrowed his eyes "The Jedi Council will only say no Master" Ahsoka finally added something to the conversation.

"Very well, Ahsoka you accompany him, take your ship it's probably been repaired by now" Obi-wan gave them his permission.

HANGAR  
Han was sitting on the Ebon Hawks engine, his legs dangling off, "Figured you'd two show up" Han called out, as Rhan and Ahsoka came walking up to the ship, Ahsoka had her redish brown robe on without the hood up.

"Han, were going" Rhan said, Han shot up and jumped down "Finally so where to this time, Nar Shadda, Corellila, the Orbital Casinos of Tashoon" he asked tapping his fingers with a grin.

"Try the Olgaro System" Ahsoka said, Hans arms fell flat "I never get to choose" he said walking into the ship.

Defeated before a fight had begun, Rhan waved his hand in front of himself "After you" Rhan said, Ahsoka scoffed at him "Wow, so polite" she said walking up the boarding ramp.

OLGARO SYSTEM

The Ebon Hawk flew out of hypersape, Han sat in the pilots chair, with Ahsoka in the Co-pilots chair, Rhan stood behind them arms corssed.

The Olgaro Outpost was a donut shaped space station, it had multiple hangars, and no ships exiting them , there were communication towers all over the outpost for different signals. "The Olgaro outpost is pretty isolated, nobody comes to it because it doesn't really have a lot to offer" Han said to them, as flew in.

"Geez I don't know how you stand those Gizka" Ahsoka asked Han, he shrugged "The little slimeballss have grown on me" Han said as a Gizka was perched on his shoulder.

He scratched it with one finger, "I say we poison the whole lot" Rhan sad without emotion, "Alright, entering docking codes" Ahsoka said pushing in the buttons.

"Good" Rhan put up his hood over his face, "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said walking out of the cockpit "You mean we'll be back as soon as we can" Ahsoka said fallowing him, Rhan stopped.

"You don't have to fallow me, I will comeback" Rhan assured her, she followed him anyway "I know, I'm not coming because Master Kenobi told me to though" she remarked toward him.

The young rogue turned his back toward the Torgrutan, as he headed toward the exit of the ship "Fine, but when we see him… just give us some space" Rhan said to her as the pulled into the hangar of the outpost.

As the ship landed like always old air filtered out from the ship, replacing it with new air, and cooling off the engines! As the loading ramp dropped Ahsoka put her hood up, making her lekku show two humps on the top of the hood.

Rhan looked around and so only a few droids, he said nothing and he and Ahsoka continued to walk, she looked at the droids who went about her business.

The doors that led into the Hangar from the outpost opened and the two walked through "Pretty quiet" she remarked.

Rhan kept his face stern as the rounded a corner toward and elevator "Yeah, Han said its pretty isolated" he opened the door, "Level two… hangar 16" he said pressing the button for the elevator to take them to the appropriate level.

Ahsoka leaned against the elevator wall, "What's your favorite color" Ahsoka asked Rhan looked over at her "Color?" he asked puzzled, "Should I ask again" she literally asked him?

He raised his brow at her, and said "Blue.. no Green" he said changing his answer

"Why do you want to know that" Rhan stated toward her "Do we need to be so serious every time we have a conversation" she asked him, Rhan looked away from her, "Fine… whats your favorite food" he asked?  
"It's a special you can get at a dinner in the Corellian system" she said, "I can't stand dinner food" Rhan said, "Why?" Ahsoka asked folding her arms smiling under hood.

"There always messy, loud, and people never seem to stop talking" Rhan said looking at the ceiling, then back to her "And it seems like too much trouble to go somewhere and eat, when you can make something yourself" he added.

She smirked and put a hand on her hip, and extended her hand "But isn't better to eat someplace where the food is warm, and cooked to perfection" Ahsoka finished.

Rhan's face was drawn over to hers "Is this what real couples actually talk about?" he asked, She gapped at him "Are we… a couple then?" as she scratched her arm.

Rhan felt the back of his head with his mechanical hand turning away "I-I.. I think so" he said trying to hide his blush, "So should we make it official" she asked walking up to him.

Rhan turned toward her again, "Yeah… I guess we should" Ahsoka and Rhan leaned closer to one another and kissed.

The elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived at level two; they broke apart to look out at the hangar door in front of them, the hangar said 16 on it "Hangar 16, that's convenient".

Rhan said to her, she smiled and they walked toward it, and opened it, "No…" Rhan said the entire hangar was a blaze in fire and destruction.

"Whats happened" Ahoksa, they both sped into the hanger ignoring the flames, the walls, ceiling, and floor were all but destroyed, pieces of debry covered the ground while cords and pipes hung from the ceiling, "LOOK" Ahsoka shouted.

She was pointing to the end of the Hanger were, a man was on the ground curled up in a ball, "MARCUS" Rhan screamed, the leapt over the wreckage of the hangar, and ran over to the fallen old man.

"Is he alive" Ahsoka asked, "Yes, think so" Rhan said turning him over, the old man groaned "Marcus… it's me Its Rha-" "Lhan… it's you" Rhan gapped at him, the old mans clothes were all faded his leather brown coat was almost cacky, his once tan pants were white and his dark boots were no longer dark.

Rhan took a closer look at the man, the whites in Marcus eyes were fading as slowly as his life, Rhan saw that Marcus had his old bony hand over his chest; Rhan moved the olds man hands to see a seared wound.

"Who.. who did this to you" Rhan asked him, Marcus coughed on the smoke that was caused by the flames of the burning hangar "He… he said that you were alive, that he would bring us back together Lhan… you COUGH.. you have to-COUGH COUGH".

Rhan looked to Ahsoka who bent down "Will do what we can, but you have to save your strength" she said putting a hand on the old man's shoulder, as he was clutched in Rhans arms.

"I said I'd bring you back together, and I have fulfilled what I said" came a voice all too familiar to Rhan, "You…" he hissed not turning Ahsoka spun around sabers out, "Who in the galaxy is that"

She asked, standing on top of a fallen piece of the ceiling was the mysterious masked sith, "Why.. COUGH why you said you would help me find Lhan" Marcus coughed as the old man managed to move.

Marcus's face tightened and the old mans grabbed is neck, and

CRACK

"And I have, you will see him in the afterlife" the old Marcus fell limp into Rhans arms, his neck broken, "Rhan… WHO IS THIS" Ahsoka shouted at him, Rhan stared into the lifeless eyes of the dead Marcus.

He laid the old man down, and used his fingers to shut Marcus's eyes "You will pay for what you have done" he said turning around; Rhan took out his double bladed saber, the blue blade eye level with Rhans.

"Very well" the sith said taking out his red lightsaber and extending his arm in a straight line, Ahsoka through off her cloak, and held her two backhand blades ready "This time, I will take more than the force… I will take your life".

Rhan swung his blade around his back, and extend his hand "Not this time" Rhan said, "We shall see" the sith said, and the 2 charged the masked sith.

Rhan leapt into the air and spun around with his swing, the sith parried, him and kicked Ahsoka away, Rhan started battering the his enemy with his lightsaber making this masked dark one step back 3 feet on the defensive side.

"You've improved" the sith said, who quickly retaliated swinging the saber with one hand, twirling the blade behind his back, while blocking Rhans attacks, but pushing Rhan back, "HIYAH" Ahsoka through her shorter yellow lightsaber at him making the blade spin like a boomerang with the force.

Rhan leapt out of the way of the blade only for it to be caught into the hands of their opponent, "Ok, that backfired" Ahsoka said running up beside Rhan, the sith made an x sign with the two blades!

"You hit him high" Rhan said to her "I'll hit him low" she said, they ran at him once more, Rhans cape like cloak blowing with each movement he made, and the siths dark black coat flap too.

Rhan and Ahsoka kept swing at the sith, only to have it blocked by him, he used the force to send both Rhan and Ahsoka back 15 feet "These odds don't look good" the dark warrior said looking at Rhan and Ahsoka.

"You don't have the slightest chance" their Masked adversary scoffed, "Any ideas" Ahsoka asked him, "I'm thinking" Rhan whispered looking around the burning hangar, as the sith started to walk towards them, Rhan saw a broken down ship with one of its engines broken off.

"Got it" Rhan said looking at her, he used the force to life up a piece of derby, he flung it at the sith, who only sliced it into.

Rhan used another and chucked it at their enemy who used the force to deflect it as he continued to walk. "Is this really the best you can do, Jerry" Rhan and the dark one stood their 10 feet away.

"No" Ahsoka said, she was standing by the broken off engine, the maintenance hatch of the engine open to her, and the engine right in line with the sith "THIS IS" she smashed her hand onto the hatch, making the engine ignite.

The make-shift rocket smashed into the sith, shooting off into the wall, with a fiery burst, it exploded soon into the wall, "That takes care of that" Ahsoka said, as she saw her other lightsaber on the ground she used the force to pick it up.

"Gra…", Rhan and Ahsoka looked over to see the sith stand up from out of the explosion, his robes pants were ripped and burned, and his masked helm was cracked a bit.

Rhan and Ahsoka looked at each other "Ahsoka, remember how I told you how I lost the force" Rhan said looking back at The sith, "Yeah" she said a little afraid "This is the man who did it".

Ahsoka looked back at Rhan, who kept his eyes on the sith, "Ahsoka… do you trust me" Rhan asked her, she looked at him confused "Of course" she said nodding.

"Go, tell Han to prep the ship" he said as the one who took away the force from Rhan walked out of the fires parts of his dark clothing still on fire, "What about you" she asked?

Rhan looked at her and smiled "I'll be fine" he said. "Take this" she said handing him a comm-link, he took it.

"I told you I'd comeback…NOW GO" Rhan said as he held up his lightsaber, and faced the dark helmed warrior.

Ahsoka started to run off toward the exit, "I must say, you have changed Jerry" the sith said reactivating his lightsaber.

"I am not the same as I was before" Rhan said holding his blade up, in his signature behind the back arm forward, like holding a staff stance "No… you will never change" the sith said.

Rhan and the sith leapt at one another, "GAH" an sith kicked Rhan in the ribs making him fall the floor, he spun on his back and got back up, "You think changing your lightsaber color changes you" the sith scoffed as rhan swung his blade at the sith.

Slashing and thrusting it, "It doesn't make you a jedi, Jerry" the sith said as Rhan and him locked lightsabers, the sith pressing with both hands on his Lightsabers hilt "I am no Jedi" Rhan said blocking the sith, he started to push back at the red beam.

"And I am-hhhn-not bound by their code" Rhan said as he unleashed a burst of force lighting "GRAAAAAAA" which caused the sith to stagger back, loose his defense, Rhan twirled around and aimed his lightsabers for the siths face and, the fires building around them.

With a clean swipe, Rhan was past the sith not facing the dark ones face, "I am not the same as I was before" Rhan said, as he waited for the sound of the siths body to fall, "Heh heh" Rhan heard a snicker.

"Hehehehehe" Rhan turned to hear the sith snickering then "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The sith was cackling madley, then Rhan saw it, he hading hit the siths face, on the ground next to the dark warriors foot was a part of the siths helmet.

Rhan gaped at the sith as he turned, "Did you think you were the only one" he said as Rhan saw the upper right hand side of the mysterious siths face, the fires causing shadows to flicker across them both, but one thing Rhan saw clearly was the siths right eye.

It was a dark black eye, with a blue pupil, just like Rhans! "What are you" Rhan gapped at the sith, "I am more like you then you could possible ever imagine".

"No" Rhan growled "We are nothing alike" he spat at the sith as the fires roared around them "Really" the sith said deactivating his lightsaber, Rhans soul focused on the siths right eye, and eye of a Force Keeper,!

The sith stared at Rhan with its eye "How are we so different" the sith asked, "You killed the people of Kiros… THOUSANDS OF INOCENT PEOPLE" Rhan roared!

"They are nothing compared to people like us, we have more power in our finger then a thousand star ships" the sith preached toward Rhan holding out his arms, "What good is that power when you use it only to destroy" Rhan accused the sith, who laughed.

Rhan kept his saber ready for what dark one would do "The father tried to guide me as well, but I chose to not fallow, I chose my own destiny" he said towards Rhan extending his hands wanting Rhan to take it.

"The Endless Abyss" Rhan said, toward him "You never fully escaped did you" he added the sith stopped, "So you have spoken with Revan as well" the sith whispered.

He turned towards Rhan, "Wrong… I escaped, but I took a peace of it with me" the sith said to him, "JOIN ME RHAN, AND TOGETHER WE CAN MAKE THIS GALAXY OURS, AND MAKE IT ANEW, NO WAR, NO PAIN, NO SUFFERING" Rhan glared at him.

"No choice" he spat at the sith, "No freedom, no free will, NO HOPE" Rhan shouted at him, as pieces of the ceiling crashed into the floor of the flaming hanger.

"No, we will make a new galaxy one witch the force will not dictate the lives of billions" he explained toward Rhan, the rogue only hardened his eyes.

Rhan growled at him "We will be the makers of a new age, WE WILL BE GODS" he shouted believing every word the mysterious dark one said, Rhan growled at him "I'd rather die a man, then live as a god… let alone with you"!

"Then… I must kill you, Jerry I will save this galaxy" the dark red beam appeared once more "Saving it, you'll only destroy it" Rhan said holding up his blade.

"RHAN WHERE ARE YOU" the comm-link Ahsoka had given Rhan came alive, "You cannot run from me Jerry" the dark force keeper eyed man said as more wreckage fell.

"Who says I am" Rhan said, "NO" the sith said as Rhan deactivated his lightsaber, and curled his arms around himself "HHHHRRRUUUAAAAAAAAA" and Rhan he repulsed everything around himself, making himself levitate for a few seconds.

He landed, back on the floor, and quickly ran out, he used the force to open the elevator, the station suddenly shook "Ahsoka what's going on" Rhan asked into the comm, "Rhan you're alright" she said.

"The whole station is about to blow, Han ran a diagostics check on it, the hanger leaked chemicals into the electrical system, its going to go off" she stated two him, as the Rhan got into the elevator, "Don't worry I'm coming" Rhan as he shut the elevator door.

EBON HAWK HANGER

"Where is he" Ahsoka asked Han, as parts of the stations hanger they were in were exploding, "I don't know but he better hurry cuase-HEY" Han answered her, before seeing something.

Rhan was running out of the hanger exit doors, fire behind him, "Takeing off now" Han said as he started pressing in controls to the ship.

"C'MON RHAN" Ahsoka shouted as she ran onto the loading ramp as it still open even though the ship began to rise, as debry fell from the ceiling Rhan leapt onto them as they fell, again, and again, and again using the like make shift steps.

Until he finally jumped off once close enough, reaching out with his hand toward Ahsoka, who was hanging on to part of the ramps railing with one hand, and holding the other out to Rhan.

Explosion from the station rang out all around them and "GOTCHA" Ahsoka said catching Rhans hand, and pulling him up.

"Han, take us home" Rhan said as him and Ahsoka both went into the hawk "We're on our way" Han said from the cockpit.

The Ebon Hawk flew out of the hangar just as fire engulfed it, and the entire station exploded, behind them, "YAAAAAAAWWWWHOOOOOO" Han screamed flying out of the range of the explosion!

LATER

Rhan sat in one of the halls of the ship, back towards the wall and butt on the ground, he sighed as he removed his hood black sut from the fires covered his face "Rhan..".

He looked over to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway, with a blanket draped around her shoulders down to her ankels, of the hall "Hey" he said to her, "Hey" she said back as she took a seat next to him.

"Cold?" she asked him, "A bit" he answered back to her, she wrapped the blanket around Rhan, "Rhan who was that" she asked him, "I don't know… all I know is that I have to stop him".

She looked at him "He couldn't have possible survived that explosion" she stated "He did, Ahsoka and he will come after me again, and again till he kills me".

Ahsoka shook her head "It's my fault, I'm the one who told you to go, we barely survived because of it" she stated looking at the floor, Rhan shook his head "No, we're alive because you told me to go.

The padawan looked at the rogue with confusion written on her face "The last time a faced him, I was full of anger, rage, bloodlust" Rhan explained to her, "All I could think about was killing Dooku, and it blinded me, I lost all focus, nothing else mattered".

He put his hand over hers on the floor and squeezed "But when I was with you, all I could think about was making sure we got out of their alive" he smiled at her, she took her hand away.

"You're going to leave again aren't you?" Ahsoka whispered to herself "To protect me, right?" she asked him, looking back at Rhan, "No" Rhan said to her, "We fought him together" Rhan said remembering how she had hotwired the engine into a missile.

He took her hand again "And we're going to stay together, I'll never leave you Ahsoka", her kissed the top of her forehead, and he shifted his arm under the blanket and onto Ahsoka's left shoulder, she leaned her lekku onto Rhans, chest.

"Hmmm" Ahsoka hummed next to his chest "You've got a strong heart, Rhan" she said to him, Rhan closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the wall "Maybe it's not so bad as I thought it was" he yawned mentioning his heart!

She noticed his yawn "Does this mean your finally going to give yourself some rest" she said opening one eye as she too yawned, there was no answer "Rhan?" she asked making her head rise to look at Rhan.

But he was already asleep, the soft breathing, and steady rise and fall of his chest she smiled "Goodnight Rhan" and she too palced her head back onto his chest, and fell asleep, in his arms.


	19. Kiddo

_ "SHE WENT THIS WAY" somebody shouted, as group of armored people ran past an alley way. Within a few seconds a lone woman appeared. Her face covered in shadow but her outline was female and her braided hair was tied up in a bun. _

_ She wore armor, and held a blaster rifle, she was panting heavily but she seem to calm down till a blaster shot ran out in the silence! _

JEDI TEMPLE

Rhan shot up from his bunk, his eyes wide open at the dream, he looked over at his door, or doorway from the outside was people could only see through a red raysheild being used to hold him. Rhan took a deep breath.

JEDI COMMONS

Ahsoka, was carrying a tray of food with her, as she exited the cafeteria, "Ahsoka where are you going?" Barris asked sticking her head out of the cafeteria. "Just going to give Rhan some food" she motioned to the tray.

"Want to come" she asked the green skinned student who was about to answer "Sure why not" Jinx's head appeared below Barriss's nodding.

And below his Omers popped out "I'm not sure that's a good idea" he whinned, "Don't be such a baby" Jinx said below him to the large headed padawan.

Ahsoka stared at the two who began to argue over what to do "Are you coming or not" she asked, Barris looked down at the two boys, she shrugged and followed Ahsoka "Boys?" she asked herself.

Soon the 'Boys' quickly followed the two girls. Down the halls of the temple, "Ahsoka, is it true that the Ebon Hawk is docked in the temple" Omer asked her.

Ahsoka smirked at him and confidently said "Yep" Omer and Jinx looked at each other gasping "Whoa" the both said in a low term. They kept chatting about the past few days about Rhan and his deeds.

Till they came to an elevator "Now, what about Master Yoda taking him to the Crystal Caves" Jinx asked her, Barriss shook her head at another question "You'll have to ask him yourself" Ahsoka answered as she clicked on the level buttons.

"Ahsoka, is it okay for you to be doing this" Barriss asked ever cautious, Ahsoka nodded "Master Yoda, said as long as he is within my sigh me can move about the temple" Barris stared at her friend worried.

"Why does a cell level even exist" Jinx asked "Jedi don't hold prisoners" he added to his question, Barriss turned toward him "During the last great sith wars, the jedi would bring them here for interrogation, the last time they used this place was for rogue or fallen jedi" she explained.

Ahsoka sighed, "That sounds like Rhan" "You mean Darth Jekon" Jinx hissed crossing his arms, Ahsoka looked back at him and shook her head

The Elevator came to a halt soon, and the doors opened with a whoosh. "Hey, Jinx are how much you want to bet he has sith markings on his face" Omer gambled toward the twi'leik.

Ahsoka only scoffed as the whispers "You're on" he whispered back, "It's this one" Ahsoka said walking up to the only cell that was occupied. Jinx and Omer gulped as they walked closer to the cell till they made out the figure of somebody.

It was Rhan he was sitting on the floor his back to them, the tunic and hooded cape he wore were off, and he was shirtless, showing his muscular back, and multiple scars around him.

But the most noticeable one was the one on his lower spine a circular wound seared flesh it left a noticeable mark, a clear sign of a lightsaber wound. "Rhan" Ahsoka asked him, he didn't answer "he must be in deep meditation" Barriss asked as Ahsoka opened the cell.

"We should draw on his face" Jinx said, looking at Omer "You can try" Rhan said from his spot making Jinx and Omer jump. Rhan stood up from his spot, exposing his bare chest towards the padawans.

Jinx saw his face and Rhan saw his, "Pay up" Jinx said to Omer who handed him some credits "You seem…. familiar" Jinx asked, him then. Rhan sighed and nodded "And you as well Padawan of Yenseid" Rhan said bowing his head.

"You're the rogue jedi from the refugee camp" he gasped, Rhan nodded toward him, "You two know each other" Omer asked, Jinx nodded at his friend.

Rhan then spoke "I fought alongside him and his Master in a refugee camp" Ahsoka looked over at her friendly rogue "He did more than just fight" Jinx laughed. He went on to say "Took down 2 Separatist frigates, then hijacked the other" Jinx retold the events of the past to the others.

Rhan however wolfed down the food as Jinx explained the details of the battle of Siricco, "We first found him some sorta tent, helping some refugees, but while we fought the droids, he had to deliver a baby" Jinx told them, Ahsoka's eyes snapped over to him.

"You help deliver a baby" she asked him, Rhan took sip of the food she brought him and nodded "I've saw it done many times" he gulped. They kept looking at him "With livestock" he finished. Jinx stared at him "Livestock"?

"Rhan, how about a tour of the temple" Ahsoka asked him, he smiled at the Torgrutan "I think my presence here already unease's the jedi" he answered to her.

She rolled his eyes, "Nonsense" Rhan bit into his last bit of food "Get dressed" she ordered

LATER

As the 4 now 5 teens treaded through the temple halls, "What was it like learning under the Count" Omer asked him, Rhan didn't answer for a while. "Do you really want to know" Rhan asked him, the large headed padawan only took a step back.

"Guess not" he shrugged scratching the back of his head "Good answer" he snickered to him, "Really setting the mood Rhan" Ahsoka murmured to him.

As they walked Ahsoka asked "What do you want to see first" she asked him, Rhan took a second to think, "The Room of a Thousand Fountains" he asked.

"Pay up" Jinx said out of the blue towards Omer who handed him more credits "I still think he'll go to the holocron vault" he sighed handing over the money. "Are you betting on him" Barris asked Omer and Jinx shook their heads.

Jinx was the one to answer "No, were betting on what he might do" he laughed. Ahsoka shook her head at her friends "Is this what padawans usually do" Rhan asked her, at her embarrassment.

"This is why my master and I usually don't come back to the temple" she told him, Rhan only snickered at her "Come on, it's this way" she said dragging his hand.

LATER

Within minutes Rhan heard the sounds of rushing water and great waterfalls pouring down into the earth. "Whoa…" he gasped as the entered into the garden.

From within the garden ran saw plants, grass, pools apon pools of water with vast waterfalls and even heard birds chirping, "This is… incredible" Rhan said seeing it all. Omer and Jinx watched him. "Why, it's just a bunch of plants" Omer, scoffed only to have Ahsoka elbow him in the gut.

"Ow" he whispered clutching his side, "WHAAAAAA" the padawans and Rhan all turned their heads to see a group of younglings running through the bushes and grass of the garden. "I'll get you for that Zatt".

Out of the bushes came Zatt the green skinned alien running frantically, "Excuse me" he snapped running past them, and the barefooted padawan leapt with the force into one of them any pools.

"Zatt?" Ahsoka asked as the boy dove in the water, "Well if he's here then-" "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY" all the younglings from before the Crystal Caves came running out of the bushes, led by none other than Petro.

"Rhan" he gapped seeing the older boy, all the kids ran up to him "Your back… where you go… hi Ahsoka" they greeted the two gleefully.

Ahsoka nodded at Katooni who said hi back to the girl, "Somebody's popular" Barriss whispered to Omer, who snickered. "What's going on" Rhan asked Peitro. The dark skinned glared at the water "Zatt thought it be funny to drop a fruit peel on the ground in front of me" The Nautlon youngling popped his head out of the water.

"I see you Zatt" Petro snapped at him, the youngling picked up a rock from the garden and chucked it into the water, Rhan couldn't help but snicker "He'll just stay under there till you go away" Ganodi laughed know that Zatts species could breathe underwater.

Peitro sneered at her, "Harhar" he faked laugh, "Petro, Zatt will most likely stay under there… unless you can think of a way to get him out" Rhan asked scratching his chin. Petro starred at him "What do you mean".

Rhan whispered something in his ear "But I can't even see him" Rhan only smirked "Do you think Miraliaans needed eyes to see", Petro sighed knowing the older boy was right "No" Rhan nodded.

"Now give it a try" Rhan asked the other Padawans and Younglings watched as Petro lifted his hand, Rhan bent down next to him and put a hand on the boys shoulder "That's it…" the water pool where Zatt was hiding was starting to bubble.

"Now focus…" something started to move in the water, and staring to rise out of the pool was Zatt "Hey… no fair" he cried as he struggled against Peitro using the force. All of a sudden the same rock that Petro had thrown hit Petro in the face.

He dropped Zatt back into the water who quickly swam below "Ow" be said holding his forehead "Not bad" Rhan said patting the boy on the head, "If it's so easy then you try it" Petro snapped.

Rhan smirked at him "Ok" Rhan looked at the water, then back at Peitro he lifted his hand and with a simple flick, the water started to churn and bubble, but instead of lifting just Zatt out of the water.

Rhan lifted the water around Zatt out of the water; with the green skinned and tentacle headed boy still inside "Show off" Ahsoka smirked, while the other young jedi watched in awe as Zatt was too surprised he tried to swim around in the floating ball of water.

He looked at Petro who was absolutely stunned "You still didn't get him out of the water" he sarcastically smiled folding his arms "Oh how silly of me" the orb of water found itself above Petro and as Rhans hand dropped so did the water with Zatt on Petro.

"GAH" Zatt fell directly on Petro and both boys were soaked all the way to their under robes, The other padawans and younglings let out a burst of laugher, Petro coughed up some water till he saw Zatt "ZAAAATT" he yelled tackling the aquatic youngling.

Ahsoka walked up beside Rhan "Was that necessary" she chuckled, he starred at her "This coming from the you, yes" he retorted with a smile.

SPLASH

A ball of water hit Rhan right in the face, his eyes shot directly toward Petro and Zatt, Petro then burst into laughter "Pffft-HAHAHAAH" he fell back kicking and screaming. "Okay then" Rhan murmured lifting.

Small orbs of water out of the many pools, he shot them at Petro who ducked, thus the water hit Zatt, making the other younglings laugh at the alien boy. Zatt whom only used the force to lift a small blob of water and hurl it at the other kids.

It splashed right into Ganodi "Why you little" she hissed soon all the younglings where throwing water at one another with the force. One hit Byph in the chest; another landed on Gungi's head witch caused him to roar in excitement at the water game.

Jinx laughed at the younglings only for he himself to pummeled with water, then Omer, Barris next till the only dry one was Ahsoka "Alright, that's enough" she said holding up her hands.

The teens and kids only gazed over to the torgrutan a gleam in each one of their eyes "Rhan no…. No" she said again holding up her hands as each of the force wielding beings held up orbs and globs of water.

They lifted them up and let fly a folly of water at her "KYAAAAAAA" she squealed as she got soaked by water, Ahsoka whipped away some of the water from her face "It's on now" she laughed. And an instant water frenzy ensued.

Omer hit Jinx with water, Katooni and Ganodi fired or to say watered for lack of anything else at Barris who held up her arms only to get wet. Gungi ran away from Byph who was using the force to hold a massive glob of water with the force.

Ahsoka looked around and dogged an incoming blob of water but just barely, she started to back away till she bumped into somebody, she spun around water orb at the ready to fling it at the person, but she only saw Rhan with the same ball of water, they smirked at each other.

Then the two spun around and were backed to back "Looks like were outgunned" Rhan said faking a serious tone "It's been a pleasure serving with you" Ahsoka saluted behind him, like her master did once.

"Look out" Rhan snapped tackling her "Rhan the pond" into one of the many pools of water! As dots of clear water flew over their heads a splash erupted from where they entered. They were in the shallow part of the water but still soaked enough.

Rhan and her started to snicker, only for Rhan to start looking deep into the girls eyes, Ahsoka did to she started to push away a strand of wet hair that was covering the part of his face. Then she SPLASH

"HAHA TWO FOR ONE" Peitro laughed triumphantly getting high five from Gungi. Rhan and Ahsoka now even more drenched only glared at the two boys.

Far off at the entrance to the hall of fountains stood, Anakin in the doorway arms crossed smiling at the kids as they played "Mind if I join you" came a familiar voice. Obi-wan walked up behind Anakin, who shoved the idea off "Not at all master" he sighed as he continued to watch the kids.

He watched as Rhan and Ahsoka chased away the two younglings who had just dropped water on them "It's good to see kids being… well kids" Anakin laughed. Obi-wan stood next to his formal pupil arms behind his back.

"It feels like only a day ago when I saw you flinging water at Padwans here" Obi-wan sighed, the two Jedi one a master and the other Knight watched smiling for a few seconds.

As the children continued in there water game Obi-wan said "Any word on Manolore" he asked. Anakin shook his head "Gangs, syndicates but no droids Master" Anakin answered him. Obi-wan scratched his beard "Hmmm, the Council seeks Rhans advice on this".

Skywalker turned toward the older man "Why?" "UAAAA" "Speaking of which" Obi-wan said seeing Rhan on the ground his head throbbing. The young boy fell to the ground thrashing his head "Whoa, what you do to him" Katooni asked Zatt who had thrown some water at him with the force.

"Nothing he just fell down" Zatt squeaked,

_ALLEY_

_ "Uh…" the shadowed woman in armor held her cut, the blaster bolt had shot right through her like a sword. "Got her" came somebody's voice. Suddenly the same armored men who had ran past the alley appeared infront of the alley way._

_ One of them who you couldn't tell the difference as they all wore the same armor "Finally caught you, runi'osii" he said in an ancient tongue the woman only hissed "Maul su dralshye'ra" she spat at the men behind the helmet._

_ "We shall see" he retorted pointing a blaster at the woman's head._

ROOM OF A THOUSAND FOUNTAINS

"Rhan… RHAN" Anakin was shaking the boy on the ground, which seemed to finally calm down, he was breathing hard "Are you Ok" Katooni asked him. He felt his head, "The council has summoned you, but I can tell them-".

Rhan waved his hand at Obi-wan whom as speaking "No… I will come" he stammered standing up, "Rhan are you sure you're ok" Ahsoka asked worried "Yeah… just a headache" he managed to say scratching the back of his head.

"Master Jedi, lead on" he said toward Obi-wan.

HOLO-ROOM

Obi-wan, Anakin lead Rhan followed by Ahsoka into one of the many holo rooms, of the temple were Windu, Yoda, and Luminarai were standing all watched as they entered. "Ah, so nice you to join us Skywalker… finally" the old jedi nagged.

Anakin only shrugged him off "What is it you wished to ask Rhan" Obi-wan interjected to get to the matter at hand. "As you know Master Kenobi, Mandolore is been having… problems" Kit said activating the holoprojector to show aliens and gangsters.

"From all across the galaxy criminals have attacked the planet, Crimelords, slavers, Blacksun" all eyes went to Rhan, who knew what they were thinking "Separatists" Anakin asked them. "We believe so" Windu answered.

Rhan shook his head "Dooku would use criminals, but not to this scale he would need the approval of the Council" Anakin scoffed at him; "I doubt they'd give a second thought" he laughed at him. The rogue only glared "The Conderacy is more than Just Dooku and Grevious" Rhan added.

"To attack a planet using Criminals is low even for Dooku" he stated "You honestly expect Dooku to have a code of Honor" Ahsoka laughed at him. Rhan was silent for a second "No… but if Dooku truly wanted Mandolore… he could have taken it years ago" he answered her.

Windu nodded "Thank you, Padawan Tano escort him back to his cell" Ahsoka bowed and started to turn around waiting for Rhan to turn but he didn't. Yoda noticed "More have you to say?" he asked him.

"I have been having… dreams, Master Jedi" Rhan whispered toward the short jedi "And what, feel you in these dreams" he asked. Rhan fidgeted where he stood. "They are of pain… darkness… death…." He stammered.

A few of the other Masters turned away from the holo to listen to the conversation "And…" Yoda waited for the last word "My mother" Anakins eyes grew wide at the phrase, his eyes drifted slowly over to the boy.

"Mediate on this, you should" Yoda said tapping is cane on the floor "Master he is not a Jedi" Unduli inserted, "Master Yoda… I fear and hope… that my mother is out there, is still alive" Rhan tried to say to the Jedi Master.

Yoda hummed to himself "I'm afraid the whereabouts of your mother are irrelevant to more important matters boy" Windu said from the holoprojecter/table. Anakin glared at the dark skinned jedi "Irrelevant" Anakin growled at Windu.

All eyes went to him "It's the boy's mother" Anakin said to all the Masters, "We are well aware of that Skywalker, but the boy is still a prisoner of war, such leancy cannot be allowed" Windu said to him, Anakin locked eyes with the master swordsman of the order.

Rhan clenched his fist at his denied request "And a simple tour of the temple is too much" Ahsoka jumped into the conversation, Rhan and Her had left out there run in with the mysterious sith who had slayed Marcus in an attempt to kill Rhan. "You are out of line Padawan" Unduli said to the young girl. "If you will not allow Rhan to undertake this, and then allow me to accompany him" Anakin asked them seriously.

Rhan and Ahsoka both shot their eyes to the chosen one "This discussion is over" Windu ordered, "Anakin…" Obi-wan whispered to his former apprentice, who yielded as Rhan and Ahsoka walked out of the room.

LATER

Anakin walked away from the room, steaming mad "Anakin" Obi-wan asked? No answer just more brooding, till "Anakin!" Obi-wan snapped at the man who turned around glaring "What is the matter with you, yelling at the council" he asked.

"What" Anakin shot back at his former teacher, who only was surprised "The Council should let Rhan go, he-" "PADAWAN" Obi-wan roared at the Anakin. Who was even more surprised then Obi-wan who had called him Padawan "Did you just" Anakin asked him?

Obi-wan sighed shaking his head "I'm sorry hold habits" he explained "I'm sorry master" Anakin also said apologetically "It's Just… I look at Rhan and…" he was about to go on but shook his head.

"Speak your thoughts Anakin, you can trust me" Kenobi reassured, Anakin sighed and turned back away "I see Rhan, and I see myself"!

Obi-wan scratched his chin "How so" he asked? "I see myself as if I had never become a jedi" Anakin spoke in a hushed tone, worried of what he might say "You think he deserves better" the master asked, and the former padawan nodded?

Obi-wan put hand on the friends shoulder "I was too late to save my mother, he shouldn't have to go through that, as I did" Ob-wan tightened his grip on Anakins shoulder. "I know… I know" Anakin murmured.

HOLDING CELLS

Ahsoka and Rhan entered his cell, she stopped for a second, about to say something then walked up from behind Rhan, saying "Rhan… I'm sorry about the Council". He waved her off "Don't be… I knew it was a long shot asking for it".

Rhan took a seat on his bed and removed one of his boots, "What are you…" Ahsoka started to ask, till a small communicator rolled out of Rhans boot "Doing?" Ahsoka finished as Rhan activated the communicator. "Han, you still there" Rhan asked.

They waited a second till "Does Corellia make the best ships" came the snide voice of one Han Solo, "Hows the ship" Rhan asked, Ahsoka and him heard a sigh from the boy on the other end of the comm.

TEMPLE HANGAR

"The nerds hear have been trying to ripping my baby apart" Han said while looking back to a large group of scholars, Jedi Historians and even engineers ready to rip the ship apart down to the last scrap "They say it's all for Historical purposes".

Rhan from the other end then said "Just get the ship ready, and do it fast and quietly" he ordered "Are we going somewhere again, do I get to choose" he begged the imprisoned Rhan "No!" Rhan said shooting him down, "I never get to choose" he whined.

He was the only one who was annoyed, "Han, you've had the ship to yourself numerous times, please tell me where is it you want to go AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE ALREADY" he shouted into the comm link. Han pulled his ear back and shielded himself at the sound of Rhans voice through the machine. "Fine, fine" Han said back into the comm.

CELLS

Rhan and Ahsoka waited for Han to say something next "She'll be ready" Rhan slid the communicator in his pants, and put his boot back on, "You can't honestly be going through with this" Ahsoka asked, Rhan nodded at her "She's my mother; I lost her once I won't again". Rhan said

Rhan noticed Ahsoka was outside his cell, she closed the gate on him, sliding a security key "Then you'll have to do it from there, Rhan" Rhan walked up the red laser wall and crossed his arms "Weren't you telling a while ago, to go see my Godfather, let him know I was alive".

Ahsoka's eyes dropped the floor and she didn't answer "You think it's another trap" She said yes, and Rhan's face scrunched up "It doesn't matter" Rhan answered her.

The girl only crossed her arms "It is a big deal, you could die" she argued, with a flick of Rhans wrist he used the force to lower the barrier between them "You know I wouldn't let that happen, I won't leave you" he whispered to her walking out of the cell only inched from her.

"Rhan where in the temple-" "So" he asked as he kissed her! She wrapped her arms around his head kissing him; he wrapped one arm around her side and spun, tossing her into his former cell he slid the card down over it.

"RHAN" she snapped banging on the frame of the door, "I promise I'll comeback" he said running out of sigh toward the elevator.

As he entered the elevator Ahsoka used the force to free her from the cell, she saw him getting in the elevator, and took off in a sprint in his direction, but she was too late the elevator closed and he was gone.

Inside the elevator, Rhan heard Hans voice "She seems mad" Rhan had left the comm link on the whole time, "You have no idea" he said turning off the comm?

LATER

Rhan walked in one of the many balcony's, cautiously looking around to see if anybody was there "Second time escaping this place… what they do get a new architect" he said not sure where he was? He heard footsteps coming from around the corner and shot straight behind a pillar. As he unsheathed his lightsaber, he got ready for a fight as the footsteps got louder, louder and louder, and then Rhan shot around the corner.

"Katooni" Rhan gasped seeing the younglings he quickly lowered his lightsaber, "Oh, hey Rhan have you seen Petro" she asked him, the other younglings behind her asked him, the same as in the Room of A thousand Fountains.

"No why" he asked her. Katooni shrugged "He said he was going to look for you" she answered.

The rogue heard the swooshing of a door, "Hey by any chance do you know where the Hangar is, I've forgotten where it was" he lied wanting them to believe he was one of them. "Oh, yeah it's just straight down the hall to the left then down the stairs" she said pointing from where she and the others had just came.

"RHAN" the double bladed warrior turned around and saw Ahsoka see him, and begin to run after him "Thanks, again" he said taking off.

Ahsoka rushed up to Katooni, "Witch way did him go" she asked "The Hangar… why"? Katooni asked the torgutan who tried to come up with a reason "Uhhh… you'll understand when your older" she then took off running after Rhan.

"RHAN STOP" she barked as she saw him get to the flight of stairs Katooni was talking about, he looked down as the stair had many flights, but below he saw the bottom, "Oh boy" he gulped as he jumped off the of the level he was on.

Wind slapped as his face as he neared his designated floor, blowing back his hair and his robes he quickly used the force to slow himself down and land gently on the floor, where he saw Jedi and Jedi padawans exiting a room that at the door said Hangar.

"Bingo" Rhan said to himself, he entered the Hangar and saw Han just finishing up loading the ship, with fuel "HAN HAN START THE SHIP" he shouted running and jumping over jedi star fighters, boxes, droids he slid under two droids carrying a crate.

Han quickly boarded into the Ebon Hawk, with Rhan not far behind, as the ship let out exhaust Rhan leapt onto the loading ramp. He looked back at the Hangar and sure enough saw Ahsoka not far behind.

She pushed people and droids aside in the hangar as the ship began to levitate off the ground, the same droids that Rhan slide under, Ahsoka jumped onto of the crate they were carrying and launched herself at Rhan and the loading ramp.

She tackled him down, and pinned his arms against the loading ramp, "Blast it Ahsoka if you come with me, the Jedi will think your helping me" Ahsoka shook her head "Not if I'm your prisoner, and besides you said we'd stay together and I'm holding you to that promise" Rhan stared at her. "That's worse" Rhan said to her, she only smirked "Worse for you" as she kissed him.

As the ship escaped the temple hangar, the landing pad closing shut.

DANTOOINE

The Ebon Hawk descended onto the grassy planet slowly its engines blowing at the grass like a terrible storm, as its exhaust ports opened and its docking ramp lowered, Rhan and Ahsoka walked out, Ahsoka had on a simple brown cloak like the one she wore to Raxus Prime with Padme. "Hold On I'm coming with you" Han came stumbling out of the ship.

A blaster in his hand and backpack on his back "Watch the ship Han" Rhan told him, Han shook his head "No can do, I'm not missing the action" he answered him. "Then what will happen to the ship" Rhan asked him.

Han smirked he held up a small datapad, and clicked on it, the loading ramp suddenly shut clean "Not a problem" he laughed, Rhan rolled his eyes and started to walk away with Ahsoka. "Hey wait up" Han said following quickly.

"How far till we get to Konha" Ahsoka asked Rhan, who put his hood up "Not far" he answered, "Remind me why we're here" Han asked.

Rhan stopped "When me and My mom left, Dantooine I didn't know what planet so I'm hoping one of the patrons at the Bar Ahsoka told us about can tell us" he explained returning to walking. Han shrugged "So, where looking for your mom" he said.

Didn't say anything, within a few minutes they found there self in the village Ahsoka and Barriss had come to, As they headed toward the bar, that Ahsoka had been rudely thrown out of a few strangers gave them awkward glances. "Quite a warm bunch" Han whispered to Rhan on his right. "There just scared" Ahsoka whispered to him on her left.

"YOU CHEATER" somebody shouted from inside the bar, "I know that voice" Rhan groaned, "You do" Ahsoka asked, "Regretfully" Rhan said shaking his head. The three of them entered into the bar, where they saw many of the patrons drinking.

Rhan skimmed the bar for anybody of importance "Your cheating I saw it" a Toydarian hissed at a table toward a young boy who accused him of cheating, where a bunch of people where playing one was a young boy "No cheating, just luck" the alien with wings laughed.

Ahsoka, Rhan and Han's eyes all went toward that table where the young Boba Fett was sitting at a table, he smashed his hands on the poker table at his loss, "HEY EDASSA" Boba yelled.

Rhan's eyes got wide, he and Ahsoka locked eyes she nodded at him under her hood, a girl holding a cup of drink that was Edassa she had a regular dark green tunic that many farmers of Dantooine would ware with an apron around her waist, she had green eyes and blonde hair in a messy knot "H-here you go" she said to Boba handing him his drink.

Boba grabbed the cup fast, "How about some food to" Boba ordered sipping his drink "You..'ll ned t-to pay" "Just do it" he barked at her "But you h-have to pay" Boba stood up from his seat "I said-" he turned toward the woman only to see Rhan.

"Jerry" he growled "Fett" And fasterh then Boba could move Rhan smashed him onto the poker table, Rhan took out his lightsaber and inched it closer to Bobas neck. "JEDI" a patron shouted.

Rhan growled at Fett "You should be more polite… to my sister", Rhan removed his hood for the all of the bar to see, Edassa dropped her plate seeing his face. She looked over toward Han and Ahsoka, Ahsoka only smiled and nodded.

"Rhan…" she gasped at her brothers back. Rhan took notice of her voice "Rhan… Rhan… Rhan Jerry" a few of the Bar patrons whispered hearing his name.

CHOOM

A blaster shot got everybody's attention and from the back of the bar stood the same woman who had shot at Ahsoka the warning shot "Boba, what are you causing now" she asked in a gruff voice, she wore dirt brown hair, with a blaster holster belt and a white tank top, she held her blaster in her hand as she scratched her dreadlocked black hair.

"Aunty" the bounty hunter hissed, "Aunty" Rhan asked aloud? "Mom… it's" Edassa said to the woman, Rhan let go of Boba, "Who are you jedi" she asked behind Rhan. The boy slowly turned, he was breathing in deep breaths.

As he turned to see the woman, her face wasn't surprised at all, then it did, she dropped her blaster "Lhan… is that you" she gasped confusing him with his father, Rhans lightsaber deactivated instantly "No… it's me… Mom".

From Edassa she her hand cupped her mouth fully sure it was her brother "I'm home" he said hugging her, "Kiddo" she gasped hugging him back. "It's a happy ending after all" Han laughed smugly. He wasn't heard over the cheer from the patrons of the bar.

They all rushed Rhan saying things about his dad, how much he looked like him how much he had groan "Mom there's somebody I want you to meet" Rhan said as they broke there hug.

He took his moms hand and brought her over to Han and Ahsoka, she who put down her hood "It's a pleasure Mrs-" "You're that snob, who I missed a few months ago" Lida snapped. Rhan gapped at his mom as he looked at each of the two woman "You know her" he asked his mom pointing at Ahsoka. "Yeah she came in here and was pretty rude". Ahsoka snarled at the woman, "Well you weren't the most hospitable" she hissed back.

Lida raised her eyebrows at Ahsoka, "Hospitable, you haven't seen my type of hospitable girl" she growled "Mom no" Rhan begged!


	20. The Warning

DANTOOINE

"YOUR WHAT" Lida screamed at Rhan, the Bar had been cleared after a massive party thrown for Rhan, Edassa was sweeping up some stuff with a broom as Rhan talked to his Mom. Han and Boba were at one of the tables playing fish "Got any 7's" Fett asked.

"Go fish" Han sighed as Rhan said to him mom "Please calm down mom" Rhan asked her with Ahsoka beside him. Rhans mother was behind the bar washing cups, "Calm down, you've helped the Jedi and even after what they did to your father, to us" she barked.

Rhan shook his head at her "I still can't get over, you and Boba Fett is cousins" Ahsoka asked Rhan, who shrugged "We haven't always been the best family" he murmured "At least I tried to go into the family business" Boba said finally getting a good hand from Han.

Rhan only ignored him, "Mom, please I didn't come here to argue with you" he said sitting at the Bar, on one of the stools. "Then why did you come, Kiddo" she asked putting away a glass. "He came because he saw you in a vision". Lida only glared at Ahsoka her dark green eyes locked with Ahsoka's pale blue ones.

"I saw you hurt, wounded" Rhan said at the counter "You said something about Maul" he added remembering his dreams, "Maul…." Lida repeated she then looked away. "You know that name" Ahsoka said catching her reaction. "Yeah, a few old friends of mine tried to get me to fly with them again" she said spitting in another cup and started to wash it.

Rhan and Ahsoka watched her "HEY I SAW THAT" Boba shouted from the other end of the bar, Han was holding up his hands "Saw what, I didn't do anything" obviously Han was trying to cheat Boba in pazak, "You cheat, you'll regret messing with Boba Fett" he said as Fett tackled Han over the table.

"Speaking of Fett…" Ahsoka started to ask "Why is he hear" Edassa was the one to answer her "His crew kicked him out of there team" Rhans mom scratched her chin "Where was I" Lida asked herself as she kept washing cups, "Oh yeah Maul, well before you got here some old friends wanted me to pick up my armor again and challenge this Maul guy to the right to lead Mandolore and-" "YOU CAN'T" Rhan shouted shooting up, Edassa stopped sweeping to watch her brother.

Lida was a bit surprised too, "Relax Kiddo-" "I saw you on Mandolore… wounded outnumbered because of Maul" Rhan shuddered "Mom…" Edassa asked her mother who was thinking over the new information.

She smirked "Humph… I hung my armor up a long time ago" she said putting away the last cup "Better it stay hung up" she laughed, Rhan breathed a sigh of relief "Mom does this mean you're staying" Edassa asked her.

"Well duh" Lida sighed walking out from behind the bar, "Now, I have a question for you, who are exactly girly" she asked Ahsoka arms crossed.

"I'm Padawan Ahsoka Tano, at your service" Ahsoka said bowing to the woman, who only stared at her "Pffft HAHAHAAH, been little more than a decade in a half and you Jedi still so formal". Ahsoka polite greeting then came as "If you like, I could show you another greeting" Ahsoka smiled her and hovering close over her sabers.

Lida smirked at the girl, "Oh I'd love to see you-" "MOM" Rhan said getting in between his mom and Ahsoka, "Ahsoka and I are…. well" Rhan tried to say, Ahsoka's eyes got wide "Yeah.. We're ummm" she said as both of them tried to get it out.

"…Together" Edassa asked holding her broom? Rhan and Ahsoka both said "Yes", Edassa dropped her broom, and smiled "That's wonderful" she said running up to Ahsoka and Rhan, She hugged both of them, her head between there's "I'm so happy for you".

Rhans mom was gapping at whole thing "I need a drink" she said feeling her head, walking off, Rhan watched his mom "Why couldn't you just find yourself a nice girl like me" she sighed walking away from the teens. Edassa smiled at her brother "Its ok, she'll be fine".

The rogue however pushed his sister aside and broke away from her hug following his mom. His mother went into the back room behind the bar, "Mom" he whispered wondering where she was. As he turned the corner he came into a dimly lit room there was one bed, with stool next to it and on the bed was his mother holding a small box.

The room was covered with posters, chipping paint and multiple bottle and crates "Mom" he asked again sitting next to his mother on the bed, "Rhan… was I… am I a bad mother" she asked him. He gapped at her and put an arm around her "No, no you could never be" he said to her!

"Yes I am… you've been The great Warrior spirit knows where, and I've been here running this shanty cantina" she said looking away from her son, she opened the small box "Edassa brought this home, a while ago when girly- I mean Ahsoka came here".

Inside was a holocron and Rhan gasped "Fathers… lightsaber" Rhan said seeing the silver tube, it was long and curved near the bottom; Rhan picked it up and held it with both hands gently "A curved hilt… like Dooku's"?

"Dooku? When did you meet Count Dooku" his mother asked, Rhans face got stern "A long time ago… he…" he didn't finish but his mother kept talking "He did what, what he said what did he tell you". Rhan closed his eyes in silence. Lida cupped her mouth "Rhan… I'm sorry we-" "The darkside… he told me the darkside of the force" Rhan abruptly murmured.

Lida's hands left her face "The Darkside…" she whispered "I… was trained… to use the force, why is dads lightsaber like Dookus" Rhan said changing the subject?

His mom smirked "Apparently Dooku didn't tell you everything" Rhan stared at her "Rhan… who do you think taught Lhan" Rhan gapped at his mother, as the gears clicked into place "Dooku… taught my father" Lida nodded.

"Mom I can't take this" Rhan said handing back the lightsaber, she pushed it away "Like heck you are, Lhan would want you to have it" Rhan solemnly placed the lightsaber on his belt. "Heh, you should have seen your dad when he wanted to name the bab- I mean you Count" she snickered.

Rhan starred at her "He and Dooku were that close" he asked, Lida nodded "Yeah… real close" she reached under her bed and pulled out a holo, when she clicked it on Rhan and her both saw two young adults.

A man and a woman, hand held across from each other "Do you, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold in sickness and in health for better or worse" an old man's voice said. Rhan had never heard the voice before but somehow he knew who it was.

The holo expanded to show an old man with grey turning hair wearing a robe, "Dooku…" Rhan gasped "I do" the woman answered the Count, holding a bouquet of flowers. "And do you" Dooku's younger smiling face turned to none other than the ponytailed Lhan Jerry's holo face "Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold in sickness and in health for better or worse", Rhan saw his dad smirk "I do, now and forever" he said as Rhan saw both his parents smile.

"You may now… kiss the bride" Dooku said as the two were wed in the old recording, Lida turned it off then "I… never knew" Rhan hushed standing. "Is… is that why he trained me… because he felt like he owed it to his apprentice".

Lida kept herself on the bed not moving "Master Dooku was a lot of things Rhan… he's sacrificed more for us for you more then you know".

Rhan's hands clenched into fists "Sacrificed… SACRIFICED HE PUT CYBORNETIC ARMOR ON ME, READY TO TURN ME INTO HIS OWN PERSONAL PROTOCAL DROID" Rhan roared at her, Lida's eyes got wdie "I bet he was real broken up about that" Rhan sarcastically barked.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two "And another thing… if you survived that bar fight, why didn't you come and look for me" Rhan hissed down at his mom "Before we left planet, I left Edassa hear with some friends, so the jedi would have to worry about her" she started Rhan grimaced at her dodging his question "I was unconscious for days Rhan, within you were already gone… and" Rhans mom head fell looking at the floor.

"And what?" Rhan asked angered "They said they had a boy's body in a morgue… burned in a far so unrecognizable they thought it was you" she stammered out, Rhan gapped at her "I cried for days… Rhan… but your alive…" she said looking up smiling.

She stood up and put both hands on his cheeks "We can all be a family again" she wept, Rhans bandaged hands slowly went up towards his moms wrists "No… I swore to the Jedi I would let them judge me… for what've done".

"No… no the jedi took Lhan, I'm not letting them take you" she said to him shaking her hand, Rhan took her hands away "Mom…" he sighed "If theres one thing that you taught me it was honor… and I gave them my word, that I would not run".

Lida looked away from Rhan not wanting to look him in the eye, "It's because of her isn't it, the girl" Rhan nodded about Ahsoka. "She's… Ahsoka… is the one, I know it" he answered his mother. The two exited the back room.

To see Ahsoka and Edassa talking to one another at the bar, chatting away "Rhan?" she asked looking at him as a soft smile crossed his face, his melting at the sight of Ahsoka. His mom smirked "Well she's no mandolorain but she seems nice" Lida said arms crossed turning around. Rhan smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks mom"!

LATER

"Be sure to come back and vist" Edassa said hands together toward Ahsoka, Han and Rhan. Han had a black eye and was making faces at Boba "Do you have to leave Rhan" Edassa asked her brother. He nodded "Yeah, the Jedi will probably send an Army after me soon" he scoffed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him "Don't be surprised if my master does" she scoffed, "Rhan if there's anything you need anything at all" Lida started to say, Rhan only smiled at his mom still worrying about him.

"Your blessing is all I need" he said wrapping his mother in his arms, she hugged him tight, they hugged for a good minute "Huh, get over it" Boba said, only to be nudged by Ahsoka "I'll come home as soon as I can" Rhan said breaking apart. He and the two other teens that came with him turned around and began to leave the village.

Within minutes they were back in the Ebon Hawk and flying through space! "Han set a course for Courscant" Rhan ordered Han only grunted as he went toward the cockpit, leaving both Rhan and Ahsoka in the holo room. "Rhan?" Ahsoka asked seeing his gaze all over her and a big grin "No… no" she said holding up her hands "I know that look" she tried to push him back but he was too fast he wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Thank you Ahsoka" he kissed her deeply, "What for" she asked as Rhan started to kiss her cheeks.

"My mom, my sister everything" he laughed "UH…. RHAN" Han shouted from the Cockpit, Rhan only squinted at Han interrupting the moment. "What?" he asked her across the ship, "Well we got some ships…. And they want us to come aboard or they'll open fire".

Rhan only shrugged he walked toward the cockpit "Them and what army" he asked as he saw 3 Republic Star Destroyers heading toward them with blockade runners too, "The Grand Army of the Republic" Han squeaked, Rhan patted Hans shoulder "That's a good army".

REPUBLIC CRUSIER

The Ebon Hawk landed inside the hangar of the giant ship, and waiting for them were Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker "He doesn't look happy" Ahsoka said seeing her Master, "I'll take full responsibility" Rhan said as the loading ramp lowered and the two exited.

"I trust your, vendetta was successful" Anakin asked walking toward the two teens, Ahsoka was about to speak "My mother is alive, and I wouldn't consider a vendetta" Rhan interrupted. Anakin smirked as he crossed his arms. "Good to know, now we can get on our was to Cat Namodia" Anakin laughed turning around, motioning Ahsoka to follow him. "Captain Rex, you may escort me to the brig" Rhan said holding up his hands ready to be cuffed.

Anakin Stopped and turned toward Rhan "Who said anything about the brig, I'm afraid you'll be coming with us on our assault of Cat Namodia" Anakin ordered sternly, Anakin and Ahsoka gapped at him, and probably Rex to because the clone then said "Uh… Yes General".

Anakin smirked and winked at Ahsoka who didn't even know she was smiling at her master! "Get that ship of yours ready" he barked at Rhan who nodded "Yes sir" he smirked.

CAT NAMODIA

The republic cruisers exited hyperspace and there hangars opened wide for their fighters to, fly out off, Anakins yellow fighter was followed by Ahsoka's red one matching her clothes then behind them the Ebon Hawk flew out.

"You all buckled up Rhan" Han asked an earpiece in both the boys' ears, with a mike to add "Locked and loaded Han" Rhan said cocking the turret ontop of the Hawk. The ships spun in a propeller like motion as they flew out of the ship, down to the Namodian homeworld. "How you holding up Rhan" Anakin asked from his yellow fighter.

"Good, Master Skywalker" Rhan said looking out the window of the turret at incoming droid fighers, Vulture class "Incoming fighters" Ahsoka replied to all the clones and spacefighters around and then Han and Rhan opened fire, at the droids.

And every single Vulture droid went down in a burst of flames "Easier then it looks" Rhan said as the gun began to cool down "Nice one kid don't get cocky" Anakin ordered into his comm to Rhan.

"Ahsoka punch a hole for the gunships to get through" Anakin ordered as Ahsoka red jedi starfighter flew next to his "I know the drill master" she answered. "Han or whatever your name is… follow Ahsoka's lead" Anakin ordered, the boy flying the Ebon Hawk "Yeah yeah, I gotcha" Han replied. As incoming fighters flew toward the two ships.

"This is where the fun begins" Han laughed, using something he said back on Onderon.

PLANETSIDE

The squadron of fighters and gunships lead by Anakin and Ahsoka broke through the clouds to the towering arced ridges of Namodia where a Sepratist fleet was waiting for them "See that wasn't so bad" Han said inside the cockpit wiping the sweat of his brow, "Maybe next time don't waist all our proton torpedoes on the big scary droids" Rhan murmured into his comm. As they flew down Three bomber droid ships flew past them, and then turned around following them.

"Bombers, Rhan take them out" Han barked into his com, Rhan turned the gun around to look at the three droid ships with their three wings and circle like cockpits, but there wasn't just three there was a fourth, the ship a Bellbubab-22 Starfighter, heavily modified.

Its silver sleek design was more than just show, somebody was piloting it Rhan started firing at them "Missiles" Rhan snapped as one of the droid ships shot at them, Han used evasive maneuvers "No problem" Anakin said into the com as he too dodged the missiles.

Then within seconds they heard "Slight problem"? But Rhan couldn't careless he was to busy trying to shoot down the Bellbubab-22 that was gaining "HAN WE GOT A PROBLEM" Rhan screamed as the Bellubab-22 flew so close that it was right ontop of them.

"Shoot that bird already" Han said to Rhan but the pilot of said straighter not the Ebon Hawk, leapt onto the Hawk itself "Dooku" Rhan hissed as the Sith Lord stood ontop of Rhans and Hans ship saber drawn.

"Dooku?" Ahsoka asked into her comm worried, The sith sliced through Rhans turret window, Rhan leapt out onto the ship the wind whipping his back as he tried to get a footing "Rhan whats wrong" Ahsoka asked, Rhan looked back only for a moment to see Anakins ship smoking and Ahsoka pulling next to it "I'm fine just worry about your Master" he said tearing off the earpiece.

Dooku through off his brown cape and held up his curved hilt "So you have made the final betrayal to me to side with the very kind who, slew your father" he hissed at Rhan as the wind blew at Rhans cape and hood, Rhan unclipped the hooded short cape and let it go flying in the wind so he only wore his sleeveless brown tunic, and his long brown hair flowing in the wind like a flag.

"Wrong teacher of my father and I" Rhan said taking out his double bladed lightsaber, "How far you have fallen boy" his old mentor said, "HURAAAAA" Rhan charged Dooku on the back of the Ebon Hawk and the two locked red and blue lightsaber.

Dooku and Rhan's faces were pressed towards one another between the space of their blades "Lhan would be ashamed of you" Dooku barked as Rhan and him broke apart "No, it is you he would be ashamed he once called your mentor, you are the ashamed" Rhan said as he backfliped away from a strike ad Dooku.

He crouched on the Hawks back holding on with one hand his legs pressed close against the ship and his lightsaber arm free, Dooku however stood with both hands on his lightsaber, "The Jedi killed Lhan, can't you see that" Dooku said as Rhan dashed toward him, slicing at Dooku from the right "It doesn't matter, we cannot live in the past, I choose to live now" Rhan said as Dooku blocked rhan spun holding the blade hilt with his back as Dooku blocked again. "Do not live in the past Rhan, learn from it learn that Lhan died by a jedi's hand" Dooku paried him using the force to almost throw Rhan off the ship but the boy stabbed his lightsaber into the haul of the ship so he wouldn't fall off.

"The Jedi will never accept you, you know this" Dooku shouted over the wind Rhan shook his head "And you will, YOU'LL ONLY FEED ME TO THAT MONSTER, THE SITH WHO STOPPED ME FROM ENDING YOU" He shouted pointing his lightsaber at Dooku who gapped at him, "I would not, you must trust me, if we both wish to survive".

Rhan heasitated for a moment only for a moment "ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES" Rhan yelled running at Dooku, the two would have entered battle again if not for a droid round of ammo shooting into the Ebon Hawk,

It rocked them off balance sending Rhan flying off the ship, ready to fall to his end but something caught him, Rhan stared at the endless abyss below him of cloud, then looked up to see Count Dooku holding Rhans free arm with both his hands "WHY" Rhan shouted as Dooku held Rhan from his death.

"IF you value your life, do not return to Courscant with Skwalker… as my last teaching" he said pulling up Rhan, who reactivated his blue lightsaber ready to fight but Dooku was running toward the port side of the ship he were his own ship was flying beside him . Dooku leapt off the Hawk and landed in his fighter flying away, back to the Separatist dreadnaughts.

Rhan only starred at the ship as it vanished from sight, he took a deep breath and headed toward the open hole where the turret uses to be on the Ebon Hawk. He went in to it as Han steered the ship toward where Anakin and Ahsoka had crashed.

CRASHSITE

As the Hawk landed onto the rough terrain of one of the many stone moutains of the Cat Namoida, Rhan exited the ship his cloaked cape still gone, he slung his lightsaber back into his back holster without his hood his brown hair hung limp long an slick.

Rhan could see Anakin talking on his wrist comm to Master Yoda, Ahsoka saw him walking over out of breath "Rhan, what happened was that Dooku" she asked. Rhan felt his head "Yes… but he was strange… different" he answered her, "But are you ok" he asked her she smirked at him "Just saved the day…" she and him looked over at Anakin and the small holo of Yoda as it changed into the Jedi temple with smoke rising from it "…Again" Ahsoka gasped, "The Hangar" Rhan asked knowing the location that Han and him had flown out of, Anakin only scowled at Rhan.

COURSCANT TEMPLE

The Ebon Hawk landed onto one of the republic floating landing pads, and exiting from it was Ahsoka, Anakin and Rhan. As the exited the ship, Rhan saw 2 fully cloaked and masked Jedi following an older Jedi Master "Cin, I wish we could meet on better terms" Anakin said greeting the greying haired master.

"I as well Skywalker, is this him" the man called Cin asked Anakin nodded "It's okay he'll cooperate" Anakin said reassuring to the two Jedi guards, there tan robes hiding there body's and emotions.

Rhan was about to follow the two guards when Ahsoka grabbed his arm "No matter what happens I know you had nothing to do with it" she whispered toward him, Rhan nodded at her, he looked into her eyes wanting to say three most important words anybody could say at that moment, "I know" she hushed him.

TEMPLE CELLS

Rhan was led by Cin Drallig and the two jedi guards, they walked through the lower hall then stopped "Before I leave you hear… answer me… this" Drallig asked Rhan turning around glaring at the boy "Was it you who is responsible" he asked him.

Rhan could only think back to what Dooku had said to him ontop of the ship during the battle of Nemodia _IF you value your life, do not return to Courscant with Skwalker… as my last teaching? _Rhan was silent not saying a word to him.

"Answer" Drallig growled at him, Rhan raised his head "I do not know" he merely said without emotion "Take him away" Drallig ordered the two robed jedi, they did so by shoving Rhan into his cell.

Rhan continued to ponder Dookus haunting words, he thought of a time when he trusted such words!

_The Past_

_"OW" Rhan shouted as he fell to the ground his shoulder throbbing with pain, he dropped his red lightsaber to the floor "Agh… I shouldn't have dropped my guard" the young boy said holding his shoulder, as he sat on the floor._

_ Two boots appeared next to Rhans lightsaber, and a hand scooped it up "If you are too wounded to continue then we should stop" said an old man's voice, Rhans young face looked up at Dooku's stern one._

_ "Knowing when your body can no longer fight is easy, it is your spirit that you must know" Rhan used what little knowledge of the force he had to make his lightsaber fly out of Dooku's hand "Again, master" he smiled sitting._

_ Dooku smirked "That's the spirit" he said as he took a few steps back ready as the younger shorter Rhan stood. The two locked red sabers as master and apprentice!_

PRESENT

Petro and his friends walked outside of a class, from one of the many rooms in the temple. All of them whispering about the attack on the temple.

"What if it really was a jedi" Katooni asked Petro who sighed then growled "If it was a jedi, then that persons no longer a jedi" he hissed being quick to anger. "Easy Petro, we can't let ourselves get angry" Zatt said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

He swiped at Zatts green hand "Anger, five Jedi are dead and doezens of other innocents how can you not be mad at that, and this is our home" he snapped as he and the others broke away from the main pack of younglings, "I heard Master Skywalker and his Apprentice are heading the investigation" Zatt said, Katooni nodded "That makes sense, they weren't heard during the attack" she smiled.

"I bet Rhan could find the attacker" Petro murmured, "Be careful, what you wish for Petro" Zatt said as he saw something coming their way

OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE

Anakin and Cin Drallig stood outside the Jedi Temple and were about to take Letta Turmond into the temple, but as they were about to enter the saw somebody walking out. It was Rhan being led by half a dozen Jedi temple guards in hand cuffs!

"Oh no" Anakin said as Six temple guards were leading out Rhan Jerry with cuffs locked tightly around his wrist, "Cin whats going on" Anakin asked Drallig who looked back at Anakin, "OUT OF THE WAY-WERE ON BUSINESS OF THE CHANCELLOR" the two master s heard they and Letta turned around to see almost an entire battalion of clone troopers walking up the steps of the jedi temple.

Pushing through the crowd, and they were being led by none other than Captain Tarkin, Being followed closely behind Rhan were Zatt, Petro and Katooni "Rhan what's going on" Petro shouted at the older boy, "Don't follow me Petro, just stay there", Rhan called back to him still walking foreward. "We have to do something" Petro said his hand curling into fists.

Anakin nodded at Cind Drallig to take Letta inside "I'll handle Tarkin" Skywalker whispered walking back toward the crowd; Tarkin was smiling happily as the clones made a path for him to walk through "Ah, General Skywalker thank you for your cooperation" the Captain smirked. "Cooperation, on what grounds" the Jedi asked him. "While for the transfer of Darth Jekon, into republic hands, of course" Tarkin laughed as Rhan got closer.

The temple guards handed Rhan off to the clones "Why wasn't I informed" Anakin asked as he watched Rhan walked over to the clones as they held there weapons at him, while four other clones locked a color around his neck tightly like a muzzled beast. On his wrists and his ankles too, from the crowd of protesters people started to chant "JUSTICE JUSTICE". Tarkin looked back at Anakin "These orders came directly from the chancellor himself" he said to Anakin who glared at Tarkin, "Is he not the prime suspect" Tarkin asked Skywalker. Rhan heard this and looked over briefly at them, "We have many Suspects Captain" Anakin growled angered at the situation.

The clones began to lead Rhan through the crowd, as he passed through the clones barely managed to keep the crowd from turning into a mob ready to tear Rhan apart!

"I'm sure you do, but right now the Chancellor thinks best if-" "NOOOO" Somebody shouted leaping over the clones wielding a blue lightsaber was Petro, "Petro no-" Rhan tried to say but Petro started slicing at the restraints around Rhans neck then at his legs.

"RUN RHAN" Petro shouted as the clones were caught off guard at the youngling's attack, "Youngling don't" Anakin shouted, as Petro sliced as Rhans cuffs freeing him, the clones recovered from the surprise and readied there weapons "Hold your fire HOLD YOUR FIRE" Anakin shouted trying to get through the crowd, but he wasn't fast enough.

It seemed like the only thing that made sound were the blaster shots of clones at Petro, his face ready for anything went suddenly blank, Rhans face was also blank as he saw Petro's hand uncurl around his lightsaber and his body fall to the ground, Rhan fell to his knees as he caught petro.

The boys tan face pale and Rhans mouth open with shock, Rhan started to take notice of the crowd around him still trying to break through the clones yelling "…GET BACK" he shouted the force exploding from him causing the temple teps they were on to crack and pushed the protesters and clones into the walls of the temple steps, "Petro-Petro… say something" Rhan begged.

"PETRO" he yelled, as Anakin, ran up to the too, from on top of the temple steps Katooni and Zatt saw Rhan clutching the unmoving Petro behind them came Master Drallig who gasped at the sight Katooni through herself into Cins arms, while Zatt could only stare.

That's when Rhans dark eyes went over to Tarkin, whose face showed no emotion "TARKIN" he shouted, till he felt the tight squeeze on his vest "R-… Rhan" Petros week voice said.

"DRALLIG" Anakin shouted, sensing the boy was still alive, the old master nodded and ran toward the the men and boy, handing off Katooni to a temple guard "He's alive… but.. I can feel him fading" Rhan said holding the boy, as the too jedi surrounded him.

Rhan looked at the barely breathing Petro "Why… why you stupid…" Rhan tried to ask the boy, who whispered "Because… jedi look out for each other" he sighed before closing his eyes. The clones quickly surrounded the jedi pointing weapons at Rhan, "Here give him to me" Drallig said Rhan did so slowly sensing what little life force Petro had left.

"Will… will he be ok" Rhan asked as Cin Drallig stood "We will do all in our power" he said running back up the steps with Petro, Zatt and Katooni quickly followed. "Clones restrain him" Tarkin ordered pointing at Rhan, who began to stand.

"Tarkin… pray that Petro survive" Rhan growled the cracks were he stood growing and expanding with the force, Tarkin kept walking closer to Rhan as the cones began to recuff him "If Petro should die… you will join him, that I swear"


	21. Ebon Hawk Down

COUNT DOOKU'S OFFICE

"You are a fool Dooku" somebody said as Dooku was thrown into his table, by the masked sith, who has his arms crossed "How dare you speak to the boy" he growled at Darth Tyrannus. A lock of Dooku's hair had fallen from place he merely put it back.

The old man turned toward the sith "What does it matter… he has returned to Courscant either way, your plan is working" he hissed at him, the masked sith held up his gloved hand and lifted Dooku toward him the sith lords body erect and stiff.

"Be thankful you are right, for if he had not your use would be at an end" he said underneath his now fixed mask, Dooku only struggled against the others hold around him, "My plan… requires absolute focus" Dooku heard from the masked ones hidden lips.

He dropped Dooku to the ground "And for that focus, I will need you Count… for now", he said leaving Dooku on the floor gasping for air!

_YAVIEN 4_

_ "RAAAAAAA" Rhan jumped away from the giant monster, who guarded the sith lords tomb. He tried to fight it but it only kept coming they fought through the entire temple and jungle all the way up to the top of a massassi temple long abandoned._

_ It roared gnashing its teeth at Rhan, ready to devour the boy, Rhan who was weak and exhausted barely managed to stand at the end of the top of the temple, his wooden staff and knife gone "Come and get it ugly" he gasped as he clicked something on._

_ With that he held up the glowing red blade of a lightsaber the creature only seemed to become more enraged as it saw Rhan holding one of the treasures it was force to protect. It roared in anger as the beast charged Rhan its giant footsepts tearing apart the roof of the temple._

_ "Rrrrrr GRAAAAAA" Rhan rushed forward holding the lightsaber above his head running full speed at the wild monster of sith, the giant red planet above them making them seem as silhouettes to the rest of the jungle._

_ Rhan leapt at the creature as it brought back its might clawed arm to slice Rhan in half with a single stroke. But Rhan swung at it with the sith lightsaber from the opposite direction._

_ And the cutting of flesh was sounded "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA" one mighty roar made all the birds of the surrounding jungle flee the trees in fear, as the giant monster fell to the ground on top of the temple._

_ It lied there unmoving, till it barely moved out from underneath it Rhan clawed his way from below. Out of breathe as he finally got out from beneath the dead beast he sighed heavily and gasped for air._

_ As he did he clutched the lightsaber in his hand unactivated "I could get use to this thing" he sighed, as ship descended. Rhan looked up it and smilled as the vessel landed infront of him. As exhaust ported out of the ships holes the rampl lowered._

_ The one to exit the ship was the one and only "Master" Rhan said smirking at Count Dooku who smiled back at the boy, Rhan flipped the lightsaber in his hand "Not bad huh" he said cockily as Dooku approached him._

_ "Kneel, boy" he said soothingly Rhan humored but did so kneeling in front of his mentor Rhan heard the sound of a lightsaber, as Dooku passed his lightsaber over Rhans shoulder "Rise… my apprentice" Rhan gapped as he kneeled then stood._

_ Dooku now smiling at the boy placed a shoulder on the young childs bruised shoulder "Well done Rhan"_

REPUBLIC MAXIMUM WAR PRISON

"GRA-rrrrrr" Rhan roared as he was restrained by force dampeners around his wrists ankles and waist, electricity running through his entire body. "There now, we can't have you dosing off now can we" came a familiar voice to Rhan ringing ears. Tarkin along with two red armored clones stood behind him armed with rifles, four clones dotted the corners holding chock staffs, within the prison cell.

"Captain Tarkin… so nice to see you again" Rhan spat at him literally, as from his mouth spit hit Tarkin in the face, who for a second did nothing then wiped it off, nodding to a clone who increased the voltage of the electricity shocking Rhan even more, he let out a "Hnnnnnnn" refusing to let Tarkin hear him scream.

Tarkin only squinted at Rhan "Its Admiral know with your, capture the Chancellor sought fit to promote me a wise decision I assure you" he promptly complemented himself, as Rhan fought back the urge to scream. The clone shut off the torture and Rhan took in a few short breaths "You are a…. resilient one, child" Tarkin said cupping one arm as he scratched his chin "Tarkin… I hope one day, you have everything you ever want" Rhan sighed as he recuperated.

"Why thank you-" Tarkin was about to laugh when Rhan said "So I can see it all blow up in your face" Rhan smiled at him. And Rhan could swore he saw a vein pop "I have a funeral to attend to, so solider, make sure he is well accommodated" Tarkin ordered the clone as the white armored trooper took that as his Q to continue to keep shocking Rhan.

"Rrrrrrrrnnnnnnn" Rhan grinded his teeth together so he wouldn't scream, "Is… that-nnnn…. All you got" he hissed as manmade lighting ran through his body.

JEDI TEMPLE

The Jedi who had been murdered in the attack on the temple had finally been put to rest, and Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss along with Tarkin exited the funeral ceremony, as the council convened behind them, as light shinned in from big windows of the temple hall.

"So what happens to Rhan now, that Letta has been captured" Ahsoka asked Tarkin, who walked with his hands behind his back, head held high only said "Darth Jekon, shall remain in custody as the bomber has been moved".

Ahsoka blinked at the Admiral "Moved, where, and why keep Rhan" she asked? "The republic Military has taken her into custody, and so shall Darth Jekon stay" he explained to her, Ahsoka only barked at him "But why!" she said in disbelief "This is a Jedi Master isn't it" she tried to guess at him.

Barriss and Anakin followed the two as they spoke to one another "Clones were killed, which makes this a military matter" Tarkin answered looking away from Ahsoka. But he wasn't finished he slipped in "An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the senate" he compared the two as a whole.

"The Admiral is right" Anakin interjected before Ahsoka could speak another word "Letta isn't a jedi, it's not us to be judge and jury of a citizen of the Republic" Ahsoka only scowled at what her master said and walked ahead infront of them spinning around "If Letta's guilty she's, guilt and should be dealt with, and Rhan returned to the Jedi" she spat at Tarkin with venomous words, swiping her hands through the air in front of her.

"Calm down, Ahsoka" Anakin said taking a step toward his padawan "Remember revenge is not the jedi way" he lectured his student, as she looked away from him. "The evidence seems clear Ahsoka" Barriss added "Nothing will ever change" she began to sigh the mirallian looking at the floor.

"But, she is correct, Rhan should be returned to the jedi" Anakin said looking Tarkin in the eye "I'm afraid that is impossible, Master Jedi, Jekon has killed clones and attacked the Republic military" Tarkin said as he headed toward the elevator "The Chancellor feels very strongly, that the Jedi be removed from as many military matters as possible, and the imprisonment of the boy".

Ahsoka sneered at Tarkins back "Rhan, is a force-user-" "And thus falls under the jurisdiction of the Jedi" Anakin added to his Padawans statement, Tarkin didn't even look back at them. Summoning an elevator "No matter what the boy is, a former Separatist and fought on the side of the enemy" said as he turned around to them "You yourselves said your peacekeepers, not soldiers" he said waged a finger at them to show disapproval.

"I hope the Chancellor knows what he's doing" Ahsoka hissed at the Admiral "I assure you, he rarely does anything without a strategy" Tarkin hissed back locking eyes with the girl, as the elevator door opened behind Tarkin, he entered.

"I have many things to attend to, Masters" Barriss said turning to the other two jedi, she bowed slightly and said "Good day… Ahsoka"! She walked past the torgrutan sadly and headed off down the other end of the hall.

They watched her blue capped back as she walked away "Go, be with your friend" Anakin whispered to Ahsoka who followed the green skinned girl. Anakin sighed "In ways she is still very young" Anakin sighed, as he joined Tarkin in the elevator who agreed with an "Indeed".

While the two men stood in the elevator Ahsoka chased down Barriss in the hall, until she finally caught up to her and asked "Company"? Barriss smilled at Ahsoka and answered "Sure" she then turned back to her look of sadness.

Ahsoka had the same look on her face, for a moment then said "Every time I think about this… I feel conflicted" she murmured to Barriss. Who only listened as Ahsoka added "It's hard to let emotions turn into attachment and pain".

"Ahsoka… have you ever thought it was right to ignore your emotions" Barriss asked the other padawan, she replied saying "My master would say, as jedi it's our duty to move past them" she answered.

"You make it sound so easy" Barriss sighed thinking back on the bombing of the temple. "Huh, no it isn't easy but it's possible" she suddenly remembered something that she could use as an Example "Like that time we were in that tank on genoisis"!

Ahsoka went on Barriss giving her, her full attention "It was hard not to be afraid, but you and I got past that…" Barris said nothing only watched the floor as she walked "And I guess we'll get past this" she reassured Barris.

Who turned and smiled "You've always been capable o seeing things clearly" Barriss said making Ahsoka smile at the complement "Heh, heh, I guess I've fooled you like everyone else" she snickered.

They walked in silence together for a few moments till "I'm going to go, check on Petro" Ahsoka said, to Barris who asked "Mind if I join you" "Sure" she giggled giving the same response Barriss gave?

MED BAY

Ahsoka and her friend entered a one medical bed room, where Petro's sleeping body was seen on the other side of a glass window, inside was Master Tera Sinube, and few of the other youngling kids, Zatt, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi and Katooni with Snibue's old hand on her shoulder.

The younglins exited the room, through a door to see Barriss and Ahsoka "He's going to be ok… isn't he" Zatt asked Ahsoka, Gungi gave hopeful roar from his wookie mouth.

"Of course Gungi, your right" Ahsoka said to whatever Gungi's wookie words could be translated into, "But how what if-hic-doesn't" Katooni said wiping away tears from her eyes. Sinube patted the little girls shoulder. "Do not worry" he hushed her.

Ahsoka looked back at the barely alive Petro who was hooked up to a low beeping of a heart monitor, a breathalyzer over his mouth making his air fresh. "Younglings…." Barriss asked for their attention, all eyes were on her.

"I know it's hard to watch somebody in pain, but these past few days should tell you" Barriss said to them, Ahsoka looked back at her friend confused "Tell them what, Barriss" She asked?! The other padawan looked back at the body of Petro as his chest rose slowly up and down "That… we all… will meet our end, eventually" she stammered.

Ahsoka's eyes glared at her as she walked up to her and whispered "Barriss, there just younglings… we can't-" "Can't what Ahsoka" Barriss whispered back to her.

Master Sinube opened the exit door for the younglings and he to leave "Come… we shall come again tomorrow" the old master said to them as he lead Katooni and the others out of the room. Leaving the two girls, alone "What was that all about" Ahsoka asked her friend.

Barriss only held herself with her arms "Those 5 jedi are already dead, soon it will be six" she hissed walking away from Ahsoka, "Barriss, don't think like that" Ahsoka said from behind.

"You would feel the same way… if it was that sith" Barriss murmured to herself, Ahsoka rolled his eyes "His name is Rhan and-… what did you just say?" she asked Barris who slowly turned around, her eyes narrowed. "In the fountain room, I saw how you looked at him" Barriss snapped at her friend. "I've never seen you look at him like you did to anybody" Barriss added as Ahsoka said nothing back. "You care for him…" Ahsoka was about to say something but her comm link sounded "Yes Master" Ahsoka said quickly answering it.

"Ahsoka we're needed in the war room" Anakins voice came from the comm. "Appears the separatists have mounted another attack". Ahsoka's eyes grew wide at the word "Coming Master" Ahsoka acknowledged. As she prepared to leave the room, and Barriss, but Ahsoka stopped "Look, Rhan and I are friends" she lied to Barriss.

Barriss wasn't amused at all "He saved my life, so I return the favor" she lied again to Barriss who only said "You shouldn't keep your master waiting" Barriss replied.

REPUBLIC MAXIMUM WAR PRISON

The Ebon Hawk landed just outside of the Prison, with Ahsoka exiting it. She had asked Han for a ride and he was more them, not to happy but he did so anyway. As she left the loading ramp she spoke into her comm to Han "Thanks for the lift Han" from the cockpit Han only scoffed at her "Pfft, not like I got anything better to do".

"See if you can bust Rhan out again I miss the random adventures" Han laughed into the communicator, Ahsoka smirked at him "I'll tell him you said hi"!

LATER

Rhan still floating in with the force restraints around him hovered in the air his head drooped and asleep, the clones were gone leaving him alone in the small cell, or so he thought "My, my… its been a while" cooed the ever sinister voice of one pure of the darkside. Rhan's eyes opened to where he saw, the Son smiling at him, his red eyes looking directly into Rhans.

"What do you want" Rhan asked with ice on his tongue, the son only laughed at Rhan as he walked around the restrained boy, "See, this is what happens when your weak… soft… pathetic" he hissed his last words becoming growling words. "I don't care, the real culprit has been caught that's all that matters" Rhan said back to the son.

He who smiled at Rhan "Is that so… then why not leave" he asked vigorously "You have the power… let's just walk out the front door, nobody could stop us" he laughed into Rhans ears. His dark blue and black eyes only trying to hold back the disgust he felt towards the son.

He said nothing to the son, who only faked to care "Of all the beings in the galaxy" he said lifting Rhans chin with is hand, to they would be face to face "My father chose you to succeeded him" the son softly whispered toward Rhan, "Why did he make you… the one" he asked dropping Rhans chin turning away. "A pity… we could be so much more" he hissed holding his hands up, as if clutching something "I'm not the one…" Rhan murmured.

The son stopped "Anakin Skywalker… is… the chosen one" he managed to say to him, "Oh yes, but you…" the son started to say then hiss "Are… the one" Rhan lifted his already weakened head, from hanging limp "What does it mean to be… the one" Rhan asked? The son only glared at him "The one destined to be, the one who can destroy armies, the one who can save worlds… the one" the son glared at Rhan.

"… I should have been" he whispered quietly at Rhan, whose jaw dropped at the son's explanation "It was my destiny, my birth right and because of you-" the son moved with absolute full agility at Rhan, grabbing him by the throat "I AM NOTHING, BUT A SOULESS HUSK OF MY FORMER SELF" he roared at Rhan who struggled to breath.

"I SHOULD HAVE YOUR POWER, I SHOULD BE THE ONE IT SHOULD BE ME" he yelled at Rhan who flexed his jaw to stop the son from squeezing any tighter "You don't deserve it" the son barked at Rhan. Who only glared at the son "Neither-ack- do you" he cracked out of his voice.

The son let go, of Rhan with restraint ready to snap his neck if he could "You disgust me" the son said stepping back disappearing into the shadow "That makes two of us" Rhan coughed.

As the son vanished and the door opened, it took Rhan a time to catch his breath but he wasn't given it as his levitating restraints released him "Get up you Separatist dog" a clone said, Rhan looked up to see 5 clones 2 holding shock staffs, another 2 with blaster riffles and the last was an arc trooper with twin blaster pistols. Rhan slowly but surely got to his feet, "Alright… I'll just grab my things and go" Rhan said believing he was no free to go since they hadn't shot him.

A clone then his him the back of his head with his guns but knocking him out "Not exactly" the arc trooper said under his helmet.

LATER

Tarkin and his two clones left Ahsoka in her holding cell, not believing she didn't kill the woman, as Tarkin left the red lazer wall keeping Ahsoka from leaving was still on as she took a seat back onto the metal bunk. She heard the dragging of feet out in the hall, she saw 5 clones dragging somebody to a cell, and then throwing said person into the cell to the opposite of her.

She watched as the clones left shutting the security wall, as the prisoner began to stand "Rhan…" she gasped from behind her cell. "Ahsoka" he gasped turning around she saw Rhan and smiled as he ran up to the door frame. She did the same "Boy am I glad to see you" he started to say but he noticed she was also in a cell "What are you doing in a cell" he asked worried.

"They think I killed Letta, which I didn't" She snapped quickly in her defense, "Can't your master-uhhh" Rhan started to waver as he leaned on the doorframe, weary.

"Han misses you" Ahsoka said out of nowhere, "Does he" Rhan sighed, trying to hide his pain "Hope he hasn't trashed the ship"!

Ahsoka noticed him wincing in pain and asked "What did they do to you", Rhan shook his head "Nothing that hasn't already happened" he sighed toward her. She looked at the ground for a moment "Force dampeners" she asked Rhan nodded.

She smirked at his over exasperated nod, "Rhan… I'm so sorry this happened" she sighed at him, "Don't… I had it coming" he waved off. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just standing in their cells in silence "How's Petro" Rhan asked abruptly.

Ahsoka's eyes flashed back to what Barriss and her had said "He's… alive" she stammered at him, Ahsoka saw Rhans fist tightened so much his knuckles turned white. "Its… my fault" he growled at himself. "If I hadn't… blast it" as he clenched his fist the churning of metal was heard, and little sparks of lighting spewed out of his fist the force being almost unable to control.

"If he dies… Tarkin… I'll" Rhan growled, the metal around his cell door started to bend when "Rhan stop" Ahsoka tried stop him, but Rhans entire cell block illuminated in electricity shocking Rhan, in his cell, "RHAN" Ahsoka shouted as Rhan fell to the ground unconscious from the cells static attack.

Rhan laid on the ground out cold, his body steaming from the shock.

LATER

Ahsoka, laid on her bunk Letta's hat next to her head as she got up. The girl looked around the cell then walked over to the water fountain in the room coughing; she sipped and splashed her face with water, when something caught her by the eye.

A orange keycard was lying outside Ahsoka's cell, she walked over to see if it was real "A keycard"? She smirked at the card her pale blue eyes lighting up with hope "Master, I knew you wouldn't let me down" she smirked, she looked over at the still unconscious Rhan, who's body still laid on the floor.

She closed her eyes and lifted her hands, using the force to guide her she lifted the key to the keyslot, where she swiped the card and her cell unlocked, with herself free she dashed over to Rhans cell, and opened it, "Rhan… oh Rhan are you alright" she asked kneeling next to him, rolling him over in her arms.

He groaned ever so slightly "We're getting out of here" she whispered to him, as she helped the boy to his feet. Rhan started to come to his senses on arm around Ahsoka the other feeling his head "Ahsoka… no if I come with you-" "I help you prove your innocence as well" she interrupted as she helped him out of his cell.

As she halfway carried him he started to walk leaning on her for support "That last shock had to be 5 times the original" Rhan groaned as the left the cell and rounded a corner "Still" he sighed "Doesn't compare to sith lighting" he chuckled.

As the exited the corridor and into the main hall, they saw 3 clones all on the ground knocked out cold, They stopped Ahsoka and Rhan looked at the beaten soldiers "Oh no! This does not look good" Ahsoka said scanning the floor covered in clones.

She and Rhan saw the clones starting to stir, they shuffled to down the hall Ahsoka carrying Rhan almost the whole way being careful not to trip on the clones then they heard a beeping. "Our lightsabers" Rhan gasped seeing Ahsoka's twin blades and his own double bladed!

Ahsoka picked hers up and then reached for Rhans but he used his free hand to make the hilt of the blade come to him, As he grasped it he suddenly let go of Ahsoka and stood on his own gripping it tightly taking a deep breath then releasing it, feeling his strength return "Hello, who is this, why are you helping us" Ahsoka asked into her comm-link.

Rhan saw the door open in the check-point security room where the Clone Warden walked in "What's going on in here" Commander fox asked them, surprised "It wasn't us" Rhan snapped in their defense. But it was too late, the clone ran over to the control panel and smashed his hand on the alarm.

"C'mon" Ahsoka barked at Rhan, as red lights flashed and alarms blared, "Alert, alert, the jedi prisoners have escaped". Rhan sheathed his saber on his back in its holster while Ahsoka clipped hers to her belt like always as they ran away from the clone!

They sprinted away from the glassed room, as fast as they could "Any ideas" Rhan asked her, as the were headed to some droids, a protocol droid and astro mech. Ahsoka leapt over the astro droid, while Rhan juked around the protocol droid "Yeah- RUN" she shouted at him, as the past the droids and headed toward another exit way. Rhan her were caught off guard by three clone troopers in red and white armor.

If Rhan could see under there helmets they would be surprised, "This way" Ahsoka snapped at Rhan who followed so did the clones shouting "COMMANDER TANO STOP" but they were already running.

Even when the clones hit a security switch, making all the doors begin to close, Ahsoka and Rhan dove through them all, spinning, summersaulting till they rolled out of the last door. "This way" Ahsoka shouted again making Rhan follow her in chase. "We got company" Rhan said seeing the Commander Fox arc trooper, Rhan was about to reach for his lightsaber seeing the clone with his blasters out "C'MON" she shouted grabbing his wrist!

They quickly tried to lose the clone by running around yet another corner and down a long hall till "Oh no!" Ahsoka said with absolute dread, "What, what is-… omigosh" Rhan said seeing three dead clones lying on the ground, "Are those… lightsaber wounds" Rhan gasped, but the sound of blasterfire answered him as the arc trooper was hot on the tails. Rhan whipped out his double bladded lightsaber deflecting the blaster bolts at the wall, as they escaped around a corner. While the warden stopped to examine the dead bodies "Suspects have killed three clones, if you see the targets shoot to kill" he barked into his comm, hints of anger in his voice at the clones dead brothers.

He turned around to see Capitan Rex and Anakin running at him "Belay that Commander Fox" Anakin ordered running behind Rex, "Sir! They've killed troopers" Fox barked motioning to the dead clones who Rex was looking at.

"I know commander Tano, she would never do something like this" Rex defended the girl target "Then what about the other one" Fox growled mentioning Rhan to Rex, Anakin pushed past both clones "Queit!" he ordered them walking in front of them then stopping.

RHAN & AHSOKA  
Anakin and Rhan kept running staring to breath hard after there long nonstop fleeing "AHSOKA, RHAN ITS ME ANAKIN" They heard from somewhere in the halls. Both of them stopped catching their breath "STOP RUNNING" Anakins voice shouted once more, "I say, we make a stand" Rhan whispered to her.

She furiously shook her head at him "Rhan, that would only make us look like the criminals… the dead clones already make things bad" Ahsoka whispered back. Rhan shook his head "No you go on-" "AHSOKA" Anakin called again waiting for an answer?

Both Ahsoka and Rhan looked at each other with tired eyes, Rhan nodded his head at her "YOU CAN'T HELP US MASTER, WE'RE BEING SET UP" she called back, Anakin from where he was heard her and replied "I BELIEVE YOU AHSOKA" he called back to her. Both Rhan and she stood ready to continue "BUT NOBODY ELSE WILL" Rhan shouted.

He grabbed her hand and tugged at her, as the two tried to run as far away as possible from Anakin and the clones. "Let's head for the main entrance" Rhan said as they kept running down each new flight of halls. "Because… that's where they'll least expect" Ahsoka finished Rhans reason for him, he nodded at her and that's the way they went.

Ahsoka and he kept going till they heard footsteps, and an entire unit of clones erupted from the other end of the hall "Prisoner was just spotted in the west wing, cell block 211" a clone said to his fellow soldiers as they ran down the hall.

Then both of the escapees dropped from the ceiling, "That was close" Ahsoka whispered to Rhan, "That was too close" he agreed with her!

OUTSIDE THE PRISON

The prison grounds had become full on high alert clones running in all direction, vehicles moving everywhere in search of the two escaped prisoners with every asset they could muster, at the main gate the rows of blood red flags and stone pillars towered around the entrance to the prison. Even when a battalion of clones exited from the two great doors, with a team of hounds sniffing for Ahsoka!

Both she and Rhan popped their heads out from the entrance, looking for an escape route! Ahsoka moved first with Rhan quickly behind her as the battalion of clones and there hounds were in front of them, their eyes as black as the night.

They came to one of the four-sided pillars with clone statues on each side as a symbol of every watchful soldier. Ahsoka and Rhan stopped to see one of the two hounds in the battalion turn in their direction sniffing at the ground. IT suddenly growled in there general direction barking madly ready to expose them, its clone handler looking in their direction only to see nothing.

He hurried his hound along without hesitation, while Ahsoka and Rhan stood on top one of the statue clone heads, Ahsoka perched on its head with Rhan leaning on the back of the pillar standing. "Ahsoka… wardens back" Rhan said seeing Commander Fox in exiting the frame "THERE THEY ARE" he shouted at them.

Ahsoka and Rhan jumped onto one of the wall like pillars running "DON'T LET THEM GET TO THE SHIPS" he shouted as they broke into a spring after the prisoners. The battalion with the hounds began to chase the two who were above them firing blaster bolts at them.

Rhan unsheathed his double-bladed lightsaber behind his back and deflected the as many bolts directed at them as he could. "THE SHIPS THIS WAY" Ahsoka shouted at Rhan who kept blocking blaster fire, Ahsoka leapt of the wall first and did a parkour roll, Rhan followed but used the force to cushion his fall with one hand the other holding his lightsaber, making a small crater where he was "Was that necessary" Ahsoka asked him as they kept fleeing "NOT THE TIME" Rhan shouted at her trying to remember the re goal of escaping a prison as convicts.

Without warning a turret opened fire on them as they ran biting at their heels, "HAN START THE SHIP" Ahsoka shouted into her comm, as Han was still inside the Ebon Hawk, Rhan heard her and ran up beside her "NO" he shouted at, but there was no answer!

"HAN LISTEN TO ME, GET AWAY FROM HERE GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE" he ordered at there pilot but green blaster fire only went ahead of them straight at the Ebon Hawk. The legendary ship exploded into a fiery inferno of destruction "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Rhan shouted as there ship was destroyed blowing Ahsoka back

Rhan, turned around quickly and swiped his hand at the giant firing turret, with a single strike of his force it ripped clean of its stand. Then squealed by a giant explosion, Rhan turned toward the clones who couldn't see through the smoke his eyes full of anger wanting revenge "RHAN" Ahsoka snapped grabbing his arm, "Fighting them, won't bring Han back we-" "DON'T SAY THAT" he shouted refusing to believe Han was gone!

Rhan and she looked around "There" Rhan said looking at a flight of stairs, the dove toward them as the clones and dogs ran after them fiercely not giving up the hunt.

As the landed below on lower levels they saw numerous pipes and sewage lines stretching as far as the eye could see into the night. Ahsoka dashed in front of Rhan, as he kept his double bladed lightsaber out, even as they started to run across a walkway with railing on both sides followed by the clones.

The soldiers in white started to fire stun bolts at them, Rhan deflecting them all some even back at the clones knocking them out, more started to appear firing at will, "I could use some help" Rhan snapped at Ahsoka in front of him, she twirled fast igniting both her short saber and green lightsaber at once slicing at the stun bolts along with Rhan.

Rhan and she kept slicing the lazers that would knock them unconscious into nothing, even as they fled. Ahsoka jumped onto a piece of railing sliding down it, Rhan did the same to the opposite Railing. Then they leapt to an opposite side of stairs, climbing them with the force. Both she and he stood on an opposite walkway to the clones chopping away there stun bolts. "Any ideas" She asked Rhan as he blocked a stun bolt.

Rhan looked at the two pillars of metal beside them, "Cover me" he ordered as he close his eyes concentrating, and without a single second to spare the two pillars of metal and iron fell to the ground blocking the paths of the clones, "Keep moving" She ordered as more clones appeared on a metal walkway congruent to theirs.

They kept running and running and running and the clones just kept chasing and chasing and chasing, even with gunships, they didn't slow the two down. Ahsoka dodged the stun bolts from the clone gunship not even getting nicked by one, as Rhan jumped onto the railing of the walkway and with perfect balance ran and blocked the clones attack.

"ROCKET LAUNCHER" Rhan shouted as a clone took out an actual missile and launcher, he fired it at the pipe below them and as fast as light the rocket it sending Ahsoka flying, Rhan before getting caught in the blast used this force to lunge at the clone gunship, "GRAAAAAAA" he stabbed his blue saber into the wing of the gun ship, the used to force of his free hand to rip out the clones fuel tanks, cuasing them to loose altitude. As Rhan escaped the falling gunship he saw it crash without any explosions. He turned is attention back to Ahsoka who had only her green lightsaber, a gunship blocking her path.

Like an animal he pounced on top of the metal structures, and saw her turn around only be flanked by clones, landed right behind her, covering her from behind his lightsaber ready his eyes watching the clones at any moment ready to strike as spotlights from the gunships illuminated the spot they stood in. Clones grabbled down from the gunships to lend support to the other clones.

As Ahsoka and Rhan who turned to see Anakin, and Rex with commander fox. Anakin and his padawan locked eyes the amount of confusion within each was perfect unsure what to do next. Anakin and Rhan then met eyes, Anakins in shock and Rhans only anger and frustration and the destruction of the Ebon Hawk.

Ahsoka turned towards Rhan, as if both of them read each other's thoughts, Ahsoka leapt with the force shooting her over the clones ontop of one of the metal tubes "AHSOKA" Anakin shouted as Rhan used the force to repulse all clones around him as he soon leapt next Ahsoka on the tube both of them back to back sliced a large hole for both to dropped down into the tube, to escape through the tunnels.

The cold wetness of water splashed on their boots as they kept going not looking back, even as clones piled into the tunnel of the large hollow pipe activating the lights on their blasters to see if they could find them.

Ahsoka and ran took turn after turn into new tunnels the water kicking up around there feet with every step they took, clones spreading through the pipes like rats in a sewer. Ahsoka tripped on one of the pipelines, only to have Rhan pick her up forcefully "No keep going" he said hastily at her. They turned another way; as group of clones ran past there tunnel.

Small varmints scurried through a maintenance fan, only to run in fear as Rhan and Ahsoka went through it, climbing through the small hole as more and more clones filled the tunnels in purist. They stopped at one tunnel wall, to catch their breaths as they heard clone boots splash through the water, "Ahsoka, you go this way" Rhan said whispering to her, she was about to protest but he covered her mouth "I'll led them away" he added "I promise, I'll find you" he said as he got to leave, but Ahsoka pushed away his hand and with both hands grabbed his cheeks and kissed him "For luck" she kissed. Rhan turned around the tunnel were a clone saw him and shinned his blaster light on him "OVER HERE" the clone shouted, as Rhan changed him, he tackled the clone without hesiataion pinning him to the ground "THIS WAY GO, GO, GO" clones shouted in the tunnels, the rouge now convict got off the clone he just tackled and took off in the opposite direction of Ahsoka.

While the clones quickly pursed Rhan, Anakin stopped and looked down the tunnel he just came from while Ahsoka was already halfway gone. She sprinted as fast as her feet could go, with Anakin in hot purist diving through a large maintenance fan, Ahsoka finally saw an exit, out of the tunnels but before she could jump through it she quickly came to a skidding halt.

All she saw out of the exit was a bottomless pit, where ships and frigates were docking and undocking from ports, she looked around seeing for any way down any escape routes, just waiting for the right moment to leap! "Ahsoka" came Anakins voice from behind her, "What are you doing?" he asked worried.

"You didn't even try to come and help us" Ahsoka asked betrayed by Anakin "They wouldn't let me in to talk to you" he tried to reason.

She spun around and almost yelled "You could have if you tried", Anakin started to advance "How would that look Ahsoka, huh?" he asked out of breathe after chasing her for so long. "Forcing my way in would have made you look, more guilty-" he was cut off, by the sound of a lightsaber activating, right next to the jedi Masters face.

"She is not guilty" he growled, as Anakin put his hands up, Rhan slowly rotated around Anakin to stand between Ahsoka and him. "We are not guilty" Ahsoka added looking at Anakin Rhans eyes fully on him, "Then we have to prove it" Anakin said putting his hands down. "The only way is by going back" Anakin begged her.

Ahsoka looked away from her master "I don't know who to trust" she said to herself "Listen" Anakin said taking a step eve closer to then, Rhan held his double bladed saber towards Anakin halting him "I would never let anybody hurt you".

"That isn't your job anymore" Rhan hissed at Anakin venom in his words, not moving a limb "You have to come back and make your case to the council". Rhan looked back at Ahsoka as she actually thought it over "No.. Rhan and I aren't taking the fall for something we didn't" she shouted at him.

Rhan started to take a few steps back holding his free hand up as a shield between Anakin and Ahsoka "I can't keep both of you safe" Anakin sighed, "I've shielded Rhan long enough you don't have to answer for anything Ahsoka" he said to her, but he turned to Rhan.

"But Rhan, I can't trust you any longer" he barked at Rhan "WHY" Rhan shouted at him, "I know, I've done terrible things, before and I am willing to face judgment" he argued with the Jedi Knight/Master. "But I'll die before anybody can lay a finger on Ahsoka, yours the jedi council… ANYBODY" he shouted grabbing his lightsaber with both hands "I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN". "I am ordering you… both of you" Anakin snapped at them "To put down your sabers and come with me".

Anakin moved his foot another step as clones were heard coming from behind "Trust me" he begged her with all he could "I do trust you, but you and I know nobody else will believe me" Ahsoka stated as a starship began to float down behind her from the outside. "Anakin…" she said turning around, to look at the ship then at her mentor.

She took hold of Rhans arm, he deactivated his lightsaber and clutched his hand around hers "You have to trust me now" she begged squeezing tight on Rhans hand, "Ahsoka I do trust you. I want to trust both of you-" Ahsoka held up her other hand "I know you do" she interrupted.

As she and Rhan turned to look at the descending frigate, "Wish us luck" she said back, and they jumped hands locked, not letting go of each other's hands like nothing could separate them. Wind whipped at their faces, blowing at their clothes making Rhans long brown hair shoot up wildly in the wind, till they landed onto the lowering ship.

Ahsoka took one last look up at Anakin regret in her eyes and in his, as she let go of Rhans hand, Rhan only sheathed his weapon and put a hand on her shoulder, she broke they eye contact with Anakin to look at Rhan.

LATER

Rhan and Ahsoka stood on top of the ship looking down below them the pit of starhips almost never-ending, "Rhan…" Ahsoka asked as she had both hands on the railing of the top of the ship, "Yeah" he asked. "What are we going to do" she asked him. He was silent not answering her question, Ahsoka fell to the ground "What am I going to do, what am I going to do" she whispered to herself.

Over and over, Rhan bent down next to her and cradled her in his arms "Rhan…" she cried "What are we going to do" she asked him again. "Ahsoka… all my life it was one fight to the next… now I have no idea what we're supposed to do" for maybe the first time in Rhans life, he actually had no idea of what to do where to go, or who to find! But somebody did know how to find them, and soon.


	22. New Look, Old problems

JEDI TEMPLE COUNCIL CHAMBER

Tarkin signed off from the Jedi Council with a rather strong statement about Ahsoka and Rhan, leaving the Jedi in confusion "Skywalker" Master Mundi asked, Anakin who took notice "Was there no way to stop your padawan, or Jerry before they escaped" he asked, the chosen one?

Anakin had his arms crossed his face a mix of emotions "No master Mundi" Anakin answered looking at the floor as he took center stage before the Council Yoda then spoke "The Council believes, Ahsoka may be guilty of the crime, and Jerry as well" he said adding Rhan to the last part of it "Still believe they are wrong do you?" the short master Jedi asked Anakin.

"I believe she didn't kill the clone troopers or the woman who blow up the temple, that's why she's running to prove her innocence" Anakin pleaded, Master Plo Koon hummed to himself thinking "And the boy?" he asked Anakin who wasn't quite ready to answer about Rhan. "Rhan Jerry, coming to us willingly and returning willingly should prove his intentions" Anakin stammered, "I wish to belive the only reason he chose to run now was because he, believes Ahsoka".

"Or it is something else" Master Shaak Ti said her holographic hand scratching her chin, Master Windu interrupted her before she could keep going "Now she's in the lower depths, with her and the boys skills they will be hard to find" Yoda nodded at Windu's deduction of the situation. "Two teams we shall send" Yoda suggested.

"Master Skywalker, and Master Koon" Koon nodded at his name being brought up taking the mission. "With clones, you will go" Yoda ordered Anakin seeing Plo Koon rise from his seat ready to start right away. Then Windu intervened "I think it would be best if Skywalker stay here, having you would actually make things… worse" he pointed out.

Anakin closed his eyes and shook his head the growled trying to control his temper "Master Windu, with all due respect she is my Padawan-" "But the boy is not" Master Keth said from behind Anakin.

"True, we no longer have jurisdiction over Rhan, if we should capture him we will have to turn him over to the Military" Mundi said agreeing with Master Keth "I think it would be foolish to take Anakin off this mission" Obi-wan interjected supporting his former student. All eyes went to the holographic image of Obi-wan "Who knows her better" he asked Windu?

However it would not help his case "He's emotional tied to her, so much he couldn't do what needs to be done-" "I'd rather capture Ashoka and find out the truth then let her run because of a lie" Anakin interrupting Windu like he did to him before. "Prove yourself to us you must, can you?" Yoda asked Anakin.

"I've already alerted security on the lower levels, to keep a lookout for Ahsoka" he answered, Yoda immediately gave his consent "Go swiftly Skywalker, and bring back these lost children, before it is too late".

Anakin sighed not wanting it to come to that "Yes master" he and Plo Koon turned around and headed out to the elevator. "Masters… I belive it is safe to assume that Skywalker is not the only one tied to Ahsoka" Master Shaak ti said revisiting what she was about say.

Plo Koon and Anakin turned around for Anakin to say "What?" he growled "With being aided by Rhan Jerry, a former Darth we can assume he has… turned her", she said the very phrase that all of the masters were thinking of about Ahsoka and the battle of light and dark within them all. "Rhan would never do that" he spat at Shaak ti.

"Oh, and why is that" she asked confident in her acusation. Anakin tried to find the right words "Because… because… -" "Come Anakin" Plo Koon stopped Anakin before he could make a fool out of himself "We must locate Lil'soka" he said using his nickname for Ahsoka.

With that Anakin and he left.

LOWER LEVELS OF COURSCANT

Ahsoka and Rhan waited till the police had left the area, to continue walking, she held up her hand so the police wouldn't see her face, Rhan skimmed the crowd as they walked away from the cops. Making sure no threats were in the area.

They headed toward a street corner, both looking for witch way to go, Rhan kept checking to see if they were being followed as Ahsoka clutched her arms for some self-warmth, Rhan gently put hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at his touch, but calmed down at the feel of his hand, they went left into an alley then Ahsoka stopped "Rhan, keep watch" she asked almost ordered him, Rhan odded as Ahsoka contacted Barriss "Barriss, its Ahsoka" she whispered as she activated her jedi commlink. "Ahsoka" Barriss voice sighed from the other end of the comm "I'm so glad you're safe".

Ahsoka started to walk some more, and Rhan followed her "Safe, but we're on the run" she stated "On the run, where are you?" Barriss asked into the comm. "I can't tell you" Ahsoka said as she looked at a guy who passed by her and Rhan, Ashoka walking in the front and Rhan behind her. "But somebody is defiantly trying to frame he" she declared.

"It's not safe for you t call me using the Jedi Communicator" Barriss said quickly to Ahsoka worried they might be being heard. "It's not safe, find another way to contact me", she waited for Ahsoka to answer her, "I will". Ahsoka and Rhan kept watching the streets for trouble, "I'll keep digging to see if I can help you with anything on my end" Barriss encouraged Ahsoka wanting to help. "Thank you Barriss" Ahsoka sighed read to turn off the link.

Rhan saw how Sad Ahsoka was to stop talking to her friend "And Rhan" Barriss said for Rhan to hear, he looked down at Ahsoka's wrist "Yes?" he asked "You had better keep Ahsoka safe" Rhan would nod at Barriss if he could "Of course… and, the boy I came with" he asked about Han. "Republic Military took him in to custody when Ahsoka was arrested, he's behind held in minimal security prison" Barriss answered Rhan sighed the biggest sigh of relief he had ever done hearing that smiling at Ahsoka "… Thank you Barriss" Rhan said with gratitude. "Don't thank me, just keep Ahsoka safe" Barriss said before cutting the transmission.

Ahsoka took of her jedi comm and looked at Rhan to see if she should do it "It's the only way to be safe" he said to her, she dropped it and crushed it with her foot. Ahsoka looked at a horned alien with a cloak around himself drinking away at some sort of narcotic. "We should find something to cover up" Rhan looked at her confused "Excuse me" he asked?

"A disguise" she insisted, Rhan then got it "Alright ok" he answered, Ahsoka walked over to the drunk alien, as chugged his alcohol "Hey buddy" Ahsoka asked taking a knee infront of him. "Are you hungry?" she asked him as the neon lights of a club gleamed on them, the drunk laughed "Y-y-y-yea-ah" he answered, half intoxicated "Let's make a trade" Ahsoka said taking out some food from her back pocket. The bum saw the food and smiled, he took the food stick, and sniffed it "What do you want"? He asked not sure of the deal, "Your cloak" she said bluntly.

As the man handed Ahsoka his cloak he took a bite out of the food stick savoring the taste. Ahsoka put the green cloak more of a poncho on "Alright your turn" Ahsoka said to Rhan, who rolled his eyes.

He looked around at the crowd and street for something to wear, then he saw a boy about his age wearing a knee length brown coat, walking around in the street, Rhan smirked and walked over to the teenager. "Hi" Rhan asked walking up to him, the boy starred at him "Huh, yeah what?" he asked Rhan saw he wasn't like the drunk then smirked. "I need to ask you something, over in this alley" Rhan said as he led the boy into a darkened alley where Ahsoka only saw there silhouettes.

"Alright what?" the kid asked as they stopped covered in shadow.

THWAK POW THOK

LATER

Rhan emerged from the alley with the knee length brown coat on, covering his arms, Rhan held himself out to Ahsoka "How do I look" he asked? She looked him over "We should cut your hair" she said looking at the long unkept hair and how it loosely covered his face, he grabbed a lock of it "I've got a better idea" he said.

They started to walk as Ahsoka pulled her ponchos green hood over her head two holes for her Lekku to jut out.

He tore away at the bottom of his stolen brown coat. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked as he tore a strip of the coat away and pulled back all his hair tying it back into a long pony tail showing his entire face, Ahsoka looked at the more clean looking Rhan his face easy to see, "Way I see it, all the pictures they must have are of me with a hood on, so if they'll be looking for a hooded kid" Ahsoka nodded at him "Not bad" she complimented as they headed into the train station, Rhan shoved his hands to the pockets of the coat.

LATER

Rhan and Ahsoka boarded a train taking opposite sides of the train. Ahsoka grabbed a pole to hold onto as Rhan took a seat; hands interlocked hiding the bottom half of his face, eyes ever watchful. For a moment Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief as the train took off for another sector.

"Passes please" somebody asked Rhan and Ahsoka's eyes shot directly at the left to see two policemen with their dark brown and yellow armor and masks. Passengers complying with them, Ahsoka looked back at Rhan, who leaned his head to the door at the next stop coming up. She nodded and she went to the door. Ahsoka headed for the exit not wanting to draw attention as the two cops got closer.

And the train itself began to slow down, as the doors began to open Rhan got up not to arouse suspicion so it would look like it was his stop. The doors flew open to show three more cops. Ahsoka gasped at the sight of them taking a step back. One of the train cops saw her and pointed "Its her, the rogue jedi" he snapped.

Ahsoka started to back up, as Rhan did seeing their escape route was cut off for now, "Rhan…" she whispered "Oh it" he pushed his hands forward and sent the two cops in the train flying back, as Ahsoka knocked one off the train "There's the other one" one of the other cops yelled. "RUN" Ahsoka said to Rhan, and the chase began.

Both of them took off down the train Rhan let Ahsoka go first as two of the cops tried to catch, he blocked there path, and kicked one in the gut while grabbing another's who arm was extended and almost broke it. "RHAN NO" Ahsoka shouted, he let go of the man's arm and pushed forward, after Ahsoka. They sprinted past some passengers and Ahsoka pushed through a group of them Rhan did too. Then she saw a group of large headed aliens with big eyes, and pinkish heads, she dove over some chairs to her right not to go through them. Rhan however took the direct approach and plowed through them.

The four cops quickly behind them pushing past the passengers to get to them, both young rogues jumped over some passengers into another train car, Rhan took lead not looking back "I've got her" somebody shouted, Rhan spun around to see a passenger had leapt from the seat to try and grab Ahsoka. She struggled to break his hold as the cops gained on them.

Without a second thought he ran back and pulled the passenger off Ahsoka then threw him to the ground like a sack of rocks. But two cops tackled him while another jumped on Ahsoka knocking both her and the cop into a rodian passenger. Rhan struggled like Ahsoka did wanting to break free and not hurt them, "GET OFF ME" Rhan shoutedthe force exploiding out of him the two cops who tried to keep him pinned were shot up into the ceiling of the train Rhan shot up on one knee and punched the only standing cop in the gut making him keel over.

With a sweep of Rhans other leg he took out the cops leg then punched the cop in the mask, making his goggles blind for him. Rhan looked back at Ahsoka and saw her still struggling with Ahsoka on top of the rodian.

Like the passenger who tried to do a citizen's arrest, he grabbed the cop by the shoulders and ripped him of Ahsoka the passengers were too afraid to stop him as pinned the cop to pole. Ahsoka got up and ran to the other end of the train, but looked back at Rhan as small specks of force lighting crawled over Rhan fingertips he was ready to kill.

"RHAN" Ahsoka screamed at him, he turned is glaring eyes toward her "We have to go" she shouted at him, he looked back into the cops red and yellow goggles Rhan new with the force that this cop didn't deserve what he would do to him. As the other cops started to recover Rhan through their fellow law enforcer, into them knocking them back over. Ahsoka quickly opened the train door to the lower City of courcant. Rhan saw the next train station was not far away, as he ran up to her.

They waited for either of them to go "Ladies first" Rhan asked, Ahsoka scoffed at him "Boys" she sighed as she jumped off the train followed by Rhan. They hit the floor rolling but Ahsoka quickly corrected herself so her brownish red boots skidded across the ground so far as to next as a frightened passenger. Rhan however was still rolling on the ground like a log. He stopped rolling and skidded on his back right below Ahsoka's knees.

She looked down at him unamused "Let's never do that again" he sighed, as she helped him up ignoring the citizen's insults.

As she helped Rhan up, she put his arm over her shoulder "I can walk fine" he said not wanting to think he was hurt "Oh… sorry" she said letting him walk on his own. Rhan and Ahsoka looked around for a second "Where to now" he asked her. "We should leave first" she answered quickly Rhan shrugged as she started to walk.

"Rhan…" she asked as he walked beside her "Yeah?" he asked! "What happened back there, on the train" she asked. Rhan remembered how he held the cop in his grip ready to ring the policeman's neck, "I'm sorry… I got, a little carried away" he stammered to her, she sighed thinking it would be something worse "If we want them to think were innocent we can't fight back, if we hurt the local law it won't help us" she kept walking with him.

Rhan was about to say something "SIR LOOK" somebody shouted, Rhan and Ahsoka looked over to see three policemen wearing their uniforms all eyes on the two teens. Ahsoka and Rhan fled before the cops could draw there pistols, "Stop" the lead captain tried to say but Rhan and Ahsoka had already ran through a terminal away from the law.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, to the elevators, Ahsoka pushed past somebody trying to enter as did Rhan diving into the elevator as Ahsoka shut the door. From outside the cops opened fire with their blasters pistols blue bolts hitting the controls of the elevator.

Rhan and Ahsoka saw it spark out of control "Not good" Ahsoka stated "Very not good" Rhan sighed, as the elevator dropped like an anchor sinking to the bottom of an ocean.

"Uh" Rhan noticed something behind him, it was a blue skinned twi'leik falling with them in the elevator the child was whimpering at the site of both convicts "Oh, boy" Rhan gasped seeing the kid. "Don't worry little guy" Ahsoka said looking at the controls "I'll get us out of here" she reassured but not that very confident.

She jumped up to the top part of the metal elevator "Maybe I can cut a hole out of here" Ahsoka said, as she took out her lightsaber "Ahsoka?" Rhan asked her as they started to fly to the ground faster and faster in the elevator "Almost there" she said cutting "Ahsoka" Rhan said again arms crossed, as the kid walked over to the controls and pressed a button, making Ahsoka loose her grip and hit the floor. "Emergency stop" he said pointing to the button he just pressed "Huh, guess I'm not exactly on my games these days" she smirked at him, as she cut out a hole for them to jump out of.

"Guess I owe you one Rhan" Ahsoka said, as she and he landed below letting the child run and hug its mother "Not me, the kid was the one shouting, emergency stop" Rhan said pointing to the kid, who waved back at them "You speak twi'leik" Rhan said something in the alien language back to the kid and its mom, to confirm Ahsoka's suspicion "You don't?" he asked.

She playfully pushed at Rhan "Let's keep going" she snickered at him as he felt his arm, he followed.

Ahsoka pulled up her hood, to hide her face while Rhan and she walked, the jedi padawan couldn't help but notice two young girls walk by and see Rhans exposed face and smile she also saw him smirk a bit. "Why is your disguise working and not mine" she asked at all the times the police had chased them only pointing at her.

"Not sure, maybe it's because the cops are said to be looking for a torgrutan, I thought your kind didn't leave your planet that much" Ahsoka just rolled her eyes, at him "Torgrutans are a very close knit race, they don't like to mess with outsiders or change the way the live" Rhan was the one to roll his eyes "So basically all just said".

There was only silence to answer him, "I just don't want the cops to just be looking for me" she stated to him, annoyed, Rhan saw something ironic heading there way "And speaking of cops" Rhan said as they saw a team of police walking there way asking questions to the residents. "We need to hide now" Ahsoka said seeing them looking for a place to go.

"Over here" Rhan said grabbing her hand and dragging them into an alley "What is you-mmph" Rhan pressed Ahsoka against the wall and kissed her. At first she was in shock but she let the taste of his lips sooth her. She returned the kiss by wrapping her hand around his ponytailed head. Even as the cops walked by, one of them noticed the couple and looked as Rhan moved his hand up Ahsoka, he pressed one of her hands up against the wall of the alley there lips as one.

The cop rolled his eyes behind his mask "Kids?" he asked himself as he ignored the couple, Ahsoka looked as the cops started to leave Rhan still kissing her "Rhan… there gone" she said Rhan stopped kissing her and smirked "So"?

She wanted to smirk by only scowled at him "Put my thy down" she said as Rhan saw his hand all around her thigh pressed against his hip "Ohh, sorry got a little carried away" he apologies as he released her "At least it made it convincing" Rhan said as he looked around the alley corner to see the cops walking off far away "I'm going to scout ahead" Ahsoka said as she ran to the back of the alley were a metal fence was "Gotcha" Rhan said back as she leapt over it.

Rhan kept his eyes on the back of the cops, till he sensed something, he looked over across the alley he was standing in was another alley, darker though much, darker but somebody was in there they wore a cloak around them, Rhan tried to see the person face but couldn't "Ahsoka" he asked?

But she wasn't there, but he did hear the sound it was faint of two Lightsabers activating, his head shot back to the alley but the person he was looking at was gone. Rhans fist clenched as he looked at were the sound of Lightsabers came from.

He unsheathed his lightsaber and Rhan at the metal fence with full speed and force activating his lightsaber, he smashed through the makeshift barricade to see somebody with two red Lightsabers a woman with a mask.

"You have lest then par sec t to get away from her" Rhan growled holding his double-bladed lightsaber with only one hand "Now… Ventress" Rhan growled, as the masked assailant stood up one lightsaber still at Ahsoka's throat if she should dare move, as the attacker pressed a button on their mask, to reveal Ventress pale tattooed face "Rhan, of all the places, I bump into you hear".

Rhan held his lightsaber at ready "What are you doing here Ventress" he asked lowering his blade seeing it was her "Hmmm, new look, new lightsaber new…" Ventress stared back at Ahsoka and smiled "Companions" she hissed at him "Have you gone Jedi Rhan" she asked him curiously with a evil smile.

Rhan took a step toward her lightsaber ready "That depends, did you still trying to kill Dooku" he asked her, she shook her head "No, I found bounty hunting to be more… profitable" she cooed at him. Rhan glared at her "Care to join me, the senate put a bounty on this little ones horned head" she said motioning back to the disabled Ahsoka, Rhan saw Ahsoka's Lightsabers on Ventress belt. "I was planning on collecting hers, but…" she said eyeing Rhan thinking of something. Rhan held up his lightsaber in defense "Don't Ventress, I don't want to have to fight you- wait was it you who bombed the temple" he spat at her.

"WERE YOU THE ONE WHO FRAMED AHSOKA" he roared at her pointing a finger at her accusingly, she took a moment for her to answer "I don't know what you're talking about" she answered. "Yes-you-do" Ahsoka hissed from below Ventress, the former assassin turned bounty hunter edged her saber closer to Ahsoka's throat. "Un-un-aaahhh" Ventress hissed at Ahsoka.

"So, Rhan care to join me in turning in this little jedi" Rhan took a few steps toward Ventress "No thanks, there enough Bounty Hunters in my family" Rhan growled back at her "Rhan…" Ventress sighed closing her eyes then glaring at Rhan "Don't make me destroy you" she growled holding her free saber at Rhan.

"Don't do this Asajj" Rhan pleaded without a hint of remorse for what was about to happen, as he placed both hands on his lightsaber "Ventress… Rhan wait" Ahsoka said under Ventress lightsaber. "If you two fight… it will bring the entire Republic here" Ahsoka said, Ventress looked back at Ahsoka, "What are you saying" Ventress asked. "You honestly think you'll get a pat on the back for turning me in" she asked Ventress.

"I can turn you into the local authorities" Ventress hissed back at her, "I can get you a better deal" Ahsoka shot back, now Ventress was listening "What could you possible offer me over money" she asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at Rhan who was still ready to attack Ventress "Help us, and I'll speak on your behalf to the jedi council, and get you a full pardon" Ahsoka reasoned with her.

"And this is how you settle your debt to me" Rhan said growling at her "Just because you save me on Dathomir, doesn't mean I owe you a life debt, Jerry" Ventress countered at him Rhans eyes were unwavering at Ventress. Ventress thought it over, five seconds passed till she said "Oh alright" she agreed letting Ahsoka get up. "But who would have guessed" she said as Rhan ran over to Ahsoka to help her up "That Rhan jerry would fall for a jedi" Rhan stopped for a second.

Rhan then helped Ahsoka up, "What do you care" Ahsoka spat at her, Ventress only crossed her arms "I don't, I just like something juicy" she purred at Ahsoka and Rhan. He didn't find it amusing at all.

LATER

Rhan, Ventress and Ahsoka headed to one of the docking bays to get a transport to be Ventress called her home for now.

"Alright, so where is this place" Ahsoka asked as Ventress led her and Rhan, "Not far" she said back as they saw two different types of republic transports there were jet black and had a bit of a bug like look to them. Within each were clones and "Anakin" Ahsoka gasped as the master locked eyes with his pupil.

Across the from the Anakin saw them and "Ventress" he gasped as much as Ahsoka did, "Ventress" Rhan said stepping infront of them taking off his coat "Get Ahsoka to where she needs to go" he asked as he started to take long steps toward Anakin and the clones. "And what will you do" Ventress asked him arms crossed.

"Buy you two sometime" he took out his double bladed lightsaber, activated it and charged "RHAN NO" Ahsoka screamed after him and in turn Ventress after her, as Rhan crossed into the landing pad he used the force to activated a security shield stopping Ahsoka and Ventress, "RHAN" Ahsoka screamed as he stood between Anakin and the two woman. Anakin glared at Rhan then ordered the clones "SEND OUT THE PROBES, AND FIND THEM…." He glared back at Rhan "I'll deal with this" he said as he regretfully took out his lightsaber and held it at Rhan the blue blade shooting out of Anakins lightsaber. The clones got in there ships and left only the two warriors on the landing pad alone.

"Stand down Rhan" Anakin ordered him, as Rhan looked back to Ahsoka, with Ventress hand on her shoulder wanting her to follow. "I am not a Jedi… I don't obey you" he spat, as he turned is full attention back to Anakin! "Rhan, look at yourself, running away again this time with Asajj Ventress" Anakin pointed out.

Rhan only glared at him "What do you know of Asajj Ventess, besides the Separatists" Rhan barked at him, like a wolf ready to kill. "How she was sold into slavery as an infant, how she was trained as a Jedi" Rhan went on about Ventress "How the Jedi abandoned her Master".

"She… has KILLED JEDI" Anakin shouted at him.

"So have I, but you welcomes me in with open arms" Rhan argued with him, Anakin took a breath "I only did that because… Because" he tried to answer him when Rhan asked "What?" he wanted to know the answer, Anakin took a moment to collect him "Because… when I first met you… all I saw was another of Dooku's pawns" he started, Anakin lowered his defense.

Rhan stared at him ready for anything "But the more I saw you, I saw myself" Anakin continued his explanation "I saw, I could have become like you if the Jedi hadn't found me, Dooku's apprentice, lost, alone… Rhan you and I are more alike than you can ever imagine" Anakin said holding his arms out wide to show Rhan what me meant, Anakin reached for his gloved hand and took it off to show his mechanical hand to Rhan, who gapped at Anakin smiling.

"If we are so much alike" Rhan started, twirling his saber staff "Then why… do you not believe Ahsoka" he asked him. "I do believe her, I believe in you how she redeemed you" Anakin reasoned holding his hand out almost wanting Rhan to take it.

Rhan didn't say anything back he only shook his head, in disagreement then whispered "I was never redemed" Anakin wasn't sure at what Rhan had said but herd Rhans next sound "I AM BEYOND REDEMPTION, RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rhan charged Anakin like a mad rancor dragging the bottom end of his double-bladed saber across the ground to show how fierce he was going to fight.

Anakin held up his lightsaber to block, as Rhan took the bottom of his lightsaber from the ground and spun around like a hurricane and kicked Anakin in the shoulder, making the chosen one fly into a speeder, Anakin started to get up "If you can't see I'm trying to help you" he said holding his lightsaber beside his own head, "Then you truly are lost" a battle that had taken place long ago would take place now as Anakin and Rhan locked lightsabers, as they locked wills.

Rhan thrust only to have Anakin parry, the rogue twirled his blade behind his back to glance at the Knights. Neither one was giving ground to the other as the hit there Lightsabers off one another Anakin attacking then defending. Rhan attacking then defending, Anakin jumped up with the force and brought his lightsaber down at Rhans head but Rhan blocked with his double-edged saber.

"You think your protecting Ahsoka" Anakin asked as he pressed is saber at Rhan who started to buckle but strengthen "I know I am" he hissed. Anakin only growled at Rhan thinking he was wrong "This will only make things worse Rhan" Anakin said, "You'll get her killed" "NOOOO" Rhan shouted pushed Anakin off with the force. "IT'S YOU WHO WILL KILL HER" He shouted at Anakin as he leapt at him ready to stab the knight through the chest.

Anakin blocked Rhans deadly blows, as best as he could "You call her your apprentice, but to me she is much more" Rhan barked as Anakin heard is words in between Rhans attacks "Who helped her when nobody else would" he said to Anakin as Rhan slashed across Anakins arm wounding him. "Me! Who comforted her when she was afraid, me" he yelled not giving up the attack as Anakin barely dodged a large slash, diving away to avoid being hit.

Rhan looked at Anakin with disgust anger overpowering his reason as Anakin rolled near the edge of the landing pad. Rhan started toward the wounded Rhan, read to finish it.

Anakin got ready and placed his hand on the ground as Rhan charged him, the boy swung his lightsaber with his robotic hand only for Anakin to spin around him and push him over the ledge of the landing pad into the depths of Courscant, if Rhan hadn't caught the ledge with his good hand.

"If you're the only one protecting her" Anakin asked looking down at Rhan, as he picked up Anakin's lightsaber "Who will protect her from you" of all the things to say to Rhan that stabbed at Rhan in the heart. He gapped at what Anakin had just said to him as he the chosen one pressed his brown boot onto Rhans hand that he was holding onto for dear life.

Rhan scowled at Anakin "I trusted you Rhan" Anakin said over him, as pressed harder onto Anakins hand "But I can't trust you with Ahsoka" and he took away his boot from Rhans hand making him fall!


	23. The Final Round

ANAKIN AND PADME'S APARTMENT

As the sun rose on the world of Courscant, Anakin stood shirtless outside his balcony watching the sun rise. His face with no emotion, as he watched the sun rise the wind blowing his brown locks.

"Ani?" Padme's voice appeared behind Anakin as she wore a nightgown and a robe in the early morning. "Ani? What's wrong" she asked walking up from behind him as he turned. "I… I did something terrible last night" he sighed placing an arm around her waist.

Padme cupped his cheek "No you didn't.. Ahsoka was your responsibility, you had every right to find her" thinking she knew what he was thinking when he shook his head "No not that… I" he tried to say. She looked into his eyes with want and care, "I… killed a boy last night, Rhan" Anakin answered with hate in his voice not at Rhan but at himself. "He said so many things… made so much sense, I felt so wrong" he answered his secret wife.

"Anakin… you didn't have a choice-" she tried to sooth him brushing his cheek he only grabbed her hand "It was… just like the night on Tatooine, with the sand people" he said of a night he hadn't spoke of in many years.

She starred at him, remembering the terrible massacre, of the sand people "Anakin that was different, this is different; we have to worry about Ahsoka".

SOMEPLACE ELSE

Rhan walked in a dark hallway, moving ever so slowly within the darkness his hooded short cape was on and the hood covered his shadowed face, even as he removed his double bladed lightsaber from his back. He only activated one of the ends to show a blue illuminating the hall; he turned his head around to see only more darkness.

Then forward the same as behind him, his lightsaber the only source of light making him appear with a blueish tint. He started walking "HELLO" he called out to see if anybody was there. The echoing sound of Hellos was all that answered him in the darkness. His feet started to move forward, looking at the walls, he couldn't tell if they were blue or that was just the color of his lightsaber reflecting off them.

Rhan walked in silence waiting for a sound for anything, then "Rhan…" he spun around faster than fast his lightsaber at the ready, at who had spoken! He sighed when he saw who it was "Petro"!

The young corellian boy didn't look up at Rhan, as he lowered his saber not wanting to be hostile "What are you doing here" Rhan smiled at him as he got down on one knee. "Are you ok" Rhan asked him because Petro hadn't spoken to him. "No Rhan.. I'm not" he whispered, Petro looked up at him.

Rhan didn't see Petros face, he saw the boys robes, and his hair but a no flesh or skin just a skeleton looking up at him "I'm dead"!

COURSCANT UNDER CITY

"NO!" Rhan shot up from a mat on the ground, beads of sweat trickling down his face, hooded cowl was gone and a blanket of was draped over his body, a pillow where his head had been laid.

Rhan looked around to see where he was, it was a makeshift shack, made of metal and wood. He saw a doorway wanting somebody to walk in to see Ahsoka walk into the shack, and smile "Ahsoka" Rhan whispered wondering what had happened to her.

He remembered the fight, Anakin making him fall, then nothing. Outside he heard the sound of a fire crackling. Rhan got up and reached behind him to grab his lightsaber it was gone, he reached for his fathers curved blade it was gone too.

He slowly made his way to the door, to see what was outside. He took a deep breath and opened it, to see somebody sitting in a brown cloak at a fire. The flaming pieces of whatever was in a small pot keeping the fire controlled. The mysterious cloaked ne sat ontop of a metal crate. They were still in the underworld of Courscant, because Rhan saw that the fire was there for more than just warmth it was there only light signal. They were encased with metal walls all around them vents of all types sprayed gas and smoke into the small alley with the shack

"Whoever you are…" the person stood as Rhan was about to speak "I am one, you have known for a long time" Rhan gasped as the person removed his hood "Dooku" he gasped seeing the old man.

JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin with over four temple guardians stood in a room, waiting for Ahsoka's trial before the council to begin. Ahsoka sat in silence not saying a word as Anakin walked back and forth, back and forth. "You're not helping" Ahsoka said to Anakin, who stopped he sighed and took a seat next to Ahsoka "I'm sorry snips.. I just… I just" he tried to say holding up his hands confused as were many others.

"-Don't know what to do" Anakin snapped at her, he looked away from Ahsoka "It's ok" she said back to him "I don't either" she sighed.

Anakin smirked "Were in it this time snips" he chuckled, Ahsoka wanted to smile "Master… why isn't Rhan here" she asked him. Anakin clenched his hand on the seat trying to think of an answer when there was only one.

"I… let him get away" Anakin stammered not looking Ahsoka in the eye as she let out a breath of relief hearing those words even though they were lies. Then the signal rang that Ahsoka's trial would begin, and the two jedi headed onto the pedestal. As Ahsoka stood in the middle, she looked back at her master "Thank you…" she smillied.

Still Anakins face was only mask at the shame he felt.

UNDERCITY

Dooku and Rhan locked eyes, "Why are you here" Rhan growled his hand and mechanical one clenching into a fist. Dooku used the force to summon another metal box close to the fire "Rhan… sit" Dooku said motioning to the crate.

Rhan didn't move, "Why should I listen to you-" "Because if you don't…" Dooku barked then sighed to regain his composer. "If you do not heed what I say, not just you, but many will suffer a terrible fate" he sighed toward Rhan, and then the Count took a seat. Hesitantly Rhan did so too, placing himself in a sitting position on the crate.

Dooku was about to speak "Why have you brought me here" Rhan growled before Dooku could speak. "When I had been informed that you had returned to Courscant, I came to warn you" Dooku answered as the fire flickered beside them. "Why did you not want me to return to Courscant" Rhan asked him in anger.

Dooku didn't answer "Because you knew of the bombing" Rhan realized, Dooku sighed and nodded at Rhan "You.. MONSTER" Rhan barked lunging at Dooku from his seat grabbing Dooku's neck. "You're the one behind it all, you framed Ahsoka" Rhan shouted at him tightening his grip on the old man's throat.

"NO" Dooku roared shooting Rhan off him with force lighting; Rhan summersaulted across the ground then recovered. Standing ready to tear Dooku apart "It was not my idea to attack the Jedi Temple" Dooku snapped at him.

Rhan unconvinced got ready to attack "The true Monster, is the masked man" Dooku said Rhans eyes got wide hearing that. "He has… turned a Jed to be his apprentice" the Count added, Rhan stood up straight and pointed at him "How do you know of such things" he demanded. "Because…" Dooku stammered. "He no longer has use for me" Dooku growled angered at what he said.

_DOOKU'S PALACE_

_ "AGH" Dooku smashed into his glass window a large crack appeared in it. His body fell to the ground coughing "You disappointment Tyrannus" the masked one said across the room walking toward dooku grabbed the edge of his desk to lift him._

_ Dookus once neat silver hair was messy and wet, he clutched his side then with his supporting hand he used to make his lightsaber fly to him from across the room. "You shall regret this" Dooku tried to threaten._

_ The masked one only snickered "No… I won't" he said as he shout lighting at Dooku, who smashed a button on his desk making a trap door on the floor opened underneath dookus feet making him escape the sith lighting by seconds._

_ The trap door shut tight as Dooku slid into it, blocking off chase by the masked one, but under his mask he saw Dooku's personal ship shoot off through the cracked window of Dookus office._

PRESENT

"Is he the masked one… is he the true Master" Rhan asked, about the rumor of Dooku having his own secret master "Rumors say of another" Rhan said to his former Master. "That your true master is behind the war".

Dooku did not answer he only started to walk "I was taught… by a Master, but he is not the one you seek" Dooku said walking toward the crate he had been sitting on. "Then what is he" Rhan snapped wanting to know more about the masked force keeper who had eyes like him.

"A sith of terrible power" Dooku said as he opened the crate, he took out two lightsabers Rhans and his fathers. Rhan tensed up seeing them wondering if Dooku would attack. But dooku held both sabers out for Rhan to take.

Slowly Rhan walked up to them and took them, sheathing his double bladed saber, and clipping the other to his sash around his waist "Now why are you here" Rhan asked him, Dooku walked away from Rhan five feet exactly. "We share a common enemy, this masked one told me of his plan, a great Rebirth he calls it" Dooku explained with absolute disgust at the name.

"And what is this rebirth" Rhan asked him, Dooku turned barely around his back at Rhan "We sought to draw you and Skywalkers Padawan into the open" Dooku began to elaborate on the details of what the Great Rebirth would be.

As he spoke he turned "While on the run, he would lure you away from the girl!" "You mean Ahsoka" Rhan growled interrupting Dooku. Who paused then went on "He and I would ambush you, and draw the girl away".

Dooku turned around fully to face Rhan, who pictured everything he would say "Then he would flee, hoping you would peruse him into the deeper parts of city, to the core" Rhan took in the details. "The core? That's impossible it would have to be a-" "Machine" Dooku answered! "A machine" Rhan repeated.

"There is no trace of what Courcant once was, now it is all machine" Dooku explained, Rhan listened intently "And like all machines, it has an off switch" Rhan gapped at him. "He was planning… to destroy the whole world" Dooku nodded at Rhan finishing what he had answered "That wouldn't be a rebirth, it be genocide" Rhan whispered to himself Dooku shook his head, "No". Rhan locked eyes with the old man with silver hair "By destroying Courscant, the Republic would be tossed into Chaos" Rhan argued.

Dooku shook his head again "No not just the Republic the Galaxy!" Rhan waited for what Dooku would say next. "The Republic planets, would be leaderless, entire systems would be thrown into turmoil, Planets would wage war on another"!

"I thought this it what you and you're so called… Confederacy of Independent systems would want" Rhan scoffed at Dooku as he retook his seat, by the fire. "Indeed, but the Republic worlds would blame the Confederacy for such an act of Terror" Dooku said retaking his own seat next to Rhan. "It would be Chaos, Rhan" he sighed.

Rhan didn't say anything he only looked into the fire "But from Chaos… comes order…" Rhan said to himself. Dooku waited to see if Rhan would understand "He wants the galaxy to tear itself apart, then rebuild itself… be Reborn" Dooku took a deep breath "Yes… through the death of more lives than one can imagine".

As the fire kept them warm deep within the planet, Rhan thought it over "So if that was his plan… what is it now" Dooku shook his head at Rhan still eyeing the flame "I do not know…, but he and his new Apprentice will strike soon".

"You said it was a Jedi… wait the jedi, Oh Ahsoka" Rhan said realizing he had completely forgotten about her he got up. "I have to find her" Rhan declared "No need, she's been captured by the Republic" Dooku answered him standing.

Rhan turned around taking out his lightsaber and activating it "Then I'll fight off the Republic, the jedi all of them" Rhan said activating the lightsaber ready for a one man war. "And then what, the masked one knows you love her, he will count on a rescue" Dooku shot back at Rhan who seethed with anger and confusion on what to do.

Rhan tried to think it over "If they've Captured Ahsoka… what would happen to her" Rhan asked Dooku. Who still sat in his chair, "What would happen?" Rhan asked again seriously. Dooku was silent for a good few seconds "In times of war, when Jedi would betray the Republic… they would be exiled" Rhan thought it over he had sort of exiled himself and he was fine.

"Then what?" He asked Dooku, who scratched his bearded chin "Most likely… she would be tried by the Republic-" "By Tarkin" Rhan growled clenching his fist interrupting Dooku. "It is possible this Tarkin character, could do such a thing" the count added. Rhan turned is feet toward the right pacing a few steps back and forth. "He tries to harm her, he has to know I'd fight him without mercy" Rhan said toward Dooku who nodded at his former apprentice deduction.

Rhan kept going back and forth "He will try to break you first, take everything… all that you love" Dooku answered "Mom… Edassa" Rhan gasped.

"I have to warn; no I have to go… ARRRRRR" Rhan screamed grabbing his ponytailed head confused "We're getting nowhere" Rhan shouted trying to think of a plan but failing. "Wait…If you're here, then so is he" Rhan realized Dooku stood up and put up his hood over his head to hide his face. "Think, who is the most vulnerable right now" Dooku asked Rhan who didn't answer. "While you slept, did the force tell you anything… show you anything" Dooku asked leaning in toward Rhan taking a step.

Rhan gathered his thoughts "… Petro", Rhan could picture the masked sith standing over Petro while the boy rested, ready to stab him with his saber. "No… no, no, no" Rhan said clenching his fist, parts of the metal shack began to shack as did crates and the fire in the pot as Rhans force flowed from him. Dooku walked up to the angered force user and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Boy… Rhan, I am no longer your master" Dooku said putting both hands behind his back under the cloak.

Rhan gazed back at the old man as he stood the fire illuminating his head "But I can tell you this, I sense this is your greatest trial yet"

"If it is… I have to know who the masked man is" Rhan said turning around looking to the old man for answers, Dooku hummed to himself in thinking. Now it was Dookus turn to pace "If we are to disocver this we must share that entire witch we know that might be connected with him" Dooku said, as he sat crisscrossed as if ready to meditate.

Rhan did so too, facing the old man "It is time… for your final lesson" Dooku answered

REPUBLIC PRISON

Ahsoka sat in herself head drooped low to the floor, slouched in her cell, feeling sorry for herself. Then Anakin followed by Senator Amidallia entered the cell, Ahsoka wanted to smile at her master but she didn't do anything except look at the floor.

"Padme as agreed to represent you before the senate" Anakin said motioning to the senator and former Queen of Naboo, "I will do everything in my power to prove your innocence, Ahsoka" she reassured the girl who had played the role of body guard to her. "I am almost certain the person behind this is Ventress" Ahsoka pointed out in her own defense. Anakin and Padme locked eyes processing it "And you know, Rhan and I weren't working with her" Ahsoka said to her former master, only sneered at the mere mention of Ventress.

Anakin turned around as Ahsoka continued "She was in the warehouse, in the room we fought, but she got away" Ahsoka said as her half of the story unfolded, her shoulders drooped "If only Rhan had been there". Padme only looked at Anakin who could only look at the floor at maybe a possible mistake. "Didn't any of the clones see anything"? Anakin turned around to only say "No", to his padawan.

"None of the clones reported seeing Ventress at the scene" Anakin explained while cupping his chin "I thought you said Ventress left before you went into the warehouse" Anakin asked her wanting to know if there were any details that are or were important. "That's what I thought, too" Ahsoka said back to Anakin "But then she attacked me when I got inside, I'd know her red Lightsabers anywhere" Ahsoka declared to her mentor.

Anakin had decided it "Well if that's our only lead… then I know what I have to do" he said hand behind his back ready to leave the cell. "Wait" Padme asked her husband, "Where are you going, you can't leave now" she asked him. Anakin turned around to face her "Yes I can" he answered back. "I have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this" he said heading to the door.

Anakin was about to leave when Ahsoka stood "Master… try to find Rhan, I know he'll help" she asked with hope that he would. Anakins eyes got wide hearing how much Ahsoka missed Rhan "Ahsoka…" Anakin said as the lazier door opened. "Rhan is… gone" he said making Padme's eyes close at Ahsoka hearing the truth.

"Gone… what do you mean gone" she asked taking a step, Anakin turned around the sadness in his face was almost too great "He left me no choice"! Ahsokas mouth dropped hearing her master, "You…" Anakin nodded at Ahsoka question before she could ask it "YOU MONSTER" she cried running at him, she started to hit at him with her fists as tears ran down her face.

Anakin took each blow then grabbed her hands "Ahsoka.. please" he tried to reason as she punched him in the face "HE-HE WASN'T- OH STARS WHY" she couched as Padme came up from behind and put both her hand on Ahsokas bare shoulders bringing her into a hug.

The girl turned her head into Padmes shoulders balling her eyes out at Rhans demise, Padme looked at Anakin for an answer but he only left to find Ventress, but somebody would try to find him!

Padme squeezed Ahsoka tightly letting the girl know she was there "I'm sorry, Ahsoka I know what it's like to lose those you care for" the senator said to the prisoner. Ahsoka shook her head "I didn't just care for him" she sobbed.

Her tear filled eyes looked up at Padmes "I loved him"!

DOOK AND RHAN

Both the former master and former student sat across from another they had just convened there information. Dooku scratched his chin, "Marcus you say" he asked himself remembering the name of Rhans godfather.

"You knew him" Rhan asked the old man, dooku nodded "How he would know who, your godfather was, would mean he would have to had been close to your Father and I" the count stated to Rhan. "And this… Father, and his children, and Endless Abyss… he is connected to that also" Dooku repeated going over the facts.

Rhan scoffed at himself "I know it's not much to go on, but from what you've told me, you also fear him" he asked the old man who stopped scratching his chin. "Yes… and so did my master-" "Then there is another" Rhan shot out, Dooku bit his tongue when he spoke. "Indeed… I sense Skywalker, is within the undercity" Rhans hands balled into fists at the last fight they had. "You must seek him out; tell him what I have told you"!

The young man starred at the older one, "Did you miss the part where I told you he tried to kill me" Dooku didn't seem at all amused by the boys response "Even so, you must ally with him" Dooku ordered him.

"You mean we" Rhan said standing, Dooku stood to "… No" he answered him, "It is you who must face this" Dooku said under his hood.

Rhan looked at the old man, then turned away walking away from the old man "Rhan" Dooku called to the boy, who stopped "Here" Rhan sensed something coming at him, it was Dooku's brown cloak leaving the old man without a cloak. Rhan spun the cloak around him clipping it on to it covered him. "It is rather humerous" Dooku snickered, Rhan didn't say anything "My master said you would kill me… perhaps you have" Dooku smilled at what he was thinking, "Darth Tyrannus… is gone… now" Dooku turned around Rhan and Dookus backs facing each other.

"I am only Dooku" the count said as he started to walk away "Come with me!" Rhan snapped spinning around. "No… it is as I said, I am no longer your master" Dooku sighed, as he walked off into the darkness leaving Rhan alone by the fire.

"Farewell master" Rhan said to the silence, and then he turned slowly and took off in search of the chosen one. While Dooku, from the shadows exited "And to you too… my finest student"

UNDERWORLD UPPER LEVELS

Anakin and Ventress, talked to eachother, "After I left the warehouse, after I left your little padawan" Ventress hissed to an angered Anakin who at any second would attack Ventress. "I was walking away" she said as she ironically walked away from Anakin a few steps. "And I thought she came up behind me to talk more, but I was wrong" Ventress said drooping her shoulders at what she was about to tell Anakin.

"Somebody came out of nowhere and hit me from behind" she said turning around to Anakin who was listening intently not just with his ears but with the force to see if she was lying.

Then somebody landed onto of the walkway above them "Was it something like this" a young man's voice asked, as Rhans cloaked body swung down from the railing and smashed into Anakin knocking him against the railing of the walkway.

"Miss me" Rhan hissed as he unsheathed and unclipped both lightsabers so he held the double bladed and his father's blue saber at Anakins throat like scissors. "Rhan" Both Anakin and Ventress gasped seeing the boy who both thought dead, Anakin was actually smiling "I thought you were dead" he cheered, Rhan held the sabers close "Sorry to disappoint you" he growled.

Ventress only pushed the two men apart "Rhan, as much as I would love to see you cut off his head, please" she said with a fake politeness "Be nice… for now" and the original Ventress was back. Rhan felt his throat. "Now why are you here, Jerry" she asked him? Rhan was about to tell them about Dooku, but stop "I know who's behind the bombing" he said to Ventress.

"Wonderful, we were just talking about it too" She said hand on her chin the other resting on her elbow. "Another Jedi is involved" Ventress said to Anakin rather coldly "I don't believe you" Anakin shot back. "It's not just a Jedi" Rhan answered, "Its far worse".

Anakin and Ventress both shot their eyes toward Rhan. "A sith, of terrible power is behind the attack on the temple, he and his new apprentice, he wanted to draw me out, by going with Ahsoka". Anakin and Ventress looked at one another then listened more "He didn't count on you, you Skywalker" Rhan added. "Who exactly is he" Anakin asked holding out a hand as a gesture of confusion.

Rhan was about to say something but didn't "I'm not exactly sure, he wears a mask… but he's like me" Rhan said pointing to his eyes as mark that only he had. "How much like you" Ventress asked him, Rhan let out a breath "Incredible power to the force, but… he can take it" Rhan stammered remembering what the sith had done to him before. "What do you mean take it" Anakin asked Rhan, Rhan held up his bionic hand "I don't know how, but he can reach inside like you're not even there and rip the very force out from within you… I was a victim of it, till I regained control" Rhan said as he lifted the other hand small sparks of force lighting running up his hand.

Anakin, only shook his head "Nothing helps, you and Ventress are the only ones Ahsoka talked too" Anakin said leaning on the railing, almost ready to give up. "Whoever this masked man's apprentice is, they have my lightsabers" Ventress said pointing her thumb at herself. "That's how we'll know who is apprentice is… and the masked one" Rhan said interjecting the idea. "Still doesn't help" Anakin snapped "You're the only two, Ahsoka talked too" Rhan mentally slapped himself in the head as the thought came to him.

"No… we weren't" he said, Anakin turned a bit "We talked to Barriss", Ventress then added "She's the one we who told us to go to the ware house". Anakin turned to stand before the two former apprentices of Dooku. "It's our only lead" Anakin said hands hidden beneath his robe. "If you're lying" Anakin hissed walking up behind Ventress "Your dead" he growled into her ear!

Anakin started to leave then looked at Rhan "I'm coming with you" he said to the jedi, "I had a vision" Rhan pointed out toward Anakin as he was about to leap off the railing. "Of what" Anakin asked ready to leave. "The masked one… since his first plan failed he's going after somebody else".

The chosen one looked at Rhan with worry "Who" he asked?

"Petro"! Anakin gapped at him "Petro? Whats a petro" Ventress asked "A youngling, who tried to help me he was… injuried" Rhan managed to say.

Anakin took a breath for what he was about to say "Rhan… you stay here, I'll come back-" "No" Rhan barked at Anakin. "Petro is my responsibility, he's in that med center because of me" Rhan protested infront of Anakin and Ventress.

"Do you really think the Jedi Order will let you just walk in" Ventress asked Rhan, who looked at her. "They think I'd dead… again" Rhan sighed at the many times people always want to assume he'd died.

JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin and Rhan stood below the Jedi temples massive steps, within in the shadows of the buildings blending with the crowd. "I need to come with you" Rhan growled at Anakin from behind both of their bodies covered by cloak and robe, Anakin wearing a jedi robe and Rhan dookus cloak. "No to risky" Anakin said as he pulled his hood over his head. "Theres an old exhaust port leading into the detention cells, on the south side, get in through there" Anakin ordered him.

Rhan thought it over mouthing the instructions "How do you know about it?" Rhan asked him, "I use to sneak out when I was a Padawan" he smirked behind Rhan as he walked toward the temple steps; Rhan rolled his dark blue eyes at the knight.

After Anakin was halfway up the temple steps Rhan moved through the crowd to the exhaust port, of which Anakin spoke!

DETENTION LEVEL

Inside the long halls of the detention level, a vent dropped onto the floor loudly, and then Rhan dropped out from under it. He scanned around his cloak now looking more like a cape with his arms ready for anything.

Rhan kept himself low scanning around the hall looking back and forth across it to see if any jedi were inside. As he took a few steps he checked to see if any of the cells were preoccupied there were none, till he came up to one cell were somebody was sleeping. Rhan opened the cell and walked into it. The person who was sleeping snored loudly, as Rhan walked in "Han… get up".

"Five more minutes.." he gurgled half yawned at Rhan who rolled his eyes "Han!" Rhan snapped grabbing the boys coated shoulder. "Wha- TIN HEAD" Han shouted seeing Rhan who cupped his mouth to stop him from shouting. "Hmmphff" Han was saying into Rhans hand, "You have to listen to me" Rhan said as he removed his hand from Hans mouth.

"There's an open vent to the left of your cell, get out now" Rhan ordered Han, who asked "Tin head what happened to you" Rhan sighed not wanting to explain "It's a long story"!

Rhan helped Han up, who stretched popping a few joints as he did "So where's the ship" he asked, ready to leave the cell. "Gone, destroyed" Rhan stammered saying that to Han. Who was silent after what Rhan said "Oh… well that stinks" he murmured.

Rhan and he walked out of the cell, "Hurry" Rhan said as he headed toward the opposite way of where he had just came. Han looked at the vent on the floor then at the hole that would lead to freedom. Then looked back at Rhan as he dashed down the cell halls to the lift that would go higher into the jedi temple.

As Rhan entered the lift he looked back at Han who gave a good luck salute "HEY RHAN" Han shouted at him. Rhan nodded at him "May the force is with you"!

UPPER LEVELS

As the elevator door opened, Rhan pulled his hood up to avoid being recognized. He headed to the left into one of the large halls no jedi within them. As he headed toward the direction of the med-center, after seeing a few jedi across the hall Rhan pulled his hood over his head further. Till they had passed.

He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door to a room. He slid in to see a glass window with a light passing through it. He walked up to the window to see Petro, attached to life support. "It is rather… amusing, don't you think" From behind Rhan emerging from the shadows was the Son.

Rhan didn't turn around he only ignored the Son and walked into Petros recovery room. The son fazed through the wall and window like it didn't exist. "There so much easier when there young. Easier to break" The Son hissed as Rhan walked up to Petro who was sedated so he couldn't awake to see Rhan. The only sound was the sound of Petros faint heart monitor, beeping ever so slowly read to stop at any second

The rouge Rhan looked down over Petro, he lifted both his hands and held them lightly over Petros chest "Sorry Petro… you can't go yet" Rhan whispered as a small light appeared underneath Rhans hands.

As the light grew bright the beeping of the heart monitor got steadier and stronger, till they had a rhythm to them of a strong beating heart, Rhan saw Petros mouth open taking in a large gasp of air, but his eyes not opening. A small tiny smile crossed Rhans lips, "Wonderful… I look forward to see your new apprentice" the son chimed as he walked to the opposite side of Petros bed. Rhan gazed at the Son, "I won't train him… I can't" Rhan said looking away.

"Of course not, nothing for Good son, for the right son, why my father chose you over me I will never no" the Son growled turning away from Rhan. Rhan lifted his drooped hooded head "If you truly loved your father… and your sister" the sons' dark red and black eyes got wide when Rhan mentioned his sister.

"Then help me" he asked the Son, The son turned around slowly "You want… my help?" he asked Rhan who nodded holding out his hand. "I need your help!" The son started to slowly reach of Rhans hand about to take it. "Right now you need more than the help of a disowned bastard", Like the sun did but from dark green smoke rising out of the ground was the masked Sith, red lightsaber in hand. "He can see you" Rhan asked the son, but there was nobody there the son had vanished.

Rhan whipped out his double bladed lightsaber, "I won't let you hurt this boy" Rhan growled holding up his double bladed lightsaber within the crammed room. "Hurt him no… I want to kill him" the masked one answered Rhan "GRAAAAAAAAA".

Rhan lunged at the sith, who blocked, as the two pressed there lightsabers against one another, Petros eyes cracked opened "Hnnn… WHAT THE" he screamed seeing Rhan and the masked sith locked in combat. Rhans eyes shot over to the revived boy.

"Petro run" Rhan ordered.

OUTSIDE MEDCENTER

Petro dashed out of the med center at full speed, right out the door behind him. Rhan crashed through the wall above the door smashing into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Petro turned around to see Rhan fall the ground and support himself on his knee. "RHAN" Petro shouted getting ready to run over to him to help.

As he did the masked one walked out of the room, Rhan held up his blade still willing to fight the sith, under his mask the one with eyes like Rhans looked over to see Petro, and Rhan took his chance "RAAAAAA"!

ELSWHERE

Anakin chased Barriss out of her room both, both Anakin and her holding two lightsabers. Anakin held his and Barriss, blue ones, while she held Ventress ones. Anakin forced Barriss back up against a window but she blocked and countered his attacks.

Anakin swipped at her, but she only dodged by flinging herself to another structure inside the hall. Anakin spun around to feel a wave of the force smash into his body sent by Barriss. Knocked over by her, Barriss leapt at Anakin who barely blocked her lunged and kicked her away.

Anakin got back and reactivated his sabers, while Barriss tried to escape but was cut off by two Temple guards with yellow double bladed lightsabers "Cease hostilities" one of them shouted at the two. Barriss tried to take the other way but then two more temple guards appeared unsheathing there double bladded. Those two who appeared recently heard the sounds of crashing coming behind the wall behind them, they turned back to see somebody fly out of the wall like a cannon ball. It was the Masked sith who smashed is hand into the ground so he would fly no further. Rhan appeared in the recently made hold by him his double bladed lightsaber at the ready.

"The windows my apprentice" the masked one ordered Barriss, confirming her as the fallen Jedi to all! Both Barriss and the masked man leapt through the windows breaking them with their lightsabers, "RHAN WITH ME" Anakin ordered as he, Rhan and the four temple guards chased the two out onto the top of the temple.

Barriss and her newfound Master activated there lightsabers one beside the other, Rhan and Anakin stood side by side ready to face them. Below them, was Master Tera Sinube, along with the rest of Petros jedi Clan "MASTER SINUBE" Pertro ran into the training area, the other padawans gasped, "Petro what are you-" the master was about to ask him something, the courtyard was large and had stairs on all sides with a tree standing alone to the side of it.

"LOOK UP THERE" Ganodi shouted pointing with her green hand, to see Rhan and Anakin dueling Barriss and the masked one up above. Rhan and Anakin were in perfect sync dodging both attacks From Barriss and the sith.

Rhan sliced at Barriss but she countered, with the aid of the mysterious sith who force pushed Rhan away. The masked being then kicked Anakin off the side of the ledge, leaving him to Barriss. Leaving Rhan and the sith on the ledge. "You will not stop me, boy" he said to Rhan holding his lightsaber up level with the mask he wore. Rhan only spat on the ground, "I'm not going to stop you… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Rhan roared lunging at the sith taking him by surprise throwing away his double bladed, while tackling him to the ground below right into the training courtyard of younglings.

The two smashed into the ground below them Rhan ontop of the sith started to smash his fists into the mask. But the sith used force lighting to blast Rhan away.

Petros padawan clan watched as Anakin fought Barriss, and Rhan the sith with only his fists "LOOK OUT" Petro said as the sith jumped at Rhan and stabbed is red lightsaber directly into the wall as Rhan dodged him jumping back down to the courtyard.

"Your unwise to give up your WEAPON" the sith shouted backfliping off the wall at Rhan, smashing into the ground blowing Rhan away. "I don't need a lightsaber to beat you" Rhan growled taking a fighting stance. The sith only rose from where he had smashed, "Then let me help you" he said raising a glove hand.

All the lightsabers being held by both Master Tera Sinube, and the youngligns flew out of their hands and around the mysterious sith floating like if they were attached by invisible strings. "That's not fair" Petro said as all the blue and green lightsabers pointed directly at Rhan. "Here take one" the sith master asked Rhan.

All the lightsabers became misslies as the shot toward Rhan, who planted his feet, and pressed his palms close together like holding an invisible ball, he launched a massive kinetic wave of the force at all the lightsabers flying toward him. Not a single lightsaber was sparred the attack and defense move made by Rhan, they were all flung away against the wall, and the masked sith had to take a step back because of the sheer force of the attack as did the padawans.

When the masked one recovered he saw Rhans cloak coming at him, he sliced at it to see it wasn't Rhan it was a distraction, and Rhans fist came flying at the masked ones mask

CRACK

Rhan delievered a left hook with his mechanical hand cracking the siths mask, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYMORE PEOPLE" Rhan shouted as he spun his leg around kicking the masked one in the face with the back of his boot cracking the siths mask even more.

Rhan grabbed the siths coat and spun around all the way like a wrestler and through the sith to the ground his masking meeting the pavement of the courtyard. Barriss saw, her new master failing against Rhans attacks, and the temple guaridans starting to surround them both.

She kicked away Anakin with all her strength and leapt to the aid of her new dark mentor "And I will not let you hurt anymore" Barriss hissed at Rhan holding her lightsabrs in a cross. "BARRISS" Anakin shouted as he leapt over the class of younglings and locked lightsabers with her. Rhan knocked one of their two lightsabers out of her hand making her have to defend with only one.

Anakin kept pushing on Barriss with his blue one; he had lost Barriss lightsaber while Rhan was fighting the other sith.

Rhan unclipped his father's lightsaber from his belt forgetting he had had it, Barriss saw Rhan about to strike. But somebody else did, Barris eyes got wide as she was thrust forward by something, sticking out of her stomach was a red lightsaber "Thank you my child, your usefulness is at an end" the Masked sith said behind his cracked disguise.

Both Anakin and Rhan backed away as the Barriss fell to the ground wounded, the masked ne picked up her lightsaber and twirled them "Surrender, not even you can withstand the jedi order" Anakin barked at the sith master who had just stabbed Barriss.

Rhan held up his father's lightsaber, as Barriss tried to stand chocking out air as she clutched her side "Master… why" she asked holding out her hand to the masked one, "Pathetic" the masked sith growled, he round house kicked Barriss to the feet of Master Tera Sinube.

"Master Sinube, get her out of here" Anakin ordered both Rhan and the four temple guards surrounding the sith. Master Sinube, lifted Barriss up, and hurried himself and the younglings out of them courtyard. "If I am to fight all you, I won't need this" the masked one said.

He reached for his cracked mask, and bent his head down as his hands unclipped something under his hood, "Ah…" the sith sighed as the dark glass looking mask fell to the ground "Much better" he said lifting is head, to show his two dark black and blue eyes, and his face "ATTACK" Anakin ordered the other temple jedi, Rhan gapped seeing the siths face.

All four of them and Anakin lunged, at the sith who held both lightsabers! The dark warrior summersaulted backwards and twirled his lightsabers to a back handed shein position to stab two of the temple guards, in the chest killing them instantly.

Anakin and the remaining jedi guards, swiped at the sith, but he dodged all three of their attacks and decapitated another temple guard, leaving just one with Anakin. The sith blasted Anakin away with the force sending him flying as the last Temple guard was lifted into the air by his neck, the force around it and the sith holding him by the neck with it. "Die" he said under his hood his mouth moving with his words of a clean face.

The guardians neck snapped in the air and he fell to the ground also dead, leaving just Rhan and the once masked sith, who pulled down his hood to show a large mess of brown hair, and a full beard with grey in it "You" Rhan gasped as they looked at each other face to face.

"Us" the man with both Ventress lightsaber and a red one, had dark blue eyes like Rhans, greyish and brown hair and full beard was "Your…" Rhan gasped "Me" before Rhan jerry was his older self from his visions and dreams.

"Surprised… I am Morits, once called Rhan Jerry now nothing?" older Rhan asked him, "Why…" was all Rhan asked, as he put both hands on his fathers curved lightsaber hilt "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY" Rhan charged his older counterpart, locking the single hilted lightsaber with his own older self's two red ones. "Because" his older one blocked him, holding his red lightsabers like and X with Rhans blade in the middle "Only I can save this galaxy" he answered to Rhan.

"Why" Rhan asked again as he unlocked his blade and attacked the wit again "Why kill the people of Kiros, my godfather, Petro how does that save the galaxy" Rhan shouted as Mortis, parried Rhans blue saber away. "That was mercy" the dark Rhan said "IT WAS GENOICDE" the younger Rhan shouted lifting the tree in the courtyard out of the ground while deactivating his lightsaber and throwing it at the sith with the force. But it was no use for the older Rhan jumped on it.

Then he leapt off the tree onto the temple courtyard ledge, were on side was the courtyard the other the outside wall of the temple and a fall your death.

Rhan jumped onto the ledge with his older self "Rhan, can't you see we are the same, literally" his older self-explained holding out his hand, "If we're the same, then what would Ahsoka think of this" Rhan asked him.

Mortis loosened his grip on his lightsaber, so something dangled from his gloved hand "My wife…." Dangling from his gloved and around the red saber, of the older Rhan, was Ahsokas padawan braid "Would have understood".

Rhan gasped seeing the padawan braid in his hand "I came back… back through time, to save this galaxy" his older self-explained as the wind whipped at both there brown hair, Rhans pony tail whipping in the wind, as his older self's beard blew, high above the temple.

"We are the same, Rhan the same heart, the same soul" his older self said to Rhan, who only shook his head in disgust "I am nothing like you… " He spat in front of his older self.

Rhan activated his father blue lightsaber the weapon of a jedi and held it up in line with his face "I… will stop you" Rhan declared infront of his older self. The bearded Mortis, shook his head "Do you, not understand" the once masked Rhan asked.

Rhan didn't move an inch as his older self-explained "We are the same, there's no difference in us nothing you have done will change it, either way kill me or not" the dark one said "You still become me".

Every word made Rhans skin crawl, "Your wrong…" Rhan answered as the sith held up his lightsabers like a shrugging. "I'll die before I become you" Rhan hissed at his other self. "If you will not listen to reason…." The sith dropped both the red lightsabers.

And lifted his hands "I shall finish what I started with you" Rhans mind instantly went to Dooku's palace where the sith had taken the force. Rhan imminently stiffened, his feet started to rise from the air and his arms and legs extended like being pulled by rope "I take no pleasure in this… but I will do what I must" the older Rhan said as he lifted Rhan into the air. Rhan still held onto his father's lightsaber, there fathers saber, and the other Rhan took notice.

"Our father, would understand" Rhan through much effort said "You think this is what he would want…" "I know" the older Rhan snapped as he brought Rhan toward him. "YOU KNOW NOTHING" Rhan argued with himself trying to be defiant. "Even at a young age, I was still so defiant" his older self-examined Rhan as made Rhans face hover next to his.

The sith took back his hand, Rhan saw him about to try and take the force from him once more, and started to struggle as best as he could, growling and shaking against the "Nnnnnrrrr" Rhan growled as the older Rhan started to reach into Rhans body like pressing his hand into smoke, fogging around it.

"GRAAAAAAA" Rhan yelled as the sith pushed his hand deeper into Rhans body, then grabbed something making Rhan gag. He started to drag it out, of Rhan but when he ripped the force out of Rhans body "What" the older self-gasped to see who it was "Surprised".

Instead of a transparent Rhan, was the large dark armored bald form of the Son of Mortis. His dark red eyes smirked the original Rhan broke free of the darker Rhans force grip activating his father's lightsaber. "You have plagued me for the last time" the older Rhan hissed, he stabbed his other hand into the Sons chest making the son roar in pain "BEGONE" the future Rhan yelled as present Rhan watched his future version rip the Son apart into two.

He held the lower part of the son, from the waist down off the side of the temple down below and the upper half of the sons body at Rhans feet. "Why…" the younger Rhan asked the son of Mortis who coughed as his abdominals started to dissolve in green smoke. "I lost my father… my sister… COUGH COUGH" he choked reaching at Rhan, who grabbed the Sons hand "My home…" he coughed, Rhan saw probably the most amazing thing he would ever see.

The son was crying small tears coming from his eyes as his pectorals vanished then his other arm the one Rhan wasn't holding, "But…" the son said as his other arm vanished leaving only his head "I gained…" now his mouth was gone nothing but a glowing red eye with a tear forming "A brother…" the tear fell to the ground as the son vanished forever as the tear fell to the floor ledge of the temple, Rhan clenched his fist his lip quivering as the tear hit the ground

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA" Rhan roared, taking his fathers saber, he soared into the air, jumping like a grasshopper into the air, the older Rhan summoned his lightsaber to him, and shot his dark blue eyes to see, Rhan up in the air the son behind him as it shadowed Rhan it blinded the older Rhan.

He held up his hands to be shielded his eyes, the younger Rhan came flying down like a hawk on a rat, he slammed his lightsaber into the other Rhans older selfs lightsaber. Knocking back the sith a few steps "GYYAAAAAAAAAAA" Rhan roared swinging his saber at the older Rhan, who barely blocked the enraged young boy.

A far distance away, Anakin recovered from the intense kick of the Older Rhan, from before he struggled to regain his breath but, was able to see Rhan driving Mortis back. Rhans movements as furious as a wild beast.

"Rh-han" he stammered as he got to his feet, the older Rhan barely blocked another one of Rhans attacks, the young rouge chopped down on the older Rhans saber like a sledge hammer, again and again and again and again. Rhan brought up his lightsaber all way back his head and chopped down slicing off the older Rhans hands "AAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed seeing his right hand fall to off the ledge below.

Rhan older self fell to his knees, in pain "I should kill you" Rhan growled grabbing the old mans throat. The future Rhan only snickered "But you won't" he laughed at Rhan through the pain "You'll take me alive, do the noble way the Jedi way" the older Rhan laughed at Rhan caliming he would still win.

"It's in your eyes, you think they'll try me and then do away with me, but nothing has changed-ack" Rhan tightened his grip on the broken Mortis throat Rhan starring himself down literally. "I'm still here" he whispered at Rhan.

"I still exist, either way… you'll turn into me" Rhan thought it over; looking around at the ground "One day… you'll know I'm right" Rhan closed his eyes and took a breath. "No I won't" Rhan said throwing the man on the ground. Anakin started to stand clutching his ribs, "Not if I don't see that day" he murmured.

Rhan held up his fathers lightsaber, "Dad… I'm coming" he said. The older Rhan started to get up "Wait… what are you.. your insane" Rhan lifted his blue single hilted lightsaber.

"No-no…" his older self saw what he was about to do. "I WON'T LET YOU" he shouted trying to stand. Rhan Jerry… stabbed himself with his own fathers lightsaber right through the chest.

"RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Anakin yelled as the color drained from Rhans face, "NOooooooooo" the future Rhan shouted falling ot his knees holding his hand out seeing his past self stab himself.

But, Rhan was still standing even as he deactivated the blue lightsaber and it fell to the ledge ground. Rhan stood tall as he turned around and headed toward the ledge "Ahsoka… I'm sorry" he whispered as he fell to his knees looking over the city. Rhans future or would have been future self stood up and grabbed Rhan by the collar "You… you coward, you've killed us" he spat at his past self.

Rhan smirked at his older self knowing victory was his and not his futures. "You think this will redeem you, make the Jedi see you as their own" Mortis shouted! Rhan only said "I'm not the one… whos getting redeemed" he said as Mortis's gloved hands vanished.

"No… no" he said as his feet started to vanish too, he dropped Rhan onto the ledge of the Jedi temple "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo o" Mortis cried as he vanished like dust in the wind.

Leaving Anakin and Rhan the only two in the courtyard. Anakin leapt onto the ledge to see Rhan on the ground, "Rhan" he gasped falling beside him he lifted Rhans body gently in his arms, he cradled the boy lifting him into his arms.

"Master Skywalker…" Anakin whispered, Anakin held up Rhans hand the light in his eyes dimming "Tell Ahsoka… I… Lov-" but he never finished his sentence, the air had left his body with his words.

AHSOKA'S TRIAL

Chancellor Palpatine was handed the verdict by his vice, and stood "Ahsoka Tano" he said into his mike "By an overwhelming, count-" "STOP" somebody shouted standing right in the doorway, was Anakin skywalker holding Rhans body in his arms, Ahsoka and Padme's eyes got wide seeing Rhans body.

"I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings Master Skywalker… is that boy… dead" the Chancellor and the rest of the court all then took notice that Anakin was limping toward them, with Rhans body cradled in his arms. The three members of the Jedi order who were sitting in a box gasped to see the body "I am here… because" he looked down at Rhans body his head dangling from his neck "This brave young man… brought the true criminals to justice".

The Chancellor then answered "Master Skywalk-" "AND HE PAID FOR IT WITH HIS LIFE" Anakin roared at the old man; it may have been the most possible time Anakin had ever been angry at the Chancellor "Very well" the Chancellor said backing down. "This trial his here by postponed" the Chancellor announced.

As many of the jury and attendants of the trial left, Padme ran over across the walkways to Anakins side to see cradled corpse. Ahsoka hadn't said a word seeing Rhans body, Anakin and her eyes met.

Their emotions identical pain, nothing but pain in their eyes as Ahsoka's eyes trickled tears down them she leapt over the gap between her pedestal and Anakins, as he laid Rhans body on the ground before Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka… I'm… so… sorry" Anakin tried to say to her, Ahsoka said nothing she only looked at Rhans body, and screamed as tears ran down her face crying a mix of all emotions of pain, anger, loss.

Rhan Jerry… was dead!


	24. Rebirth

DOOKU'S OFFICE

Count Dooku, sat in front of his chief generals including Grevious, a few droid Genrals, and a some Namodian Sepratists "And with this plan, we will crush the Republics Outerim defenses" Grevious declared curling his metal hand into a fist.

Dooku said nothing he was looking at his desk with great interest, a few of the Namodians looked at one another, some shrugged "Milord?" one asked, Dooku raised his head slowly barely taking notice of what they had just told him.

"Hmm… oh yes very good Generals that will be all" he said waving them off, the Namodians bowed as the Droid generals saluted, all exiting the room, till only Grievous stood in the room hunched over his white metal hands behind his back. "Grievous, why are you still here" he asked the cyborg, who took a step forward "I assumed you would be… in high spirits milord with traitors demise" he hissed meaning Rhan as the traitor. Dooku sighed "Indeed-" "My only regret that I was not the one to end his life" Grievous interrupted.

Dooku, glared golden eyes to yellow eyes with Grevious "Milord?" Grevious asked confused at the siths gaze "It is nothing" Dooku said turning in his chair to look out his still cracked window "Leave" he demanded and the loyal general obeyed.

COURSCANT UNDERCITY

"ANOTHER ONE" Ventress shouted at the bartender, as she slammed her glass on the counter, the bartender walked over to her and shook his head "C'mon ma'am you've had enough" he said holding a bottle of ale in his hand.

Ventress grabbed the bottle of alcohol, and drunkly gulped it down "Aaaaa- I know my limit-hic" she babbled as the effects of the ale started to take place. "Drinking to forget or to just drink" somebody asked beside her, a man with bush hair and a beard sat next to her "Names Girith" he said as he poured himself a cup of Ventress ale.

She drunkly glared at him "Am I supposed to care" she hissed at him, the once sheriff only shrugged "Doesn't matter, you obviously care about something because your drinking yourself to death" he pointed out. Ventress looked away trying to ignore him even as drunk as she was "Me… I'm drinking to end of a guy I didn't even know" Girith declared holding up his shot glass then downing it. Ventress rolled her eyes "Fraggin, Jedi comes out of nowhere, heals my friends, saves my daughter, myself even my grandchild-ha didn't even know his name" Girith said downing another drink of alcohol.

"And what happened to this goody good jedi" Ventress groaned through her bottle of ale, "He's-hic- dead" Girith answered.

Asajji's eyes got wide "Well, we have that in common" she said handing him her bottle of ale, he took it and started to guzzle it, "Stupid friend of mine, when and killed himself over nothing" she said as he downed the last drops of ale.

Girith grabbed another bottle and pouted two more drinks of shot glasses, then he grabbed one "Here's… to, hell I don't know let's just drink" he snickered. Ventress took the glass "Amen"!

JEDI TEMPLE

The room was silent, as only those who were believed to be the only ones who should be there all stood around a clothed body. Around it was Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, practically half of the Jedi Council of Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda and many more. Petros youngling class stood around the body as well, him, Katooni, Zatt, Byph Gungi and Gandoi, all the Jedi wore ceremonial cloaks.

Anakin took a few steps around to stand lateral with the clothed body; he placed two things onto the person's chest, the lightsaber of Lhan Jerry and the lightsaber of Mortis. Anakin sighed as he placed them, about to say something he didn't and returned to his spot were Rhans head was on the slab.

Katooni clutched Petro's hand and he squeezed it, under the cloaks on the opposite end of Anakin was Ahsoka, silent and alone her cloak covering her lekkued head. What they all were looking at was the clothed body of Rhan Jerry. As it was lowered into the crypt, as it lowered Ahsoka was about to say something but she only grinded her teeth shut as a tear rolled down her eye when the crypt shut tight and the eternal beam shot up out of it.

When the sounds of locking were confirmed, a few of the jedi left, the younglings were taken out of the room leaving only Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka. Anakin was about to walk over and talk to Ahsoka, but Obi-wan stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

OUTSIDE

Anakin and Obi-wan left the crypt and removed there hoods, "Anakin… you mustn't blame yourself" his former mentor insisted. "No, Master I should" Anakin said as they walked away from the funeral. Obi-wan asked started to ask Anakin "Have you informed his family" he asked Anakin who shook his head "No, I'm going to tell them personally" he answered. There was more silence, "He is at last one with the force" Obi-wan sighed, But Anakin shook his head.

"I let Rhan come back to the temple with me, and instead-" "If not for him being there, you would have died as well, Anakin" Obi-wan pointed out, to the young Master "I keep hoping, Rhan will pop up, and do one of his famous escapes or surprise us by cheating death again".

He still was unconvinced; Obi-wan stopped following him "Still doesn't change anything"!

JEDI LIBRARY

Petro and his classmates walked into the Library where Master Jocasta Nu was sorting through a datapad. "You wanted to see us Master" Petro asked followed by the usual assortment of Jedi trainee's Zatt, Katooni, Gungi, Byph and Ganodi all close behind.

Master Nu smiled at them the old master still working "Yes, younglings I have an important job for you" she said to Petro while walking over to a desk. They eyes followed her as she turned on a monitor for the library "Thanks Master Nu… but" Petro wasn't over the funeral just yet "Couldn't this wait till tomorrow" he pleaded scratching the back of his head.

Jocasta took a moment of silence "It can… but first I must tell of what it is", behind Petro Ganodi whispered to Byph "Probably library duty… again" the big eyes Byph snickered at the rodian. "As you know, the young Rhan Jerry has passed" Petro clenched his hand into a fist. "We have registered a file on him, now…" Nu turned toward Petro "It must be finished" Petro looked up at the old woman's face. "Then what do you need Petro for?" Katooni asked to her fellow youngling.

Master Nu then said "I would ask, Padawan Tano, but she is with the Council at this time, so I wanted another perspective" she asked looking at Petro "You want me… to finish it" he asked her. Nu nodded and used the force to summon a chair to the desk for Petro to sit in. Which he did, gladly as he took his seat the other younglings crowded around him to see the picture of Rhan jerry, one of his face uner a hood and the other a full body one of when he wore his short caped hood and tan robes, with his double bladed saber out "What are you going to right Petro" Katooni asked him.

"Right about how he fought, Grevious" Ganodi said recapping the memory of their rescue, "Or how Byph took his lightsaber" Zatt said Byph snorting at the young green skinned boy with tentacles.

Petro smirked "I know exactly what to write"!

JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER

Ahsoka Tano stood before, Yoda, Anakin, Obi-wan, Mace Windu, and Master Mundi, Plo koon and Saesee Tiin, with Yoda in front of the five other Masters. Ahsoka had her arms crossed not looking any of them in the eye, Anakin then said "Ahsoka… I'm so sorry" he sighed as she looked over at him.

"About everything" Anakin said to his former student, she only nodded at him, but the look in her eyes meant it wasn't enough. "You have our most humble apologies, Lil'soka" Plo Koon said his hands interlocked as one like his did many times with his clawed fingers. "The Council was wrong to accuse you… and wrong, to deny the young Rhan" he said holding his hand out to show he meant it!

Master Tiin was the next to apologies "You have showed such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence… and true wisdom in the force to have showed the way of the light to the boy" he also mentioned Rhan in his apology. Mundi next "These are the true signs of a Jedi Knight" the large headed master said. Ahsoka focused on what he might say of Rhan but he said nothing. "This was actually your great trial" Windu took the floor, he went on "Now we see that, we understand the force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial you have become a greater Jedi then you would have otherwise" Windu always with the formalities, Ahsoka crossed her arms and blinked at the weapons master of the Jedi Council.

Ahsoka looked down at the next to say something "Back into the order, you may come" Master Yoda smiled at the girl. Ahsoka didn't say anything "There asking you back Ahsoka" Anakin said taking a step forward he held out her beaded padawan braid "I'm asking you back".

Ahsoka looked at her padawan braid, her blood ran cold seeing. Anakin smiled at her, wanting her to take it. She reached for it about to take it, but stopped. And ever so gently she cuped Anakins hand, and closed it around the braid.

Both jedi looked at one another, Anakin not saying a word. As Ahsoka locked eyes with him her lip quivering at her choice "I'm sorry master… but I'm not coming back" she said as she let go of his hand and left the council chamber without another word.

TEMPLE MAIN ENTRANCE

Ahsoka walked out of the temple in between the pillars of it, her eyes on the ground as she walked away from everything she knew, everything she was. With Anakin chasing after her "Ahsoka wait" he called her eyes looked behind her but she didn't turn around or stop.

"Ahsoka I need to talk to you" Anakin cried after her as she finally walked out of the shadows of the pillars. Ahsoka stopped, then for Anakin to catch up, he took a moment to catch his breath "Why… are you doing this"?

Ahsoka only answered "The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself" she looked away and hugged herself "What about me, what about Rhan we stood by you, Rhan fought for you" Anakin said bring up Rhan to Ahsoka. "I know you and Rhan believed in me Anakin" she said looking up at her master. "And I'm grateful for that, I know Rhan would be too" she managed to say to him. "But this isn't about you, I can't stay here anymore, not now" she said looking away again from him. "The Jedi order is your life" he protested, "You can't just throw it away like this; Rhan wouldn't want you to do this".

She took her emotions and she buried them down before she said something she would regret "Ahsoka you are making a mistake" Anakin growled, "Maybe. But I have to sort this out on my own, without the council, without you" she turned away from her mentor her friend, her Master.

"And without Rhan" she sighed "I understand, more then you realize I understand wanting to walk away from the order" Anakin answered turning his back to her "I know" she whispered as she started to walk away. This made Anakin wonder, when he didn't tell her what Rhan wanted him to tell her "Ahsoka…" Anakin said.

She didn't stop waking "Rhan… and you… I wish I could have saved him" he stammered, as Ahsoka walked she stopped and tears fell down her eyes at her Master knowing the truth that they had tried to hide from him. Though she fighted the urge to fall to her knees and cry tears came anyway as she walked weeping away from her life as a jedi.

She disappeared into the sunset as she walked down the temple steps. Anakin then returned into the temple. As he re-entered the temple, somebody waited for him, it was Master Windu "Skywalker… you did what you had too" Windu said to him. Anakin only scoffed at him "Please Master Windu… not now" Windu only started to follow the young knight. "No… I truly mean it skywalker" he said behind hm.

As they walked, two more Jedi could be seen walking the halls in robes, one accidently bumped into Anakin "My apologies, Master" the Jedi said Anakin barely noticed him his heart to full of sorrow "Its fine… young one" Anakin murmured as he and Windu walked. Then a faint voice came from beside them "Um.. Master Skywalker" Petro was standing in the hall alone looking at the two Jedi elders "Yes, youngling" Windu asked him? Petro fidgeted where he stood "I was wondering if I could say goodbye to Rhan… just one last time" Anakin sighed and smiled walking over to the boy, he patted the boy on the head "Of course".

Windu, Anakin and Petro walked into the temple crypt where they had done Rhans funeral the eternal beam still glowing bright in the darkened room. Windu and Anain looked at one another, as Petro walked over to the glowing beam below him where Rhans body should be.

"We can wait outside if you like" Anakin said Petro shook his head, "No its ok…" he said to them, he took a breath "Rhan… ok here it is" he said to himself as well as to Rhans whom he couldn't see. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you on the Crucible, and I'm sorry when I disobeyed you when you told me to go… but I'm not sorry that I knew you and that you knew me" Petro said to the grave.

Anakin walked over to a console and pressed a few commands in, the beam slowly disintegrated and the tomb began to open "You should say it to him, in person" Anakin said to Petro who took his breath waiting to see Rhans body, as the slab rose from the floor, there on it was nothing! Rhans body was gone all that remained was the sheet of cloth thrown off like a blanket. "His body… its gone" Windu gasped, "Did he… die he become one with the force" Petro asked them worried "No, his sabers are gone too".

"But… how… Ahsoka's padawan braid its gone" Anakin gasped, Windu thought it over "The two Jedi who bumped into you, Skywalker" Anakin rembered as one bumped into him as they made their wait to the main exit, he remembered his voice 'My apologies Master' that voice he knew that voice "Mace…" Anakin smirked "I don't think those two were Jedi"!

PADMES APARTMENT

The sound of a ding could be heard coming from the elevator, and the person to answer was Jar Jar binks! "Whosa there?" he asked walking around the corner of Padmes apartment. As he walked around "Oh, isa Padawan Tano" he smirked seeing the young padawan.

"Hey Jar Jar" she greeted him but with something on her mind, "Yousa wait right here, Me'sa go get Padme" the Gungan said as he began to turn around his two large ears flapping, around to see at least one of the owners of the apartment, "Ah, Senator Amidalla" Jar Jar said as the woman appeared behind the gungan. "Thank you Jar Jar" she thanked her fellow Naboo senator.

Padme, followed by Jar Jar, went into the living room, Ahsoka following them "You said you wanted to talk about something" Padme asked Ahsoka, as she and Jar Jar took a seat on one of the couches. Ahsoka stood still "Senator Amidala… Padme, I-" "Wait don't tell me, I suspected it when I saw you without your padawan braid" Padme pointed out standing. "You do" Ahsoka said with a relief of breath in her voice. "Yes, Ahsoka you were knighted" she stated, Ahsokas relieved face was torn away to reveal a saddened one.

Ahsoka looked away "That's… not it, I" she tried to answer again, to try and find the right words but nothing escaped her mouth. Padme stood up "I'm… I'm not going back to the Jedi Order" she stammered.

The senator gasped "But Ahsoka, the order was your life" she asked the girl, as the senator took a step toward Ahsoka. Ahsoka held her arms together again, "You're willing to just… throw it all away" she asked the torgrutan who nodded.

Padme put a finger to her lip thinking "Hey I know, what if you came and worked for me" she asked the girl? Ahsoka looked at her "I mean as, security, it be just like old times" she asked the student of her secret husband. Ahsoka thought it over for a second, "I'm sorry, Senator but… I need to get away from not just the Jedi but the Republic too… just… for a while". The once jedi padawan turned away from the senators, Padme looking back at Jar Jar "Where will you go" she asked Ahsoka!

The girl shrugged "I Don't know… I just gotta go" and with that she left

COURSCANT

Ahsoka walked into Dexter Jetstter famous Dex's Diner, a beloved small café restaurant, were many locals of the city would come to eat a nice warm meal. Families and friend ate late lunched or early dinners as the sun set on the city. Ahsoka walked arms around herself, a human waitress noticed her she had blonde hair a notpad and a blue dress, "Hey, Tano you want the regular" she asked seeing the girl.

Ahsoka smirked seeing and old face "Maybe Hermione" Ahsoka said the waitress winked at a young space pilot who spilled his coffe. "I'll tell Dex you're here-"

"HEY, What you doing here, Tano" Dexter appeared from behind the kitchen the cook smiled seeing the girl. "Haven't seen you in cycles" he said as he exited through the kitchen the four armed besalaked was wearing a dirty apron and white shirt stained with grease "Hmmm guess not" Hermione snickered as she went to take some more orders as well as get some people to look at her.

"Don't suppose you heard, about what happened" she asked the cook mentioning the past events that had transpired! The cook only held up all four hands not showing what he thought of it "Didn't believe it for a second, you love de jedi" Dex said as he walked over to the girl. "Not, recently" she somewhat jested it. Dex scratched his chin with two of his right arms "I know that look, let me make you something" he said patting her shoulder with both hands gently.

Dex looked around "FLO" he shouted as a droid appeared out of the back holding dishes, "Yeah boss" the droid was a waitress droid with a single wheel to move and red and grey paint finish, "Fire up de grill" he ordered. The droid nodded, and quickly went back into the kitchen to put the plates down. "You never change Dex" Ahsoka smirked, the cook only laughed.

The owner/cook returned behind the dinner counter and wall to go into his kitchen, as Ahsoka took a seat at the counter, Hermione put a drink on the table "Careful toots, its hot" she said to the girl, who took a sip and sighed enjoying the drink. Next to Ahsoka a few seats down were two, pilots from the docks, both young and whispering while looking at her, one was a dark skinned the male another a Iridonian. The dark skinned human was nudged by his friend, "Uh… hey" he asked nervously walking over to torgrutan.

Ahsoka barely looked over at him "Hey" she said back not paying much attention, he took a seat next to her, "Ummm well, would you like some… uh well, Company" he asked her it was clear he didn't have much experience talking to woman! Ahsoka looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. She sighed "Look, you seem like a real nice guy, but-" "But she's already meeting somebody" a voice from behind her said as another man appeared, Ahsoka smirked figuring she'd go with whoever it was behind her. The young pilot backed off instantly holding up his hands "Whoa, sorry bro" he said going back to his seat not offended that Ahsoka was faking being taken with somebody else. Ahsoka shook her head as the pilot walked away to his laughing friend. "Humph, thanks by the way" she said returning to his drink. "But I kinda want to be alone" she asked the person not looking up at them.

Her apparent friend only gave a humph to her "Fine, but I thought you told me Dinner food was your favorite" he asked her, she was in the middle of taking a sip, as the person sat next to her on a stool. Ahsoka's eyes got wide as she looked to see the smiling face of one very much alive Rhan Jerry! His big blue eyes locked with her surprised ones, "Hey" he greeted softly.

She put the cup down and looked at him "Hey" she said back, "Ahsoka…" Rhan started but Ahsoka stood up "What is it" he asked? And from Ahsoka's hand came a fist like a rocket into Rhans face. Rhan fell to the floor from Ahsoka's attack "GEEZ what was that for" he barked! Ahsoka once surprised face was infuriated now, as Rhan got up "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID" she yelled at him calling the attention of everybody in the dinner. "What, I come back from the dead and this is how you respond" he snapped at her. Ahsoka only glared at him "I thought you had died you… you" she tried to find the right word as she got ready to punch him again. Rhan closed his eyes waiting for the punch "Idiot" she sighed as Ahsoka flung her arms around Rhans waist, burying her head into Rhan tunic. From outside Han walked in "So how'd it go" he asked as Rhan looked down at Ahsoka and hugged her back "Uh… I think it went well" Rhan said back as he held Ahsoka!

Suddenly Dex burst out holding a tray "ONE SPECIAL" he shouted holding up a tray of food, for Ahsoka he saw Rhan holding a smiling Ahsoka, "Uh… what I miss" he asked?

LATER

Rhan and Ahsoka sat at the dinner counter, Rhan eating some dinner food "Wow, this stuff is good" he said to Dex who crossed his arms at the boy. Ahsoka, Rhan and Han along with a few others were the last few people in the dinner as the sun set on the day.

Dex turned around and re-entered his kitchen "Rhan…" Ahsoka asked him as he gulped down another bite, "Yeah" he asked her "What… exactly happened" she asked him. Rhan put his fork down and turned to face her. He took a breath, "I'm not exactly sure… but I think, I was given a second chance" he answered. Ahsoka waited for mere and leaned in "That's it?" she asked him, he got a puzzled look on his face "What do you mean that's, it I don't know" he said back to her as an argument began to ensue.

"Rhan" Ahsoka pointed out taking his hand "Don't you realize what this means" she asked him, she shrugged "You stopped him, the sith! You've been redeemed" she smiled, Rhan took her hand with both of his and shook his head "No… I wasn't… I was never the one to be redeemed" Ahsoka leaned closer to him wanting to understand, "Then who was the sith" she asked him, Rhans eyes though looking at Ahsoka were somewhere else

ENDLESS ABYSS

"Uhhhh…" a person stood up in the dark foggy world of the abyss, it was the older Rhan, he looked around "The Abyss…" he hissed knowing where he was! He scanned the area around himself his dark coat and pants almost matching the darkness. "Welcome back, Mortis" somebody said behind Morits was Darth Revan.

The older Rhan turned toward the dark lord "Can't say" he lifted his hand and shot force lighting at him "I FEEL THE SAME"! Revan held up one hand an invisible wall deflected the lighting back at Morits. He dodged his own attack, by dive rolling to his left "If it's a fight you want" Mortis growled he started to stand "It's a fight you'll-" "Is this how far you have fallen my son" somebody asked from the abyss, Mortis saw the Father of the Ones rise from the abyss's ground he towered over Mortis with his dark blue and black eyes piercing them man like daggers.

The older Rhan was too stunned for words "I have not fallen, unlike you I chose to act then to observe" Mortis spat at him, the Father was not amused at the rogues argument. Mortis continued "You hid away in your perfect little world, while madness tore apart the galaxy, you tried to make me do the same" he spat; the father sighed and shook his head at how wrong Mortis was. "It was never my intention to make you become me".

Mortis scoffed at him, as the father took his turn to talk "I am not here to cause you more pain, I am here only to deliver a message" he explained to Mortis who waved him off "Then give me your message" he spat at him.

The father stood tall and nodded "Very well, you may speak" the father said talking to someone else.

"Mortis…." It was the voice of Rhan Jerry, before he became Mortis "You right, I do understand why you came back" he said to his older self. Who kept silent as the younger Rhans voice spoke "I know, Ahsoka died in your future, that's why you wanted to change the galaxy, so you wouldn't lose her again".

Mortis looked up to see, Rhan smiling at himself literally! "Then… you know what you have to do" Mortis said a gleam in his eye looking at his younger self. "It's not what I have to do" Rhan said as he put a hand on Mortis shoulder, the old man looked at his younger selfs hand. "It's what you have to do" he said holding up Ahsokas beaded padawan braid, and put it Mortis gloved hand. "We only get a second chance once, after this we won't come back" Rhan added to his Older self who squeezed the braid.

"Good luck… Rhan" Rhan said to his older self as the world around them began to fade into a bright flashing light "Rhan" Mortis repeated what his younger self had named him "Nobodies called me that for years" the light was so bright it was blinding

…

…

…

"Ma…ste…r… Mas…ter Mo…rtis" Mortis was collapsed, on the ground his dark grey robe exposing the rest of his dark grey robes. As his eyes opened things were blury the sun, the trees, birds flying and a young girl above him "Master… Mortis" she asked over him, she had green skin and dark black hair, Miralain?

Mortis raised his head "Lilas?" he asked confused! Struggling to stand "Master Mortis… are you… ok" Lilas asked him. He looked around the courtyard he was in the trees all overgrowing the ruins and birds chirping "The Temple… " he felt his chest feeling his heart beat "I'm… I'm alive" he gasped feeling himself solid. Standing he looked around "Master…" Lilas asked him worried; Mortis shot a look at her! She flinched at his gaze, then looked away and exited the courtyard "This changes nothing" he growled to himself as Lilas followed.

As Mortis walked down the halls of the Massassi Temple he grumbled to himself "Nothing at all, I will go back again, I'll make him see the truth I'll-" he stopped and felt something in his hand, he looked down saw clutched tightly in his hand was the beads of Ahsoka's braid still stringed together. He stopped and held them up to see if they were real, just then Master Luke Skywalker walked around the corner whistling. "Ah Master Mortis, just the man I wanted to see" he smirked as the chosen ones son walked over to Mortis. "The new, Master has settled in nicely, she's even offered to take over your class" he laughed as Mortis gazed up at the head master of the order. "What…?" he asked not sure what he had said? Luke grabbed Mortis by the shoulder and they started to walk with Lilas behind them.

"Come on you have to meet her, the howl temple is overjoyed by her" he cheered as they started to walk down the halls of the temple. "Skywalker, blast it I.. I don't have time for this-" "Nonsense, you'll love her" he interrupted him, as they turned the corner to Mortis class. As they neared the class. They found a large crowd outside of Jedi and Masters, looking inward "Told you she was popular" he said as he dragged Mortis toward the crowd. "Who did you say this was again" Mortis asked curious? Skwyalker, only shrugged "Not really sure, all I know for certain is that Leia found her, and she was exiled from the old order" Mortis eyes grew wide at the last part as they got to the crowd, he broke from Skywalkers friendly grab and went into the crowd.

He started to roughly push through the crowd shoving jedi to the side "Excusse me, pardon me… move it" he barked as the Jedi didn't take to kindly to his rudness. "Hey Mort, wondering when you'd show up" Master Ryan and Vao were standing at the doorway looking in on the new Jedi master.

"I can't wait to talk to this lady, she seems so… cool" Ryan tried to sum up but failed badly, Vao scoffed at her partner. Mortis's full attention when to the door. Vao noticed his gaze "Hey, you okay" she asked him as he removed is hood his shaggy comed brown hair with grey streaks in it, he took a step the door. Mortis could hear the light voice of a woman in his class, he held up the padawan beads of his lover and went inside "Ahsoka- huh?" infront of Mortis talking to his class was a short human woman covered in wrinkles. She wore a dark cloak that looked like a ratty rug around her "Who… are you?" he asked.

The wrinkly old hag, stared at him "I am Jedi Master Vima-Da-Boda" she said her voice was cracky and old, like sandpaper. Mortis hands under his rubs curled into fists "Your… the new master" he hissed seeing the old woman. She nodded "Yes!" From behind Mortis Luke walked in, "Ah, I see you two have met" he acknowledged. "Skywalker" Mortis growled turning, "Is this some kind of joke". The Head master only gave his friend a confused look. As did the many students had been lecturing "I thought you said a Jedi was coming her not some… old hag" he spat pointing at the old woman. Skywalker held up his hands "Mortis what are you saying, I told you-" "OUT OF MY WAY" Mortis barked pushing Luke to the side of him hard with his arm.

He walked to the door to leave the classroom enraged, he saw all the other Jedi and Masters staring at him. He pushed through them, wanting to leave the area, he looked down in his hand at the padawan beads of Ahsoka as he exited the class and crowd. He through them on the ground and stormed away, Lilas saw the old master leaving the area, she was about to follow him but stepped on the beads. "Is he alright" another Jedi behind her said, Lilas picked up the padawan beads, not sure what they were "I… dunno"!

LATER

Mortis stomped down the temple halls, steaming with rage, at his hopes gone. "How dare you trick me, Father… after all that I" he muttered to himself as he thought the jedi master would be Ahsoka but it wasn't.

He stopped and pressed his palm against one of the walls of the stone temple. He looked across him to see one of the gapping windows of the temple the sun setting on the jungle world. He sighed, about to pull his hood up again "Nothing's changed…" he sighed. "THAT'S THE BEST STORY EVER" Mortis heard somebody scream, looking around the corner he saw Toal, Flae, Lae, also Jason and his sister Jaina were sitting or standing as they looked at somebody Mortis couldn't see because he was peering around the corner. The person who was speaking to them only snickered "Yeah… though the ending could be better" it was a woman, strong and true in her voice.

A voice he recognized, Mortis slowly started to move across the corner, but somebody tugged on his robe "Huh?" he looked down to see Lilas holding the padawan beads. "Master you um.. .dropped these" she said quietly. Mortis gently bent down and took the beads, with both hands he cupped them, he took a breath then released it "Thank you Lilas…" he smirked as he stood back up. "Lilas… I was wondering when I'd see you" the same woman who had been talking to the younglings was standing behind Mortis. Lilas saw the woman and Mortis saw the girl smile "AUNTY" she cried running past Mortis towards the woman.

"Hey sport, who's the stiff" she asked as Mortis slowly turned around to face a tall orange skinned Torgrutan she had a tall lekku wore almost all red except for a dark short sleeved leather jacket, wit the sleeves rolled up, with white markings on her face to go with her beautiful, beautiful eyes. Mortis locked his with hers and she his "Ahsoka…" Mortis stammered seeing the woman.

"R-rhan…" she gasped, Mortis held up her padawan beads to her, and she cupped her mouth to hide her surprise "Welcome back…" he snickered quietly as she touched the Padawan beads, then took them to examine if they were hers. Toal noticed something "Wait… did she say Rhan?" he asked as Ahsoka flung her arms around Rhans neck kissing him, Mortis lifted her in the air and spun her around. She kept kissing him and kissing him like nobody had ever been kissed before.

While she did Jaina and Jacen made poking sounds, "Hey Mort, why'd you- Oooooh" Master Ryan, Vao and Skywalker ran down the hall to see Mortis and Ahsoka kissing.

Skywalker gapped at the two people kissing passionately "I see your uh… well getting acquainted with Miss Tano" he stammered unsure as to why they locked lips. They broke apart slowly as Rhans stopped spinning her "You said a master was coming to the temple" Mortis asked Skywalker Ahsoka only giggled "Well I'm not technically a Master now am I… Mor-tis" Ahsoka said playing with his name on her lips.

Mortis, Rhan the masked one whoever he was he looked off into the sun not sure what to make of it, "Rhan… you okay" she asked him, he looked back at her returning to reality "I haven't seen you look like that sense that day at Dex's dinner".

"Everythings fine Ahsoka… no its better then fine…" he cupped her cheek lightly and whispered "It's better than fine, it's how it's how things are supposed to be", he kissed her once more and certainly not the last time.

DEX'S DINNER

"Rhan… Rhan" Ahsoka was waving her hand infront of Rhans face making sure he was okay, "Planetside to Rhan" she asked him. He shook off what he was thinking and asked "What were you saying" he asked? Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the boy, at how he had forgotten what they were talking about "The masked guy, who was he" she asked him. Rhan only shook his head smiling to himself chuckling. "What? Whats so funny" she asked him, as Han leaned at the door waiting for them to finish. "Nobody, Ahsoka… just a guy who needed a second chance" Rhan smiled up at her.

Ahsoka only felt her head, annoyed by his answer "Rhan what are we going to do" she asked as she got up, Rhan nodded at Han signaling it was time for them to go. Rhan followed Ahsoka followed by Han exited the dinner to see the sun was ready to finally set on the day. Rhan stopped han, "Get the check" he ordered Han who groaned but did it anyway "Ahsoka, What do you mean" he asked walking beside her onto the senate distract streets. "What do you think, I'm exiled from the order, we don't have a ship, we don't have money… " she groaned in her confusion.

Ahsoka and Rhan stopped in the middle of the sidewalk they were on. "Ahsoka, all your life the Jedi have told you what your destiny was" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, you get to choose what it is, we both do" he declared at her, and there fate.

She looked at the ground processing what he said, "Rhan… I-I… think you may right" Rhan snickered at himself and what she said "That makes two of us". He took Ahsokas hand, "C'mon there's a whole galaxy out there, waiting for us". Out of dexters dinner Han walked out to see the two teenagers running off without him.

"Hey Where you going" he shouted after them, Rhan looked back and stopped "WHERE EVER WE WANT" Ahsoka shouted a good distance away. Han only cocked his head at them, Rhan scoffed at the boy and called back "YOU COMMING" Han smiled at the older boy, "LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE"and followed him. "So where exactly are we going" Ahsoka asked Rhan as the dashed into a new adventure "I don't care" he grabbed her hand again "As long as I'm with you, who cares" she smiled as Han caught up them, the three teens off too who knows where, and they didn't have a care in the world.

Like how things were suppose to be

END OF BOOK 2


End file.
